Remind Me to Forget You
by k3josai
Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter…  A pendant… A baby photo…  These things are their connections.  But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go? A Clark and Lois fanfic
1. Prologue Queen

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Thank You Messages:<p>

K3josai – We're behind by our original schedule due to tight work schedule (in our real world). Though Smallville TV series ended, I and Enid are hoping that Clois fans will still be with us for this fanfiction. I'm also wishing that this won't be my last Clois fic. I am a huge fan of this couple – they're one-of-a-kind.

Now, I'm thanking everyone I met since the first time I wrote Clois fics. To those who shared their talents to me: carito2p, llk6165, drvr8, musicroom08, lexalaneLK, lilah, superlc529, and RPK_Jovi… To those I forgot their pseudonyms; I will mention their real names here: Ivy Joy Batac, Barbra Deiber, Kerly Cedeño-Gomez, Laura Carter and Chinalee Silvano. My Blurrifics Superman family - Josiane, Naomi, Fatma, Karen, and everyone there – Super hugs to all of you and thank you very much. I'm so sorry if I forgot someone, I'll write another thank you letter for you after this chapter.

To my writing partner Enid G. Claudio aka Deliverance Territory – sorry I mention your real name here. You deserve half of the credits for this project. Thanks for your patience and all-out support. Words are not enough to thank you for accepting this challenge and putting your effort here, working until 2am – that means how you love to do this fic. Gracias, for believing in me and the fic's capacity to touch Cloisers hearts. We both know that we're going to miss Tom Welling's Clark Kent and Erica Durance's Lois Lane, so this fic may lessen the sting of missing the show. This is our a little contribution to the Smallville Clois fanfic world. ^_^

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**THE PROLOGUE: Queen**

_Metropolis, Kansas - __Year 1985_

It was a cold night. The moon beamed high above, a perfect circle in the dark and clear sky. He drove purposely to his destination, the Queen's mansion in Metropolis, one of the many real estate properties they owned throughout the country. On the back seat a baby cried inconsolably as if understanding perfectly what was going to happen.

The thirty-year-old man, wearing a dark jacket, faded jeans, and old worn boots, chose to hide behind the trunk of a century-old tree. He didn't seem to care how gloomy it was where he stood; all he cared about was the little one a few feet away from him. Sam was a tough man on the outside, but he knew that at the moment, he was breaking apart inside. He needed to do this tonight and maybe someday his daughter would understand the reasons behind it all.

He held on to the last memorabilia from his wife, a family picture taken about five months ago and a white gold locket. His wife, Ella, was nine months pregnant at the time. Observing the photo, he noticed how excited they both looked, expecting to see and hold their child for the first time. Their smiles were living proof of how happy they were, but it all seemed like 'once upon a time'.

He wiped a lone tear that fell from his right eye; he wasn't supposed to cry – he was a soldier after all. Sam also held the latest picture of his daughter, taken about three days ago. Even though she was too young to discern where she got her looks, he silently prayed that she would have the beauty and courage of her mom one day.

Second Lieutenant Samuel Lane was a very resourceful man in many ways, but money was not one of them. The Queens, well, they had all the money in the world at their disposal. And as far as he knew, they were a loving family as well. The striking cries of his daughter penetrated his ears and pierced directly into his heart. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make in his life. Once again, he prayed for his daughter, Lois, to understand it in time.

"_What about Lois?" Ella asked as she ruffled the pages of a baby magazine._

"_Lois." He replied, "I like it, sounds simple yet strong."_

_They explored girl names for weeks. They wanted it to be perfect, a perfect name for their soon to be born perfect daughter. _

"_It's of Greek origin, you know. She will be a fighter." She laughed, looking lovingly into his husband's eyes. _

"_I love you, Ella." _

"_I love you too, Sam"_

Ella died only a few minutes after giving birth to their daughter. He never expected things to happen that way. Sam's world crumbled in front of his eyes. He found ironic that the love of his life died bringing into to life the most precious gift of all: a baby full of life and dreams. It was devastating, yet there was not time to mourn. He wiped away his now abundant tears and again the rough façade took place. 'Soldiers don't cry' He whispered to himself, accepting the cruel hand of fate.

Almost defeated, he had entered the mansion driveway unannounced and left his baby girl, his Lois, on the porch. Folding a brief handwritten note, he placed it inside a pink envelope and dropped in the delicate white gold necklace with half a pendant. Sam kissed his daughter on the forehead, she had fallen asleep.

"Someone somewhere will make you happy. In time, you will find that person and all of this will make sense to you. Until then, my daughter, I say good bye. Don't ever doubt how much your mother and I love you." He whispered these words with an ached heart and an even more pained soul. While trying to ease this terrible pain, memories of his wife flooded his mind.

_Pregnancy suited her. Ella had never looked more gorgeous in Sam's eyes. That was a hard statement to admit, because for Sam, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She was, to put it simple, the love of his life, now carrying a precious treasure within –a little one that was both his and hers._

"_Sam"_

"_Yes, honey, is something wrong?" _

"_Oh no, don't be so overprotective. I just want you to …_

"_What?" He interrupted. "I'm just looking out for you two, you know" He chuckled._

"_Listen, I'm serious... you are not a superhero and we are not invulnerable, you know." She mocked his same last words. _

_He sighed. Sam knew something was bothering her and he rather let her speak her mind._

"_At some point we will have to die… or to put it in a better way, to leave this life and move on." She smiled softly, but a streak of fear crossed her face._

"_Ella, I love you more than my life and so I will give my own life for yours without thinking it twice. The same goes for that little baby girl you are carrying, our baby girl." _

"_Sam," She grew more serious, "I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you will look after our daughter"_

"_Of course I will, but you will be right beside me to help me –every step of the way."_

"_I'm not talking about the normal stuff on raising a child, dear, but I want you to make sure that she has THIS." She took his hands in hers and placed them over her heart. "True Love"_

_A tear pried to escape Sam's eye, while Ella held him tight. "Please, promise me."_

"_I do." He barely whispered to her neck, and then he returned her hug in full force. _

_His mind was spinning around, too many thoughts at the same time. Why would Ella be talking about leaving, or even worse, dying? It could be the hormones, he thought. But then the sudden burden of becoming a father – and with no money figured out yet – had taken a toll on his already busy head._

In the silence of the night, he waited patiently for the expensive gates of the huge mansion to open. He waited for one… two… five minutes… At exactly seven in the evening, as he glanced on his wristwatch, he hoped somberly that things happen as he planned.

_The first few months had been normal, being a single parent and a patriotic soldier was exhausting, but he had been feeling weaker than ever lately. After a series of routine tests, doctors started to give that conscious look, the one that advice something was seriously wrong. And there was the undeniable truth: he was going to die and soon. How could life be so unfair to him? To his daughter? That, he did not comprehend. Sam needed to do something before it was too late. _

He looked upward, towards the starry skies. "Ella, forgive me, but this is the best choice, no, the only choice I have. Sooner or later we'll have each other again, though I'm not so sure if you'll know my name when that time comes."

He was taken aback by the light of a car passing through. It was the limousine of the Queens. The luxurious automobile arrived at the same time it had for the past few days as he had observed. Sam started to walk away, far away from the scene as he held on to his telescope. He opted to stay on a dark alley, distant, but managing to see the people ahead the Queen's mansion. He looked into the telescope and watched a young boy, the five-year-old son of the multi-billionaire Robert and Laura Queen.

The kid opened the left side door of the car where he was sitting. He never bothered to wait for their bodyguards to open the car's door for him and tonight was no exception.

"Oliver, be careful." Laura Queen told her son. Her natural beauty was highlighted by refined manners and classy jewelries. Her blonde hair was held in a tight yet elegant bun. Oliver got her hair color, but his facial features were from his father.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look it's a crib!" The boy ran towards rocking crib he was pinpointing.

The lady was astonished by his son's comment. She could only look back at her husband who was standing behind her.

"Don't open it, Oliver." He shouted, but before he even finished giving instructions to their personal bodyguards, Oliver was kneeling in front of the open crib.

Oliver's light brown eyes popped out as he saw a pair of hazels met him and so a giggling baby girl. She was wrapped in yellow winter clothes. "Daddy, it's a baby girl! She's beautiful! Mommy, look at her!"

Laura and Robert walked to their son's side. "Who do you think would leave this cute baby girl at this hour? Her parents must be heartless." The queen of The Queens commented.

The baby held out her hands signifying she wanted to be picked up. Laura gently carried her as Robert noticed the note on the crib. He read it aloud.

_This is my daughter Lois Joanne, the most important person in my life. I can no longer take care of her. Her only chance of being part of a real family rests with you. Please, love her as one of your own._

_I will forever be in your debt__,  
>Sam <em>

He looked around, just to check if the responsible person was still nearby, but no one was around. It took a full minute for him to realize the gravity of the situation. This girl had been left on his doorstep intentionally for their family to take care of. Who was this Sam? What could push a parent to do such a thing?

"Daddy, Mommy, can we keep her?" Oliver's eyes were hopeful, staring at his parents. He would have a play mate, a little sister he could protect.

"Robert?" She looked at her husband.

"Laura, we do not know who her parents are. What if one day they would want to take her back?" He answered with heavy doubt on the purpose of whoever the baby's mother and father were.

"Mommy, I found a necklace on her crib." Oliver handed it to his mother.

"Robert, I think this is just half of the pendant."

"Laura, maybe through this we can find her parents." He scrutinized the locket. "This is personalized."

"Robert, you know that after I gave birth to Oliver…" Her voice broke a little, but she continued. "…We can not have another child. Maybe her parents learned about this and they wanted Lois to have a good future with us… Maybe God gave her as gift to us. Maybe he finally answered my prayers."

Her husband stared at her, and then turned his gaze to their son and to the baby carried by his wife. The baby was smiling at him, like she was encouraging him to take her as their daughter.

Longingly, Robert saw sparks of tears from Laura's eyes. A gentle tug on his suit also caught his attention.

"Daddy, I really, really, really, want to have a sister." Oliver pouted his lips and seemed at the verge of crying.

Staring at his wife and son, Robert's heart melted. "Okay, okay." He surrendered. "We will legally adopt Lois and take her with us to Star City."

His answer earned a huge hug from his son and soft kiss on the lips from his wife.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Thank you Robert."

He took Lois from his wife's arms and gently cradled her on his. Her small mouth opened as she yawned.

Laura giggled, "She likes you, honey."

"Yes, yes she does."

'Lois, huh?' He thought entering the house. 'You will be a great Queen. The daughter we always wanted.' Robert looked at the note once again, it was an unspoken agreement between fathers and he felt a strong link he did not fully understand.

\S/

_Smallvil__le, Kansas – Year 1985_

Tears ran down his cheeks. Sam would never see his daughter again. He drove aimlessly for hours, long enough to see the sun rising in the now orange and bright sky.

In the distance, he distinguished a little boy playing with his dog on the top of a hill. He slowed down to take in the scene. The boy couldn't be more than four years old and he seemed happy. How he longed to witness his Lois run free, so happy.

For a strange reason, he decided to stop and observe the boy more closely. Maybe, it was the nostalgia of not being able to watch his daughter like that. Maybe it was just fate. Sam was lost in thoughts; oblivious for a moment to the world around him he fell numb.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

A gentle tap woke Sam up. He couldn't focus at first, his head was pounding, and his world was spinning. He didn't know what would happen to him on the following days. He had just a few dollar bills in his wallet and no friends or family to turn to. The only two things he had left in this world were whichever abstract or dreadful: his love for Ella and Lois and his enlarging brain tumor.

Looking carefully at the young boy, his bluish green orbs grabbed Sam's attention. Then, he shifted his interest to his surroundings, a large field full of corn stalks.

"Where am I?"

"Smallville, sir."

"Smallville?"

"Uh-huh."

He tried to remember what happened to him the night before, but empty lapses struck him once again.

"Are you okay, sir? Are you hungry?" The boy threw him questions by the second.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sam barely whispered, taken back to reality.

They boy approached him cautiously and sat beside him on the open field. "You look very tired." It was a 'matter of fact' statement. Sam didn't respond. He held tightly his pocket but didn't trust his voice around the boy.

"Do you want half of my sandwich?" The young boy offered kindly, silently understanding the man probably had a rough night. "Mommy makes the best peanut butter jelly sandwiches in the whole world." He extended his arm, swinging the food with his hand and smiling proudly at the man.

Sam smiled back at the kid's generosity. His parents had taught him so well. He hoped that his little Lo would grow up to be just like him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. That will be too much."

"It's okay Sir, I can hear your tummy."

Sam chuckled at him. "Thank you, kid." He took a bite of the sandwich as they settled comfortably on the top of the hill, hiding underneath the shade of an old oak tree. Sam couldn't understand the easiness the boy showed around him, a stranger.

The kid grabbed his backpack in front of him and brought out his toys, a few soldiers and a ball.

"Do you go to school?"

He gulped the mineral water on his tumbler. Sam smiled looking at the Sesame Street cast picture on his kiddy tumbler.

"Not yet" He replied simply. "Mommy and Daddy say I'll go to school next year." He smiled warmly at Sam while playing with his little soldier action figures.

"Why are you here? You are not supposed to talk to strangers like me, you know?" He finally voiced his concern, drawn by the charm of the boy.

"This is my playground." The kid nodded forcefully. "Yeah, my Mommy says so, but you looked like you needed some help lying there." It amazed him how sweet and worried the boy's voice sounded. 'He is so young', Sam thought.

"I'm Clark Kent. What is your name?"

Sam shook his hand. "Sam Lane, nice to meet you."

Clark smiled widely, "See? We're not strangers anymore."

The kid spoke almost like an adult. He was really impressed. Sam laughed, "You're such an intelligent boy. I like you."

"I like you too. You look like a nice sir, just like Daddy."

"Who are your parents by the way?"

"Martha and Jonathan Kent, we live over there!" Clark said pinpointed their house.

Though he narrowed his eyes, Sam couldn't see the house or anything beyond the corn stalks. "Ah, in that direction?"

"Yes, do you want to go with me?"

"Oh no, thanks, the food and drink are more than enough, kiddo." He beamed at the boy.

"Sam, I got to go, my mother is calling."

Sam shrugged his shoulders; he didn't hear anyone aside from the soft blew of the wind and chirping birds. Clark started to run.

"Hey, Clark!" The boy stepped back to his new friend.

"Because you have been so kind, I want to give you something. This way you can remember me." Sam took a few things out of his pocket. He opened his hand revealing a white gold pendant, which matched the one he gave his daughter just hours ago. "You are a very nice kid, son. Let me repay you with this."

The boy's eyes widened as he gazed upon the necklace. "Can I really have this?"

"Yes." Sam placed the pendant into Clark's hand and continued speaking. "Please, hold on to it. It will bring you happiness." The boy was somewhat confused by the man's words, but regardless he took the gift and tucked into his pocket.

"And this" He placed a picture into the boy's open palm "is my baby's photo."

"She's very pretty." Clark stared at her little Lo's photo with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, promise me you will take care of them." He ruffled the kid's dark wavy hair. How he wished he could talk to his little Lois like this. He was wishing so hard – but he wouldn't witness any of Lois's first – her first walk, first talk, first graduation march, or first heart break. He wouldn't be there when she needed to clean a wounded knee, to give her a hug when she experienced life's ups and downs, or to give her hand to someone who deserved her heart.

"Thank you Sam. I promise I'll take care of them until we meet again."

Sam nodded and out of nowhere he felt a strong hold around him. The boy had engulfed him into a hug and he returned it instinctively.

They both waved their goodbyes. Sam watched him run away until he couldn't see him anymore through the naked eye. His head was pounding again. The same pain he had suffered every day for months. He decided to go back to his car to find his medicines. His hands were shaking as he located them under the passenger seat. He couldn't remember how they ended there. Sam put one pill in his mouth and swallowed it hard, without any liquid to push it down. He had only a few tablets left and soon he would have none. Still, he was thankful that he had another day to live. The sun was shining and cumulus clouds were spreading on the blue skies. God was still there for him.

As he thought about Clark, Sam felt his heart warm and alive again. There was enough love and good people around to make his daughter save. Maybe he won't see his daughter grow, but he knew destiny will play for her to be happy. He was sure of it. And that was enough for now. His promise to Ella will be fulfilled.

\S/

Reviews are all welcome! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 The Wedding

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' notes:<p>

k3josai: Wow! Thank you so much for the heartwarming messages. Jessica Morales of The Blurrific Superman Group – thanks also for the support. As of now, this is my most commented story since the first time I wrote my Clois fanfic and Enid is one of the reasons why we have Remind Me to Forget You. She's really, really, really talented and very supportive.

I wanna answer each and every question the readers put on the review portion on each site but I and Enid have limited time staying online. We posted the story in 3 sites so far. I'll answer those questions that are safe enough not to give spoilers on the story. Someone is asking if there's Chloe and Oliver here. The answer is 'No', I'm so sorry about that (*puppy-dog eyes*); still we're hoping that it won't lessen your interest in reading this story. Another one, if Clark is older than Lois. Yes, Clark is about four years older than Lois here but he's a year younger than Oliver.

If you read The Roads Not Taken, my first story written with the help of Enid and Lilah, that storyline is more serious and angsty than RMTFY. Here, you can expect angst, humor, sweet and cute moments. These things make this story special. Like our first story, I'm asking again for your patience because each chapter is important and you must read between the lines.

Right now, we don't have a betareader, I and Enid reviewed and revised this story so many times. Still, we will apologize for the all the shortcomings we made or about to make. English is our second language. I am a Filipino and Enid is Puerto Rican. Message us if you find something 'not-so-good' to read or you can't comprehend. We're just a click away. ^_^ I'm giving the floor to Enid for her message. *whisper* She's a li'l bit late due to her vacation. ^_^ Enid, let me see your Disney photos! ^_^

Deliverance Territory thank you message:

After ten years of incredible adventures, I feel only joy because Smallville will live on forever. I want to thank all of you for taking the time of reading this wonderful story, though it is in an alternate reality, it features the characters we all love and miss terribly. We poured our soul and time into this fic hoping for it to never be forgotten as Smallville magic will never leave our hearts. Thank you once again. You are the best fans ever.

*hugs*

Enid

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 1: The Wedding**

_2011 – Present timeline_

Weddings were supposed to be joyful events. Not for Clark Kent. They were only a reminder of the happiness he could not afford to have, being destined to save the world. He sat on the back of the ballroom, stirring his drink, watching the ice melt into the liquored liquid, but not really drinking any of it. A few charming women looked at him, but he didn't mind one bit, he didn't mind at all. He wasn't there to flirt with them; he was there to celebrate the union of his friend and her fiancé, now husband.

Though he was thrilled that Chloe, his best friend since forever, had finally found her soul mate, he wanted nothing but to block away the memories this moment brought to his mind. She had met Jimmy in an internship a couple of years ago, and it was love at first sight. Jimmy was a nice guy, hardworking, always smiling and full of energy, just what she needed. He sighed.

As he watched the happy couple, and more specifically the glowing bride, he could only think of the only girl who captured his heart fully. How wrong he had been to let her go or better yet to run away from her. And adding insult to injury, the circumstances of their broken relationship made him cringe in resentment, in a wedding no less.

"Hey buddy, why don't you come over and ask one of the ladies to dance with you?" His other best friend, Pete Ross, said as he sat beside him.

"That one…" He continued, pointing at a table not so far form them. "Clark, she's super hot! Creamy skin, long blonde hair, sexy body, what more you could ask for? " Pete chortled.

Clark shook his head. Looking around absently, he asked calmly. "Which one?"

"You're such a blind man. How come you can't notice her or any other girls for that matter?" Clark chuckled softly at his friend's remarks. The truth was he noticed the Mexican-looking lady with sophisticated smile and mannerisms, but he wasn't that interested. He was not interested in any other girl at the ballroom at all.

"If I only had that pretty boy face of yours, I could date all the hot babes that came across my way, especially the ones here tonight." Pete gently tapped Clark's face and took a sip of his drink.

Clark shook his head once more while listening to Pete's carefree rant. He had always been like that, ever since they knew each other, close to a lifetime. Pete was a player, in all terms possible. Back in high school they played together for the football team, later he had coached Clark in the matters of love with not much luck.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not joking." He thought better of the situation Clark was in. "Seriously man, I sort of apologize for bringing you here, but this is Chloe's wedding. She would have killed us both if you skipped the wedding ceremony AND the reception." Pete made his eyes bigger to emphasize his point.

Clark took a look around the wedding reception room, he was truly happy to see Chloe and Jimmy finally 'tying the knot'. They were talking to a group of people and taking pictures with them. Their smiles were solid proof of how happy they were.

"It's okay Pete. No worries." Clark answered Pete while he looking at the newlyweds. Pete followed where Clark focused his full attention at the moment and shook his head. He could feel his best friend was still hurting, though things happened a long time ago.

Pete patted Clark on the back. "Man, I know you. You still miss her. I'm not asking the question because it's obvious. Whenever someone says her name or you witness wedding and stuff like that, you turn to gloomy eyes even when you're smiling on the outside. Clark, it has been three years…"

Clark suddenly found the table as a special thing to look at. "…and it was all my fault." He completed Pete's sentence. The words slipped out of his mouth for the thousandth time since he had hurt her.

Pete stood up, shaking his head. "You know what? If I told you 'yes, it was your fault', would that change the facts?" He nodded at Clark and finished his statement. "It's time to move on, buddy." Clark stared at the sympathetic face of his friend; he couldn't help but to nod softly back at him.

Clark looked at his friend, now serious. "Pete, I love you man, but you are totally wrong about me." He lied again. "I have to go now. I'm starting a new job on Monday and still need to settle some things in my new apartment. See you later." He stood up and went straight to the door, not even stopping to say good bye to Chloe or Jimmy. "See you." Pete said more to himself, watching his tormented friend virtually run away, again.

\S/

* * *

><p>"Move on buddy." Pete's voice kept on echoing in his head as he super sped from one town to another – wearing his all black suit with the 'S' insignia on his chest. But another hum was caught in his head, her voice. Her voice resounded deep in his mind and the memory of her touch sent thousands of shivers down his spine, just like when they shared their most intimate moments. Those moments they held dearly to keep the hope alive.<p>

"_Morning__, Smallville!" Lois whispered while looking at him under sleepy eyelashes. Clark's view was temporarily blocked by her blonde hair. He breathed in the cherry vanilla scent of her hair, her favorite shampoo, while she softly drew circles on his naked chest._

_Her voice and touch brought a huge grin on Clark's face. He wouldn't tell her, at least not for the moment that he was awake almost an hour earlier than her. He silently adored her beautiful face while she slept like an angel in his arms – he dreamt of this scene before it happened, many times before._

"_Morning__, gorgeous!" He brought their naked bodies closer and cupped her cheeks to look into her twinkling hazel eyes._

"_What?" Lois asked him smiling._

"_Nothing." He responded mirroring her smile._

"_Aww, come on, Smallville, that bad?" She teased._

"_It was perfect.__" He answered sincerely. "You are perfect." His eyes never left hers. "I will never get tired of having you in my arms."_

"_Too sugary words, Smallville." A smirk was almost tattooed on her face after the first time they made love and since she woke up it was far form fading. _

_She was__ happy and so was he. Her attitude about life had improved and so had his. They smiled to each other, and to the world, for no apparent reason - yet the cause was more obvious than they cared to recognize: LOVE._

_He kissed her as passionate as __he did the night before. His tongue sought for an entrance, but not for long. She granted him full access opening slowly her mouth. He felt her hands roaming back and forth his muscled back while he was on top of her. They both became aware that he was ready for more, but she was still tired and sore. She would need the whole day to rest it out. Clark let go of their kiss and let her breathe for a while. Unlike him she was only human and her lungs needed more oxygen than his. He watched Lois' lips, swollen from his kisses. _

_They l__oved spending time with one another. The more they learnt about the other, the more they wanted to be together. They were so different and yet so alike. Lois, being so extrovert, loved doing adventurous activities and pushed him to do things out of the ordinary. Clark, the reserved and introvert, showed her to stop and breathe sometimes. Their basic differences had lead to some heated discussions from time to time, but they complemented each other in so many ways it was hard to think they would ever be apart. _

"_I love you Lo." He said wholeheartedly but __didn't get the response he expected, instead she asked him with hopeful expression. "What if one day things happen the way they aren't supposed to? Would you still hold me like this? Would you shed tears for me?" _

The cool wind caressed his face as stray tears fell from his eyes. '_Would you shed tears for me?' _He knew he wasn't as brave as the others presumed he was. He might be a hero on the eyes of the people he saved, but for this one particular girl, he was the most coward and evil person in the world. If he ever had the chance to see her again, he wouldn't know what to say or do. And though he had all the means to find her, he opted not to. At the very least he would give her a choice, whether she wanted to see him again or not.

He just hoped that time would heal all the wrongs he had done by sacrificing their future together. He wasn't man enough to stay at her side as he had promised to her. On that moment, that was the best alternative for both of them. He couldn't remember how many times he had shed tears for this extraordinary girl. He wished that she was okay. Maybe she would forgive him someday. Maybe… Someday…

Clark stood on top a building waiting for the sound of sirens or cries for help. His saves had been known for the places where he traveled. The local newspapers printed news about the miraculous saves, but no one could tell how he looked like – all they knew was he was too fast.

There was the reason behind it all. He was not a nonsense coward to his relationship; he was destined to be Earth's savior. A task he needed to perform using all the knowledge and skills bestowed on him by his biological father, Jor-El, and his rigorous training. He was the chosen one, the Last Son of Krypton, sent to this planet to set it straight. At that one moment, the realization of past mistakes shrank. His personal happiness must take the back seat; sacrifices were a necessary course of action for the greater good. Even if that meant leaving the woman he loved behind.

He tried to concentrate on his task once more, but another batch of memories of his past flooded his mind…

* * *

><p><em><span>Metropolis, Kansas – Year 2007 <span>_

_Leaving the comfort of his hometown, Smallville, was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. Denying his powers and his Kryptonian heritage became part of who he was then__, but he knew that life changing decisions needed to be taken soon. Clark attended Central Kansas University for short period of time to help run the farm, to support his parents, and to stay close to Lana. But after a while, Martha convinced him that it was time for him to make a life of his own. Time to find his true destiny. Time to move on. And so he moved to Metropolis, the City of Tomorrow. _

_It was the first semester of his senior year in a metropolitan college. He had changed majors so many times; it was hard to know what he was studying at the moment. He jumped from general studies to law enforcement to everything between academic curriculums. But this was Metropolis University, no undecided farmer from Smallville held a chance to survive without a clear goal. Sadly on the outside, his indecision made him seem weak and ambivalent, but truth to be told, his heart and mind were set for a bigger future than a college diploma. But somehow Clark managed to save the Dean of Met U from a mugger, just a few months ago, and the man seized the opportunity to thank him and let him enroll the current session, though classes had already started a few weeks back. _

"_How about journalism?" Chloe's words echoed in his head. His short-lived career at Smallville High's Torch could finally be put to good use. __He had the skills, but the motivation that lacked back then had taken a new course as he wanted to know first hand about crimes and altercations. Accepting his hero fate would definitively turn his life's direction. He thought he was ready, at least some times, but others he just dwelled on what was left behind. _

_He often brooded over his high school sweetheart, Lana, and how he had left her to pursue a life he wasn't even sure he would fit in. That was before he met her: Lois. She was a typical city girl from a wealthy family, he was sure of that. The way she dressed, the way she spoke, the way she fitted in, it amazed him. __Maybe there was a smoother way to finally fit in. _

In any case, it was not a weakness but the balance that gave him strength. He was the toughest being alive, an almost indestructible alien, but he also had the biggest and most compassionate heart of all humankind. It was a double bladed sword.

"Help!"

Clark's reverie was cut as his ears picked up the shrieking sound. He focused where the yelp came from and decided to speed away as the bank alarm on the east side of the city and sirens of fire trucks on the west part caught his attention. This might be another long night for him.

Rescuing people eased his pained heart. It was the time to feel powerful and confident; it was the time to shine. Even though he carefully avoided showing himself to the people he saved, their eyes filled with hope and his overflowing with the gratifying feeling that he had done well. Saving people was not a burden, but a gift. The only thing he regretted was not being able to share this secret, this gift, with anyone else. Maybe denying who he was to the people he loved was not that bad of an idea after all. There was good in him, more good than a million humans could carry. If only he could see him through the eyes of those who looked up to him, things would be different. Maybe his life was meant for loneliness, but in the end it was all worth it.

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 The Daily Planet

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Authors' notes:

k3josai: Amazing reviews again. Thank you so much for staying with us. This story is Clark and Lois's journey of past to present and vice versa. To prevent confusion, we put labels of the place and year. Italics – for past situations and normal letters – for present timeline. I'm giving the floor to Deliverance Territory for her message. ^_^

Deliverance Territory: Hi there! I'm so happy and grateful for your response to the prologue and first chapter, it's simply overwhelming. Thank you for holding on to Smallville and this story. *hugs* There are a lot of great scenes coming along and a few unexpected, but endearing, characters. ;D As Josai said before, if you need any help following the flow of the story, just let us know. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 2: The Daily Planet**

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

People walked in and out the building. It was another busy day on The Daily Planet, the most prestigious and respectable newspaper in Metropolis. Clark gazed upon the rotating globe on the top of the building. After three years of traveling around the world, learning different languages, meeting different races, taking wisdom from his Kryptonian heritage and training from his biological father, he was ready to face the world. But was he ready to face her? To undertake the face that haunted him for so long? About that, he wasn't so sure.

He pushed away the dust specks off his suit, remaining of the fire he had managed to put away on its third alarm, just a few blocks away from where he lived. A young boy and his mother were trapped between the debris. The firemen struggled from end to end of the hot and smoky building unable to get to them. He swept in and, in less than two seconds, rescued the victims and put out the residual flames. His powers were at optimal level; his arduous training was paying off. His biological and adoptive fathers would be proud, both of them – Jonathan and Jor-el.

As he was about to enter through the revolving doors of The Daily Planet, another scene flashed before his eyes. He wasn't aware of how everything will change from that moment on, just by taking the first step in.

_Metropolis – Year 2007_

_Wearing his usual plaid s__hirt, matched with faded jeans and brown leather shoes, Clark Kent walked through the corridor, the busiest part of the university building. It was almost unreal the fuss students created waiting for their classes. He put the one gaping strap of his backpack on his left shoulder and left the other hanging. Clark looked for a place to read the lesson of his next subject, silently glad for not having company at the moment. Truth be told, he had nothing to hold onto since he came to this place, except for the need to fulfill his destiny. Nobody was really interested to befriend him, a flannel farm boy from Nowheresville, little they knew about the strength of his heart, a heart that granted him the title of small town hero back in Smallville, a heart that was eager to save those in need._

_One could wonder how a stunningly beautiful face -and body- could pass unnoticed. This was Metropolis, city of status and luxury. Unless you were a famous troublemaker or a conceited son of the wealthy, you were bound to wander unseen. This was Clark's case. Part of his training showed him to be invisible, to masquerade behind glasses slumped shoulders, in order to keep his true identity hidden. Although he never cared for recognition or glory, his modest clothing was already part of who he __was; he needed to be careful of the paparazzi looking their fifteen minutes of fame in the big city. The simple life he sought so vehemently as a teenager was no longer in sight._

_Clark was about to start his reading, settling under an old maple tree, when he heard whistles from a group of seniors, standing in front a car at the parking area. He didn't pay much __attention on who was the driver of the expensive red, top-down car of whatever brand or company produced such innovative but unnecessary thing – at least for him. He sighed; the price of it could feed thousands of homeless people or give home to orphan children. Suddenly the whistles turned into shouts. It was kind of irritating; maybe he should have transferred to the library so he could concentrate on his assignment. Unlike most of the students, in any case those on the parking lot, his studies were his first priority, but for some bizarre reason he couldn't quit staring. _

"_Come on Lois! Marry me!" __The shouts continued. Lois? Hearing her name sent thousand shivers down Clark's spine. He saw her on his first day at Met U inside the school cafeteria with her girlfriends laughing furiously altogether. That day, Clark chose one of the vacant seats at the corner of the room. He didn't know why she caught his attention, she was just like any other of the girls there, nothing out of the ordinary – he shrugged his shoulders and sipped his soda. Accidentally, or maybe out of his curiosity, he opened his super hearing. He heard them talking about a guy named Jericho. Her friends were convincing Lois that he was a good catch. She grinned widely. Clark couldn't explain why, but when Lois smiled, it seemed like she was smiling for him. He felt an inexplicable connection to her, something that unsettled him, but not in a bad way. His jaw almost dropped when Lois asked her friends what they would do in return if Jericho was her boyfriend in less than seven days. How such a strikingly beautiful smile could be hold by such a trivial girl. He shut off his super hearing while shaking his head – love cannot be a play thing. Looking around the college area, he could feel a different atmosphere. He could distinguish which group of students came from the wealthy families, the average income earners and the immigrants. He couldn't belong to any one of them. He was all by himself. _

"_Lois! Marry me!" The shout__s brought him back to the current situation. He made a promise to himself that day, he would never ever fall for a girl like that – one that didn't care what others thought of her only to turn out she just wanted the attention – a rich spoiled brat. After all, she was wasting her money, or better yet her parents' money – he corrected his thoughts. Of course, she didn't know the hardships of earning a single cent. On his part, he knew it could take a lot of sweat and blood to earn every dollar needed for his education. That girl, she only understood the ways of to spend all that was given to her, unwisely. It caused more sadness than anger to him, but still she called his attention in a way no other girl did before, not even his beloved Lana Lang. _

_Again, she was wearing her exclusive branded clothes. Personally, he didn't care about the latest trending or famous designers - anyway, he was not into fashion. But her clothes hugged every single detail of her body in a way that couldn't escape his eyes – mini skirt, hanging blouse and high cut leather boots. Everyone could see her navel whenever she stretched out her arms. Though he saw from a distance, no matter how thick she wore her make-up he notice how pretty she really was underneath. She blew kisses for her fans which made all the guys scream from the top of their lungs. "Marry me!" She was so flirty and he sort of hated it. He hated all the guys who did whatever it took to get her attention, to give up in her very plan. He hated her craving for it. He hated it all. _

_Lois walked towards his direction, but he pretended to be oblivious of her presence. She stood a few feet away from where he sat. Clark could smell her expensive perfume; it lingered on his nose. Suddenly all the hate vanished, or yet turned into what it really was: jealousy. No matter what he told himself about her, about her friends or even about her admirers, the stupid connection was there. He sighed. No amount of logical reason could explain how he felt smitten as she moved closer to him, logical being the key word._

'_Wake up Clark Kent', he told himself; she wouldn't give you even a single look, trying to convince himself that he didn't wanted her to, but then she did – she smiled and waved her hand at him. His eyes turned into big saucers. Then out of impulse, or just because he inwardly caved into being noticed by her, he decided to return the favor and waved back. The scene was worth a million dollars. One of the most famous girls in Met U was waving at him, total irony. The truth was that deep inside he felt the need to 'save' her, not because her life was in imminent danger, but maybe he could knock some sense into her trivial existence. All for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the gesture was not for him. His smile faded when he realized that she was greeting someone else, another student, standing about three feet behind his back. He shook his head in exasperation, or maybe in disappointment. He guarded himself again. How disturbing to see her blouse's low v-neckline. It was plain distracting. How come the university approved that kind of clothing? _

_Then, as he did every day he saw her, or was ignored by any of them, he traveled his thoughts back home Smallville. __Lois was not half of the woman Lana was when it came to character, he rationalized, mostly as a defense mechanism. Lana had always been a perfect example of an ideal woman – soft-spoken, kind, passionate, loving, caring, and sweet. While this woman – she had nothing special about her except for her money. She could be something else, someone worth more than her wallet, but apparently she didn't want to. And that was entirely up to her. As for her friends, they could never be like Pete or Chole, true friends. They were understanding and supporting, even when he did not was completely truthful about his origins. All these people cared about is what to get in return for things. It made him miss being in Smallville, but just after all he's been through he couldn't see home, or any other place for that matter, the same way as he did before. He felt like drowning between what was and what could be. One thing was for sure though, he would not become one of them._

\S/

_Daily Planet - Year 2011_

He slightly shook his head; a blonde woman ran towards the entrance with a large duffel bag. She was approximately 5 feet and 8 inches tall – though he wasn't sure if it was because of the high heels she wore, but she had the same built as his old dear friend. The woman stood a few steps away from him, so he seized the opportunity to grab her right arm.

"Lois?"

She turned around, astonished by the geek holding her arm so firmly. "Excuse me?"

Clark, stunned by the girl's reaction, realized she wasn't Lois after all.

"Mister, could you please let go of my arm."

He let her go as he blushed by his own deed. "I'm sorry, I thought you're Lois."

She rolled her eyes, "That's an old trick and I don't usually fall for it. Maybe you should change your glasses… Clearly you are not getting enough vision with those." The woman scoffed and ran into the bullpen, disappearing from his sight.

Clark shook his head in frustration, 'Kent, what's gotten into you?' He told himself as he asked someone else where to find Perry White's office. This could be a very ling day and all he wanted was to get over with it. He could have called her beforehand to avoid the suspense, though hearing her voice would have been nice, it was not enough. It was not even enough to turn to her soothing heartbeat, the one that kept him close to her whenever felt lost. He needed to see her face, to touch her hand. He wanted to her to love him truly and wholly like she did before. There was no time to waste.

\S/

Lois was determined to be the top reporter at The Daily Planet. She did not spend four years of her life in college nor sat at the basement for so long to mean nothing. The bullpen was busier than ever and she was proudly setting her things at her newly acquired desk on the eighth floor.

"Lane" Perry White screamed down the hall.

"Coming, chief!" She replied, hurrying her way to the nearby conference room. She closed the door behind her and gave her undivided attention to her boss.

"I got your next assignment. And for Pete's sake, Lane, don't call me chief!" Lois couldn't help but to laugh at the old man's words. In a way, Perry had been almost like her father. He had given her a chance to proof her skills when she first applied for a job on The Planet. He had been a great mentor. His only complain was her disastrous spelling, something that could easily be resolved with computer tools. Actually, that was his second complain the first being her calling him chief. She paid no attention to either.

"I'm ready when you are, chief." She said ignoring his direct request. Perry rolled his eyes, not amused by the lack of respect for his wishes, but pleased to know she was as stubborn as he needed her to be for the job in hand. Lois was a tough young woman, aggressive and dedicated. Qualities he admire in every great reporter.

"You will be investigating the mysterious saves we've been having lately in Metropolis." He stated firmly. "I want you to explore who is doing this, and what intentions does this person have." He handed her a folder with various police reports. "And you will not be working alone this time." He finished and reached for the door.

"But, Perry…" She started, but was cut out by his boss' shout.

"Kent, get your butt in here!"

'Kent', she felt like dying at the sound of his name. It was odd, considering there should be many Kent surnames in the country, wasn't it? It couldn't be the same guy he met in college. It could not be the one she reminded herself constantly to forget.

\S/

_Metropolis University – Year 2007_

"_Have you seen the new guy?" __One of her friends whispered over, to what Lois replied eying him intently, "He could be the king of plaid for all I care, but he's kind of cute." _

_The group of girls took another long look to where he sat. "Cute, Lois? Don't you mean hot?" They laughed. It seemed like the new prey was on sight. For them, everything was a game, everything was a puzzled to be solved or a challenge to be won. _

"_Takes more than that to rock my world, Karen, though I'm pretty sure I can rock his in __a snap." Lois displayed a goofy grin signaling this will be another dare she would take – Apparently, a very challenging one._

"_Jericho is now out of the subject. Lois, what do you think?" Jessica crossed her arms smiling naughtily.__ Just like all her other boyfriends before, Jericho was like a disposable tissue, used and forgotten. Not that most college guys minded much about it, Lois was a fine looking girl and they played along even if it was for just a while. _

"_Want to__ bet, Jess?" Lois addressed her friend. "What do you want from us this time, Lois?" Jess asked expectantly. "Nothing!" She replied to her and the rest of her friends. "This I will do just for fun." Lois stood and walked towards him while swaying purposely her hips. 'This will be a piece of cake' she thought. _

_Lois Queen was used to get whatever and whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. Being born and raised a Queen, nothing different was expected from her. Like her brother before her, she was a legend in college for being a trouble maker. But then again, her parents were always there to clean the messes and to take responsibility for whatever crazy thing she did at the moment.__ Lucky for her, she wasn't expected to run Queen Industries like Oliver, or so she thought. She always managed to get her way on everything, even with the responsibilities toward her parents. And that also meant not being involved in the boring 'family business'. Life was too short to be chained to a desk or drowned in endless meetings… there was not enough time for fun or adventure, and that was Lois' priority at the moment._

"_Hey there!" She waved softly, "Mind if I si__t beside you?" Lois asked Clark with an overly nice. _

"_Not at all." He replied a little absent minded, then returned to his reading. There was no way he would repeat voluntarily the shameful dealings of the week before. Maybe she was only waiting for somebody else to meet her or just wanted to take advantage of the shade of the place in such a hot day. _

"_Are you new in Met U?" She inquired not caring for his intention to keep studying. _

"_Yes. I transferred from Central Kansas University this semester." He said without taking his eyes from the book. 'So far so good' he thought. _

_Lois was kind of annoyed by how distracted he seemed; obviously she wanted his full attention and continued talking. "Nice to meet you…" She waited for him to look at her and finish her statement. _

"_Clark, Clark Kent." He said, finally looking up and extending his hand to her. He tried to be calm and not to glance over her cleavage. It wasn't proper to do that, so instead he looked straight into her eyes realizing they were a beautiful shade of hazel with a hint of green in them. Again, it was very, very distracting._

_She shook his hand. "I'm Lois." Then she gave him a flirty grin, the one she always gave to those she would like to have. 'Much sooner than later Kent, you'll be mine.' She told herself in a mischievous way. He has clearly not into college night life, so her usual 'Come Jan's party on Friday' routine wouldn't be as effective. She needed a new plan. _

"_So, we have a study group over one of the private rooms at the library." She started again, now having captured his awareness. "You can join us if you like." She finished, widening her smile at him. _

"_Oh, thanks. I ah… I'll… I'll think about it." Clark said mirroring the smile on her face. _

"_Think about it, huh?" She pressed. "Why don't I give you my number and you make sure to call me tomorrow and set the time?" _

_Clark didn't say anything, but smiled. That was as good as a yes in Lois' vocabulary, so she reached for a pen and wrote her number on his palm. "Now this is more like it." She finished writing and smiled in return. "So, I will hear from you, right?" _

"_Oh, okay." Those were the only words he could managed to reply. This girl amazed him, one day she ignored him completely and now she wants him to call her? Maybe this was the chance to check she was as good a person as her smile. Not for one minute he thought it was a game, a study group seemed innocent enough for him and again that sweet little smile of her left him dazzled. _

"_Cool. See you then." And with that she left with her friends, smirking all the way to the parking lot. There was nothing she couldn't do or have in this world, she thought. _

\S/

"Lane!" Lois was startled by Perry's calling. "What the hell are you thinking about?" She snapped out of her reminiscence. "Nothing, chief, you were saying?" He continued introducing the newest recruit to The Daily Planet. "Meet your new partner, Clark Kent."

Clark gasped at the sight of her and pushed up his thick edged glasses up the bridge of his nose. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, all grown up now into a stunning and professional woman. She changed her hair color from blond to brunette, it was little longer and wavier, but she looked more gorgeous than before. "Lo… Lois?" He stuttered softly almost under human frequency and stopped in his tracks.

Perry looked confused at both of them. "Have you met before?"

Lois answered first. "I don't think so, chief." She turned to Clark and said distantly "Lois Lane". She quickly returned her gaze to Perry and added "And I work alone" crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Lane?' he thought. What had happen since they last saw each other? He wanted to interrupt and ask her, but did nothing save for to stand still watching the interaction between her and her boss.

For the second time, Perry rolled his eyes at her. "Not this time, Lane. You get yourself into a huge deal of trouble and I can't afford to lose my raising star reporter." He stated as a matter of fact. "You could use some muscle every once in a while." He simply pointed, firing the rage already burning on the tip of her tongue.

"Chief, I don't need a cub to babysit. Why don't you give him to Cat?" Lois pointed at the woman's desk. "I'm sure she won't mind having 'his muscle' around." She ranted.

"My decision is final."

"But chief…"

"Enough of it, Lane." He warned.

"But…"

"No more 'buts', unless it is a super-powered-blurry one doing some kind of vigilante work."

She started opening her mouth, but Perry warned an acutely 'don't you dare' with his index finger. Lois surrendered and rolled her eyes to the old man.

"Mr. White?" Clark spoke timidly, advantaging the apparent truce between the two.

"Yes? Kent."

"I… I don't think… think that super-powered blurry vigilante or 'butt' would do a good name… for the news I mean." He lowered his gaze.

Perry laughed. "Son, that is more than a mouthful, to be honest," He pondered for one more second and continued "but I like the main idea. Super B… nah! Blurry V… nope!" all of the sudden his expression changed drastically from pensiveness to excitement. "Aha! Go it! 'The Blur'." He said proudly.

"The Blur?" Clark and Lois replied at unison.

"Yes. It's short, simple and directly to the point. Besides there is a name people would remember."

"I like it chief, but what will happen when we actually 'see' who it is? Will it continue to be 'The Blur'?" Lois asked writing down on her notepad at the same time.

"I don't know Lane, isn't that part of your job?" He responded sarcastically. "And now get out, both of you! I need to get to my office and actually DO mine." And he left them alone in the conference room.

Lois exited quickly after Perry, without looking at Clark, leaving him puzzled over the whole situation. Clark remained still, staring at the half opened door. How could she not remember him?

'There is no time to waste', Lois thought. She had her new assignment and it could be her ticket to that Pulitzer she craved. She grabbed her purse from her desk and went to the elevator, not bothering on looking back or waiting for the second part of her project: showing the newbie around. 'What was Perry thinking? I don't need a partner. I don't need him, I don't need him.' She repeated to herself mumbling as she made her way to the elevator hall.

Clark tried to put himself together and practically ran across the hall to the elevator. He stood besides Lois and casually grazed her arm with his. She turned. "What's your name again?" Lois asked, staring directly into his eyes. "Clark Kent." His reply came shy and clearly nervy by her intent look.

"Have we met before? Because I think I just heard you calling me Lois?"

He was petrified. There was no way he could mistake her with anyone else, not his Lois, not at this short distance. Her heartbeat was accelerated and erratic, probably from arguing with Mr. White. But deep down he hoped she was only mad at him. That he could bear, but his muscles didn't move, his eyes were static, his mouth was glued.

She rolled her eyes at the lack of answer from him and continued. "I'm sorry. I had an accident years ago and forgot a few past years of my life."

And as a cue, the elevator opened and she rushed in. Clark wanted nothing but to take her there and then, show her who he was in her life, but he did not. The doors of the elevator closed and with them a huge feeling of guilt downed him. The world suddenly started screaming out loud around him. 'What had happened?' He had to remind himself to breathe after a long stare to the elevator door.

\S/

TBC

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

Disclosure: Chapter 2 contains a scene almost similar to 'My Amnesia Girl' – a Filipino movie.


	4. Chapter 3 Forgetmenot

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Authors' notes:

k3josai - thank you so much to all the heartwarming responses! i know you're all very eager to answer the 5 w's (who, what, where, when and why) and 1 h (how), that's why we're now bringing you chapter 3:forget-me-not to answer some of the questions playing on your mind.:-) enjoy!

Deliverance Territory - Still here? Good, the ride is only beginning. XD Seriously, thanks for the support and encouraging comments. *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 3: Forget-me-not**

_Daily Planet – Year 2011_

'An accident', those words echoed in his head like a bad song. A long time ago, he had decided not to dwell in the past, but at the time he was only thinking about Lana and the fact that it took years for him to somewhat realize his true purpose in life. It did not contemplate Lois, not at all. 'And what's with the name change?' He could not avoid thinking who she really was and why they couldn't be together years ago.

For far too long he dreamed of this day and it wasn't what he expected at all. It was time to make a new plan, a plan to get Lois Lane, not Lois Queen -whatever that meant. Maybe she was just freaked out for meeting him after so many years, just like the way he freaked out when he first learned she was a Queen. It all turned out well once, who says it can be done a second time around?

\S/

_Metropolis University – Year 2007_

_By the end of the semester, __after she offered him to join her study group, they were good friends. He was reluctant at first, but something aside her smile caught his attention: the pendant. She was wearing a beautiful necklace with a pendant just like the one a man named Sam gave him years ago. Maybe, it was just a coincidence that she owned the same locket, but it certainly drew him to her. Out of curiosity of what it meant for her, he accepted all invitations that followed and later one night, after all other students had left the building, they shared their first kiss. _

_Closing her notebook, she dropped a pencil. As the gentleman he was, he kneeled to pick it up, unaware she had done the same thing. Suddenly, the space between them closed and their breathing became heavy. __How could he be attracted to a girl he barely knew? How could she make the air feel so hot? His heart was racing and, in all honesty hers was too. Like taken out from a romantic movie, the touch of their hands provoked a jolt that startled both, the rest was only natural. Their bodies touched just the right amount, letting their faces near enough to what happened next. A soft contact of warm expectant lips was all it took to leave them both puzzled, but wanting more._

_Clark__ felt a little confused by the way that kiss affected him. He was supposedly in love with Lana, yet sharing that moment with Lois put doubts in his mind that were never there before. Was it really the beginning of a new phase in his life? Maybe it was one that no longer included his past disastrous love life, or so he thought. And though he never told Lois about who he really was, he felt himself undeniably in love with Lois. A girl he barely knew anything about, but that had captivated his heart for good. And all it took was one kiss._

_There he was, living his life like a normal college student. __Sharing with peers at a study group, giving into a crush, was it really possible? He thought it was a juvenile way of thinking, even cheesy, but when you wander alone for so long trying to fit in, one simple act –just like that kiss- can turn your life upside down. _

_The kiss, an unavoidable subject, haunted his mind constantly. That first kiss they shared, he thought about since that night, he felt strange – he knew there was something about her, something underneath all that trivial exterior – but he was too surprised that Lois didn't pay special attention to him that morning, __or at all, until the classes ended. It was odd but he felt betrayed and foolish. Maybe the game was over between them. A kiss was just a kiss – there was no further meaning after all. Or was there? Maybe not in Metropolis, so he drove his mind back to the safety of Smallville, to what he knew and recognized. _

"_The football team is throwing a party this Friday. Would you like to come with me, I mean with us?" __Lois approached him quickly, taking his hand on hers. She was sick and tired of study groups and, after that night alone, she though he was ready to be taken to the next level of her plan. _

_She was one-of-a-kind. After their first kiss at the study hall, she had practically vanished and left him dazzled, a haze that lasted for days. Now there she was again, like nothing happened, inviting him to party. 'Yes, one-of-a-kind.'_

_He was not into nightlife at all. He had convinced himself that what happened between Lois and him was just in the heat of the moment. And since she never mentioned it or talked to him for that matter, he only thought it was safer that way. He was definitively not __in the mood a party, especially with her. The thought of having fun, without Lana or at all, sickened him in a way. Was he denying what she meant for him once again? His decision to come to Metropolis had placed a serious dent, or rather another one, in his relationship with her. That is, if what they had could be called a relationship at all._

_For years Clark observed Lana from afar through a telescope, from a corner at the end of the school hall, from the other side of the glass of her heart. That didn't stop him to fight for her, again in a way. His true nature always brought them together every time he saved her, but it also stood in his way to her every time he couldn't be honest with her. There is got to be somebody he could tell his secret to, someone he could feel completely free with, but he hadn't found it yet._

_Lois insisted, dragging him back from those memories, flashing the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It was hard saying no to that, so again he caved in. 'Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.' _

_The house was huge, crowded and very loud, things he wasn't used to, but he wasn't about to start regretting this decision. After all, r__egrets were a constant in his life, but for the first time in years he was kind of enjoying himself. They sat on a bench at the backyard retreating from the noisy house and the bunch of drunken college students._

_They started talking about basic stuff, mostly it was her asking him and him responding, but he was glad to do so. He felt easiness talking to her, though he was careful not to reveal too much. _

"_From Kansas, huh?" _

"_Yes, Smallville to be precise."_

"_I would have never guessed." She chuckled eying his plaid, jeans and boots outfit. _

"_What?" He replied confused and a bit annoyed by her implication._

"_Nothing" She retorted, "I like it. Smallville." Lois finished and winked at him. They both laughed. _

"_Come on Clark let's get inside and get some drinks. What do you want?"_

"_A soda." Hi replied coyly. _

_Lois smiled, looking at him like he had a halo above his head. "Soda? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, why not?" Clark eyed her with a confused look._

"_Nothing, it seems like you have good nature based from good nurture." She stood and snatched his right hand. _

_What was it with this boy and his good manners? That she couldn't understand. On one hand, it was refreshing just studying or talking with someone without hidden agendas. But on the other, it unnerved her a bit that he hadn't even try a move. Any other guy would have taken her to bed already, not him. There was something definitively special about him, but she couldn't decide what. And __time was running out on her bet, so she wouldn't stop to figure it out. _

_\S/_

"_Lois, what the hell are you doing here?" Oliver Queen stormed into the house full of players, cheerleaders and his sister talking to a perfect nobody. He decided to enter the house as he noticed his little sister ignored him and headed inside with the guy._

_He tapped her shoulder firmly and Lois turned to face him. __"Oliver, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself, thank you very much" Lois snapped sarcastically to his big brother in order to avoid a humiliating scene. It was fruitless, for the most stubborn and independent she was, her brother was the same but bigger and definitively stronger._

"_Lois Joanne Queen" He continued, disregarding the crowd around them. "You sneak out the house, text me that you are 'studying' and then I find you here… and drinking!" His protective instinct fully took over. "You get your underage butt to my car this instant."_

"_Oh, c__ome on, Ollie" She changed her approach, mastering manipulation at its best. "It's not like you hadn't done the same, like millions of times before." She said and saw a deflated demeanor in her brother's face. Once again, she had won._

_On the other side of the room, where Clark managed to slip during their discussion, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. 'Oliver Queen is her brother? The famous playboy billionaire.' There was no way on heaven or earth that Lois and Clark could belong together, at least not in this lifetime. They were worlds apart._

_\S/_

_He left the party, without bidding so much of a goodbye to Lois. She belonged to one of the wealthiest families in the country – that was why she could afford everything she wanted and why she could have anyone she would like to have. For Lois, he was just one of her playthings. _

'_Another let down' he thought. Who says he is not worthy of what he wanted? He had the right, no, the need of feeling human. He might have been born Kryptonian, but he was raised braided in human emotion, in human love. And he wanted nothing more than to experience that feeling with his family, with his friends, with someone special. But until he could find that person, he needed to learn, to live, to become the hero he was meant to be. Though at times he could feel lost and insecure, he knew deep down the power rested within his heart._

_After making a few downtown saves, Clark decided to try having a good night's sleep, but he couldn't. Her kiss still haunted him. He could still feel her soft lips on his. These feelings resurfacing were foreign territory for him and he had to put an end to it before things became deeper between them. Or at least 'deeper' for him – because let's face it, it was one-sided, that was for sure. He loved Lana so much, he thought, and one mere kiss, Lois's kiss, wouldn't change his feelings for his childhood sweetheart. At least not overnight, or so he hoped. _

_He whispered, blathering to himself, "Lois is just playing games with you Clark. Don't fall for her charms." After his experience at the party, it was sure he wouldn't speak to her again. He planned to keep away from trouble, and let's face it, she was trouble. _

'_Lois Joanne Queen!' Oliver's voice kept rumbling on his head. How could he not notice before? She eluded personal questions about her, and it all was just a game for her. He was not willing to be somebody's game anymore. _

_This would be a long – and sleepless – night. His cell phone rang only a minute after he closed his eyes. It was a call from an unknown number. Maybe someone needed his help. That would certainly aid him to clear his head. _

"_Hello." He answered, a little annoyed of the noisy background._

"_Hey Smahllvillhe!" He could tell the person on the other line was just too drunk. Hey! Who was this Smallville?_

"_Cohme here to mhy reschue!"_

"_Lois?" He said, his blood pumping in nervousness. The girl was nothing near sober at this wee hour. She was still at the party? He could hear loud music, chatting of people and the line was a little bit choppy._

"_Hey… Dhon't thouch mhe or mhy fhist whill lhand on yhour fhace."_

_Apparently, Lois was in big trouble and, with that in mind, he super sped back to the party. _

_Her hair was a little messy. Two men were about to grab her. Clark decided to enclose their space. He reached out to Lois and hid her behind his back._

"_Don't touch her!" His authoritative voice and firm grip made them freeze for a second._

_One of the guys, a senator's son, stared at him from head to toe. "Who are you? Her big brother?" He and his friend laughed together._

"_As a matter of fact, I am." He looked straight into his eyes and then clutched him tighter making him squirmed in pain._

"_Do not bother her again or you'll borrow a face from a monkey." Clark fixed the collar of the guy's Metropolis Shark jacket._

"_We're going to see each other again and you'll have my fist." The senator's son spat before he walked out with his friend._

_Lois answered for Clark, "Whe're counthing on it!"_

"_Lois!" _

"_Big brother, huh?" Her legs were shaking from the excessive drinking – Who cares? It was Friday night? Everybody – well, almost everybody loved a good Friday night's outing._

_She felt something covering her bare shoulders and secretly smiled feeling the warmth of his jacket over her._

"_Where are your girlfriends?"_

"_They're nhot here. Hey, it was you who I invited to bhe with mhe thonight. Why arhe yhou lhooking for my friends? Where dhid you gho?"_

_He sat down. "Put your hands on my neck."_

"_What?"_

"_Do it, Queen."_

"_What are you dhoing?" Her world was spinning because of the massive alcohol intake._

"_Obviously, I'm carrying you. All I can say is that you can't walk nor drive on your own." Clark was carrying her on his back._

_Lois batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly, "Thanks, yhour my hero!" She said in a mocking tone. She felt inexplicable electricity waves having Clark so close to her. Maybe that was another side effect of alcohol._

"_Smhallville, why dho you have tho carrhy mhe on yhour bhack? Piggyback ride is such a childish thing to do!"_

_Clark rolled his eyes. "Since when Clark became Smallville?" He was irritated by her now._

"_Since tonight."_

_Lois Queen was really a spoiled brat and her friends will have crumpled faces on Monday. She had won again – what Lois wants, Lois gets. What an outstanding motto._

"_Where are your keys?_

"_I dunno." She rested her head on his muscled back. Her friends were right after all. The flannel man was a real hottie and her personal hero tonight no less. _

"_What? Where's your car?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_What?" The girl cut the last strand of his patience. _

_She smiled. She was actually lying. Lois knew exactly where her car was parked, just in front of them. She wanted to play him some more, but with all of her naughtiness countered by his nice gestures, she suddenly felt an unexpected burst of flames coming from her stomach._

"_Phut mhe dhown."_

"_What?"_

"_I said phut me…." He got it and gently put her down on her feet. She swayed a little and he steadied her by hugging her close to him. Then like a raging volcano, she threw up all the liquid she had drank. Thankfully, she had eaten nothing or else it was going to have a bit more than fluid on his chest right now._

"_Loisssss!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." She used her own style of puppy-dog eyes which earned her a set of rolling eyes from Clark._

_Another sway and she held on to the trunk of her car, latest one that is. She grabbed her purse and handed him the keys. Certainly, Clark was really something; she could tell at this early point in time. Who would save a brat like her? Someone who is always putting herself into trouble? He was a farm boy – the king of plaid. But she loved this naïve side of him._

_He took off his p__laid shirt, revealing broad firm chest under a tight white t-shirt. Clark tossed the discarded shirt on the backseat of the car and helped Lois to get in. _

"_What's so funny?" Clark asked as he put her seatbelt, followed by him fastening his own._

"_Nothing," Lois mumbled – the alcohol was getting deeper in her. In a matter of seconds she fell asleep._

_Clark shrugged as he silently watched her. Lois looked like an angel when she was sleeping. A fallen angel maybe? He laughed. A gorgeous angel, he decided. He tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. As he started the car's engine he realized he didn't know where she lived, another problem of his. _

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

Lois Lane usually slept like a rock, which was a well known fact. But tonight she couldn't get around the falling-asleep part. The only thing she wanted was for her eyelids to close and stay closed for at least the next few hours. However, all she could do was toss and turn and then toss a little more.

The events of the day had taken a pretty big toll on her. She felt restless, disturbed even. Nothing worked for her to forget his face, his voice, his scent. It was driving her crazy and she was beginning to feel hopeless.

'Come on, Lane!' She talked to herself in front of the mirror 'You are a big girl. Put it together' 'How will you function at the bullpen tomorrow… make that today?' She kept rambling. 'How will you handle your work and your new so called partner?' Lois knew she could not make it through another day after yet another night without sleep.

She paced across her apartment from one side to the other and back again. She stood in front of her closet, contemplating certain box. This common fiberboard box was nothing special on the outside, but inside it contained countless tokens of her past. She stared at it for a little longer, then slammed the door closed and went to the kitchen.

Nothing on the fridge claimed her attention, neither the content of the cupboard. She ruffled through some magazines and even tried reading a book, but they were useless attempts to gain sleep. This was hopeless; she needed to do something and quick, before jumping out the window. 'I need help.' She surrendered.

Lois dialed her best friend's number, it was late and for sure a ranting Tess will answer with much complaint.

"Lois? What time is it?"

"Late." Was her only answer.

"You know, I was on my way to meet my dream boy when you called."

Lois chuckled, "Do you still have your stock of sleeping pills?" Tess had this sleeping habit, once the clock ticked 11 PM, she had to be asleep or else she would take a pill for that matter.

"Yes. Why?"

"We will get to that. Good to hear you are awake, so we can talk for a while."

"Lois, you woke me up!"

"Subtle." Lois placed her head over the pillow, laying her body on the bed.

"And by the way, we are already talking, smart-pants."

"Geez, Tess, I'm scared!" She mocked.

A laugh could be heard from the other line. "Lane, it better be good news or I'm out of it."

Lois sighed, "Mercer, it's bad news."

"Bad news? I think I have to say 'bye bye'."

Lois sat up. "Tess, it's not that bad… but it's worse than it supposed to be."

"God Lane, you're killing me with the suspense, and now I'm fully awake!"

"The devil is out!" She heard a loud noise on the other line. "Tess?"

"Ouch, my butt!"

Lois almost laughed out loud, picturing a fallen Tess trying to stand up from the floor. The amusing picture played on her mind.

"I practically slipped on a wet spot in my bathroom."

"Tess, what are you doing in the bathroom?"

"I'm looking for my sleeping pills. So right after we talk which I guess will be until 3 AM, I will put it in my mouth and take the rest of my day off."

Lois was now laughing fully. "Don't worry I'll get you a Starbucks' coffee, your choice."

"I got you, I have recorded what you said. We have a deal. So, what is it again the devil is out? Meaning the gorgeous devil comes back?"

Lois didn't respond, but sighed loudly into the phone.

"Awww… Lois can I see him this time? Maybe take a taste of him?" Tess joked.

"Watch out your words, Tess!" She warned. "This is serious!"

"Yeah I know, I'm just trying to lighten your mood."

"I know and I appreciate it. We are quite a pair for bad luck in love, huh?"

"You said it Lois, but yours is the worst of all. Now about me… you know that I'm loyal to your brother Ollie, but he's just too blind to see me."

Lois smiled at her friend's remark. "He's too busy, but he will notice you one of these days, believe me."

"I always believe in you Lois, you know that. Although me and Ollie," She pondered. "We are not getting any younger."

"I know." She sighed.

"So aren't you."

Lois rolled her eyes; Tess was a really frank woman, just like herself. That explained why they clicked so well as friends.

"Okay, back to the hot devil!"

"I saw him today."

"What? The devil rose from hell?"

"He did."

"What did you do?"

"Well, you know…I told a little white lie." She lied.

"Lois Lane, what did you tell him? I want complete details!"

"I told him, 'Who are you? Do we know each other? I got accident years ago, sorry I forgot some of my memories.' It occurred to me at the moment. Using the accident, you know?" She shrugged.

"A little white lie, huh?" Lois heard Tess laughing at the background. "It doesn't seem so little to me, Lane, neither so white. You're such a…"

"Such a what?" She warned.

"You're such a genius. Amnesia, was that the best excuse you could do?"

"I think so. I was so shocked when I saw his face at The Planet today. What else was I suppose to do? Hug him and say welcome back? I don't think so. I wouldn't do that after all the pain he caused me and the humiliation I suffered after he left me. In my book he's still a heartless devil."

"Oh, Lois."

"Want to know the worst part of it? He is my new DP partner."

"What? OMG Lois, sounds like the best part of it! I think destiny has pulled the two of you together."

"Destiny? Are you out of your mind? I thought you're on my side."

"I am! I am!" She defended. "So what will be your next step?"

"Making his life as good as hell."

\S/

As soon as she hung up on her friend a rush of anger and pain saturated her mind. Lois felt more aggravated than when she first called Tess. And still no sleep. Grabbing her laptop, she turned it on and sat on her bed. Almost immediately, she opened a document started typing.

'Why did you leave me? Why when my heart fully belonged to you? Why when I had fallen in love with you? Why when I was ready to be with you for the rest of my life? What made you decide that you were not right for me?

You brought back the smile to my face when all I could do was frown. Most importantly, you brought back the love and trust that I had lost for people. We shared plenty of moments where we opened up to each other and shared our secrets, our feelings of happiness, sadness, sometimes anger and intimacy –or so I thought.

Why did you do this to me, when you knew I would have done anything for you? When you knew that all my hopes and dreams surrounded you? When you knew that not having you in my life would cause me so much pain? All I can do is to ask you, why?

You once held me when my world seemed empty. How could you leave me so suddenly? You broke my heart. You left me with only memories. I will never forget the time you kissed my hand, and I kissed you back so our pain would go away. But now there is nothing of that love left. Who is going to be there for me now to kiss away the pain you have caused?

Once I thought I had a real second chance, but fate can turn out so cruel and twisted; it's always getting my hopes up, just to bring them back down again. Each time the pain comes back, it's stronger and longer. And now YOU are back.'

By the time she finished typing the last word, her face was flushed, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She clicked that little 'x' on the right top of the window. [Do you want to save the changes to Document1?] 'No', she thought, then closed her computer and finally fell asleep.

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

Disclosure: This chapter contains an idea similar to My Amnesia Girl – a Filipino movie.

14


	5. Chapter 4 Facade

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' notes:<p>

k3josai – This is one of my favorite chapters of RMTFY. I couldn't help but smile every time I read it. ^_^ I consider this chapter as one of the amusing chapters to balance with the angst-y ones. Now it's your turn to read and judge. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Just like Josai said it was fun writing this one. Also, there are some very important turns and events in it. ;) Always grateful for the feedback! *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 4: Facade**

_Metropolis – Year 2007_

_Lois slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't help but to fidget, her head was pounding. Painkillers wouldn't do much to take away her headache__, she thought. Lois sat up while holding her head and drank in her surroundings. Where were her large pillows? She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. 'Ugh, another Friday night fever with no memories of the day, or night, at all.' She told herself. But then, what was all about the plaid comforter and masculine smell. Her eyes got bigger as realization came to her. She looked at herself for the second time under the sheets. Yeah, she was still on her clothes. Lois heard a voice, his voice. Maybe he was talking to someone on the phone. Who was he? Damn, she never slept with someone whom she barely knew, at least not on the first date. _

_He walked inside the room while holding his cell phone. "It's okay Lana. I know you're busy and you can't be here with me." A pause followed. "Of course, I know it's my birthday, but there is no problem. I am sure. Bye!" He turned off his cell phone, particularly disappointed and let out an audible sigh._

_Lois's eyes were in awe. Was she seeing Adonis in real life? It was more a question than a statement, because what she saw –or better yet who she saw- could only be product of her wild imagination. His hair was still wet from the shower; beads of water glistened on his skin. There were trails of droplets from his hair to his muscled chest, six-pack abs, to his navel, down to the well covered part of a blue towel down to his toes. She gulped at the sight of this perfect male specie. So, behind the plaid was a total perfection. She made a mental note to thank her friends later on, he was truly beautiful. _

_Instinctively, he knew someone was watching him; Clark turned around and found a grinning Lois Queen staring at him with a wicked look. _

"_Oh my god! You're awake! I'm so sorry Lois!" He jumped out in surprise._

"_It's okay." She whispered with a flirty tone, "I'm enjoying the view." _

_He eyed her quizzically. _

_Lois covered up her slight nervousness by asking the inevitable question playing on her mind__ since she woke up. "How did I end up here?"_

"_Don't you remember?"_

"_No. Oh, please don't tell me that we…" She insinuated rather graphically if they had sex, but Clark's immediate response cut her words short._

"_No… No… Remember__,__ you called me last night."_

"_To save my ass?" She scoffed. "Yeah, I recall it now." But then all of the sudden, as having a mind of its own, his towel loosened up. It landed on his feet._

_Lois smiled widely, "Seems like Clark Junior wants to meet me, though he's kind of a little shy!" She burst in laughs. "Glad to meet you too!"_

_Clark blushed profusely as he grasped the imprudent towel back to his hips. He grabbed a t-shirt, underwear and pants from his drawer and ran to the bathroom as quickly as humanly possible. Clark heard Lois' laughter as he put his clothes on inside the bathroom. This girl was bound to drive him crazy! _

\S/

_After __Lois left his apartment, he chose to get out and patrol into the streets of Metropolis just to clear his head of his conversation with Lana and, of course, of the infamous towel incident with Lois. How could Lana prefer not to be with him today? He must be an understanding boyfriend, or rather an understanding friend. Damn, he couldn't even tell if they were boyfriend and girlfriend after all. It was that complicated. Whitney had won her over him once. But when Lana and Whitney had their problems, she always sought Clark's help. Pete and Chloe had told him, more than once, that he must find someone else "to love" not Lana. Then, there was Lois, who didn't even bother to say "thank you" after what he had done for her last night. 'Women are so hard to understand', he concluded. _

_More out of habit than anything else, Clark usually afflicted himself thinking of the mistakes he had made along his short life. It was not a question of whether people hurt him or not, it was always about taking responsibility for everything. He still blamed himself for the meteor shower, one that he did not caused directly, and all the things that followed. Although compassion was the common denominator in every situation he found himself brooding about. He compelled his human side to the pain in the world and, it didn't matter if he was to blame for it or not, he would take responsibility and action to correct what was wrong. In his love life, things were not different._

_In order to __stop torturing himself, he went for a walk. Though patrolling was his first choice for straighten his thoughts, the streets were unusually quiet and no one cried for help at the moment. While walking down the almost empty road, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered it as he now ran through the nearby park._

"_Hey, Smallville!"_

_He answered with a low groan, "Smallville? Will you stop calling me such name?" He groaned again louder. "Smallville is a place not a person. My name is Clark Kent."_

"_Whoa, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lois responded explicably shocked. _

"_Tell me honestly, what more do you want from me?" He really wanted to cut the conversation; he wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment. "By the way, how do you know my number?"_

"_Resourcefulness is one of the most notable traits of a great journalist." She replied proudly._

_He chuckled. How come she was so interested in him? Wasn't enough that she kissed him and never said a word about it? Or that she was apparently out of his league? Or maybe that he had to save her drunken butt from trouble the night before? It all was a mystery for him, but that same mystery made him want to stay close to her. _

"_Happy birthday!" She exclaimed abruptly. Clark gasped in surprise. _

"_And how did you know that?" He asked, rising his eyebrow._

"_I have means." _

"_Resourcefulness?"_

"_Right!" She agreed smilingly._

_He chortled; his previous irritation was suddenly erased by her wits._

"_Hey, Smallville!" She insisted. _

"_Clark." He corrected her._

"_You really do like primary colors, huh?" She continued, ignoring his correction. "Now, you're all blue?" Lois smiled again. "Blue t-shirt and jogging pants."_

'_What is th__is? Is she some sort of stalker?' He slowed down and looked around just to find her running behind him with a small box on her hands. The box was white and adorned with a thin red foil ribbon. Lois wore a white tank top and black pants. He stopped fully and unexpectedly got infected by the huge grin on her face._

"_I bough__t you cake!" She said with the sweetest most innocent smile at him._

_They sat on a bench and then __she pulled out a nicely decorated round birthday cake. Lois lighted the single candle on the cake and sang an out-of-tune 'Happy Birthday' song to which Clark only responded with a smile. She was kind of caring, he thought. Or maybe she would only ask another favor from him. _

_Just as she finished singing, she flashed her smile once again. __"Seriously, I want to say 'Thank You' for saving my butt last night." _

_Clark smiled. "Oh, so you do know how to say 'Thank You'." He mocked. "I thought you hadn't learnt the word yet."_

_She rolled her eyes and he loved it. He could tell she was even cuter when she did it; that was sort of her thing. Then she bit her lower lip, another one of 'her things'. _

"_Of course I know how to say the word, though I don't do it very often. You must consider yourself a very lucky person."_

"_Lucky? Is that so?"_

"_Yup, seriously." _

_Clark__ laughed quietly; she was just like a little girl sometimes. "It's okay. Anyone can do that for someone who needs help."_

_His laugh turned into silence and the playful banter turned rapidly into a long stare. Both found themselves longing into each other's eyes. Those were the times Clark had to wonder her true intentions. It was like she really wanted them to be more than friends, but it felt as if something was holding her back. As for Clark, well it was a known fact that keeping love at arm's length was 'his thing'. _

_She stood up and punched him slightly on the arm. "Enjoy the __cake and the rest of your day." Lois had perfect score breaking uncomfortable silences, especially those that threatened to shatter her walls down. "You never know, maybe Lana will surprise you." That ought to break the charm, she thought. _

_He stared at her as she walked towards her car. Then there was that character he learned from Jonathan. 'Be nice', he reminded himself. Maybe he really wanted – in a microscopic way – to know someone like Lois Queen, so he followed her._

"_Lois?"_

_She smiled consciously, knowing how much her charms affected the farm boy – this was going to be fun. She had so many stories to tell to Karen, Josiane, Naomi, Jessica, Wanda and Fatma on Monday. She faced him wearing her sweetest face and smile, the ones nobody could resist._

"_Yes?" _

_He inhaled a deep, deep breath before __being able finally speak out loud. "Do you like adventure__s__?"_

_She raised her left eyebrow; was the farm boy asking her for adventure__s__? Maybe Mr. Flannel Man wasn't as naïve as she assumed he was. That shocked Lois a little, was he asking if she likes 'adventures'? Or if she likes to have an adventure with him? Without a doubt, this game was exploring depths she didn't imagine, but still she was willing to get to the end of it._

_Looking at her face, he read something wicked from it. "Oh, it's so not what you think."_

_She squinted, trying to comprehend what he meant, but didn't answer. She loved to watch him wriggle._

"_First…" His voice sounded nervous and unsure. "I want to state that it is not in my nature to ask someone to repay me a favor."_

_She immediately cut him off, "But you have to. So tell me, what I can do to settle up what you've done for me." She continued noticing the uncomfortable look on his face. "Though, I don't have available cash with me, I have my credit cards. You name it and it's yours. Sky is the limit." She enjoyed his uneasiness._

"_Lois," He insisted in excusing himself, "this is the first time I'm asking something like this."_

_She could tell he was ready to pass out at any moment. She crossed her arms over her chest, 'Any time now, Smallville'. She laughed inwardly. _

"_Would you __go to Smallville with me?"_

"_Go with you? To Smallville? For what?" She inquired at first, but quickly realized his intention. "Ah, to celebrate your birthday?"_

"_Yes, with my parents."_

"_With your parents… hmm…" She pondered. "Do you think I can handle your, ahm… what's the proper word?"_

_He chortled, "Conservativeness?"_

"_Yes, conservativeness, do you want me to pose a disguise, like Ugly Betty or something like that?" She grew excited. "I can do that." She smiled._

_He shook his head. "No, I just want you to be yourself. My parents don't live in ancient times, though in some way they are quite traditional."_

"_Where is the catch, Smallville?" Lois eyed him questioningly._

"_Er…"_

"_Spill it, already!" _

"_Okay, okay. This is the highlight – the one thing I do want is that you pretend to be my girlfriend." He blurted quickly, before he realize in full what he was asking of her. "But just until Sunday." He defended._

"_What? Kent, are you out of your mind?" She retorted. He immediately downed his head, not knowing what to reply. She continued. "Don't you think that is a little too much to ask in return for throwing up on your shirt, saving my butt from two assholes and letting a drunken woman sleep in your bedroom?" 'Not really', her brain told her._

_He didn't respond, but kept on looking at her with his puppy-dog eyes. His blue orbs could hypnotize her just like that. 'Ugh, I hate you for being so cute, Plaid King'_

"_I'm pretty sure, it's all about a girl named Lana…" Again she got no response and then she turned all thoughtful again. "Geez, okay I get it, it's all about the girl." Her rant continued, a little too sarcastically. "I'll do it. Meet you at your apartment, 2 pm." Lois turned around quickly to open her car._

"_Lois, wait! As a gentleman, maybe I should pick you up at your house."_

"_Okay Casanova, Rule number one: don't ask me where I live."_

"_Okay." He was puzzled, if there was rule number one, the presence of two, or three, or four and so on was very possible. 'And what's with the nicknames!'_

_She punched him on his chest, "2 pm". She winked at him, got into her car and drove away. _

_\S/_

_His ears were aching already from the kind of music she was listening to. Plus, her out-of-key singing made her sometimes sweet voice sound so awful. Clark couldn't take it much longer. _

_He lowered the volume of his car's CD player. Thankfully she agreed to bring his old car instead of hers, so this way he could just turn off his player. His ears were very pleased with that. _

"_Aww… Smallville! That was my favorite Whitesnake song." She complained. _

"_You slept for almost an hour and now you control the radio!" He scoffed. "I think it's time to tell you some information about me? Don't you think?" _

"_So I have an idea on how to become a perfect girlfriend for a day and a half?__" She dismissed waving her hand. "Don't worry, Smallville, I can do that. I have a master degree and a doctorate even on that department." She stated rather proudly. _

"_Why don't you let me finish first?"_

"_What?" She feigned confusion._

"_Do you always have to finish other people's thoughts?"_

"_That's my gift, I guess" then shrugged._

"_I lived on the Kent Farm most of my life."_

"_Of course, your surname is Kent, isn't it? And you're a farm boy, don't you? The world makes sense again. Kent Farm, checked. Farm boy, checked." Lois added sarcastically._

"_My mom's name is Martha and my dad's Jonathan."_

"_Kent, of course." She mumbled._

"_Lois?"_

_She raised her hands in defeat, something not too common for her. "Okay, okay I'll listen." But immediately rolled her eyes._

"_I have three very close friends, Chloe, Pete and…" He trailed. _

"_Lana?" _

"_Yes, Lana." He sighed. "By the way, how did you know her name?"_

"_Of course, Lana, isn't she like the love of your life?" She pretended a concerned look. _

_Clark looked at her, a mixture of confusion and demand in her eyes. _

"_I heard your conversation with her this morning__. Like she can't be with you in Metropolis… Blah… blah… Then you mentioned her name." Lois stopped talking for a second as the realization hit her hard. "But wait a minute; she's your friend, JUST a friend?" She emphasized the word 'friend'. "Now I kind of begin to understand why it's so complicated." She paused briefly. "Rule number two: Don't fall for a friend because it might end up in disaster."_

_He never responded her comment for which Lois recognized she had hit a sensitive nerve. She looked around, trying to focus her attention somewhere else and found something inside the car's little compartment. "Smallville, can I eat this granola bar of yours?" He nodded._

"_I hope it's not expired – because it's going in. I'm so hungry right now." She opened the packaging and bit one-fourth of the granola bar. "Is this like an endless series of corn around here, isn't it?" She rambled after chewing the next half of the candy bar. _

"_Sort of," he half joked. "How about you? Who are your parents? Where did you grow up?" He was genuinely curious, mostly because of her constant secrecy and her ambiguous –or rather evasive- answers to every one of his questions. Could she be guarding a secret, just like him? 'Nah', it was probably just his imagination acting up. _

"_Not so much to tell, I'm afraid. I have parents, of course, they earned well. I have a brother and, though we don't get to see him often, I love him. But of course, he's my favorite." She measured every word carefully, not letting 'unnecessary' details slip away. "Rule number three: Don't ask for my parents names neither my brother's." _

"_You forget that I already know your brother's name." He raised his eyebrow playfully, making her squirm and recall the party incident. _

"_Yeah, yeah, but it's a pretty common one, so don't dig around, okay?"_

_He nodded in silent agreement, though he wasn't satisfied with her answer. He could feel walls growing __higher around her at the moment and he knew a thing or two about keeping secrets and unwanted poking by strangers. _

_It was past six in the evening when they arrived to the farm. Lois was really amazed by the serenity of the place. It wasn't like her usual hanging place, but she liked it so far._

"_Lois, how many bags did you bring? We'll stay only until tomorrow."_

"_Only two, Clarkie, I brought extra clothing in case of emergency. Also, I brought my notes, you promised that to help me finish my midterm paper, remember?"_

"_I would never dare to forget about that Lois." He pretended the bags were heavier than they really were, at least for his super strength. She was right though, in case of emergency she had everything she needed. "Welcome to my home."_

_Lois stared at the dim house. "Smallville, why is it so dark? Where are your parents?"_

"_They texted me earlier that they were running some errands on the grocery store, but they'll be back as soon as possible." Clark turned the door knob after inserting the key and turned on the lights._

"_Happy Birthday Clark!" _

_The sudden surprise drew a large grin on his face._

"_Thanks Mom... Dad… Chloe… Pete…" From behind of the people who greeted Clark, another person approached him. Her long jet black hair hanged loosely like the way he memorized before, the twinkling eyes he adored and the sweet smile on her lips forming while she said, "Surprise Clark, happy birthday!"_

"_Lana? I thought…" _

"_Yeah, that was part of the surprise." She smiled widely, but it quickly faded as she saw a tall, pretty and blonde woman standing behind Clark._

"_Oh, you have a company?" It was more of a statement than a question._

_Lois smiled at everyone and focused her attention on Lana, who was staring back at her intently. She felt like Lana scrutinized her from head to toe. For the first time in her life, she asked herself if there was something wrong with her clothes or her face. She wore her more decent clothing today and even lighter make-up. Was everyone this judgmental?_

_Clark spoke first, "Ah yes… Everybody this is Lois… There's my Mom… My Dad… Chloe… Pete…" He paused for a second, regaining his courage, "This is Lana, Lana this is Lois…"_

_Lana extended her hand for a shake and Lois accepted it. "Clark's girlfriend," she stated simply._

_Everybody in the room formed a big 'O' on their mouths, amazement was an understatement for the rush of feelings they experienced at the moment. Lois saw Lana's face became pale in shock._

_Jonathan Kent was the first one to walk forward and greet the 'couple'. "Son, you have surprised us – and there we thought we were the ones with the big surprise!" He laughed and shifted his full attention to Lois. "You're the first girlfriend whom he formally introduced us to, you know." The Kent's head of household was the complete opposite of her father, Robert. Jonathan was really nice and approachable. Besides, she could tell his family loved him dearly. But her family was another story._

_Lois was astonished at the man's statement. "Really? That's so sweet of you Clarkie." She grasped his right hand, which he seized firmly. She observed Lana's reaction, it was a pained expression and she could feel it because she was a woman too. Girls know this kind of stuff, love and jealousy. _

_She __secretly wanted to apologize to Lana, but after this make-believe relationship, Clark would surely go back to her, that was a certain fact. When this 'thing' came to an end, it would signify two important things. First, his primal purpose of making Lana jealous and realize what she could lose would be successful. And second, Clark might leave Lois wondering what would feel to be loved by a farm boy. That one scared her to death. She rapidly shook that sensation and faked a smile to the welcoming crowd. _

"_Lois, welcome home." Martha Kent – the red-headed woman, Clark's mother, hugged her which she blissfully returned. Home? This was the kind of family feeling she wanted to experience for so long. Now her smile was no faked at all. _

"_Hi, I'm Pete." His skin was dark and he stood about two inches higher than Lois, that is if she wasn't wearing three-inch high heeled boots. _

_She shook his hand. "Hello Pete."_

"_Hello, I'm Chloe." The blonde had about the same height as Lana, roughly three inches added to five feet. And just like Jonathan, Martha, Chloe and Pete she made her feel loved and welcomed. _

_She gave her a cheek to cheek peck. "Hi, Chloe."_

"_Thanks for the warm welcome." Lois truly felt what she had said. The farm boy was really lucky to have every one of them. How she wished she could have a family like this? She displayed a gamma of genuine smiles at them. It was new and exciting, but then again scary and uncharted territory for her. She only hoped not to get too emotional by the people and situations, especially about Clark. That was not a good thing for 'her plan'. _

_They chatted here and there until Chloe and Pete asked them how they had met. Clark and Lois shrugged almost at unison. They looked at each other wondering what they would say, since they hadn't rehearsed anything on the way to Smallville. But they just told them they would open up their fairy tale book when they were ready, a perfect stalling strategy._

_Chloe, Pete and Lana sat on the porch swing. Clark __stood in front of his friends as he gave Lois a chair to sit beside him. The night wasn't that cold and the sky was clear. It was a perfect time to chitchat with friends, ones that Clark had missed so much since he left Smallville to study and travel._

"_Awww… Come on Clark… Lois – tell us." The young man pleaded. _

_Clark and Lois faced each other again, knowing there was no stopping this time. _

"_Hey buddy, __how come you never mentioned that you met your match?" Pete joked. "We deserve to know!" then demanded. "I guess she's the reason why you chose to stay at Met U over Central Kansas, eh?" Pete finished speaking, then Chloe followed._

"_Yeah, I know right? And you, finally taking steps forward to impress a girl? I am the one impressed." She teased. "Where did you get such strong confidence, huh?" Chloe winked at Lois. Lois chuckled at the openness of Clark's friends. It was like they were on an interview for international TV, but at the same time she never felt more comfortable. _

_Lana, who was speechless until that moment, finally decided to hit her first lines – just to cover up how uncomfortable she felt with the whole situation. "Why don't you tell us how the two of you first met?" She started. "Lois, you must do the honors." She continued looking at Lois curiously then she turned to Clark. "He had always been so shy with things like this." Lana still looked at Clark who was staring sheepishly at Lois._

_Clark was really worried at what might Lois would say to his friends. Her big mouth could ruin everything, he knew that much. The purpose of making Lana realize how wrong she was to choose Whitney over him, would be busted. He wanted nothing but to take Lois by the hand and run away. _

_Four pairs of eyes were focused at Lois. Oddly enough, Clark couldn't detect a hint of nervousness on her, though he was exceedingly anxious for the bogus story she would tell. He was nervous enough for the both of them. _

"_I didn't notice him at first. And to be honest, I wasn't impressed at all."_

"_Whoa!" Pete and Chloe exclaimed._

"_There are so many students in Met U. Clark is not the kind of person that boasts around impressing people, you know?" Lois added abruptly when she saw Clark's change of color. "He is not the typical guy who appears in front of you and says, 'Hi, my name is Clark, what's yours?' He rather chooses to be in the background than being a front-liner, but when you need him he'll always be the first to be there for you."_

_Lana, Pete and Chloe nodded in agreement. Clark was amazed by the way she had described him. They only knew each other for a few weeks__but it seemed like she knew him better than he did himself sometimes._

_Pete stood up and ruffled his best friend's hair. "And that's our Clark." Clark laughed at him and they playfully punched each other._

_Chloe whispered to Lois, "That's the way Pete and Clark had been since grade school."_

_Lois nodded. "They're more like __brothers." Chloe concluded. Lois smiled at Chloe and then to Lana, but noticed she was looking back at her. Lana smiled shyly in return._

"_Clark, what did you do next to sweep her off her feet?" He shrugged at Pete's follow-up question. Lois spoke for him._

"_One day, I was headed to my first class. I waved to one of my friends and he thought I was waving at him. Unaware of that little fact, he waved back at me. That day, I felt sort of sympathy for him, also I discovered that we attended almost all the same classes and core courses."_

"_Clark, what's your method?" Pete stepped up again to punch Clark._

_Clark chuckled as he shifted his attention to Lois. He was speechless for a moment. After all, Lois did notice him on that day. He couldn't believe it, but she really did. And the way she spoke about him made him stir all kind of wild feelings inside his head. Was it possible for him to achieve what he aspired? A loyal companion? A family of his own? Maybe it was just another crazy thought._

_Lois grinned at him. "I guess that's him. He's unique." Everybody laughed at him except for Lana, who tried to be casual at them. Clark blushed at Lois's comment; his eyes never leaving hers. Just then he realize how furtively thankful he was for meeting someone like Lois. Under all the thought and careless exterior, there was a caring and loving girl. _

_Clark added, "The rest is that now we're right in front of you." And that was the whole truth. He embraced Lois in front of them which Lois didn't expect._

"_Ha ha ha! __Get a room you guys – PDA!" Pete yelled out._

_Chloe raised her glass, act that everybody else followed. "To Clark's birthday… and to happiness."_

"_Happy birthday, Clark."_

_Unknown to the group of old friends and the newest addition, Lois, the older Kents witnessed the conversation._

"_Come on, sweetheart. It seems our son had already found the one he was looking for." Jonathan held his wife's hand as they headed upstairs._

"_You're definitely right, Jonathan."_

\S/

_Daily Planet – Year 2011_

She was typing furiously on her computer when he arrived at the Daily Planet.

"It's about time." She said noticing him.

"Er, it is only 8:02, I'm not even officially late." He replied rather coyly. He had had a very busy morning already. After visiting his mom in Smallville and doing the routine chores at the farm, he had stopped a pair of robbers breaking in a jewelry shop on his way to Metropolis.

"Tell that to Human Resources."

"I… al…"

"And by the way, I'm not interested in excuses, so don't even bother." She spoke rapidly, never taking her eyes from the computer.

Clark settled his things on his temporary desk and walked around, standing right behind her. "Black, two sugars." She said simply.

"What?" A confused look crossed his face. She stopped his working and stared at him.

"Coffee, what else? I take mine black with two sugars. You should take note of this things, I don't like repeating myself." Came the reply and quickly she returned to her typing.

This was not a good sign. He did as told and brought her coffee, setting it quickly on her desk. He could tell she didn't even notice the cup beside her or him for that matter.

"Mr. White filled me in the details of our assignment. It seems he wants us to reveal…" He started, walking back to the desk across her and turning on the computer, but was cut by a sharp sigh from Lois and the rant that followed.

"Let me state things clear here. First of all, this is NOT our assignment. It is MINE; it's my byline and you are just… well, riding along. And second, who the hell are you? Why in the world would Perry paired you with me? I worked for YEARS on the basement, before I got my reputation. Did you sleep with his daughter?"

"I don't think so Miss Lane," It was weird calling her that, for him she was still Lois Queen, the girl he loved dearly and whom he shared his best year of college with. She might have changed the way she looked and the way she talked but it was still her. Someday, she would recognize him –the old Clark Kent– her past love that was brought back into life. A time would come when he asked for her forgiveness. It could be sooner or later, but for now, he had to be by her side – whether she liked it or not, anonymously or openly. He was determined to fulfill the promise he had made under the downpour, 'I'll always be here for you.'

"I met Mr. White in Smallville while I was still in High School. Let's just say we had an agreement." He finished. "And you don't have to worry, my desk is still in the basement, I will only be in your office to finish this assignment and, of course, whenever you need me, Miss Lane."

"Oh, that's just perfect." She rolled her eyes, though she added that last statement to her 'to do list' of making him feel miserable. It could not be that bad to have him running around for her like a servant. "Let's get to work and be over with it, shall we?"

"Sure. What have you discovered about him so far?" He couldn't get around the idea of talking about himself in third person, but he needed to do it in order to keep his identity hidden.

"Him? What makes you think it's a 'him'? It could be a 'her', you know?" Lois blurted. Frankly, it was more a teasing banter than a serious argument, but she loved how he wriggled at the suggestion. Her plan was working. Suddenly Lois realized his gaze was locked on her.

"Ugh! And will you quit staring at me like that? It's so annoying!"

Clark lowered his eyes to the keyboard. In all honesty, he hadn't realized he was staring, but all this was new and scary for him. 'Where was the sweet and playful Lois?' This one was too callous and distant. "So, 'this person'," he emphasized the word person, "what do we know about him 'or her'?" It was his turn to watch her squirm on her chair.

"Practically nothing, not that I will share all my insights with you, but for all I care it could be a meteor infected freak seeking its fifteen minutes of fame." She pointed sardonically. "I mean, chaos has always been around; this is Metropolis for crying out loud, and all of the sudden this 'person' starts saving people? It's kind of fishy if you ask me."

It was amazing at the rate she spoke. You could say she was holding both ends of the conversation by herself. He chuckled softly and let her finish her statement.

"Hey Kent!" She called his attention raising her voice.

Rubbing out the smile on his face, he asked. "Yes?"

"Where is that coffee you were going to fetch me?"

"It's right there, Miss Lane." He said pointing the forgotten cup and leaving her to her thoughts.

\S/

_Smallville – 2007 (10:30 pm – Kent's Barn)_

"_Smallville, put me down." She whispered. "They're not here anymore. Why do you always do that?__"_

"_What?"_

"_You always carry me on your back."_

"_That's what my father did when I was young. It was kind of our father and son bonding thing."_

"_Okaaaaay." She replied baffled. "So we're doing it as father-daughter thing now?" She laughed loudly which infected him as well._

"_Thanks, Lois, for spending time with me on my birthday."_

"_It's okay as long as you finish my term paper." They smiled at each other for a few seconds, thinking what they were about to say to each other. Lois cut off the uncomfortable silence first._

"_Clark, Lana still has feelings for you." She began softly. "The way she reacted, the feelings are definitively there."_

_He smiled bitterly. "I wish it wouldn't be that complicated, but in the end she chose Whitney over me."_

"_Ouch, that hurts! That really, really hurts." She overreacted by putting her hands over her heart and acting like she was in pain. Clark laughed at her antics._

"_Who knows Clark? Maybe after this, Lana will finally realize what she had been missing. But if you want, you can keep fighting for your feelings over her."_

_Clark shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."_

"_Maybe or maybe not… Now, you're not sure of your answer?" Lois smelled another kind of victory, but she chose to set aside it for now. "It's been a long day Clark. Where am I going to sleep?"_

"_In my room."_

"_What? Where?"_

"_I will sleep on the couch."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, of course, you are a guest in this house__."_

_Lois yawned while Clark secretly stared at her every move. She seemed so untroubled. She might be rich, but she knew how to mingle with different kinds of people around her._

_They went back to the house as Clark held her hand. "Lois, you look beautiful even without make-up."_

_She was taken aback by his declaration, but decided to play his game. "Thanks, Clark. Yes I am; have you only noticed it today?" She teased lightly. "That's kind of pathetic." Then smiled warmly and stared at their entwined hands. _

_Both took back each other's hands as they both rolled their eyes. Their faces were flushed in deep crimson._

"_Rule number five – Don't fall for someone like me."_

_Clark stared at her with a puzzled expression, "Don't worry, I don't plan to fall for a brat like you."_

"_Rule number six – Don't say something if you're not sure it is true." She laughed and went upstairs._

_Clark overheard her saying. "Breaking all my rules... that is my forte." _

_\S/_

_Lois was something special. His first impression of her did not lasted, the part of being a brat that is. Clark fixed the couch where he was about to sleep the night. Though, he could already feel he wouldn't be able to do it after that last conversation with Lois. It was like her face flashed on the ceiling as he lay down._

"_Clark?"_

_He saw his parent's faces watching him. Clark suddenly sat up straight._

"_Mom… Dad…"_

"_You really surprised us today, son. Do you love Lois that much?"_

_He blushed at his father's comment and few seconds passed before he could answer._

"_Actually, we're not what we've said we were earlier." He took a deep breath waiting for his parents' reaction. "I'm so sorry for lying to you, but we are not even dating."_

_His parents looked at each other confused and then pointed their attention to him._

"_I asked Lois to pretend to be my girlfriend until tomorrow."_

_His mother added, "To make Lana jealous, which you successfully did. Lana's with Whitney now, are you planning to take her away from him?"_

"_I don't know, Mom."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Kent patted his shoulder._

"_In time, you will be able to answer your Mom's question. Goodnight son."_

"_Good night Mom… Dad…"_

"_Clark, your Dad and I wish for your happiness. We both like Lois. We feel like she's one-of-a-kind girl. We hope you can also see that."_

_The old couple retired to rest, leaving Clark with a hopeful expression. Had he found that missing piece on his life? Th__at perfect compliment to help him free himself to the world? That was yet to be seen._

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5 Saved by the Blur

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' notes:<p>

k3josai – This chapter is written fully by Deliverance Territory. I only do a little help by telling her the basics of what should have been included. The product is right here now. 'Lois is so Lois here' and you did a god job Enid. ^_^ You deserve more than one karma at DI. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Awww! Thanks Josai! *hugs* To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about it. The chapter focuses on present Clois, but there are a few surprises, so enjoy! I hope you like it and as always thank you all for the support! We love you! *hugs everyone*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 5 – Saved by the Blur**

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

"Great!" Lois exclaimed as she failed to start her car. "This is the perfect time for not having any bars!" She growled; it had not been a good day. The lead she was chasing turned up to be just a wall of smoke, her car died on the gloomiest lane in Metropolis and her cell was not working. "Just great!"

Against her better judgment, assuming she had some, she locked the car and walked down the murky damp street in hopes to find a payphone or a friendly face. She couldn't decide which one was less probable at the time. Regardless, she continued walking, keeping her hands in her pockets.

"Why so lonely, love?" She heard the deep throaty voice and started to walk faster. Soon after, she felt a tug on her arm and stopped on her tracks.

"Awww, I thought we could be friends." The sinister man said, with an even more menacing grin on his face.

"Let me go!" She shouted, but the man only tightened his grip to her. Lois stomped her foot in his and got free momentarily, but was caught once again. This time, he held her forcefully against his side.

"This is why I love city girls; they are all fire inside." He was practically dragging Lois to the corner of a nearby alley. Fearing for her life, she started to scream for help, but his free hand covered rapidly her mouth.

"Now, there, there. No need to be rude." He quickened his pace and tightened even more the hold on her.

All of the sudden she felt a rush of cold air. Her hair swung everywhere and ended up over her face. Two seconds later, she was free again. It was like a blur, one moment her attacker was holding her and the next he laid on the floor, most likely unconscious.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed looking around a bit disoriented.

She knew better than to stay there and wait for the mad man to wake up, so after regaining her balance she ran as fast as she could. The cold night air on her face could not calm the rush she felt at the moment. Soon, Lois found herself on a more decently lighted street, a phone booth on sight.

As she approached the booth, the phone started ringing. 'Could this night get any stranger?' Yet again, curiosity got the best of her and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay, Miss Lane?" A modified voice came from the other side.

"How did you know m… Who are y…" She stuttered. Rendering Lois Lane speechless was not an easy thing to do, but he had done it.

"Don't worry. He won't be bothering you, or anyone, anymore."

Lois smiled timidly, carefully looking around, searching for any signs of the one behind the transmitter. The fear provoked by the incident started to recede, but furthermore, the intrigue caused by this mysterious hero increased inside her.

"Try to be more careful next time." The line went dead.

Lois Lane, the skeptic and intrepid reporter, had been saved by no other than Metropolis newest hero, the same one she has been investigating. Fate certainly had a twisted sense of humor. Her cynicism towards 'The Blur' was almost erased in two seconds, the same amount of time it took him to save her. She could become a supporter and write a positive article, though how? Lois barely knew anything about him. Would the citizens of Metropolis believe her? There was only one way to know.

\S/

'A Good Samaritan in Town' by Lois Lane

Metropolis is best known as 'The City of Tomorrow' but it's been also the capital of crime lately. Robbers, murderers and drugs dealers roam free, while the general public imprisons in their homes, too scare to report them to the police. In addition, a deeply corrupted justice system prevents good citizens to act proactively against this plague.

Late last night, this reporter witnessed, first hand, an incredible act of goodness, one that reminded me that we are not completely helpless. A mysterious figure swooped in and, as if taken from a fictional masterpiece, saved the day. He appeared, rescued the victim, apprehended the bad guy, and blurred away. The unbelievable part, he didn't seek credit for it.

Even the most disbelieving individual has to stop and think about this character. All we have seen of him is a smear… a blur, but he certainly inspires the trust this city needs. Although his voice has not been heard yet, his actions speak for himself loud and clear.

Who is this Good Samaritan? Why does he hide behind the shadows? Will we ever see his face? None of that is known at the moment, but one thing is for sure, Metropolis has its own hero: The Blur.

-End of article-

Lois could not be prouder. Sure her story was not fist-page-worth without a picture of the guy, or any evidence other than her own testimony, but it was a great beginning. Lois' mind had been working overtime since that night. She was a woman on a mission; Lois Lane will nail the cover of The Daily Planet with her hero's expose.

Clark approached Lois' desk, baffled by the commotion inside every corner of the bullpen. Once he settled her cup of coffee, box of maple donuts and clean laundry, he adjusted his tie and turned to face Lois.

"What's the fuss all about?" He asked oblivious to the article publication.

"Don't you read the paper, Kent?"

"I haven't got around it this morning; I was running… a bit late for work." He excused. Usually, he knew about the main events on the paper, because he –or rather the Blur- had been involved or because he overheard people taking on his way to the Planet. Today was a busy morning on the other end of the world, so he was unaware of the latest events in Metropolis.

"See for yourself." She tossed a copy of the morning edition of the Daily Planet, opened on page 15 of the City section.

He couldn't believe his eyes. As he read the article, a sense of satisfaction invaded him. It was strange in a way, he had read dozens of reviews about his saves before and even watched some reports on the news channels, but this was far more personal. The article addressed him as a hero, while the other times only the 'save' made the news not the 'savior'.

"Nice, isn't it?"

He lifted his look to find a grinning Lois swinging pompously on her desk chair.

"Great job Lane!" A passing colleague congratulated her.

"Thanks, Ron. Be sure to keep tuned, there is a lot more where that came from."

"Lois," Clark hissed, trying to catch her attention. "Don't you think that is a little too presumptuous?"

She glared at him with a serious look on her face.

"What makes you think you will get to see or talk to this 'Good Samaritan' again?" He inquired.

"Get a grip, Kent. I have means, you know. And besides," She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Clark "he knew my name! When he called me after the incident to make sure I was okay, he called me Miss Lane." She giggled instinctively. "I have a personal superhero. Now you tell me, isn't that like the greatest news ever?" She realized her guard was momentarily down; her personal space in regards to Clark was diminished and because of that she stiffened, trying to regain composure.

He felt a mixture of fear and anxiety listening to her words. Add to that combination a hint of pleasure to see her so absorbed on the subject, him.

"But you didn't write about that."

"Of course not, Clark, do you take me for an amateur?" She rolled her eyes, getting back in the game. "This information has to be handled in 'need to know' basis. I can't go around blurting everything about him right away!" She returned to relax in her swiveling chair.

"Geez, Kent. You don't know the first thing about investigative reporting."

"But how do you know it was the same person?"

"I just know." Lois said as a matter of fact. "In a way you could say I can 'feel' he is the real deal. Something this city needs desperately." And so did she, she thought smilingly.

He tried to hide his amusement by diverting the main subject to the 'save' again instead of the 'savior'.

"What happened to the guy that attacked you?"

Returning to her gossip-like tone, as if telling the most fantastic secret, she replied. "I went to the police station after the faulty assault and found him already detained. 'He' took the villain there, himself! Isn't that awesome?"

"But…"

"No more buts, Kent." She dismissed him. "This is my story and I am rolling with it."

He chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"You sounded just like Mr. White."

"You might as well go back to your desk on the basement, before I kick you out of the bullpen all together." Lois shooed him with her hand. "And why are you questioning this article so much? Or my way of talking for that matter?"

Clark lowered his gaze and shifted in place.

"That's what I thought." She continued her rant. "Besides, I don't see your name in the byline, neither on the editor's office plate." She grew annoyed, but determined. "I will gain the cover page, even if I have to do a series of articles and I WILL get an interview with this hero, mark my words, Kent."

Clark stood perplexed, watching Lois walk to a small crowd of reporters and interns on the hall. They were cheering and applauding her, deeds she accepted happily. Now he had Lois' full attention as the Blur. 'Perfect!' He needed to be more careful or, next thing he knew, his face would be plastered all over the front page of the most popular newspaper in the city, compliment of Lois Lane.

\S/

The intercom phone on Lois' desk beeped. "Lane! My office! Now!" Perry White practically shouted. "Coming" she replied quickly.

On the way to the editor's office she sniggered on her boss' way of addressing people. It didn't matter for him if people worked on the basement, eighth floor or just by his office he always had to yell. Lois entered the room and smiled as she spotted Perry White set in his big leather chair reading her 'Good Samaritan' article.

"Still gloating, I see." He pointed out.

Her smile grew wider.

"This is a good start, Lane" he put down the piece "but hardly a great article without some solid evidence."

"Evidence? I was the one he rescued!" She retorted. "I talked to the guy, for Christ's sake!"

"I know that and you know that, but readers want objective proof, Lois, not only declarations." He pressed. "This is Daily Planet not The Inquisitor."

"I know that Chief," She rolled her eyes "but all we have seen is a whoosh, a mere blur!"

"A blur, Lois, that's all I need to print it, at least for now, until we get his face on the spot."

She closed her eyes, frustration taking over her senses. "Perry, how am I supposed to get a shot of him? I mean, I could do it with my phone and all, but I don't know when I will talk to him again or if I will ever see him?"

"That is the 'investigative' part of your reporter job, Lane."

She let out an audible sigh, more like a groan. "I know and I've been doing it very well so far."

"Do it better, Lane!" Perry knew how to push Lois to do her best. He knew exactly what made her tick, in the best way possible, and he would do anything to see her succeed.

"And since when you let a story back you down? Don't tell me I've been wrong about you, about giving you this assignment?" She frowned and intensified her glare at him. Perry had done it again.

"No you haven't." Lois said thinking it wasn't just the assignment what dared her; it was all the things tied to it, including her 'partner' Clark Kent. She recovered promptly and added "I'm still the best reporter on this newspaper."

"Then prove it! Or I might as well pair Kent with Ron or Dan to finish…" That did it, Perry had pushed the button.

"Not necessary, chief. I can handle it." The thought of having her masterpiece, her ticket to the Pulitzer, handed to someone else nauseated her, not to mention loosing Kent. 'What?'

"So handle it, Lane. Bring me facts, pictures, or his underwear for that matter; I won't be printing anymore Blur articles based on hearsays. Am I clear?"

"Like water" she muttered, nodding to her boss and exiting his office.

\S/

Lois stomped all the way to her desk, annoyed but eager to get the 'proof' Perry wanted. She should have a talk with him later about his ways of motivating her. Threatening to take away her article? That was low even for Mr. Perry White, Editor-in-Chief, she thought.

Imitating her boss' actions she pressed Clark's extension on her desk phone. "Kent, come here, NOW!" Then she released the line without waiting for him to respond.

In a matter of seconds a bumbling Clark Kent appeared by her side, notepad and pen in hand.

"Did you want to see me?"

"Actually, no" She lied "but apparently I have no choice on that either."

"But I thought you call…"

"I did, so listen and follow." She blurted. "There is some 'heavy lifting' I need you to do."

"Heavy lifting? I thought we were going to work on an article?" He slump his shoulders, but rapidly noticed Lois intent gazed on him.

"Not we, Kent, me and it is about an article, the article to be precise." She clarified.

"Is this about the Blur?" He asked coyly.

"Yes, it is."

He shifted.

"And before you start getting all judgmental on me, save it, I don't care about your insights on the Blur. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded softly.

"I need you to go to the mail room and bring me a box labeled 'Letters to the Blur'."

He stood befouled, staring at her in confusion.

"Do I need to spell that for you?" She groaned and grasped the notepad and pen from his hands, writing in big capital letters what she just asked him.

"There is no need, Lois. I got it."

"Good, now go fetch." Lois was mad, not mainly at Clark, but at the situation. She was stuck working with him until the end of the assignment, figuring it would take long to satisfy Perry's demands, so she would make her words to Tess more real than ever. 'As good as hell.'

After a while, Clark arrived with such box and a couple of oversized manila envelopes strapped with a big rubber band. "Here" he placed the objects by her desk loudly, startling Lois from her deep thoughts.

"Geez, Kent, you could have given me a heart attack!" She responded heatedly.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Hey!" She protested. "Where is my coffee?"

"You didn't ask for one?"

"Do I really have to? I thought that was a pretty basic task on your job description." She snapped.

He walked down the hall and returned with her drink. He placed it on her desk, along with a maple donut and a trial mix snack. "In case you get hungry as well." Clark said simply and sat across her.

'Why does he always do that?' Lois thought. She expected him to feel demoted or angry, but all he did was to please her and exceed whatever ridiculous task she gave him. Pens, coffee, dry cleaning, no request seemed to scare him away. If anything, it seemed to draw him closer to her.

"Let's get to work." She ignored the smirk on his face and quickly started digging on the box content, while Clark opened some of the envelopes.

Most of the letters were sent by grateful fans after a save, some were just juvenile attempts to lure him to reveal himself. Although, all of them had the same common factor, the people who wrote them looked up to him. Clark felt proud and sincerely flattered. He didn't understand how such simple acts could bring hope to people. He was starting to make a change.

"Ugh, this is useless." She sighed and threw the latest read letter to an already packed pile of discarded ones on her left. Clark sat at her right, reading attentively a note written by a thankful mother.

"Really? I think they are very… perceptive." He said softly, still feeling delight for such an encouraging reading. It was a newfound excitement for him. He smiled inwardly.

"That's because you are as naïve as the calves at your farm." She spoke frivolously while standing up and then walked to the elevator. "I'm going to the archive room to get better clues."

"The archives?"

"Yes, Clark, to the archives. Clueless much?" She rolled her eyes at him. "There has to be something valuable about him there. A hero like that does not come from thin air, you know?"

Suddenly he felt cold and somewhat powerless. There were at least dozens, hundreds even, of articles and reports about him from Kansas and all over the world. Obviously, people did not bind 'him' to the miraculous saves around the planet for the past few years, neither to the hometown hero of Smallville, but this was Lois Lane. She was keen and focused on one thing, to discover the Blur's trail. And she might do it sooner than he could gain the guts to tell her the truth himself.

"Why don't I come with you? I could help."

"No. You stay here and finish the letters, see if something sheds light on his whereabouts. I know the way around the Planet like the palm of my hand, no help required."

"Besides,' she continued "I need to go out anyways." And she really did. She needed to figure how on Earth she was going to get that cover worth proof. She must find a photographer, but not a fame hunter. That could ruin the whole plan. 'A newbie may be good' she thought and entered the elevator.

\S/

Hours had passed and there was no sign of Lois. Clark placed the last of the letters on the box and headed to the elevator. When the door opened, he was surprised by a joyful freckled face.

"Jimmy?"

"Hey, CK my man, how are you?" He exclaimed and shook his hand.

"Good, I guess. How is Chloe?"

"Still glowing from the honeymoon." He winked.

"Too much detail, pal." Clark chuckled.

"Seriously, CK, why haven't you called her? Aren't you like the best friends ever?"

"I know, but I thought she might still be a little mad at me for ditching the wedding."

"A little? You are right, but time only makes it worse." He advised jokingly.

Clark smiled at him, he was totally right. "What are you doing here?"

The young man pointed at his newly taken Daily Planet ID. "I got back to my alma mater.'

"That's great news, Jimmy."

"And they get even better. I hear the intrepid Lois Lane is seeking a photographer, so here I am from glorified intern," he joked "to seeking my way into the big leagues."

"So you are looking for Lois?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"Not for a while." He was worried about the information she could have found out so far.

"If you see her, send her my way." Jimmy started walking away "Which is still the basement, by the way," He said with a heartfelt smile. "But not for long." He finished and, instead of waiting for the elevator again, he took the stairs.

\S/

Clark rode the elevator and went to the archives room, but Lois was not there. He searched for her in every floor and virtually every room of the building but she was nowhere to be found. Instinctively, he tuned to her heartbeat. She was all right, safe and sound, in her apartment?

He couldn't think but that he had driven her away again. Maybe his attentions toward her were a bit too much too quickly, but it was a necessary deed to stay close to her. The coffee, the donuts, the gentleness against her temper, he must continue in order to regain her heart.

An important detail required being resolved though; he needed to find out how she felt. There was only one way to do it, as the Blur. He took a small piece of paper and wrote a simple sentence, folded it and left it on top of her keyboard. 'That ought to do it'; he thought and left to patrol the city.

Lois scattered some old articles over her coffee table. 'There's got to be a connection', she considered to herself, feeling a little guilty for leaving Clark behind with no warning. 'Snap out it, Lane, he deserves it.' She justified and spread some more articles across the floor.

Ruffling through some of the papers, he noticed that her hero was around for longer than she initially imagined. 'Who is this guy?' she thought as she committed even more to her cause.

\S/

Stepping out the sidewalk to her car, Lois stopped beside the vehicle door.

"No, no I will meet you there." She talked through the cell phone, holding it between her ear and her shoulder, and searching furiously for the keys with one hand inside her purse.

Clark, who apparently was following since she marched out of the Planet, drew near her back.

"I'll call in a minute, okay?" She informed noticing that Clark had approached.

"What? Why?" The voice was heard from the other line.

"I have someone standing abnormally close to me right now."

"Oh okay, say hi to CK for me." And then he hung up.

It was just her luck. From all the photographers in Metropolis, she had to chose the one that was acquainted with Clark Kent. Though she didn't know the details of their friendship, Lois could tell they were somewhat close.

'How did he know it was Clark Kent behind her?' She couldn't comprehend, except if the nerdy farm boy habit of invading personal space wasn't just something he did with her. She closed her phone and threw it in the purse, placed the bag on top of the car's hood and resumed her key search.

"Lois?" Clark tapped gently her shoulder to get her attention.

"WHAT?"

"I've been calling your name and waving at you from two blocks back!" He said a little bit exasperated.

"Sorry, didn't notice." She said simply, but lying nonetheless. Finding the proverbial keys, she unlocked the car and opened the door. "What it is, Kent?"

"Who were you talking to?" He asked softly, regaining his calm attitude.

"None of your business" She began entering the car.

'Obviously, it is not the Blur', he thought, because he was standing right next to her, but he feared she might get herself into trouble again for chasing a dangerous lead or even worse that someone was impersonating him.

"Lois?" He insisted.

"A source"

"Could you be a little vaguer?"

"A person I know."

"You did it. That was way vaguer."

"As I said, Kent, it's not of your business." And she fully entered the car.

While fastening her seatbelt, she noticed Clark was no longer visible through her window. She sighed in relief momentarily, only to find him climbing the vehicle from the passenger side.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am."

"I said no."

"Partners, remember?" He smiled

She grunted. "Isn't Metropolis one of the largest and most important cities in the country?"

"After New York" he mumbled, which earned a deadly glare from Lois.

"Then, why on Earth am I stuck with you?"

He shrugged, but on the inside he enjoyed her discomfort. That could only mean one thing, she thought about him. It was a good start for him.

A dinging sound indicated that she started the car's engine. 'The sound of victory', he thought, even if it was a small one.

The trip elapsed quietly; save for the occasional burst of insults Lois gave to some slower drivers on the street. And by slower, she evidently meant those who were not speeding like maniacs –just like she was doing at the moment. Albeit he was almost indestructible he feared for his life against her maddening driving skills.

Lois stopped the car near the central branch of the famous Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories, S.T.A.R. Labs for short, a building located on the outskirts of Metropolis. She turned it off and, grabbing her purse frantically, exited the car.

On the other side of the street, Jimmy waved his hand signaling Lois that their arrangement had been convened. She continued walking towards the young photographer, forgetting Clark purposely behind.

"Did you get it?" She asked anxiously.

"The place? Yes. The picture? Not yet."

"Olsen!" She exclaimed "You have to be proactive; I need this shot to be perfect."

"Miss Lane, that is what we both need, but it's a matter of patience." He replied.

"What is?" A confused Clark Kent stared at the pair, straightening his shirt and coat.

"Again Kent, this is none of your business." Lois was determined to keep him out of the loop as long as she could.

"Clark?" Jimmy greeted a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were coming?"

"He is not here, just ignore him." Lois stated and returned to her point. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Jimmy, unless you want to end up shooting the society page of Metropolis Newstime Magazine."

"Lois, this is my article too." Clark interrupted and then realized he had no idea what were Lois and Jimmy investigating at the moment. "Is it?" He gaped rather diffidently at Jimmy.

"So you strike fist and ask questions later? With Miss Lane? Bold move, CK, even for you." Jimmy winked at Clark.

"Let's clear the air for a moment here." Lois claimed firmly. "You," pointing at Jimmy "are way out of line, mister. We came here to do a job and we are going to, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Jimmy responded immediately, setting his camera ready.

"And you," now pointing at Clark "Care to explain this whole big brother routine jammed in your head towards me?" She continued. "I happen to be a big girl, big shot reporter to be exact, and I DO NOT need you watching my every move."

Clark stood quietly, interchanging glances with Jimmy who was equally still. Such was the power of Lois Lane; two men –one of them superpowered- couldn't take her down.

"Now, Olsen, give me the cliff notes."

"Well, Miss Lane, the conference started just a few minutes ago, but the protesters started gathering hours before the consuls arrived. So far, Metropolis PD has everything under control."

"Good, so I didn't miss anything." She stated more than asked.

"Miss?" Clark interjected "What do you expect to happen?"

"Clark, I already told you this is none of your business, okay? So buzz off, go bring us coffee or something." It came harsher than she intended, but it had been a stressful day.

"Lois?" Her words stung him. He still considered the two of them as work partners and he hoped that, even when she didn't admit it out loud, at least she appreciated his efforts.

"What? Don't go all righteous on me, 'Mister I am not here to win'."

"What are you expecting to happen?" He insisted. Lois rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"The conference is an open forum of about creating cybernetic enhancements for people, but it's believed that there is also a secret meeting of armed forces. We are sure some kind of catastrophe will occur between scientist, protesters and military and we hope for the Blur to save the day. For that I have my camera ready." Jimmy beamed, achievement that was instantly cut by Lois' shout.

"Excuse me!" She placed her hands on her hips. "We were talking here."

"So insulting him counts as conversation?" Jimmy replied almost mumbling.

To what Clark butted in. "Well, if it doesn't, then I believe we've never spoken."

"Unbelievable!" She exclaimed, but she knew it was the truth.

Most of the time she spent with Clark at the Daily Planet was either insulting him or asking pesky tasks out of him. 'Clark, bring me donuts form the downtown pastry shop. Kent, don't you know printers need paper? Clark, my coffee cup won't refill itself.' And so on… She had managed to ask him the impossible, yet he had done it willingly and with a smile on his face. It drove her crazy.

"Let's just stop fighting it, okay?" He addressed Lois as his super hearing caught a heated discussion somewhere inside the building. He needed an excuse to 'blur' away.

"You go back to being Lois Lane, Star Reporter, and I go back to being the guy in the Planet who pours your coffee and brings your laundry." And with that he walked away.

She stood in silence, staring at Clark, wondering if he had just read her mind. Jimmy observed their dealings in bewilderment. 'There is definitively history between these two', he thought.

Her heart almost stopped. 'What is that 'it'?' Lois thought for a moment on the way he had said it, she swore he would talk openly about their past, but he didn't.

A sudden commotion was heard over the S.T.A.R. Labs rear entrance. It got the attention of the reporter and the young photographer as well. Forgetting about Clark for a few seconds she addressed Jimmy.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be."

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	7. Chapter 6 Looking Through You

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' notes:<p>

k3josai – Thanks everyone! We both love all your comments. Everybody's waiting for the big revelation – we really want to give it right away but it's not yet the right time. Have patience Cloisers. ^_^ All we can promise is that each chapter is special and as much as possible we'll leave something memorable or at least entertaining to each and everyone. ^_^ Aside from posting your comments/reviews, feel free to send us a private message too for any (violent) reaction. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Thank you all for the support! This installment is very special, but I won't spoil you here. XD I know you are all craving some romantic Clois moments, but we beg you to be patient. Everything has its reason and it's purposely ordered to carry on the plot of the story. Once again, we appreciate your comments and hope you enjoy this one. *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 6: Looking Through You**

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

Punctuality was not one of her strong suits, yet she was at the appointed place with five minutes to spare. When she found the note on her desk, signed by no other than the Blur, she knew she had to do it right.

'If you still want an interview go to Fourth and Main, 7 o'clock. I'll be waiting.'

The phone started to ring. She hesitated at first, not because she didn't want to talk to 'him', but because this was the one shot to her dreams. Not only the dream for her career, since this could be Pulitzer material, but the dream for her heart as well. She would finally 'meet' her hero.

"Hello, Miss Lane." There was that modified voice again. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You weren't joking when you said you would be waiting, huh?" She spoke nervously, trying to focus on the task on hand, but failing bluntly.

He chuckled a little; then clearing his throat he spoke once again "I was not. I am really glad you came tonight. There are important things that need to be… clarified."

"Then let's get into business." She blurted out, and then realizing the oddness of his request, she asked curiously. "But before we start, I know you have to protect your identity and all, but why a phone booth?"

"Let's just say, it brings me memories of you, of the first time we spoke." He laughed softly at the memory. "Besides, I feel particularly attached to them." Another laugh, phone booths had been his primary choice for changing into Blur clothes, a fact she didn't know at the moment.

"Okaaaay" She said, a bit confused by his last statement. "How do I know that you are, you know, you?"

"I already told you about how we first 'met', right? Isn't that enough?"

"Please, all of Metropolis –and I'm sure half of the country- read my article the following day. That is hardly proof of it."

"All right then, if I remember correctly you didn't write about your doings later that night. After you exited the police station, you called a cab, went to you apartment and just before you opened the front door you dropped they keys and cursed for just about the time it took you to finally open the door and get into the building."

"Impressive," She teased "But that just make you a stalker, a very creepy one."

"I was only looking after you."

"Yeah right" She found herself more amused than she liked by the all the trouble he overcame to prove his identity.

He sighed. Lois was not an easy person to convince, but he enjoyed jumping through her hoops, even as the Blur. It was time for Plan B. "Look down."

A gush of wind invaded the small place for a few seconds and a steel plated lighter appeared by her feet. "You dropped this one night while you were 'on call' at the Planet."

"But, how did you…"

"I know you weren't just chasing the crime scenes." He felt kind of proud remembering how fervently she followed police scanners in order to take a glimpse of him, though he decided not to say anything. "But I couldn't risk your safety or my identity at the time."

Lois was speechless, once again. He did not only know her every move, but also her intentions towards him, to discover him.

"And by the way, Miss Lane, you shouldn't smoke. It is not healthy." He finished.

"I don't, at least not anymore." She defended. "This is not mine, it's my brother's. He gave it to me years ago when I left home and went on my own." She grasped the shiny object and placed it near her heart.

Lois didn't realize at the moment that she had exposed a very personal detail of her past life to him, but bringing back the memory made him wonder how much she remembered from her past after the accident.

"I thought I had lost it for good." She said and closed her eyes.

"So, can we get started?" He was nervous. Outing himself was not simple decision, but he thought that maybe if people had a little more information about 'The Blur' they could trust him more, just like Lois did. And to be honest, that was the trust he cared about the most, hers. A trust that he could only have in half, at least until she knew and accepted his true identity, or rather both of them.

"Oh yes, of course." She prepared her recorder and, reading from a small journal on her hand, she started. "First question: Why do you do what you do?"

"Why?" He chortled. "That is a pretty broad question, Miss Lane."

"I mean, why save people?" she specified. "From where I stand people are just a bunch of ungrateful beings walking into trouble -which by the way- they create willingly most of the time."

"Don't be so harsh on humanity. There is always good in people." He truly believed that. "And even if they don't notice at first, they are capable of great things."

"Yeah right," She sighed; he was truthfully an amazing person for always seeing the 'good' in people. That was something life had told her not to do. Her nature was somewhat skeptical.

"If I may, Miss Lane, people can be misleading sometimes. I mean, they hide behind denial, indifference or even hate to protect their vulnerable selves. I don't blame them, but want to help them understand what they could do. Once, I denied who I was, what I was capable of doing because of this. Even being so 'special' our intentions get tergiversated." He spoke from the heart and was surprise to hear his own words. Yes he believed in people, yes he was trying to fulfill his destiny, but it never transpired to him so clearly that his own past could be poured into his ultimate hero purpose.

Lois reflected in his words, not only because they were an inspiration to humanity, but because they touched a delicate string of her own life. She thought about Clark, about what happened, about how she was unable to forgive and forget. Suddenly, she realized they both kept silent for a minute and resumed her interview. It was not time to dwell on her ache, but to find out who was 'The Blur' and show it to the world. If personal feelings got in the way, she would dismiss them just as I have been doing until this day.

"So, you do have powers, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I prefer to call them abilities, but yes, I do."

"Hmm, interesting." She took note on her journal. "What are those 'abilities' of yours?"

"Well, as you know, I have super speed and strength. I also can see through solid things and I can hear just about anything in a 100 mile ratio…"

"Wow!" She interrupted. "Imagine what I could do with that super hearing." She laughed softly and continued. "Wait, but everything at the same time? Isn't that like a mess of noise?"

"I can hear everything all at once, but I can also focus on one thing at time." He instinctively tuned to her heartbeat. He could tell she was nervous, but there was the sound that made his spirit beam.

"Oh! But you can do more than that, can't you?" She felt almost childish, spill out her obsession like that. "It seems to me, for what I've read, that you are invincible."

He couldn't help but to laugh again. His heart warmed again at the sound of 'fan-girl' Lois talking. "I'm not totally invincible, but pretty much as invulnerable as it can get."

"Any other 'ability' we should know about?"

"There are more, yes, but I think we should break the news tenderly to the audience, maybe leave some information for the next article?" He stated somewhat shy, as if waiting for her approval.

"The 'next' article?" She breathed hopefully. It was like he could read her mind. "Yes, that is an excellent strategy. Ever thought of a career in the bullpen? I could use those skills around." She rambled teasingly unaware that her joke left him frozen for a second.

Was it possible for her to tie his two sides so soon? He discharged the thought rapidly and followed "No, Miss Lane, that is your field, mine is the streets". With that last statement, he hoped to separate even more who he was at the moment from his other persona, at least for her, at least for now.

"Right. Do you have any weaknesses?"

Only one besides 'you', he thought. Lois was his weakness, maybe not physically, but emotionally she was. Her memory had haunted him for years, until he found her. That, only to discover she had the same effect on him she did before. He felt like a teenager thinking like this, though he never regretted the time they spent together he knew it was not their 'time' yet. Other situations needed to be taken care of first, or at least temporary solved. "I believe it's better if we keep that a secret."

"Fair enough," She blushed. "Let's move on to the next question, shall we?" And this is a pretty obvious follow up. How did you get your powers, I mean abilities?"

"That is a hard one, Miss Lane." He teased. "I was born with them."

"So you did not wake up one morning being all strong and fast?"

"No. I've been developing them since I was a kid."

"How come you never use them for yourself? And please, call me Lois."

"Okay, Lois. And to answer your question that is not the way my parents raised me."

"You must have wonderful parents"

"Yes I do, though my father already passed away."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He always taught me to follow my heart, to fulfill my purpose on this planet." Jonathan always believed in him, so did Jor-El, each one in its own way. It was only a matter of time until Clark realized it and though he struggled with the idea in his heart every once in a while –more now than ever– he knew his mind and body were set to take the charge.

'This planet' those words awakened Lois' curiosity and, leaving momentarily the strategically planned questionnaire on her journal aside, she said. "I couldn't help but notice that you talk like an outsider, like you don't belong."

"That is, Miss Lane, because it's exactly the way I feel. I am alone in this world."

"How is that possible? I personally know a lot of people with powers… sorry 'abilities', maybe not as extraordinary as yours, nor with your noble intention to save the world, but still they are flesh and blood, you know, human."

Suddenly a lump formed in his throat. "That's one detail we have to discuss, Miss L… Lois." These words were the hardest to get through "I am not human. I am not from this planet." For the first time Clark admitted this willingly and while it was hard he wanted Lois –and the world– to know the whole truth.

He waited for a frantic response on her part, a scream or maybe just the sound of her body thudding on the floor, but none of that happened. Lois felt far from frightened. She was intrigued, fascinated even.

"So you are truly one-of-a-kind." She highlighted.

He sighed. "The last of my race, to be precise..." Though in a manner of speaking this was not completely accurate, there was also Kara, daughter of Zor-El. The fact was that his beloved cousin was far away -in some other universe- trying to find and retrieve the City of Kandor. Even more, they were blood relatives but never held a close relationship.

"That is so sad. You must get really lonely." She spoke truly from her heart, knowing first hand how loneliness felt. Her brother, Oliver, her boss Perry and her best friend Tess, were the only family she had now.

"Yes, it's like I'm a prisoner in my own life."

She identified with his pain. Maybe that made so easy to talk to him, to open to him, to trust him. "But you are more than that, aren't you?

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely puzzled.

"You save people and ask nothing in return."

"That is because, in part, I feel responsible for some of the bad things happening around us." And he did, though he had done more than his share to amend and even prevent further damage this world he considered his home.

"I am going to need more than that, Mister…" She trailed unsure of how to call him. 'Mr. Blur' sounded like a cartoon character and he was real, more real than anyone she knew personally -with the exception maybe of Clark Kent.

"Kal-El, that is my birth name."

"Kal-El, okay. Care to explain why do you blame yourself for this planet's wrongs?"

"I came to Earth during the meteor shower in S…"

"Smallville! Of course!" She finished his statement.

"Yes, Smallville. And that event had changed the course of humanity in so many ways." He reflected.

"Meteor freaks?"

"Among other things." He sighed again, thinking about the fugitive phantoms, alien clones and, ultimately, his prophesized destroyer: Doomsday. He also though about his friends and Lana, back home, how he lied to them constantly to protect his identity. And how much pain he had caused them and Lois because of this.

"But you are protecting us now. Doesn't that count?" Her resolved words woke him from his mind haze.

"I hope so." He said as if looking for redemption. Redemption for him was bonded to an unspeakable event, one that changed Earth's fate for the better on the account of his own personal happiness. Happiness he was determined to find again, with her.

"I know it does and you should believe it too. You are an inspiration for people, a symbol of hope for those in need, for those who are lost."

He couldn't speak for a moment. Lois Lane was pouring her heart to him, a virtual stranger. She supported him almost blindly unaware of who she was really talking to. He felt the need to tell her right there it was him, Clark Kent, but he could only gulp the sorrow within himself. 'It's not time yet, my son. Destiny knows better.' His father's words resounded on his head.

Feeling his uneasiness, she held "I think we better return to the article questions."

He replied warily "Yes, that is a good idea."

Revising her notes, most of the questions seemed unimportant, so she rapidly worked her mind around the newfound information about him. "What happened to your home planet?"

"Krypton. It was destroyed; well in fact, it exploded from the inside."

"Oh. How come?"

"Apparently, the core heat mounted and provoked the blast. A prominent scientist tried to warn the government but they didn't believe him."

"What happened to him?"

"The council forbade him to even talk about it, but he continued developing plans and devices to escape the certain doom."

"So, he didn't give up."

"No, I guess his eagerness and wisdom are part of the reason I am here." He paused and his voice broke a little. "That scientist was my father, my biological one."

"Meaning the 'parents' you spoke of before are from Earth?"

"Yes."

"And how is that you know all these things about… Krypton?"

"When Jor-El, my father, sent me to this planet, just before my home world died, he included the knowledge of the 28 known galaxies in some sort of crystals."

"Crystals?"

"Yes. Their technology was way more advance than Earth's at the moment, so I can communicate with a 'virtual' form of him."

"This is fascinating!" She was truly amazed by his story. Her mind ran a million questions per second, but she refrained due to the sensitiveness of the subject. She would have another chance to ask as he had assured.

"I'm glad you find it enthralling. I just hope people see it that way too."

"Oh, they will. I will make sure of that." She grinned; "Leave it to Lois Lane, intrepid reporter." She pondered for a second. "Say, why didn't you 'show' up until lately?" A question most of the non-believers, including her until just moments ago, had risen.

"I had to undergo a rigorous training my father designed." His words were tainted with grief as he remembered clearly the day he left everything and everyone he loved behind, Lois included. "I also traveled the world for a while to better understand human behavior. I couldn't risk people's life. I had to wait until I was ready." Another pause followed, he wasn't prepared to reveal the most important reason for leaving all behind: the ultimate trial. His heart pounded so fast and hard that it was painful, even for his imperishable chest. Clark breathed deeply, but couldn't let the words out.

Noting a hint of hesitation, Lois decided to continue. "So you are ready now. There is really a 'purpose' for you to be among us."

"My parents, from both worlds, propose it as 'destiny'."

"Destiny? I never believe in such a thing." She added "Life had taught me to live in the moment and to make the most of it."

"Sounds like you are following it to the letter." He replied and she laughed softly.

"Yes. You know what they say, better safe than sorry." She joked.

"All I can tell you, Lois, is that destiny will always find a way no matter where you are or if you believe in it -or not."

She laughed nervously, finding difficult to reply to such statement. "Why don't we continue with the interview?"

For the following hour or so, they spoke freely. She asked a question, he answered and both found comfort in each other's voices. From afar, Clark watched her gestures. He loved how she curled her hair when she was nervous, or how she bit her lower lip anxiously waiting for his reply. If there is a chance he could love her more than all those years ago, here it was.

On her part, she felt more than excited for the material she was obtaining for her interview, but that was not the only reason. She felt at ease talking with him, almost like home. 'Home', she reflected on how getting hurt all those years ago brought the best and the worst in her, and feeling home was an emotion she hadn't sensed for years.

"I assume you have a lot more questions, but…" Clark was unsure on how to approach his request. Sirens wailed in the distance claiming his assistance.

"But what?"

"I have to go, the never-ending duty." He chuckled lightly but then grew serious. "Besides, it's getting late. I wouldn't want to push you into the dangers of the streets at night."

"So you are saying goodbye?" Her tone saddened.

He really didn't want to leave, but Metropolis needed him, the world did. "No, I am saying until next time, Lois Lane."

"Bye." She whispered softly and hung up the phone.

\S/

'The truth behind the Blur' Read the article's title on the front page of the Daily Planet, along with a blurry, but somewhat decent picture Jimmy took few days ago. She had done it.

If Clark could summarize Lois' article in one word, it would be extraordinary. She made the 'stranger from a strange land' seem like a home town hero. She took the term alien to a whole new level and he couldn't be more grateful. Clark truly felt like he belonged. Even though everybody knew now he was from another planet, he felt more human than ever.

All of his trials somewhat lead to this moment. All the sacrifices he made hiding his identity, keeping himself into the shadows, blurring his way to people had come to an end. Truly they haven't seen his face just yet, but it was only a matter of time. He was more than ready to embrace what reside within him all along.

Words, even written on paper, are bound to be forgotten, but his actions spoke louder. His rescues were part of human history. He was part of humanity. Clark was finally able to look inside his heart through someone else's eyes. He was ready to become a True Hero, the one people needed desperately, the one that captivated Lois Lane's heart.

\S/

_Metropolis University – Year 2007 _

_Back to Metropolis, __all was fine and perfect. Lois Queen noticed someone like him. He couldn't fathom what she saw so special in him, but he was glad they ended as friends._

"_Hey Smallville!"_

_Clark looked up, "Hey Lois!" He was a little bit surprised from the way she changed her way of clothing and how simple her appearance was today. It was definitively simpler, but she looked prettier than ever. People around the school gave her more than a second look. He could say that most of seniors envied him from the way they looked at him. Lois was not only popular at school because of her social status, but because of her beauty as well. She was the typical girl-next-door. _

"_It seems like you already own this maple tree. I kind of figured during my break that I would find you here." She was beaming and it lightened his heart._

"_Where's my term paper?" She quickly added._

"_Ah. I knew there was a reason to be looking for me!" He slightly changed his façade, from hope to disappointment._

"_Of course there is, what else will that be? Oh, by the way, tell Mrs. K that I loved her apple pie." She winked at him._

"_I will. Here's your term paper." He handed him the report. "There were no serious revisions, only spelling corrections. I really thought I would have to write the paper, but actually your writing skills are way above the average." _

"_Do you really think so?" He heard her gulped._

"_Yes, I do. I bet you'll become one of the top investigative journalists of The Daily Planet someday. I can see you getting more than one Pulitzer." He smiled widely to express the sincerity of what he had said._

"_I really hope so."_

_He faltered at her saddened reply. "What's wrong?"_

"_My parents do not approve my journalism course. They say it won't do much money to support my 'needs'. They only agreed with me to take these few journalism courses, but right after I'll have to take a business major." She chuckled bitterly. "I don't think I can handle what they expect from me. I just wish they would appreciate what I'm doing, even if it's below their expectations." She lightly punched his left arm. "I envy you for having such supportive parents."_

"_Yeah, all I can say is that I am very lucky.__" He nodded. "Wait, what did my parents tell you?"_

_She giggled at his question. "Ah, your dad told me that you love driving tractors and stocking hay bales. Then you Mom said you played football in high school and that you were voted as 'Most Valuable Player' for two years in a row. They are so proud of you."_

"_My parents told you all of that?"_

"_Yes and they were so nice to me. I really didn't have the heart of telling the truth, so I never told them what we did because of Lana." She lowered her gaze. _

"_About that... I already explained them about what we've done." He lightly scratched his head._

"_Are they angry with us?" He could sense some panic on her voice._

"_No." He shook his head. He wanted to add, 'They like you so much' but he refrained. _

"_That's good." Lois stood up as she gathered her things._

"_Thanks for the 'minor' corrections." She quoted the word minor by her fingers. "My next class is up. Bye!" She started to walk away when Clark spoke again._

"_Lois, your__ parents may be like that, but they only want what's best for you."_

_She smiled resentfully, as if signaling 'how I wish'._

"_And Clark, don't feel so proud because I talk to you." Lois winked at Clark._

"_I wouldn't think on doing that. Judging from the stares of your avid fans, all I can say is they want to kill me with a click of their hands – that's creepy though."_

_She snorted for his comment, "So, that means we need to keep our friendship Kent."_

_Clark grunted, "So we're friends now?"_

_Lois turned around not answering his question, but leaving Clark in a confuse state._

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

"It was amazing, Tess!"

"Quit it Lo, you are babbling."

"Funny, I think you are jealous." Her friend teased.

Lois had been talking about the latest adventure with the new hero in town, which she had ultimately named The Blur as Perry suggested. She told Tess about the thrill of the saves and the heartfelt phone calls that followed, placing special attention to the earnest interview.

Tess faked a loud laugh. "Only you Lois, only you."

"What?" Lois asked in surprise.

"You are unstoppable, girl!"

"I believe that is my Native-American name." Tess laughed, for real this time, to her friend's comment. Then her eyes adverted behind Lois.

She turned, only to see her older brother standing after her. "Ollie!"

Lois hugged him tightly.

"Hello Lois. Tess." Both girls giggled.

"Hi, Oliver!" Tess said casually and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look very pretty today, Miss Mercer, not that you ever did otherwise." He winked.

"Ollie, are you ever going to take me seriously? Tess looked directly into his light brown eyes.

"What? Can't a man flatter a woman these days?" He scoffed playfully.

"You flirt with me. You act like you like me a little. Then I see your picture in the newspaper with some wannabe bimbo." She sighed. "I mean, aren't you a real gem? You do like me, right?" Her tone wasn't resentful at all; rather it was light and relaxed. It seemed that the subject of this conversation was a long time coming or many times discussed before.

"You know the drill, Tess. You are beautiful, intelligent and incredibly interesting. You're definitely girlfriend material. I, however, am certainly not boyfriend material. I can't do commitment, at least with my love life, and I don't want to pretend to you that I can."

"Awww, Ollie. You raise me up to the sky only to burry me underground." She put her hand on her forehead, feigning distress. "You break my heart." She joked.

"I don't, but I will if we ever go serious." He explained as a matter of fact. "Once things get to the next level with a girl, the Queens legacy pierces the picture. And, as I'm pretty sure you already know by now," He eyed his sister who was listening intently and greatly amused by their interaction "that never ends well."

Lois nodded affirmatively, but the memory stung her own heart a little.

Tess hung her hands in defeat. "All right, all right, at least tell me that you missed me."

"Of course I did. You know what they say: 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

"Yeah right, sex can do that also. Not that we ever tried it." The three of them burst into a fit of laughter.

Oliver's cell phone got their attention and broke the humorous moment. Lois nodded as he excused himself.

Tess smiled hiding what she truly felt about her best friend's playboy brother. How she wished to be the woman he would marry someday. Somehow it seemed highly improbable. Oliver was always busy, always at work or in a meeting and mysteriously disappearing on her and Lois equally. Sometimes she wondered if he had a secret girlfriend or a secret life besides Queen Industries all together.

Oliver answered the phone call, away from the two women. Tess was the closest friend he had, not only because she was his sister's best friend, but also because she was very special to him all on her own. Having Tess around, especially hanging out with Lois, gave him the break he needed to deal with his complicated life. They considered him a playboy and though he had been so for a great part of his life, after Lois' accident things had changed drastically for everybody, including him. He had responsibilities he couldn't avoid or share with them, especially with Lois, at least not yet.

He sighed and got nervous looking at the caller's name.

"Dr. Hamilton." He said with a low voice.

"The boy is awake now, but…"

"But what?"

"He has a shallow heart beat but there is still about 80% possibility that he can survive this."

"Emil, we had invested so much time, effort and money for his recovery. I need you to put everything in this 'project'. You know money is out of question here."

"I know, but it is not about money."

"Then assure me that this 80% will increase to 100%."

"Oliver, we are dealing with the unknown here. We are doing everything we can to…"

"I don't want to hear excuses. I want him to be awake and healthy as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Queen."

"I'll visit and prepare all the new equipment myself if necessary. We're not giving up on him!" He hung up the phone, took a deep breath and turned to the women he loved the most in the world.

"Everything okay?" Lois asked noticing the frown on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." He said casually. "It's just something at the office." He lied.

"Isn't always." Tess replied with a mildly sarcastic tone.

He smiled at her guiltily. "I have to go now, enjoy the rest of you day ladies."

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7 The Promise

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

"First and foremost, thank you so much to **athena606** for betareading chapter 8. Welcome to the writing team. We're so glad to have you here."

k3josai – Before you start reading this chapter, we're giving away free Superman handkerchief and tissues. ^_^ That's all I can say, I'm out for now. *runs*

Deliverance Territory – Excuse the emotional rollercoaster on this one (and all the others lol), but this is Lois and Clark we are talking about nothing far from a convoluted love story. I know we get angsty every now and then, yet that's part of idea. We love all your comments and support, they keep us focus and motivated. Thank you for sticking with us. *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 7: The Promise **

_Metropolis University – Year 2007_

"_Hey King of Plaid! What's up?" Clark looked back at the male voice who was greeting him. Walking in the hallway, he stopped. He simply smiled, thinking where he met the tall white blonde guy. _

"_Jan. I'm Lois's friend." He offered a shake._

_Clark Kent looked down at Jan. He had to, because the guy was about four inches shorter than his 6'4" height. He gladly accepted the handshake. "Glad to meet you." _

_Momentarily, Clark shifted his attention from the young man, looking for the one who had first offered him friendship. Jan followed his gaze. _

"_Lois isn't here. She's with Fatma, Jess and Karen."_

"_I thought she'd meet me here for our assigned article." He closed his red backpack after putting his notes and pen inside._

_Jan shrugged. "Lois Queen is like that, she just can't stay with one man for too long." He continued with a somewhat mocking tone. "Maybe she's just hanging around. Worse case scenario, she just won't show."_

_Clark stared at him. _

"_You know how it is, women are so moody sometimes, or most of it if you ask me. That's a boyfriend's burden to carry."_

"_Excuse me. I'm not her boyfriend." Clark was a bit annoyed by his words, but most specially by his tone. It wasn't right for a man to talk about a lady like that._

"_I'm just telling you about Lois's reputation, man. She's a brat; don't you know it by now?" Jan retorted noting the frown on Clark's face. "She always gets what she wants. Now, you're the apple of her eyes. A few weeks later –if not days-, you're a ghost to her, like nothing ever happened between you two." He continued. "I am telling you, in no time she'll look at you like you don't know each other." Jan spoke to Clark like he really knew all about Lois. _

_Even though it upset him, Clark knew that some percentage of what Jan said was true. He remembered what he had heard and seen at the school cafeteria only weeks ago –Lois and her friends' conversation about Jericho. Maybe, Lois just saw him as a challenge – Clark was different from all of them, from the way he dressed to the way he spoke. He never fit in these young adults crowds – he didn't like parties or any other form of deliberate self-destruction. He was never a happy-go-lucky guy. For him, time well spent was the essence of life. But he'd had the chance to be with Lois for more than one day and truly see what lied underneath. He could feel that beyond that frivolous exterior, Lois was more than what Jan described. She was more than a spoiled brat – he told himself. _

_Clark's reverie was suddenly cut by Jan's voice. "Hold this coffee for me." Jan placed the cup on Clark's hands and warned him. "Careful it's hot. I just need to get my cell phone from my bag."_

_Being a well-mannered farm boy, he held the styrofoam cup on his hand while peeking on his watch. He decided to look around once more and he turned when he saw Lois through his x-ray vision. She was talking to one of her professors._

_Jan, who was standing few feet behind him, called his attention. "Hey Kent, where's my coffee?"_

_He spun around and took a step only to meet a very slippery banana peeling. Clark's reflexes might have been fast, but there were hundreds of people observing him. He knew he couldn't do anything stupid or his abilities would have been exposed. The hot coffee splashed into his arm and plaid shirt. He stumbled a little more and his butt landed on the floor. Almost all of the students who witnessed his fall laughed at him. Jan included, who was crimson red while laughing at Clark._

"_Clark!" He heard Lois' voice as he stood up. She ran towards him and then touched his right arm, staring at it. "Does it hurt?" Her concerns made his heart flinched._

"_No… I… It's okay."_

"_Okay? Isn't the coffee hot?"_

"_No, it's not." She stared at him, weighing the truth in his eyes. Then she looked back at the students who were watching them, but Jan was now out of sight._

"_What are you looking at? We're not shooting a movie." She shouted and shooed them, making them mind their own businesses._

"_I saw what Jan did to you." She shook her head in shame. "Do you have an extra shirt?"_

"_Don't bother Lois, I can manage."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, it's okay." His eyes met her hazel-green orbs. "Do you have 'history' with Jan?" Clark asked boldly. He didn't know where the confidence came from; the only thing he knew was that he really did need to know. _

_Lois was taken aback by his sudden question. Was it really important to answer his query? "Almost." She finally provided. _

"_Almost?" He repeated._

"_Jan and I were friends." Lois explained. "Take note of the past tense. We 'were' friends until today, until what he did to you."_

"_He was jealous, Lois." She shrugged, trying to withhold importance to the matter._

"_I'm a man. I could feel that." _

"_He's Jess' twin brother. He likes me a lot. I know that, we kissed, nothing more than that."_

"_Kissed?" He couldn't believe her words. That also meant that the kiss they had was probably nothing to her._

"_That was part of the history. He kissed me, I kissed him back in order to know if there was spark, but there was none." She explained, but her smirk turned into a huge grin indicating what was playing on her mind. "You're jealous, Smallville."_

_The girl was way out of his reach again. "I'm Clark, not Smallville." He corrected her for what seemed the hundredth time. Why on Earth did she like calling him Smallville so much? "I'm not, Lois." He grew annoyed looking at his clothes. "Look what he did to me? Now I'm wondering, how many more guys would do the same or more to me?"_

_Lois smiled widely, "Is that a compliment?"_

_Her smile frustrated him; Lois knew how to push his buttons. But he also noted that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "We have to start this article, so I can be on my own again and live a peaceful life." He added sarcastically, though in his heart he realized –once more- that his life wouldn't be the same without Lois. _

_\S/_

"_Taxi!" Lois waved her hand while she and Clark were covering from a sudden rainfall under his jacket. They were busy studying together at the library, digging information about a guy named Alexander Luthor. Their professor had assigned to feature an article about the Luthor Corp's heir on the college paper. They didn't notice how time had passed they were so absorbed in their research._

_Clark opened the taxi's door for her as Lois told the driver the address where they were going._

"_At the age of twenty, Lex already managed their corporation, how remarkable is that? He's a genius." Clark declared excitedly reading from his notes. Lex's biography wasn't the only reason why he was so happy. The real reason behind his high spirits wasn't the story but a certain Lois Queen. He was lucky to be partnered with her. It gave him a lot of time to spend with her without having to explain why he needed to see her and be close to her like that. He should thank his professor for that. He wanted to pinch himself, that how fortunate he felt. The truth was that no matter how much he fought it, or tried to deny it, he was falling for her and hard. _

"_He was born to inherit their company and there was nothing he could do to avoid it." She answered dryly._

_Clark's jaw almost dropped in disappointment at the lack of a witty response from her as well as the sudden change of temper. Though he was initially in the mood to tease her, he opted to stay quiet. The incident with Jan was a closed topic for now. Neither of them mentioned it again - the early encounter with one of Lois' so called admirers._

"_I'm starving; do you want to order take out to my place so we can finish writing the story?" She stated after a minute of uncomfortable silence._

"_Yeah, sure." Though in reality, he wasn't hungry but curious about her new attitude._

_\S/_

_He was besieged at how huge their mansion was. He didn't read much of the society pages, but entering that house he concluded how vast their differences were, status-wise that is. They were two worlds apart or rather universes apart in more ways than one. _

"_Clark… Clark… Earth to Clark…" Lois waved her left hand in front of Clark's eyes._

"_Sorry Lois."_

"_You didn't expect me to live in this house, am I right? Well, expect the unexpected." She joked. "Don't worry, this house is owned by my parents, not me." A retina scan examined her eye; once the device approved her identity, Lois Queen, it prompted the opening of a passageway on the left side of the huge mansion._

"_My parents are in Star City. I don't know where my brother is at this time. We can use my Dad's library."_

_\S/_

_Looking around the expensive place, he thought it was worth more than a million dollars. Hundreds of millions – he guessed. He stood there like a beggar waiting for the King and Queen to appear on the balcony._

_He busied himself by reading some newspapers he found on the living room area. Flipping through the pages, his eyes focused on the society page's gossip column. It wasn't his style to pay attention to such kind of 'news' but something pushed him to read it._

'_Star City's Billionaire Daughter and Gotham City's Billionaire Son are to be engage soon!'_

_His heart skipped a beat; though there was no way he would tell Lois that she was featured on a newspaper column, assuming she didn't know about it. _

_Was she the one they talked about? If it was Lois, then he better start forgetting about her – he sighed. There was no way he could defeat the guy or the man she was about to get engage to, at least not as just Clark Kent. The guy had political power – he had none. The golden boy got a golden spoon for his mouth – all he had was the Kent Farm planted with cornstalks. The billionaire had Gotham – he, well he had only Smallville. _

_To sum all of it – Lois and Bruce, the gentleman's name, were a match made in heaven. Clark sighed begrudgingly. He'd met the famous Gotham City's Billionaire aka Bruce Wayne -aka Batman- about ten months ago. Clark could tell he was a good and noble man behind the dark suit and nature. Just like him, Bruce wanted this world to become a better and safer place to live in – for that reason he could tell that they could be good friends, though their temperaments were complete opposites. _

_How come he could think of the good in others, ones that he barely knew –or didn't meet at all- but couldn't do the same for himself? Clark was blinded by his own flawed decisions. There were only a few people that always emphasized Clark's superior heart, one of them was Martha Kent –his mother. She always pointed out how great he was, how much he could accomplish with his special abilities, not in order to brag about them but to serve as a beacon of hope, as an example to others. But at this point in his life, even understanding his uniqueness, he only wanted to be normal, normal enough to have a career, a relationship, a life. It was like he needed someone or something big enough to open his eyes. And very soon 'it' would take place changing his life forever, not only his Clark Kent persona, but his Kryptonian being as well. _

_Clark wanted to dig into the details of their relationship, but halfheartedly pushed the thoughts away as he heard footsteps approaching._

"_Clark, I hope my brother's shirt and pants fit you. Here's a towel; you can change your wet clothes over there, so you don't get sick."_

_He nodded and gently folded the newspaper placing it where he found it. Suddenly, he saw Lois changed her expression. It was a mixture of surprise and fear._

"_Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I thought you're in Star City." She tiptoed to kiss the faces of the newcomers. They kissed back their daughter, oblivious to Clark's presence._

"_Pack your things Lois, we're going to Gotham City tomorrow morning." Robert Queen's face was too determined to be contradicted. When he spoke, nobody could say otherwise._

_Lois looked at her father. "What's going on?" But since he was not giving in details, she turned her gaze to her mother. "Mom? Please, I still need to finish an article to pass one of my major classes." Lois pleaded with hopeful eyes to both of them, but since the resolve of her father was as hard as steel, she focused on her mother, looking at her intently, asking for help._

_Instead of helping Lois, like Laura Queen used to do whenever her beloved daughter got into trouble, she insisted on her husband's request. This time it was different from their usual dynamic. "Sweetie just do it, we'll be back by Sunday evening." She said softly and took Lois' hand in her. "We're going to meet Mr. Wayne, though you already acquainted him when you were kids. You were five and he was twelve."_

_She couldn't believe her mother's words and though the usual Lois' rage train was about to burst, she remembered Clark was in the house. _

"_Mom. Dad. I have a company."_

_Clark froze as three pairs of eyes turned to meet him. Her parents were like aristocracy personified, he thought. Their faces brought to mind English Royality._

_The baritone voice of her father slightly startled him. "And who are you?"_

_Clark looked up straight into Robert's eyes. "Kent, Sir. Clark Kent."_

_Clark extended his hand, but Robert did not bother to take the shake. Instead, he chose to put his hand on his side while Laura stared at him with risen eyebrows and chin up._

_Robert took few hundred dollar bills off his wallet and offered them to him. "Take this Kent, finish whatever assignment you have with my daughter. Be sure that both of you will get A+ on this matter."_

"_Dad?" Lois's eyes showed shock at her father's treatment to Clark._

"_I'm sorry, Sir, I'm not the kind of person who's looking for money. I'm sure Lois and I will get an A+ on this project because she's excellent with the field she's chosen." _

_The couple glared at him. Not many people had the guts to confront the Queens and though they behaved according to their standards, Laura felt a sharp pain in her heart. Both, her and Robert, had done everything for their children, everything they considered for the best, but looking at Lois' reaction she could sense something was off._

"_Pardon, Sir," Clark addressed the older man. "I can see this is a family matter, so I better go."_

"_Clark… Wait!" Lois yelled and started to follow him, but Laura grabbed her right arm with force._

"_Lois, he knows how he entered the house, he will definitely find the way out."_

_Clark was furious; his two hands were balled into fists. Lois was right; her parents couldn't see how talented their daughter was. How could they always think that money was all she needed? As he ran to the other side of the street, there was no need to use his super hearing to catch the screams coming from inside the Queen's mansion._

"_So your brother is right. You have another boyfriend. Now, I couldn't believe it, he seems like he has nothing but good looks. He comes from where? A nobody? A farm boy from Kansas? Whose father is indebted with a large mortgage?" Robert threw sheets of paper at her and when Lois read them, she couldn't believe it. Her father had him investigated._

"_Dad, how could you do this to me?" Her voice cracked._

_Robert Queen was not an unreasonable person. He was a successful businessman and a loving husband and father. Nonetheless, throughout the years, his heart had grown indifferent to the often pointless request from his offspring. From changing cars every three months to needing to 'find themselves' or wanting to 'pursue their dream career' –whatever it was that week- he never objected as long as it didn't interfere with the strategically planned future he had for them. Why should this time be different?_

"_Lois, if you graduated and got a job as a reporter, you wouldn't even begin to afford half the lifestyle you are used to." He explained logically. "Or worse if you marry Kent, how could he be able to give you the comforts of life you're used to?" He tried to approach Lois, but she backed away. "He has nothing… nothing but a large amount of debt!" _

_Lois lifted her chin and looked up trying to cover how his words hurt, but she failed for her feelings were already evident through her watery eyes. "Clark is my best friend! He's the only one who sees the real me. He's the only one who understands me." She spoke compellingly. "Because of him, I already know what I want to do with my life. It's not about money, car, jewelries or parties, but having a name of my own and friends and family who would be there for me through thick and thin." Tears welled up in her eyes. For the first time in her twenty two years of existence, she said what she needed instead of what was convenient for her. "I don't need your financial support or the presence of your personal secretary or my nanny at each of my big events, like my graduation." Now her tone was resentful and angry. "On every family affair since I was a kid there were people there, yes, your staff or employees, but never you!" Rage took completely over her. "I hate Queen Industries because it took my parents away from me."_

"_Lois, don't talk to your father like that!" Laura interjected the exchange of conversations, hurt by her words but also stunned by the revelation of her true feelings._

_Robert was angrier than he ever felt before. His only daughter stood up against him, against his will. "This discussion is over. Pack your things, now." He ordered._

_Lois balled both of her hands into fists. "I don't want to go to Gotham!"_

_Laura's eyes were open wide hearing her daughter's reply. It was usual for Lois to have a tantrum about something she didn't want to do, but this time her determination went far from just manipulation. Robert turned redder in fury and was about to burst._

"_I said I'm staying in Metropolis and I will not go anywhere." And with that, for the first time ever, he slapped both the sides of Lois's face. The youngest Queen was equally pained and enraged by his father's action._

_Laura stood still, in shock, seeing how serious the situation had become. She couldn't help to think that this was all because of that farm boy. Their daughter, who always had a feisty spirit, was now more rebellious than ever. 'What is so special about him?'_

_With teary eyes, Lois quickly ran away with no specific direction. She just wanted to get as far away as possible. The pouring cold rain didn't bother her, but she was too immersed in her own thoughts to even notice her surroundings. Her tears blended with the rain drops down her cheeks and into her clothes._

_Clark, who remained close to the house, heard the fuming altercation from beginning to end. He completely shut off his super hearing the moment he saw her running away and super sped to catch up with the girl whom he misunderstood before._

"_Lois! Lois!"_

_She stopped and blinking away the liquid that almost blinded her, she shuddered at the memory of her father hitting her. She was shaking both from crying and the cold rain. Clark turned her around and embraced her warmly, welcoming her fully into his life._

"_I thought… I though you already left." She told him while burying her face into his chest._

_He shook his head, "No, I was just waiting here for you."_

_She sobbed, "Thank you, Smallville."_

_Clark didn't know how long they stood there in silence. Emotions had taken over them. He felt the temperate liquid flowing down from her eyes in spite of the freezing downpour. He ached for the girl in his arms that night. She was the toughest woman he had ever met and now she was the most fragile thing in the world. He fully understood now - behind her strong façade rested a broken soul. Since that night he promised to her, "I'll always be here for you."_

\S/

_Daily Planet – Year 2011_

It had been a long night at the Planet. Lois was a woman on a mission and an unstoppable one of that. She had been glued to the police scanner ever since Perry gave her 'The Blur' assignment and though she already published an opening article and landed the interview, chasing every crime scene was now part of her routine. It was all worth it in hopes of catching a glimpse of him for the first time, in hopes to have a word with him again, with The Blur. And if the previous fruitless attempts hadn't left her aggravated, she had been collecting information about the newest villain in town, a metal-rusting-meteor-freak named Lance. She was tired, no, she was exhausted and the last thing she needed was a mild mannered farm boy turned reporter to stir her day.

"Did you sleep here, Lois?" Clark asked, knowing too well she had been after 'his' trail all night.

Lois sighed audibly annoyed by his inquiry. "None of your business." She knew she was vulnerable and she had to fight it. In times like this, when she was tired of being alone and needed someone to talk to or just to sit next to her, were the ones she missed him the most.

"Er, I think it is, at least as long as you are my partner." He replied coyly.

"Oh come on, Clark, you are only my temporary partner." She stood up and faced him faking confidence, "And it's only 'partner' not 'care taker', but more importantly it is still none of your business."

He wanted to retort, but decided against it. He was getting sick of this 'not partners' was visibly irritated and weary, so the last thing he wanted was to separate them more than they already were. As far as they knew they were partners, real ones, but Lois had set the bar so high no one could live up to her expectations, not even him –at least not as just Clark Kent.

"You know, Sma- Kent?" She started showing yet another sign that her walls were weakening around him. Saying his nickname felt only natural to her, but she knew that was a piece of information that could put in jeopardy her whole 'amnesia' plan. So instead, she changed the subject and tried to mend her slip. "I bet whatever you did to make Perry hire you, must be really something."

He kept quiet and lowered his gazed to the desk. Was she about to call him Smallville? Clark hinted a quiver on her voice, an uneven beat of her heart. Those signs were not to be ignored, but just as he gathered the courage to confront her. Lois spoke again.

"Because I can't imagine how else a meager reporter or better yet, journalist wannabe, hitched a job at the Planet otherwise." She ranted senselessly.

"Lois, I am…" He attempted to intervene.

"Don't want to hear it. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of carrying you around. I have been here ALL night working on my story and YOURS!" Lois went from sarcastic to furious in less than three seconds. Tiredness had taken over her sanity.

"…pulling my own…" Clark still tried to complete his first thought.

"And then you come, fresh from the farm, all smiles questioning MY business…"

"That," He said forcefully, apparently the only way to make her listen "was me just worrying about a friend"

"I'm not here to make friends, Clark! I want to win!" The fury consumed the last of common sense left on her. She blurted the words without thinking, displaying a great deal of her impulsive self, not only to Clark, but to the busy audience of the bullpen.

"I'm not here to win, Lois. I just want to help." And with that, he threw the folder he held on top of her desk and left hurriedly toward the opened door.

Giving one last look at Lois he yelled throughout the hall. "And just so you know, Lois, I AM a good reporter, I WORK as hard as anyone here and I DO care about you for more than just landing a cover page article." Then he exited the crowded room.

As soon as he was gone, Lois noticed some of the papers peaking out the folder. They were photos. He had been investigating Lance's burrow. He had been doing his job. He was just trying to help her. After all of this and as the previous confrontation replayed on her mind, Lois felt a great deal of remorse. It was something that did not happen often to her, but she felt guilty for overreacting; she felt ashamed of what she had said. She felt bad for Clark, not because of his shy ways, but because of her big faulty mouth. In any case, Lois was just protecting herself, but on account of what? Hurting him –the man she once loved- and inevitably wounding herself at the same time. She sighed.

"Lois?" She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think that you are yelling a little too loud this time?" The old man spoke kindly but with authority.

"Was I yelling?" She questioned – an inquiry that was immediately answered by the staring face of her coworkers at the hall. 'What about him?' she was tempted to respond, but she didn't. Lois knew Clark was right; she had been too hard on him. And though she still believed he needed to 'pay' for what he did to her years ago, she could sense he was somewhat different in a weird –but better- way, because he never -until today- had refuted her.

Perry's voice cut her thoughts short. "And it's healthy to go home once in a while too."

"Chief, this assignment is complicated. It's time-consuming." She excused.

"Just answer me this." Perry continued now full in front of her. "How many times have you fallen asleep in that desk of yours?"

"Once?" She mumbled.

"You know that is not right, kiddo. I remember at least a couple of times you fell asleep on your stapler, only to have 'Bostitch' printed backwards across your face." His tone was protective and concerned. "You've fallen asleep at your desk a hundred times, if not more." His glare was strong but gentle, just like the one of a loving father.

"Well, I'm here when I'm here. I can't change the news world. I'm sorry." And she was, but for a whole different reason. Her mind was still on wounded Clark leaving. That image made her heart ache. Definitively there was a lot more to him than the man she once loved. Was it possible for her to still be in love with him? Then, just as many times before, something stirred inside her and she felt like an important part of her was missing, lost in time.

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2007 _

"_I'll always be here for you!" Clark's words kept on echoing on Lois's head. But where was he now? Did he just say that at the spur of the moment? She didn't see him for two days in a row at school. She had called and texted hundreds of times, but he never answered. _

_Lois was genuinely worried, but why was she? Clark was an adult; his well educated self certainly already knew the difference between right and wrong. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself from any harm, unless her parents dared to step and make him disappear from the scenario. Her parents were not that bad, Lois thought. They might have the pure aristocrat image, but they wouldn't kill anybody. _

'_Clark might be in Smallville visiting his parents or maybe there was an emergency' she thought. _

_It was Thursday; they only had one day left to submit their report. Their article was 100% complete, she was sure of that. She only needed Clark's approval before presenting their Luthor's article to the professor. Lois decided to print it and read it aloud until she was satisfied with the outcome._

_Lois pinched herself, "Lo, you're such a genius. You know what Clark? Our professor might say, we make a good team." Pleased by the written article, she hit the send button. She waited for the signal that the item had been sent to the intended recipient. 'The professor will surely give us an A+. Smallville, Kansas here I come!'_

\S/

_Lois stepped out of her car. This was her second time in Smallville – thankfully, after three hours of driving; she was already in front of Clark's yellow house. She guessed that The Old Kents were probably in the kitchen, helping each other to prepare food for lunch and maybe Clark was there too._

_She was about to knock on the door when she realized that it was locked. Everything was closed, quiet and unusually somber. She sighed, 'I guess you should tell the house owners that you're coming, so you won't get surprised when there is no one inside.'_

_She decided to go to the loft, thinking Clark might be up there, piling up hay bales or fixing his father's tractor. Lois stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around the place when she heard something. Clark was upstairs just as she thought – but he was not alone. She found herself staring at Clark and Lana in a lip-locked moment on his loft by the window. Lois quickly covered her mouth, so they didn't hear her gasp. For the first time in her life, she felt the unfathomable pain caused by love. _

_Was this the feeling of being toyed by someone who you thought was a nice and decent guy? If this was the karma of being a party girl, it was worth more than what she had done to her past boyfriends. She remembered Clyde crying before her, asking for another chance. How could she be so ruthless, telling him 'I'm sorry, we're not meant to be'? Now the wheels of fate are turning against her._

_In a flash she ran outside the barn hoping to calm down and process what she felt, only to meet Chloe who was wearing all black. Lois blinked back the tears that were about to fall and cleared her throat._

"_Lois?" It was a mere whisper as Chloe opened up her arms for her._

_Surrounded by the warm hug she asked. "Chloe what happened?" Then Lois heard her sob._

"_Mr. Kent passed away last Monday." Her voice was soft and pained._

"_Monday? How?" Lois reacted violently as Clark's disappearance made sense to her. That could explain why Clark was so busy for the past few days. She was hurt even more deeply, realizing he did not tell her. She thought that at least, they were friends._

_Chloe looked at her with swollen eyes "Heart attack" and wiped her own tears. Noticing Lois' puzzled expression, she continued "I thought you were here for Clark. He hasn't said a word since he came back from Metropolis. He loved his father so very much."_

"_I'm sorry, I did not know about that until now." Lois replied apologetically. _

"_Didn't Clark tell you?"_

_Lois shook her head. "No. I'm here to check if he's okay because he didn't answer my calls or text messages, but I think my presence here is not longer needed." She eyed Chloe with a covered up expression, her usual façade. Lois secretly wished that Chloe couldn't read how hurt she was, how much pain she suffered at the moment. _

"_When is the funeral service?"_

"_In about thirty minutes." Chloe informed. "Have you seen Clark? Mrs. Kent asked me to pick him up."_

_Lois could have said no, but it wasn't the right time to tell a lie. She looked away, trying once again to hide her true feelings from Chloe. 'For God's sake, she is one of his best friends.'_

"_Yes, he's at the loft." Lois stated pointing weakly with her hands at the direction of the barn, not because Chloe wouldn't know where it was –of course she knew- but because her body was responding to what her mind couldn't get a hold, Clark was there with Lana. _

_Wasn't that part of their plan when they came to Smallville pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend? Yes it was, but all that happened before he promised to be there for her. Was he only offering his friendship? Was something more attached to it? Not being able to take it any longer, Lois started walking towards her car. _

_Chloe stopped her holding her right arm. "Come on, Lois, we have to spank his butt out of his brooding." _

_Lois gently removed the loose grip she had on her. "I can't… I… I have to go… Please don't tell him that I came here."_

_Chloe stared at her like another head was growing up her neck, saddened by her reply._

"_My condolences." Lois said finally and stepped inside her car. She drove away from The Kent Farm while confusion, hurt and anger shadowed her heart._

\S/

_Monday came. Lois was back to her old self. She wore a plunging neckline shirt, mini skirt, and high heeled boots. Like the old days, whistles rushed in from almost all of the male students at Met U. And just like then, she removed her sunglasses and blew kisses to her fans. Another batch of fan-like screams filled the parking area of Met U._

"_Lois Queen, welcome back!" Karen stared at her with a huge smile on her face._

"_Uuuh, that means you're ready to party again!" Josiane followed up as Fatma approached the girls._

"_What happened to Mr. Flannel Man?"_

_Naomi answered the question for Lois. "Let me guess, 'they're not meant to be'."_

_Lois grinned widely in response. "Name the place and the time, I'll be there"_

_The four girls hooted and yelled out loud, "Queen is in… Sky's the limit!"_

_After another round of whoops, Karen spoke. "Ahm… Lois, congratulations on your -and Clark's- article about Mr. Luthor. I hear it will become part of Met U Journal."_

"_Thanks." Lois said and rolled her eyes making light of the important matter._

"_Hey, it is a big deal. The professor announced it on our class last week. Too bad you and Flannel Man were not there." She chuckled. "We thought you eloped with him."_

_Lois forced a smile. "Eloped? That's a big NO-NO." Then she laughed at the thought, "So I'll see you at seven?"_

"_You got it girl."_

\S/

_It was Lois's second shot; she could tell there would be a few more shots before going home. She only wanted to feel tired enough so when she lied down on her bed, she could fell asleep without difficulty. She didn't want yet another sleepless night thinking about the farm boy. _

_Lois watched her classmates dancing wildly with random guys. In other time, she would be doing the same, enjoying herself carelessly, but tonight it all seemed petty._

"_Hey Miss, you're alone, can I join you?" The man smiled revealing how gorgeous he was._

_He wore an orange polo shirt. 'Not bad', Lois thought. She glanced over her watch 8pm, 'Maybe an hour to chat with this guy wouldn't do any harm, right?' At least that way she would have some company._

"_Arthur Curry, but you can call me AC."_

"_Lois… Just call me Lois."_

_AC sat beside her and ordered two more shots of tequila._

"_I came from Florida; but I'm here only for a visit, how about you?"_

_Lois shrugged, "I'm with my friends, but I'm not in the mood for dancing."_

_AC stood up, "Maybe we can try."_

_Lois stared at him, thinking whether or not to say yes, but a deep baritone voice stopped her._

"_Didn't you hear? The lady said she's not in the mood to dance." His face was grim and dead serious._

"_Clark?" Lois gasped. "What are you doing here?" She said regulating her voice just enough to be heard over the loud music._

"_Excuse us." Clark addressed AC ignoring Lois' question and guided her out of the bar._

"_What if we don't?" She retorted standing firmly in place, as set as she could after a few tequila shots. _

_AC tapped his shoulder, "Man, she doesn't want to go with you."_

"_This is between me and Lois, not you." Clark's face was really determined to get her out of the Ace of Clubs. He ogled her, "Lois, please."_

_Lois excused herself to AC with a strained smile and walked outside the club with Clark following her._

_Lois stopped at the parking area, she tried to act casually before Clark who stared at her with pained eyes. 'Do my eyes deceive me? Are they playing tricks on me? Is he jealous of AC?' Her train of thoughts was unstoppable. _

"_Clark, what do you want from me?" Clark appeared to her with a completely changed demeanor. It was like he hadn't shaved in days, hair grew all over his face. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled and faded. She was looking at another side of Clark Kent – a very different one from the typical farm boy she was used to._

"_Who is that guy, Lois?" He scowled._

"_AC," She said nonchalantly, "from Florida."_

"_Why are you so heartless Lois?" He asked with the same dark voice he spoke in the club. "You only treat men like toys. Once you get tired of one you replace him with anyone who's available!" He tried to control himself. He was too jealous for his own good. This girl could bring the best and also worst out of him._

"_You don't know me that well, Kent." She spoke rapidly trying to contain herself. _

"_Oh yes, I do know you." Clark pointed out irritated. "You're such a rich-spoiled brat, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" He blurted out making Lois give into her fury. _

"_Damn you Clark! It was you who cut me off. I thought we're friends, but obviously we're not." She let him see the pain in her eyes for a second. "And by the way, I'm sorry for your father's loss."_

_Clark's expression changed from anger to surprise to pain. "So it's true you were there? Mom told me she saw you at the funeral." He seized the chance to touch her arms._

_Lois stepped back, which made him hurt even more. He spoke before her, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to include me in your baggage of aching past – I guessed it was too much for you to handle at the moment. You have family problems and a great deal of them too. All I can tell you is about this part of my life – I'm just not yet ready to face the fact that I lost my Dad to a heart attack." He snuffled._

_She wanted to reassure him, to tell him that everything will be okay in time, but she stopped by the memory of Clark and Lana kissing in the barn. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"_

"_I don't know… I just want you to know." And he wanted her to know more. He wanted her to know everything, but couldn't get to it. The lost of his Earth father, the rebellion against his Kryptoinan one, it was all too much to lever. _

_She nodded kind of disappointed with his answer. She wanted him to admit the details of his encounter with Lana, but he didn't. So she turned around to open her car. _

"_Lois, I can't change the fact that we're from different worlds. And I don't know if I can ever disregard that. How can you ignore it?"_

'_Where is all this coming from? What does it has to do with anything?' She pondered for a moment. "The way I see it, you and I are the same." She faced him, "Don't you agree? I mean, we are both flesh and bone."_

_The implications of her statement overwhelmed him. They were not the same and not only because of their social status. He had neglected who he really was for so long that he believed for an instant that HE was actually human. Although deep down knew that he was far from normal. 'Talk about complications' he chastised._

_The lack of response unnerved her. "It's you, Clark, who make things complicated. If you can't accept me for what I am, for who I am, then we must end whatever is that we have right now." _

_It was hard to define what she was doing and why. It all started like a childish prank, a bet between friends. 'No Lana from Smallville can top Lois Queen, not over a mere farmboy' she had dealt with her girlfriends, but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about him. Had she finally fallen for him? If not, why was she willing to negate her heritage, rebel against her family and run to him? Cards were turning faster than she could comprehend. _

"_Clark, status is not everything. And for me, it means nothing. If you want to be with me, then stay. If you don't want to – then I guess I understand your reason." She truly believed they had a shot, but then there was Lana. And the worst part was that he hadn't say anything about it. She couldn't keep quiet on the mater any longer. "What about Lana?"_

_He was speechless; memories of his broken relationship with Lana flooded his mind. He had let her walk away so many times and, as far as he knew, it never got any better. He let Lana go for the last time on the day of his father's funeral as he told Lois know exactly what happened that afternoon, the scene once again played through his mind._

"_**I'm sorry Clark for all the wrongs that I've done and for hurting you so many times. I guess we're better off as friends because that's the only way we can stop hurting each other." Lana said, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. Clark looked at Lana without saying anything. She tiptoed to kiss him and though he accepted it, he never reciprocated the kiss. Lana felt his lack of response and with a hurt expression said, "Goodbye Clark." He watched her go, but unlike before when tears poured from his eyes, now he had none. Maybe it was because he knew deep down she was not the right one for him.**_

_Lois was different; she was ready to sacrifice who she was for him. And so, he would do the same. He leaned and kissed Lois passionately, letting her know he chose her. But buried in his soul there was a doubt: How long would he be able to go against the fact that she didn't know his secret?_

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

Author's Note: Hey! I know Lois is very hardheaded, but bear with us a little. I took some of her reactions from my personal experience and yes people can do very stupid things when they are in love but can't admit it, hurting everyone around. –Deliverance Territory


	9. Chapter 8 Sticky Note

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

Thanks athena606 - for the helping hand...^_^

k3josai – This story is originally intended as movie-like with respect to the fast phase of story line. But then again, things not happened as we planned because we had to keep on revising the story, hoping to reach the expectations of all the readers who stayed with us. Thank you so much to all of you. Though, I'm affected with the rumor that DC will break up Lois and Clark after 15 years of marriage, hope it won't affect my style of writing. Geez, I trust DC so much, please don't mess with Clois…

Deliverance Territory – OMG! You are still with us? Thank you so much! This chapter is very special to me because it contains nods to some of my favorite Superman comics. Besides, it features all my favorite supporting characters and also happy Clois. XD Enough with the spoilers, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 8: Sticky Note**

_Kent Farm 2011_

"Is something wrong?" She voiced the concern that consumed her for the past hour and a half.

"No." He stated simply, pushing the peas around the plate with his fork.

"I can tell there is something bothering you, son." Martha pushed away her plate and placed her hand over his.

"It's just…" He sighed. "…nothing is the way it's supposed to be." Clark shrugged and slumped down his shoulders.

"With Lois?"

"Yeah, among other things…" Clark sighed again and standing from the table he ditched the plate into the kitchen sink.

"Clark, you knew this wouldn't be easy for her." She followed his steps and met him by the kitchen isle. "I mean, it isn't easy for any of us and we know your secret."

"I know, mom, and I am sorry, but there was no other choice at the moment."

"Then don't' give up so soon."

"I'm not giving up, mom. I'm just tired. I miss my old life. I miss her and she can't even remember me."

"Give her some time. She will come around."

"It's not just that." He confessed. "Now that I use my abilities to help people and after all the good I've done, I can't quite fit into the big city. Then I come to Smallville, thinking it would feel like home, but I feel out of place as well."

"Oh, darling, you have changed so much. You are a man now. You have an important job and great responsibilities, but you have more power within you than you give yourself credit for." She patted her son's back and smiled. "All you need to do now is look into your heart and move forward."

"It is easier said than done." Clark smiled apologetically.

"Remember, you can do anything you set your mind to as long as you believe it with all your heart." Martha hugged him tightly comforting him and hopefully giving him the resolve he needed to keep trying –not only for Lois, but for the world. "Good things don't come without sacrifice."

"I know mom, thanks." He returned his mother's hug and smiled more relaxed this time. Martha's heart warmed at the gesture. She knew her son was having a hard time, but even then she was sure he would figure it out soon.

"Why don't you call Chloe? Maybe she can lift your spirits, like she used to do."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"She's probably is still mad at me after running away from her wedding."

"Oh. What about Pete? You two are like brothers."

"I'm not sure."

"Son, you need to hear a friendly voice, someone to get your mind out of this confusion at least for a while."

\S/

"Hello."

"Hello, Pete?"

"Clark, my man! How are you?"

"Good." He said softly almost as an automatic response. "You?"

"Hey! I can't complain!" Pete exclaimed but noticed immediately his friend's tone. "Are you sure you are okay."

"Yes."

"Doesn't sound like that on this side of the line."

Clark kept quiet, not sure on how to approach such sensitive subject.

"Man," he started, "don't tell me Lois is still giving you a hard time?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense it in your voice." He said seriously, but then teased. "Besides Chloe has talked about it nonstop since Jimmy started working at the Planet!"

"It's only been a couple of weeks."

"That is centuries in girl talk." Pete joked one more time, trying to get Clark in a better mood.

"You know, she says she doesn't remember me, but there is something about the way she speaks that doesn't quite fit."

"What are you saying, that she's faking it?"

"I don't' know, Pete, maybe?"

"Or maybe you are too conflicted to notice she's still in love with you?"

"Huh?"

"Clark, you are truly naïve sometimes. If she remembers you or not, that is not what's important. What you need to find out is if she still feels the same way she did before."

"I think the past took a pretty big toll on her. I researched the accident and it was a pretty big deal." His voice saddened.

"Clark, don't torture yourself. Those things can be easily talked about and…" Pete's counseling was cut by Clark's sudden reaction.

"Is not that Pete, no matter how hard I try I can't change the past, and what's worse is that I can't talk about it, not with Chloe or mom, not Lois, not even you."

"I'm only trying to help you, bro."

"I know and I am sorry, Pete. You have been nothing but a good friend to me."

"Hmm, why don't you take a few days off work and stay with your mom?"

"What? Why?"

"Smallville's clear air might do you good. Besides you can give things some time to calm down."

"Okay. I'll ask her."

"Like she would ever say no to you." Pete joked infecting his friend with his laugh.

Clark smiled and took his friend's advice. He was feeling better already. There were many things to figure out, to deal with, but he was not alone and he knew could do it right.

\S/

"Home?" She scoffed. "Doesn't Perry know by now that the bullpen is the nearest thing I have to a home?" Lois mumbled, replaying the old man's words in her head: 'It's healthy to go home every once in a while.' After she left home to pursue her dreams, only one thing –or rather one person- felt like home, but everything had changed since then. Now her dreams were focused on her career and the Blur. There was a subject that made her shiver.

'He is super strong and super fast. He could do just about anything he wants to, but he decides to do what? Help people?' She couldn't wrap her thoughts around it. 'Where does he go when he is not saving the world? What does he do when he is not busy answering a cry for help?' Her brain ran a million miles per second. But even though she stressed about her hero's whereabouts, Lois' mind kept bringing her back Clark.

She hadn't seen him since their last altercation earlier this week. 'I DO care about you for more than just landing a cover page article.' He had said and that statement pierced directly into her heart, a heart that was already warming but not ready to forgive and forget just yet. It was an awful day. There were no big news, no phone calls, no mystery savior running down the streets, nothing whatsoever and on top of everything Clark wasn't anywhere to be found.

As hard as it was not to think about Clark –about what he meant to her– when they worked alongside each other, it was a lot harder not to do so when he was absent physically. She touched his notebook and played with his pen wondering where he was or what he was doing. His effect over her was more palpable than ever, so she fought it harder as well. Either way –present or not- Clark drove her crazy.

It was like he could know beforehand when things at the bullpen would be quite, when there was no 'Blur' to argue about, when there were no opportunities to catch a byline. 'Unless…' Her mind started tying loose ends. '…Smallville was…' The realization made her shudder. 'Lane, that is silliest most ludicrous idea in the world!' Lois dismissed her thoughts rapidly believing there was no way on heaven or earth that Clark Kent and the Blur were the same person.

\S/

Last time they saw each other, Lois was very cruel to Clark. The way she reacted hurt him a lot, but it didn't mean that he would give up on her. Just like Martha said, he would give her more time. After all, that was probably a small fraction of pain compared to what she had suffered, he thought.

Lois wasn't on her desk when he stopped by so he decided to put her favorite maple donut, with just a hint of cinnamon on it, and her usual cup of coffee on top of the table. It had been his standard routine every morning. Though today, he put a sticky note on her cup. 'Smile!'

As the elevator opened, he hit the Ground Floor button, leading him to the basement where his desk truly belonged, at least for now. Clark took a deep breath. Pete had been right; the clear country air had done him good. He felt clamed and ready to start another day.

"You have to learn to keep up with 'Mad Dog Lane'."

His snapped out of his trance as he heard Perry White's voice. Clark was now sitting at his desk, staring at a blank page.

"I felt sorry for you the other day, kid. Lois isn't like that, in any case not always. Though sometimes -or most of it- she wants to be on top of things." The man words were calm yet filled with understanding. "She's a good kid behind that unbearable façade. Maybe she's put too much stress on herself lately." The old man patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Chief, I can deal with it, though it takes a lot of patience." He responded equally tranquil to Perry's advice.

He kept on talking. "I'm learning the ropes of reporting because of her. She can be a little strict being my teacher, but it is okay, she's a great guide. I can get use to it."

"I'm sure you will." Perry smiled. "She has a lot to teach and you still have a lot to learn, but Kent?

"Yes?"

"Don't you go calling me Chief too." He begged.

Clark nodded his head bashfully in agreement.

"And speaking of Lois, she's here. Good luck, son."

Clark smiled at his editor and watched him join Lois. She went straight to Jimmy's desk and gave him a long list of instructions, tasks that the young man accepted smiling. Lois didn't notice him as she and Perry joined other Daily Planet employees and reporters whose offices were located on higher floors.

He secretly opened his x-ray vision as she walked away and observed how beautiful Lois looked in her office clothes. No matter what time or place they were, he always looked up to her. Her strength was inspiring. They never seemed to have the same level or status, but that never stopped her from chasing her dreams fearlessly. Although when she reached out to him and depended on him completely, he had failed her. 'I got to set things right.'

\S/

"Lois, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on him?" Tess rearranged the clothes on her cabinet while talking to Lois via Yahoo Messenger; they were on live chat.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to know." Came her friend honest reply. She continued. "Look at yourself Lois, eating ice cream again. For sure, whatever thing you did or said to him is bothering you a great deal."

Lois didn't answer, but she knew it upset her and she knew exactly why. Was she ready to admit her feelings for the 'gorgeous devil' as Tess called him often? Was this plan taking a toll on her, just the way the infamous bet did back in college?

Tess looked at her depressed friend as she closed the cabinet's door. "I thought you were the one who was going to make his life hell." She shook her head and pointed at the monitor. "Look at yourself! You're the one who's in hell."

Finally, she answered getting Tess' full attention. "I feel that there's something lacking in me… that something had been taken away from me. But I can't figure out what it is."

Tess chuckled a bit. "Oh god Lois! You still don't know the answer? It's capital CK or Clark Kent; it's as clear as the water in this glass."

She scooped a spoonful of ice cream and ate it without clarifying her friend's remarks.

Tess continued with a shake of her head, "Judging by your appearance and the way you speak, you're really the one who's in hell."

Lois sighed. "I know, I think so too." Her mind traveled to the bullpen. "At first, I thought he was so mad at me after he walked away from The Planet, you know. He kind of disappeared into thin air, but I was wrong. He still gave me donuts and coffee this morning with a sticky note that said, 'Smile'." Lois didn't mention how deeply she missed not seeing Clark for the past few days, but Tess knew her friend very well.

"Awww, no wonder you fell for him before. Don't tell me your old, worn-out feelings are resurfacing again?"

Lois kept silent for a moment, taking in Tess' words. They were not old feelings, but a combination she couldn't figure out yet. They were not worn-out either, but as fresh as they were years ago.

"Silence means approval, so yes you are falling for him all over again." Tess said; the concerns for her friend were obvious. "You know Lois, if you still love him, there's no need to put yourself into this kind of situation."

"Yeah right and what is your magical solution?" Lois responded lifting her spoon into the air daringly.

"Tell him the truth that you have no amnesia and ask him directly why he left."

"It's easier said than done, Tess." Lois put another spoonful of double fudge chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"I know, but sooner or later you need to decide."

"No, I don't!"

"Don't deny it!"

Lois sighed. "I know, I know. Why is love so complicated?"

"You are asking the wrong person." She joked to ease her friend's mood and it was successful. "Don't worry, whatever the outcome be, you can count on me."

"Thanks Tess, you always know what to say."

"No problem Lois, that's what I'm here for."

\S/

It was Friday night and Clark and Lois were swamped at that paper. The incident from days ago went unspoken between them. She typed nonstop unto her computer and he read, what seemed to be, endless police reports.

"You know, we could… well, no, not really." He stared talking, not even lifting his look from his papers, stopped and then continued his reading.

"No, no, you can't keep doing that."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You can't just start a thought and then say no." Lois stopped her typing. "Finish them or don't start them at all."

"You're very authoritarian tonight."

"Just part of my character, don't you know that already?" She snapped teasingly. "But seriously, it drives me crazy."

He chuckled and resumed his previous task.

Lois couldn't believe he dismissed their conversation without finishing it. 'Will you stop giving me half-finished thoughts?' She thought and then called her attention glancing directly at him. "What were you thinking?"

"Pizza and coffee." He said simply.

"Oh, come on, that's our fallback."

"I know; that's why I said not, I remembered it was our 'late-night-work fallback'."

"When did we become so pathetic and predictable?

"We?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean 'we' as in ME, just didn't want to sound rude." She lied, though this time it wasn't a harsh comment, only a witty remark. The truth is that she was used to being around him, so used to it in fact, that when he was doing her 'leg work' she missed him terribly, not that she would admit it.

"By the way we're neither."

"Neither what?" She said a little startled from her current mind flow.

"Pathetic or predictable; we're momentarily stuck on what we are working on tonight."

"Clark, it's a Friday night; we are up to elbows in work; neither having plans to go out; I don't know, it sounds pretty pathetic to me."

"Okay, we're a tiny bit pathetic. How did it come to this?" He agreed only to make her happy, but he was enjoying the easiness of their conversation. 'Is she letting me in?'

She shrugged. The way he addressed her with such confidence, reminded her of someone else. It was like when they were alone, he transformed into… no, it can't be… there was that idea again… and it was getting absurd.

"I can't remember, for the life of me, what I did before I started working at the Planet." He insisted, trying to get the most out of their light conversation. It felt kind of like the ones they had over the phone, when he was the Blur.

She laughed loudly. "You, Smallville-bred farm boy, were probably in bed by now." And any hint of doubt that they were not the same person just flew away by the window.

"Funny, but I don't think so. It feels like a million years ago though."

"Don't be such a sissy; we've been working together just a few weeks. Are you giving up already?"

'Giving up? What is she trying to say?' "Hardly." He pressed again. "And there is that 'we' again. I'm starting to feel like your 'official' partner, Lane." He winked.

She panicked for an instant at the sight of his flirty smile and playful baby blues. 'What the hell is he doing?' Lois needed an exit strategy and fast, unless she wanted to

"Well, Kent, that is a sign." She cleared her throat and shut down her computer. "It's time to call it a night." 'A sign? Can I be more pathetic? Lane, you are in so much trouble.' She chastised herself in silence knowing fully that her façade wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh," He looked down his desk once again and analyzed their dynamic for a moment. He, inadvertently, had shifted into 'Blur' mode while talking to her. It was a subtle change, in his opinion, but enough to make her notice something was different. Deep down he needed to feel his effect on her as Clark Kent, he needed her to love this side of him as well – the way it was before.

However, these changes were not only evident to Lois; they had transpired to his every movement. Part of him recognized he was becoming who his father spoke of once, the greatest hero Earth's had even known. The little adjustments, the boost in confidence, the fulfillment of saving lives, that was a feeling like no other. It was not about the pride itself, but the satisfaction of touching people's lives, the pleasure of making a change in the world he loved so much.

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2007_

_Things had gone well after they promised they'd stand by each other no matter what happened._

_Clark was deeply in love with Lois and the feeling was mutual. Seeing how determined she was to fight for their love, he was now willing to do the same thing for her._

"_I'm sorry Ma'am." The cashier already swiped four of her credit cards and the machine declined the payment of all the things she purchased. Lois looked at her wallet, she only has few bills and coins, and they wouldn't cover all of her purchases. _

_A month had passed since she left the mansion; all of her friends, except for Wanda, didn't bother to lend a helping hand when she'd needed them the most. Wanda was so generous that she offered her a place to stay. In return, Lois had to work to give her share of the monthly rent. At first, she didn't want to accept it, instead she convinced Lois to set aside her earnings for her studies. Being a hard-headed one, Lois thanked Wanda for her kindness but asked to let her contribute on the rent expenses. Knowing Lois wouldn't give in; Wanda finally decided to accept her offer. _

_Her parents were fuming at her decision. This time they would not tolerated what she had done. She never made into Gotham City, but she knew damn well her parents' pronouncement of making her marry Bruce Wayne was only a political move. It was for the best of both families, from their perspective at least - building a much powerful empire. _

_She didn't want to sacrifice her own happiness for such kind of agreement. It was not her style, not anymore. It was simply not in her heart. She'd rather lose all of her inheritance than to lose the only person who made her believe that life was worthwhile. She looked around to find the face of that person._

_Clark rushed up from behind. "Take this!"_

_The forty-year-old cashier glanced up at him and she smiled at the two of them. "The two of you are perfect for each other."_

"_Thanks Ma'am." Clark replied as he handed her the cash on his hand._

"_Clark, you don't have to pay for this." Lois exclaimed at him._

"_Lo, I insist, no buts. Besides you are my girlfriend." He winked at Lois, making the cashier giggled a bit._

"_Clark, girlfriend? I'm not yet used to the fact that we're already a couple, I have to ease into these things." She teased and then grew serious. "And I will of course pay you when I can. Treat it as I'm indebted."_

"_You don't have to, Lo."_

"_Clark?" She made her eyes wider making Clark to understand that she was serious._

_He only smirked at her while he gave the cashier another box._

"_And what was that?"_

_He grabbed all the goods they had purchased and sway the other pack which he bought on his other hand. "It's a surprise, Lois."_

_He opened the store's door for her. "Oh god Smallville, you know how I hate surprises!"_

_As they approached his 80's automobile model, he placed all the items in the compartment._

"_It's just a small present for my girlfriend."_

"_You really like calling me that don't you," Lois winked at him, as he smiled at her handing her the bag._

_She accepted the bag and opened the package. It revealed a pair of grayish doll shoes._

_Clark looked at her happily, "I know they will help your feet to be more comfortable when you're at work." He caressed her cheek. "You hated your heels whenever you were at the coffee shop serving people." He stared at her hands, slightly reddish. "Lois what happened?"_

"_Clark, it's nothing."_

_He grabbed a thin tube from his car's compartment and gently rubbed the ointment on the burnt part of her right hand. She shivered a little with his touch._

"_Does it hurt?" Clark glimpse at her hazel eyes. She shook her head._

_He kissed her hand tenderly, making Lois bit her lower lip to cover a smile but it did show anyways._

"_I'm so sorry Lois that you have to go through all of this because of me."_

_Lois held his face when she answered, "It's okay Smallville. I want to prove to my parents that I can live without their financial support." And she meant every word. They might have been poor, but she was happier than she ever was even with all her parent's money. _

"_Thank you for this present. I'll cherish it." She smiled and Clark leaned down to kiss her on her lips. It was a small peck but full of love in its pure sincerity._

"_Next time, be more careful with the hot water."_

_She chuckled, "Yes, Sir!"_

_Clark smiled at her as he stared between the valleys of her breast; his attention was on the necklace she was wearing._

"_May I ask you something?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_I noticed you always wear that necklace. It seems very important to you." He paused and continued. "I also have one just like it; but I left it in my mother's closet t along with my other jewelry."_

"_Really? Ever since I was a kid I've had this. We're inseparable. Who gave you your necklace?"_

"_If memory serve me right, his name was Sam. He had big expressive eyes just like yours. And he was kind and gentle like my Dad. I met him when I was four." He smiled at her._

"_Sam?" Lois repeated._

"_Does it sound familiar to you?" Clark asked._

"_No, but… I don't know…" She shrugged, there was something about that name that made her heart flinch a bit, but she couldn't figure it out._

_Clark nodded as he carried her in, bridal style. "Smallville, what are you doing"_

_He gently placed her on the passenger seat. "Let's see if these shoes fit you."_

_She bit her lower lip again, trying to hide that smirk for the second time today. She was so happy, having such a thoughtful boyfriend like Clark, being loved like that, feeling home._

_He finally drove her over The Beanery, the place Lois had been working on since she left home. She needed to bring her share of money to the cause and they gave her the opportunity even though she didn't have any work experience. _

"_I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead before he turned to his other job – writing for The Daily Planet, incognito._

_\S/_

"_Little sister what's up?"_

_She turned around only to find herself staring at her dazzling big brother who caught the attention of woman at the coffee shop. He wore sunglasses, as a disguise, to prevent his face seeing by the press and the paparazzi. Now that it had been known publicly he's the 'rightful' heir of Queen Industries, his somewhat private life was over. The paper had printed his face for years, but not with that kind of impact. On the other hand, she – the runaway heiress– didn't want any kind of publicity. She wanted to maintain a low profile. She hated being the talk of the town, especially against her parents. _

"_Mom and Dad sent you here, right? For what? To discourage me?" She opened the cash register to give one of the customers her change. Lois smiled a little when the teenage girl swooned over her brother._

_Oliver tried to ignore such kind of attention; he wanted to talk to his sister privately but obviously, Lois didn't want to talk to him._

"_Ah… well no… I came here just to see you."_

"_Really? So, here I am, are you happy now?" She lowered her voice so she wouldn't catch any additional attention. "I know you know what happened to me. Yesterday, my bank accounts were all closed. Today, all my credit cards were cut."_

"_I'm so sorry, sis."_

"_Don't be. It's okay, I have two part-time jobs. I can sustain my studies, so one day I can do what I love – that is being a journalist."_

"_It's so nice to hear you talk like that Lois. I am very proud."_

"_Thanks and by the way, I'll be graduating next month."_

"_Wow! Congratulations! Now those are accomplishments." Oliver stated. Her little sister was trying to spread her wings and she was doing it successfully._

"_All on my own." Lois added. "So how about you?" She looked at him._

"_Still tied to a swivel chair." Oliver smiled _

"_How are Mom and Dad?"_

"_They'll be on tour next week."_

_Lois nodded, "That's what they usually do instead of putting their money on charitable institutions. There are so many people who need help for food, clothing and shelter."_

_Oliver was a bit surprised at her remarks. His little sister was talking to him like an adult. The days of throwing money for parties and nonsense already passed. "I'm starting to like your boyfriend more and more he's a good influence on you."_

"_Oliver, my boyfriend has a name. Clark Kent." She said with pride._

"_Clark Kent, huh? When do I get to meet him, I'd like to thank him a lot." _

"_You already have, remember?" She winked at him._

"_Hey Lois, we need you here." One of the staff called her attention. Tonight was one of the busiest days, so lots of customers to serve._

_Lois glanced at her brother and excused herself._

"_It's okay Lois, I'm about to leave. I have a meeting in 30 minutes. Just in case you need help, call me. Take this in case of emergency."_

_With that, he disappeared with the rest of the crowd as he exited from the door._

_Lois stared at the flat rectangular object on her hand, it was an extension of his credit card and beneath it Oliver's beloved silver lighter. _

\S/

_Metropolis 2011_

Clark tossed and turned on his bed, unable to get over the way Lois reacted to his sudden confidence and the ease of their latest conversation. Many times before he wondered what it would be like to get a second chance, not only with Lois, but to reconsider the choices he had made under the pressure of his heritage.

'Tampering with time is an extremely dangerous issue, son.' Jor-El's words cut into his trail of thoughts and as much as he tried to rebel, Clark knew his father was right. 'There's got to be a way to set things right once and for all' he analyzed and there was. Just as his mother had said, some sacrifices needed to be done. There was no giant reset button to make it all better, so he needed to take matters in his own hands.

It became crystal clear to him. In order to regain Lois' trust as well as to reaffirm the trust of the people through her articles, Clark needed to be completely honest with her. If she was to be the voice of the Blur, she might as well know his true identity.

'It is time', he thought and maybe doing so would serve a second purpose: recuperate her love. If was true that her amnesia is the cause behind her indifference there is a chance of a fresh start; if is not, then she wouldn't have other choice but to accept that what happened years ago was done for a greater good.

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9 Love Hurts

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes: This chapter contains lyrics from Ordinary Song sang by Marc Velasco. Thanks again to athena606 for betareading this chapter.<p>

k3josai – Maybe I should post a sticky note here, saying smile and don't kill us. Lol! This chapter is contains medium angst, so beware to those who are so allergic with angst. Anyway, some of your questions will be answered here. Enjoy!

Deliverance Territory – This is another emotional rollercoaster installment. *ducks* XD It reveals a lot more of their past, but in the present timeline. (Huh? You will see.) Inspiration for some of the scenes came from S8 and S9, especially Doomsday and Committed. I also dropped a few 'famous' Smallville quotes here and there. :P Hope you like the chapter and, as always, we are very thankful for your unconditional support and amazing comments. *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 9 – Love Hurts**

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

'We need to talk.' That was the message she received just a few hours ago. Clark was never that forward, so she figured it must be important. Lois waited for him at the Metro Café at the appointed hour, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table and sipping from the hot cup of coffee she had ordered. 'What's the matter with him?' She thought as she remembered the intimate turn their last conversation took, at least for her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"Which constitutes a major offence in my book." She retorted. "You called –well, actually texted- me on a Saturday morning and show up late! Don't you know Saturday is the day of rest?"

"Lois, Sunday is the day of rest."

"No, Saturday is the day of pre-rest."

"Pre-rest?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Yes, so when you actually get to Sunday you are rested enough to enjoy your rest."

"Don't be such a crybaby I'm only 5 minutes late and besides it's almost midday."

She waved her hand. "Anyway, what's so important?"

Clark sat in front of her and swiftly grew serious. "Well, you know…"

"No, I don't. Thus here we are." Lois replied sarcastically.

"See? I can't even talk to you without some witty come back."

"Oh, please, I thought you were used to it by now." She smiled and winked which surprised him even more, forgetting for a second the reason behind the meeting.

"I wanted to talk about you… and me… and well, the B…" He looked down to his hands.

Lois interrupted, "You and me in the same sentence?" And feigning confusion she continued. "I don't see where this is going." She was really nervous; this might be another conversation which she didn't like to push through. Though thanks to her phone that moment might be pushed back or better yet might never happen. She heard a text message coming in. "Sorry."

"Yes, of course… Just go on." Clark fell in really deep thought, 'how am I supposed to tell you all about me?' He sighed. 'What will be your reaction if you find out that I am The Blur and I am your Clark from way back?'

"Clark," She exclaimed excited. "My informant says he wants to meet me now. Come on, this might be another lucky day for the front page news." Lois grabbed her things without looking back if Clark followed her. She breathed out, finally realizing that she was holding her breath while sitting at the table with Clark.

\S/

"Lois, stop pacing!" Clark pushed the thick rim of the glasses over the bridge of his nose. She walked back and forth since they arrived to the alley about ten minutes ago. The place was located on the slum of Metropolis. He couldn't afford to leave her alone waiting for her informant, not in this part of the city, so he stayed with her even if her pacing drove him crazy. Trashcans were scattered everywhere, who knew if there were drug dealers' -or worse murderers- around.

"I want, no, I need a story, and I need it now!" She read her phone with a disappointed look on her face. "My informant texted me again, it was false alarm?" She closed the phone and continued ranting. "Ugh! I thought for sure I would have something solid on The Wedding Destroyer. This must be another slow news day." Lois returned the phone inside her bag.

"The who?" Clark asked puzzled as he never heard such a thing.

"You know, the metal-rusting-meteor-freak." She stated as a matter of fact.

He stood baffled looking at her.

"Lance Brand, for goodness sake!"

"Oh."

"You are seriously clueless, Kent. Don't you read my notes on the police reports?"

"No, I mean yes, but you're giving him 'names' too?"

"Sure, why not? Don't you see, Clark? He always attacks on weddings, right before the I Do's and so the 'wedding' part. There were two cases reported officially and both of them had the same assault style: chapels were crumbled like there was an earthquake –therefore the 'destroyer' part." She explained.

"Besides, there was no record of major casualties, but lots of people got hurt from puncture wounds, most especially the grooms. The first one is in coma and the second one got both of his legs amputated. Tetanus being the common factor, hence the 'metal-rusting' nick. There is a pattern, Kent." She pointed.

Clark followed her as she stomped her feet in much disappointment. "You said Saturdays were pre-rest days, then why are you so bothered by the fact that it's a false alarm?"

"Whether it's a pre-rest day, actual rest day or holiday, news is still news. We have to do our job, don't we?" She walked away at her usual quick pace.

Clark sighed. This was Lois; you couldn't stop her when she wanted to do something. She was stubborn, too stubborn if you asked him. "Lois, can we just stop and talk for a second?"

Lois turned around, "We're already talking."

"I know, but not here…" He looked around in alarm. "Not in this kind of place."

Suddenly, a scream was heard on the street. "Lance, let me go!" They both got up and directed their looks to the rowdy scene. A man, as they heard called Lance, held a bride and practically dragged her across the street. Apparently, he had kidnapped her from the wedding ceremony being performed nearby.

"Michelle," The guy addressed her, still clasping her arms forcefully "I can't let you marry that guy. I love you and I know you love me."

"I did love you, Lance, but that was a long time ago. I had moved on and you should do the same."

'Was that The Wedding Destroyer?' Lois thought. She heard the girl calling him Lance and, according to one of her sources, the meteor freak's name was Lance. 'Right on target!' She laughed inwardly knowing her morning –almost afternoon now- was not a waste of time.

Lois and Clark witnessed the situation carefully measuring their plan of action, individually that is. While Lois only thought of going straight forward and kicking the guy's butt, Clark considered how to save the girl and defeat the man, without revealing his identity to Lois, or the world for that matter. Nope, the latter could not be done at the moment, Lois had launched towards the -now retreating- couple with her hands in fists ready to engage. Clark tried to stop her, but after a few unsuccessful attempts of getting her attention, he gave up and shouted.

"Lois, have you gone mad?"

"What? Don't tell me you are going to let such scumbag treat a girl like that!"

"No, I won't… I mean wouldn't. But just think for a moment. What do you plan on doing? Go in, punch him out?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me, the simpler the better." She shrugged.

"Why don't we call the police?"

"Please, Clark, she could be dead by the time cops get here. We need to act now."

He sighed. "Okay, okay, let's follow them for a moment; until we find out if he's armed or if he is working alone, this could be very dangerous."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty –but cautious– Pants, we'll do it your way." She surrendered reluctantly, but knowing her impulsive ways almost always ended in more trouble than the original situation.

They followed the kidnapper and his victim closely, so close that the kidnapper noticed them, but deviously he didn't let them know until they were trapped. At the end of a dank and long passage, Lance entered into some kind of storage room through a heavily corroded metal door.

Lois and Clark tried to peek from one of the holes on the door and then another, but it was useless; they were too small. "Sh*t!" Lois breathed, noticing a slight stream of blood flowing down her hand.

"Let me see." A concerned Clark whispered, not wanting to be seen or heard by the madman. He took her hand in his and inspected it briefly. His original intention was to scan with his x-ray and micro-vision for any deeper wound or chip of metal inside her skin, but he couldn't do it.

He raised her eyes and tried again, now through the door, but again it was fruitless. 'Kryptonite?' He questioned silently at first, searching the place for a hint of the green rock, but couldn't find any. Something strange was going on and he didn't like it. Normally, green kryptonite would make him feel weak or in pain, but no such symptoms were showing.

All of the sudden, the door opened and Lance appeared in front of them, gun in hand. He was excessively sweaty, his chest heaving rapidly and a stain of dried blood ran down his nose.

"What do we have here?" He wheezed wickedly.

Clark and Lois looked at each other almost in a panic; then looked back at their attacker.

"We are so sorry, sir. We will be going now…" Clark spoke first, trying to persuade or rather distract the man so he could find an opening to take down his gun. But the opportunity never materialized, for he received a hard hit on his forehead with the back of the gun.

"Clark!" Lois shrieked, moving quickly and taking his face into her hands. Then addressing Lance again, she growled. "You bastard!" And just like that, Lance gave Lois an equally solid hit, knocking her unconscious.

\S/

Lois woke up slowly finding her hands tied and her body back to back with Clark's, who was still groggy from the smack. They sat on the dirty floor while Michelle, the bride, also tied but unconscious and lying on an old soggy couch.

"Lois? Lois! Are you okay?" Clark gasped.

"As good as I can get in this situation, I guess." Her head pounded harshly and her vision was still a little cloudy, but she was glad to be alive –and secretly rejoiced to find out Clark was too.

He let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice and clever comment.

"You?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I am okay, though my head is killing me." That was a pretty rare statement for him. He almost never got hurt or felt pain. 'What is happening to me?'

"Likewise, ugh!" She replied shaking her head, evidently in pain.

Clark took another quick survey to the room which revealed the source of his powerlessness, there was a pile of some sort of blue corrugated fiberboard. 'Blue Kryptonite'. Even if he wanted, he couldn't use his powers to aid the escape.

Lance entered the room and locked the door. Oblivious to his awakened 'guests', he moved towards the sleeping bride. Gently, but in a very creepy way, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered. "You will always be mine."

"Hey!" Lois yelled, attracting Lance's attention.

"Lois, what are you doing?" A helpless Clark murmured to her side.

"What do you think, Smallville?" She replied just as low, but quickly lifted her head to focus on their kidnapper. Clark was surprise to hear her calling him Smallville. There was only one person in the whole world who called him that way, his Lois Queen.

"Do you love her?" She asked directly to his face, hiding her fear with a tough expression.

"Of course I do. Why else would I do this?" He replied unsympathetically; heavy sweat beads ran down his forehead again.

At that moment, Lois was not that intimidated. Studying his face, all she could see was a very troubled man with a broken heart. And though she had the losing hand, she also had a plan. While she talked to Lance, her hands were busily trying to untie Clark's ropes.

At the first touch, Clark was puzzled regarding her objective, but he quickly caught on and let Lois work her magic. They were in a life-threatening situation –even for him– though he couldn't help the thrill at the stroke of her hands on his.

"If you really love her, you must set her free." She continued. "What you did to her is not proof that you love her. You are only proving how selfish you are."

Lance's chest started to heave rapidly once again, but this time it seemed out of control. Almost immediately, the door and some of the racks in the room started to shake furiously and all the metal objects started to oxidize by themselves.

Lois ducked her head, only to cover a part of it with her right shoulder as hundreds of rust particulates flew across the confined space. And here she thought Smallville was the one and only Land of the Weird, Home of the Strange.

"You don't understand." He shouted, calming just enough to let the pieces of corroded metal fall to the floor. "Three years ago, she left me at the altar on the day of our wedding. She never explained why. Maybe she was afraid of marrying a freak like me!"

'Three years ago, how ironic is that?' That explained to a degree why Lance hated weddings and why he was determined to ruin that special day for everyone around.

"Then today, she was going to marry another man, not me." He sobbed. "You DON'T understand! She broke my heart!"

"Yes, I do." She paused. Lois really understood his agony, but right there and then was Clark, the one who'd caused so much suffering to her not so long ago. "I set someone free a long time ago."

Clark was stunned by her statement. He could feel her pain. But how could that be possible? Was she talking about him? Did she remember what happened? He was overwhelmed to say the least. Was she lying when she failed to recognize him? Or did the pressure make her remember? Either way, it did not matter to him because he finally discovered how she really felt –and not as the Blur, but as Clark Kent. And to tell the truth, it was not a pleasant sensation. Years of training and traveling couldn't have prepared Clark from this moment. The sudden tremor inside his heart broke a dam of emotions he did not comprehend.

"How did you survive that?" Lance inquired slowly letting his guard down.

"It was really hard at first, but step by step, I managed to stand on my own feet again." A tear ran down her cheek. She was at least thankful that Clark couldn't see the liquid fall from her eyes.

"You… you're telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes." He felt defeated, but empathized with Lois' ache.

At the same time as he spoke that last word, Clark –now free from his ropes– moved quickly in front of Lois and punched Lance in the face, not with super-strength, but hard enough to throw him down.

While the man was down, Clark freed Lois from her ties as well. Hurriedly, he picked up the girl and ran outside the room as fast as he could, with Michelle in his arms and Lois following right behind him.

Lois called the police from her phone and, barely breathing, gave them the address where Lance was now locked in, along with all the details of his doings that day.

Just as Michelle woke up, they heard a strident noise, like an explosion, followed by a muffled but powerful clank. Michelle sobbed inconsolably, knowing that Lance was not able to fully control his 'special ability' under stress and she feared the worse. Clark embraced her to calm her down.

Lois observed them in complete silence. For the first time and before her very eyes, Clark Kent –not the Blur– had saved the day.

Clark felt proud and scared at the same time. For years he had been pointing his destiny to his powers and secluding them from the 'normal' part of his life, but today he demonstrated –more to himself than everyone else- that the real hero was embedded within his heart, not his abilities alone.

When the cops arrived, the three of them gave their statements and Michelle was taken in an ambulance to Metropolis General Hospital. The paramedics offered medical assistance to Clark and Lois, but they declined, stating that they were not seriously injured.

Lance Brand was nowhere to be found. At first they thought had died. No one could have survived an explosion like that, but after the cops searched the premises and a very wide perimeter, they concluded he had escaped once again.

As soon as Michelle left, Lois -unusually quiet- grabbed Clark and hugged him tightly. She let out an audible sigh from both relief and hurt. She couldn't believe they had escaped with only minor scratches, but over all she couldn't contain the river of emotions flowing from her heart. She had relived the pain and agony she once thought was over, but also the power of love deep inside her heart. She had loved and set free, believing herself incapable of completely loving again –again being the key word. 'Could it be that I never stopped loving him in the first place?'

\S/

Clark watched Lois carefully as she thanked the last police officer who interviewed them. His jacket was wrapped around her and he could feel that she was greatly affected by the whole incident. He worried deeply about how traumatic this could be for her – though he also knew how strong she was.

'Maybe Lois has a tiny soft spot, or maybe not, but she's still human', he thought. Clark wanted to convince himself that she was still the old fun and loving Lois he used to be with. Lately, she seemed so heartless towards him that it was almost unbearable. But he calmed himself, just as his friend Pete had told him, giving time to their situation because through 'her eyes' he really deserved such punishment.

Nevertheless, at this moment Lois was still uncommonly quiet. The embrace she gave him just hours ago made his heart melt again for her. If she remembered something tonight, he would do everything he could to win her heart back, or at least to make her believe in him again.

"I'm fine Clark." Lois rolled her eyes and answered Clark's unspoken question as she walked past him.

Clark quickly followed her. "Oh," He said and then continued, "Are you hungry?" He heard her sigh while she unlocked her car door.

"Are you?" He asked her again and blinked in surprise as she climbed to the passenger seat.

"Kent, you drive." She said using that normal tone he missed so much. Clark was flabbergasted at the quality of her voice. For a second, she sounded just like his beloved Lois Queen.

\S/

The drive was tranquil, same as their 'dinner'. They ate instant noodle soup at a 24-hour convenience store on the way to her apartment. Clark often glanced at Lois as she stared blankly to the darkness of the outside world. He wanted to speak, but decided to let the silence calm her.

Lois stepped out of the car as soon as they got in front of the building. It was five minutes before one in the morning when Clark looked on his wrist watch. How fast the day passed was almost unreal. One minute he was talking to her over coffee, then –after a day full of commotion, kidnappings and revelations- he was driving her back to her apartment.

He parked the car in its usual spot. There was this funny thing that it seemed like she 'owned' the area because her parking space was always reserved for her. One could only imagine how she managed to do so in downtown Metropolis. Just the thought of it made him laugh silently. He imagined how the proceedings would go: hand her the keys, say goodnight and go to his place -or maybe Smallville, since technically, it was already Sunday. He could pay his Mom a visit and talk to her about the latest events. Clark was very much surprise to see Lois sitting on top of the steps in front of her apartment's building.

She tapped on a space beside her, inviting him to sit as she returned his jacket. "Thanks, Clark."

He was slightly taken aback by her gestures. "You're welcome Lois."

Clark heard her sigh which made him gulp. 'Was this the right time to talk about their past?' He thought he was ready to even reveal his identity, but it was a lot harder than he thought.

Lois started to speak, breaking the tense silence between them. "Do you believe in luck?"

"Sometimes, I guess." He replied, very much nervous of what she would say next. Was she going to confess remembering him?

"I guess?" She smiled. "We're so lucky to be alive right now. We almost died back there." She slightly chuckled. "Even if I could remember, I couldn't count how many times I've encountered death, but this was different, this met a whole new level in my book." She paused and moved her bangs away from her eyes. Lois looked at the dark skies and sighed. "Lance was so willing to die and kill for that crazy little thing called love. Is it devotion or selfishness?"

Lois shifted her attention to the road faintly lighted by street lamps. "There's still life after that, you know?" The rhetorical question was directed more to herself than to Clark, but it hit a sensible spot on him as well. "You should not revolve your universe around one person, am I right?" There was another rhetorical question and she looked at him quickly, continuing to speak without waiting to hear his answer. "When you love, you must not give a hundred percent to one particular person. You must leave something for yourself, so when things fall apart, you still have a little bit of courage to move on." She punched Clark's shoulder as she stood up. "Remember that, Clark."

He nodded at Lois, but sat speechless. Clark could feel that she had spoken from the heart. It was one of the rarest moments when Lois opened up and let someone in, especially this new Lois. He only wished he had enough guts to do the same, it was his original plan, but something stopped him, something… perhaps what flashed in her eyes.

Truly their lives were so different now. They grew up, learned different things, landed jobs on their own, and it just hurt him that they grew up apart. This was what he really wanted her to see, that she was capable of doing greater things than if she had stayed in Smallville waiting for him. She turned into a stunningly, independent and intrepid woman, but Clark had to admit that he missed the old Lois, carefree and always smiling. He had been able to glance at that side of her again, but for how long?

"Goodnight Mr. Kent." She turned her back and entered the building's main door.

"Goodnight, Miss Lane." Clark whispered almost inaudibly.

Lois had left him stunned again with her words and actions that night. Clark opened his x-ray vision, wanting to see her as she rode the elevator. His heart clenched watching her dry her own tears with her hand.

"Lois, I'm sorry."

\S/

Instead of going to Smallville as he initially planned, Clark patrolled the city until sunrise. The accomplishment of saving a young girl on a dark alley, detaining a rogue carjacker, and putting a house fire soothed his troubled heart.

As soon as the sun shined upon the sky, he felt renewed and ready to give the situation another try. Clark took out his phone and texted 'Can you come over my place?' Only a few seconds later came the response. 'Be there in 15 minutes.'

After taking a quick shower slipping into his comfort clothes –white t-shirt and jeans, Clark heard someone knocking on his door.

"Hi!" He said and smiled at the sight of his dear friend.

"Hey, Clark" Chloe smiled back and gave him a quick hug.

"It's so nice to see you. I doubted if you were coming or not." He invited her in.

"Urghh, Clark, it's too early to start arguing, so I'll let it pass." She flashed another smile at him. "And obviously I had to stop for breakfast." Chloe offered a cup of coffee and a bag of pastry goods.

"Thanks." Clark took the coffee and the bag and sitting on the couch he continued. "I honestly thought you were still mad at me… you know… after your wedding and all."

"Oh I am, but not even that would keep me away from being your confidant."

"How did you know I had something to confess?"

"I know you too well, Kent. Besides, it was about time you called me to talk about Lois."

"Lois?"

"Don't act so surprised. That face, those puppy dog eyes, I know something is going on with her." She chuckled. "And also Jimmy is keeping me informed of your dealings."

"Oh." Clark looked down at his coffee. "I'm sorry I left your wedding just like that."

"No worries, I initially thought it was because I chose Lana to be my maid of honor, but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Clark kept silent and timidly set aside the breakfast items.

"Oh come on, it was an honest oversight," She winked at him."But enough of that, what is that you wanted to tell me about Lois?"

"Well, yesterday I called Lois. Actually texted her so I…" He trailed.

Chloe gasped in surprise. "Did you finally tell her your secret?"

"Not exactly, she…" Clark trailed again.

"Did she remember you?"

"No… is not that… I…"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Chloe!"

"What? The suspense is killing me and you do nothing but stare at your coffee and mumble half sentences!"

Clark looked at Chloe intently; she was not upset but amused by his reaction. He took a deep breath and started his story once again.

"I planned to tell her, but then there was this thing with an informant and then we got kidnapped…"

"Wait! What?"

"It was nothing," He dismissed quickly and continued. "We managed to escape and it…"

"Escaped? Did you use your powers in front of Lois?"

"No, no, there was blue Kryptonite, so I went in and out as just me." He smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded as he recalled Lois speech afterwards.

"You got me worried for a moment there. Though thinking about it, it's not a bad idea after all. Don't you think it's about time you tell her the truth?"

"I know and wanted to tell her so badly, but…"

"But what, Kent? And don't start with your 'She deserves better' or 'I only want to protect her' stuff, because I might hit you in the face and hard." Chloe's determination showed in her eyes. She loved Clark very much, but hated the fact that he always chastised himself in the matters of love, first with Lana and later with Lois.

"She said some things that ultimately crushed my desire to tell her."

Chloe took his hand and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"Lois talked about her past, about setting someone she loved free and moving on."

"So, she does remember you?"

"I'm not sure yet. She often hints that she's the Lois that does, then she transforms in this completely inaccessible Lois. I don't know what to think anymore."

"You know how girls are. We do everything not to get hurt." She kept holding Clark's hand and encouraging him to continue talking.

Clark sighed again. "Then when I drove her to her apartment, after such a stressful day, she calmly offered me advice on not giving myself completely to the one I love? She's created an impossibly hard shell over herself, over her feelings, and she wants me to do the same."

"Oh, boy!" Chloe released Clark's hand and shifted on the couch.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Clark, for someone with x-ray vision, you are pretty blind." Chloe sipped from her cup of coffee and placing it on the coffee table she addressed her friend one more time. "She does remember you and she is still in love with you, Clark. Don't you see?"

"Chloe, how can you say that? She doesn't know who I am, she…"

"All she knows now is that you left her, that you… well, and that you hurt her. Yes that is why you need to think about what you've done, but also on what you're going to do next."

"But all my responsibilities, my decisions back then… and now the consequences, I can't avoid those."

"Just because someone's life has great responsibility doesn't mean your life has to take second place, Clark. You deserve to be happy too."

"You sound like my mother" He smiled.

"Well, then it's about time you start to listen and DO something about it."

Clark hugged her. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem, Clark. You know you can always count on me, but next time coffee is on you." She winked and finished her cherry turnover.

\S/

"Lois? What are you doing here?" A shocked Oliver stood from his chair and quickly put away various medical reports.

"Well, it's the only way I can see my brother." She retorted sarcastically and eyed him quizzically as he grew nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, this… is… just… It's just some paperwork, something that if I recall correctly doesn't call your attention." He replied trying to sound nonchalantly, but creating even more suspicions on Lois' side.

"Yeah, right, anyways," she overlooked his uneasiness momentarily, focusing on the task at hand. "I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Hmmm, I wonder what that would be." He feigned confusion and to his surprise Lois went silent. "What? I thought you were going to brag about your open invitation to the Blur to meet you?"

"Oh, that, well, yeah…"

"What's going on Lois?"

"Well, you know… Clark…"

"Of course I know him, how could I ever forget."

"Ha ha very funny, that's not it."

"Then, what's up. You know you can tell me anything."

"Is that right? Cause I remember not being able to talk to you and being asked by your secretary to make an appointment? What is that all about?"

"Serves you right for changing your last name" he winked at her noting Lois' frowned face.

"Seriously, Ollie, I see my stylist more often than I see you. You are always running around the clock, disappearing on me, and oh God that damned cell phone of yours!"

"Lois, you know I have to take care of the family business. Don't you remember how dad used to be?"

"I do, and that's why I thought you were not going to do the same." It was Oliver's turn to keep silent. Their conversation took a direction she didn't want, so she tried to recover and stated what she wanted to say in the first place. "I'm here to talk about Clark."

"I'm listening." Oliver replied, still hurt by her previous words. 'If she only knew what is taking so much of my time' he thought but then recognized 'She is not ready yet and neither is he.'

"I might have told him a few things about our past." She started only to be quickly interrupted by Oliver.

"Ah, the amnesia plan is crumbling down."

"How did you know about that?"

"Tess told me and frankly I think you are insane."

"Tess? When did you talk to her?" She shrieked. "No, erase that, I am going to kill her!"

"Nah, you won't and you know it. She was worried about you and she called me to tell me what you were doing. And for your information, I talk to her every once in a while."

"I just don't believe it!"

"What? She cares about you, that's all."

"I know, I know." She sighed. In all honesty, she was more surprised to hear that they talk often than that Tess told Ollie about her little "evil" plan. Maybe there was hope for them to finally go into something serious. "And for your information I am not insane."

"This coming for the person who used to climb out the window of clock tower in the middle on the night to go to a party… hmmm I think I am right." He laughed. "So back to the topic, what did you tell him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Lois…"

"Listen, it was late, I was tired and all I wanted to do was to be alone and cry my heart out."

"I love you sis, but you are as stubborn as a mule some times." He walked towards her and embraced her. "I know you won't tell me what you said to him, but why are you so upset about it? How did he react?"

"He said nothing, that's the problem." She started to sob softly. "I know I brought this upon myself, but at the least I hoped he would have said something…anything… It's like he's the one that doesn't remember."

"I think is safe to say that you need to solve this as soon as possible. You can't continue denying your feelings, and for better or worse, you have to confront the situation with him."

"Ugh, I hate when you are right." She cleared her throat and wiped the tears that started to flow down her cheeks.

"Aren't I always?" He joked.

"Smart ass" she smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. Lois hugged him once again and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now, it's getting late and I have a million things to do before work tomorrow."

"See you later."

"You better and don't be a stranger. Oh, and please we need to talk more about these Tess conversations you are having behind my back." She winked at him.

"Sure, anytime, sis!" Oliver waved good bye to Lois as she walked towards the door.

"And hey, how did you know about the Blur's invitation?" She turned around only to see a toothy smile on her brother's face. "Never mind, I'm guessing it was the same red-headed birdie." She smile back at him and exited his office.

"I need to have 'a talk' with Tess about keeping secrets." Lois said to herself while waiting for the elevator.

\S/

Sunday night, some sort of chaos had taken over the streets of Metropolis and Lance was responsible for it. Right after the kidnapping incident, he hid underground until he was ready to counterattack. Who was to know that would be so soon?

Michelle had been securely transferred to Star City under a special protection program, since she was too scared to stay in Metropolis. She declined at first, but after a few 'weird' incidents reported down in the hospital, she gave up and left for good, something Lance was not too please with.

Clark approached the place where most of the screaming was discharging. He couldn't see the source of it yet, but the wrecked outlook made sure something or someone dangerous was around, somewhere near. Suddenly, he spotted a phone booth. "Lois" His mind flooded with the memory of the letter she had written. She offered The Blur, his so-called alter ego, that when he was ready to pose for the front page they would meet there. He shivered at the thought, to finally 'see' each other face to face, with no more secrets. Clark chuckled at the will of the woman to meet him, that is, his other side. He thought puzzled by the effects of the Blur on her, but longed to have the same effects on her with his Clark side as well. And judging by flow of events in the recent days it was an unreachable goal at the moment.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing here?" He stood lost in thought for a moment and, even in the obviously menacing surroundings, she was there. Lois was not easily intimidated, the danger menacing the street was worth it to finally meet her Superhero –that is if he had accepted his invitation.

That issue had occupied her mind for weeks. She would give everything to meet him, though she understood his reasons for staying hidden so far. But ever since Perry had given her this assignment, she had broken every crime scene in hopes to take a peek of his face. Ever since he had saved her in the alley, she had welcomed every opportunity to open to him, to feel close to him. And though he always spoke so reserved and measured, 'To keep you safe' as he had said so many times, he poured his soul to her as well. Wasn't the obvious next step a face to face meeting?

The truth was plain and simple. Clark loved talking to her as the Blur, but knew sometimes that she placed her life in danger, a task for which she needed no help at all, just to get near to him. Though he rather had her love him as Clark Kent, the reality was hard for good reasons and he needed to atone for what he had done. He had thought about saying goodbye as the Blur, with the hope to continue seeing and talking to her as Clark Kent and regaining her trust that way, but then she managed to convince him otherwise.

Lois had shown a completely different dynamic with the both sides of him. While Clark was still obviously head over heels for her, it was Lois who seemed to lose all her control around the Blur, but then with no memory of their past whatsoever, until lately. It was hard to know if she was pretending or if she really didn't remember. On the other hand, she perceived his confusion as if he didn't mind her not remembering. Both of them needed to step out of their own way and take action. But when?

Clark turned to her surprised, but greatly worried. Not even he knew fully the danger threatening Metropolis and he needed a plan to stop whoever was behind it, a task that was only complicated by her presence.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Though he knew exactly what she was doing and he wanted to tell her that he was him, that she was looking right in the Blur's eyes. The more he thought about it the more he knew the danger it would bring into her life, at least in the present situation.

Chloe's words were direct and without recourse: DO something about it. And she was right. Even if he wasn't to tell her his secret at that very moment, he needed to define what he wanted and go for it. He wanted her back, he was sure of that and enough had happened in the past few weeks to at least hint that she wanted him as well.

Lois exited the alley and walked to meet Clark in the middle of the street. "I think, I asked you first." She replied and placed her hands firmly over her hips. He never got the chance to answer. The moment he opened his mouth, she interrupted and warned almost yelling "Clark, look out!" Pointing out with her finger, some sort of explosion had occurred and clanging debris flew all over the place. A big chunk of metal, like a warehouse door, was literally soaring in their direction. The door's corners corroded while traveling in their direction. 'Lance' he thought rapidly.

"Lois, quickly duck!" Surprisingly, she did. Without hesitation she bent down and covered her head with her hands almost touching the damp floor with her elbows. Lois was no fool, she knew exactly when to rely on Clark, and now it one of those moments. Dozens of other times he's been right, why not now? Not that she ever admitted it to his face.

Clark grabbed the metal piece almost effortlessly. Pushing it, he placed it on the street, just a couple of inches behind them. Immediately, ducked to cover Lois with his chest and arms pretending he did nothing. 'I hope she didn't see anything or I'm so going to regret this', he dreaded. But she didn't, she was still covering her head.

"What the hell happened?" Lois asked rising slowly, noticing the half-smashed object on sight.

"It just missed us." He supplied calmly. 'Please, don't ask more questions, please.' He released the embrace that almost unconsciously he had given her, and saw her face pale and confused.

Then he spotted him: Lance Brand. He had a young woman strapped to a steel chair with some sort of explosive device.

"Lance?" Lois exclaimed. "Haven't we gone through this already?"

"I will not quit until I have Michelle back with me. Do you understand? I will do ANYTHING for her, kill even. I want her back!" The madman ran away, not before he wiped his tears away.

Clark needed to think fast. Lois didn't know his secret and he didn't want to tell her in such a hurried and deranged scenario. He wanted it to be special, so telling her here and now was unthinkable.

"Lois, do you trust me?" The infamous question emerged.

"What?"

"Please, Lois, this is no time to start…" He pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" Her voice was cold and sarcastic, not what he needed to hear at all.

Aggravated, Clark grabbed her arm firmly and guided her behind the chunk of metal he caught before. "Just stay down here. I'll be back in a moment. And whatever you do, don't move. Ok?"

"Wha…but…" Lois shrugged for a second, but saw the intense look on Clark's eyes. "This better be good, Kent." Why did he have to look at her like that? 'Thank God you don't realize that you have the ability to win me over with just one look, no matter how ridiculous you sound, right?' Then after much interior deliberation, 'I'll give him one minute' she decided.

Clark changed to The Blur costume and super-sped in Lance's direction and rescued the girl, but Lance was running away and fast. He placed the girl on the sidewalk and, when he saw a couple of police cars and ambulances show, he leaped and vanished from their sight.

He landed just in front of Lance, who tripped and almost fell at his sudden appearance. "Lance, it's time to get over this."

"What do you know?" He was out of breath. "I won't give up on her. NEVER!" And with that all metal parts of the buildings, cars and every other pole and traffic light went flying and rusting their way to Clark.

He avoided, punched and caught some of them, but the ones that hit him, never did any damage to his body. Clark lifted his look and observed a perplexed Lance, nowhere near calm and another batch of objects rode his way.

Clark stepped closer to Lance, act that only ignited Lance's temper and caused more metal to tremble, depart and corrode. By the time Clark got to him, he fell unconscious to the floor, blood gushing from his nose. Clark took him to the hospital, but alerted the police first about his 'special' condition.

There was a lesson for him to learn, never give up on love. Although that was not the proper way to demonstrate it, Lance had loved Michelle without reservations nonetheless. Something he had failed to do as Clark Kent, at least on the outside. He loved her that way, if not more, but he let the circumstances win at that moment. And it seemed that life itself was determined to never let him fully amend for what he did, even if it wasn't on purpose.

'Lois' he suddenly remembered about her waiting by the phone booth. He returned and looked for her, but she was gone.

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2008_

_Time had passed… Autumn came, Winter… Spring would be replaced by Summer soon. Who cared anyway? Time was time, nobody could stop it. _

_Graduation Day. That was one of the happiest times in Clark and Lois's lives. They posed for their graduation photos with Martha, Pete and Chloe. It was also the same night when Clark proposed to Lois, which she accepted without hesitation._

"_Come on Clark, let's go! It's raining!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Clark's hand. They ran towards the front door of a closed bakery shop. Tonight might be a signal that summer was approaching. The heat expedited the water cycle from evaporation to precipitation._

"_Lois?"_

"_Hmmm." She buried her face into his chest as Clark put his arms around her protectively. She could hear the fast beating of his heart beneath his solid chest. How comforting it was to have him by her side. _

"_Lois?" Clark repeated, feeling her warm body entangled with his._

"_Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_I do." She raised her left hand with a ring on one of her fingers._

_He sighed before he spoke from his heart. "It's just that you complete me."_

"_Like I'm a puzzle piece for your heart. Geez, Clark you're so corny." With that Clark's laugh blended with the thunder storm._

"_I planned to give you an iPod first, and I already bought it as my graduation present for you."_

"_Thank you Clark!" Her jaw dropped looking at the white iPod she usually looked at whenever they went to the department store. She never told Clark about the gadget because it was a little expensive for their liking, but how did he know about it? _

"_Our song is there." He smiled sheepishly. Wishing Lois would not kill him for not putting Whitesnake songs in it._

"_Our song?" Lois raised one of her eyebrows, she couldn't stop her smirking knowing he could be that sentimental._

"_Yeah! In the meantime, that's the only song on it."_

"_So that means, I'll be the one to download the Whitesnake songs here?" She slightly made eyes at him tantalizing while looking under her lashes, which earned Clark a huge grin on his face. 'There you go, that Whitesnake again.' He thought._

"_Who sings it?" Lois excitedly asked her fiancé._

"_It's a surprise!"_

_Lois rolled her eyes as the taxi came to pick them up. Clark opened the car's door for her. She put her new iPod's earphone on her ears as Clark put his arms on her shoulders._

_Just an ordinary song  
>To a special girl like you<br>From the simple guy  
>Who's so in love with you<em>

I may not have much to show  
>No diamonds that glow<br>No limousines  
>To take you where you go.<p>

But if you ever find yourself  
>Tired of all the games you play<br>When the world seems so unfair  
>You can count on me to stay<br>Just take some time  
>To lend an ear<br>To this ordinary song

_She put her head underneath his chin and secretly wiped her tears of joy. How lucky she was to have Clark by her side? She couldn't put a word to it, but she was too thankful that God allowed her to meet someone like him. Clark had fallen asleep when she looked up at him. She decided to get her phone and texted him – I love you too._

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	11. Chapter 10 Trust

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Authors' Notes:

k3josai – Thanks to each and every one! We're more than halfway of the whole story. Some of your questions will be answered here. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Getting to the good stuff! ;D I'm so glad you guys are still following our story. This chapter is short, but totally pivotal in the plot (sorry no more spoilers lol). Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 10: Trust**

_Metropolis __– Year 2011_

Clark swept the streets of Metropolis looking for her, super-speeding all around the city. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and tuned to her heart beat. She was out of danger, but nearly as calmed as boiling water. He tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. He texted a couple of times, but she ignored them all. Clark gave up and returned to his apartment. 'At least she's okay', he thought and lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling, never really falling to sleep.

At one point Lois shut down her phone, took her sleeping pills and tried drifting into deep sleep. It was fruitless, but she didn't want to deal with Clark or anything for that matter. It had been enough emotion for one day –or rather one weekend.

'Why do you always have to leave me? Why do I always have to put my trust in someone that is going to break my heart?' She recalled how back in college, back in the old days, her façade helped her to get thorough anything without anything really affecting her. 'I let my guard down a bit, just a bit, and I get hurt. Tomorrow Mad Dog Lane will be back.'

\S/

_Daily Planet 2011_

Lois had been ignoring him for most of the day. She deliberately overlooked the cup of coffee he brought her in the morning, going for a new one herself. She even discarded the maple donut that accompanied the coffee. Lois was determined to reinforce the wall between them, assuming that he, like so many other times will only look down or go away.

Clark observed Lois' features harden throughout the morning. At first she was sad, then serious and finally upset. He could only imagine what was going trough that wild mind of hers and, not willing to take more indifference from her –especially after saving her butt last night- he decided to stand out and speak his mind freely. So as soon as she went for her fourth coffee of the day he followed her.

"Lois, what's the matter with you today?"

"Ugh, go away, Kent. Don't you see I am busy?"

"You know, I can't quite understand you. Sometimes you act like you don't care about anything, then BAM you go an open your heart to me…"

"Clark, it was a crazy day. I was tired and emotional, barely remember what I said. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Don't you think that at the least I deserve to know why you are so apathetic all of the sudden?"

"Deserve? Really? Why is that?"

"I am your partner, Lois, like it nor not, that's who I am."

"Partner, huh? Is that why you abandoned me in the middle of night? In the chaos of the street? Is that what a partner does? I don't think so." She talked loudly, catching the attention of their coworkers as they approach their desks.

"I am sorry, but your life was in danger."

"And yours not?" She retorted. "Please, what are you made of steel?" She scoffed and continued to her desk.

The truth is she was pissed, not that much at him, but at herself for several reasons. First, he had disappeared in the middle of the night, allegedly chasing Lance, but what maddened her more was that he asked her to trust him and she said yes. 'What on Earth was I thinking?' Then to make things worse, the article he wrote was better than she imagined and once again she refused to go second on the byline.

"It was, but all went okay, didn't it?" He lowered his eyes and caught one of the Daily Planet's latest articles: 'Meteor Freak Doomed for Life'. He hated the term meteor freak, for it reminded him that it was all connected to him. 'Troubled Man' was his choice, but the editor wanted to sell on the name.

"Oh yes, until you stole my byline."

"First of all, it was not yours, it was ours. And I didn't steal it; you wouldn't want your name on the piece after all!"

"You did the work; you found the guy and wrote the piece. What part of that has my name on it, NONE!"

"We worked together, Lois"

"Clark, we've been over this before. I work alone; you are just here for the ride."

A jolt of anger and frustration hit him from the inside. There was only one woman in the world that could make him love and hate at the same time. Not being able to constraint his emotion any longer, Clark shouted out loud.

"How is that you can share your information, your leads and even your sources with everyone, but not with me?"

"Define everyone." She replied sarcastically as she sat down on her chair.

"Where do I start? Perry, Jimmy… even the Blur!" Clark slipped that last one. He didn't mean to include him, but he also couldn't deny that she wanted to confront her on this matter.

"Hmmm… Let me see. Perry is my boss. Jimmy is my photographer. And who told you I share anything with the Blur?"

"Nobody," He tried to recover quickly. "You don't even have to speak to know something is going on with him."

"Excuse me! Why are you changing the subject to my dealings with The Blur?"

"I'm not changing it; it's always all about him with you, doesn't it?"

"No, it is not." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I bet you are disappointed the bad guy just fainted and I had to take him to the hospital instead of _your precious_ Blur coming to the rescue." He blurted louder than he expected, but he only wanted her to see that HIM, Clark Kent, was also worthy of her trust.

She immediately got his point and as much as she hated to admit that Clark was right, Lois stepped back and tried to ease tense the situation. "Look, it is not personal, okay? He is bigger than any story I have ever work in. As a matter of fact he happens to be a very relatable person. You, as a reporter, care more about getting the byline."

It was Clark's time to refute. He was not pleased with this arrangement any longer. At some earlier point, he thought he could handle –and even that it would be fun– to play his two sides with Lois, but that was not so amusing anymore. Not when she showed so much devotion for the Blur and such discomfort for being around him, as Clark Kent.

He truly loved her and was willing to do anything for her, but being jealous of himself was getting ridiculous. Even worse, what if he slipped some information that only the Blur knew, just like he did a few moments ago? What would he do then? He snapped out of his thoughts and continued carefully but making his point clear.

"Lois, it is personal and you know it. Of course I'm seeking the byline that is my job. But it does not mean that THAT is the only thing I am after." He cut before revealing too much of his own feelings for her. This was not the place to do so. Clark hadn't got over the fact that she supposedly didn't remember him or their relationship or even their love.

"I won't argue with you anymore about a story." She replied dismissively. "Though thinking about it, he is not just a story, he is the ultimate hero in every single one of them."

'Not every story' he wanted to say, but declined. Twice over the past weekend only, he had demonstrated to be a hero without The Blur's clothes and he wanted to show her that even the Blur could make mistakes and have secrets. "He might be a hero, Lois, but he is far from perfect. I'm pretty sure there are things you still don't know about him. I mean important things."

"Hello!" Lois said in her characteristically 'I am always right' tone. "The guy saves people and does not seek credit for it. For God's sake he tells me he is not from this planet!" She sighed. "Clark, have you lost your mind. Perfect runs short to what he is. And you know what? I do trust him."

That was the tear of the spear. She trusted the Blur, but not him? 'Wait, what?'

"Lois, you said you trust me last night, didn't you?" 'There is no escape from this one, Lane' he thought a bit amused by his quick reply.

"Yes, I trusted you and look where it got me." 'Oh no!' Lois, driven by the heat of the discussion, she had let out a piece of information that was way personal than it seemed. She looked down and, not trusting her own self to the memory of her broken heart, took her purse exiting the Planet right away.

Initially, Clark wanted to go after her, but he knew perfectly that it would end up in more trouble. She was breaking apart, her walls were gradually growing weaker, but he didn't want to push too hard. His suspicions about her so-called amnesia were still unconfirmed, though his friend's words made more sense than to him never before. '_All she knows now is that you left her, that you… well, and that you hurt her. Yes that is why you need to think about what you've done… and what you are going to do next'. _

\S/

_The church was beautifully decorated. Bouquets of white roses adorned the altar, the halls; it was a dream wedding. He was alone in the dressing room, pacing like a maniac. He was nervous as hell. Clark tried to convinced himself that he shouldn't be, but nothing could make the feeling go away. He was marrying the Queen's daughter, him, a farmer's son from Smallville. Something was wrong with that picture and he couldn't point to what was it. _

_Yet another thing upset his m__ind and heart: the duty at hand. He had spent most of his youth trying to be normal, denying his true identity to the world, to his friends, to himself. Now a life changing decision had been presented to him, 'an impossible request' as he had told his father. Clark would have to choose wisely for what not second chances could be considered. _

_His mother entered the room and tried to reassure him as well, but he grew annoyed by the moment. Martha shook her head and stared straight into his eyes. "Son, this should be the happiest moment of your life. It was for your father and me, only topped by the day we found you in that cornfield." _

_A tear ran down her cheek at the memory of her departed husband. "Lois is an extraordinary girl that has seen beyond social standards. Why can't you do the same?" _

_Clark hung his head, overwhelmed. "Mom, __I know and I do too."_

"_Then what is going on?"_

"_Jor-El just contacted me. He wants me to start training, to become the hero I am supposed to be, to…" He was unable to keep on. Not even to his mother was he able to voice the dangerous task Jor-El had placed upon him. He diverted for a second hoping that she didn't catch the sudden change of continuity. "…but I can't do this now. I just don't know how! Lois knows nothing about who I really am, what I am." He sobbed a little. "I love her too much to hurt her now with the truth." _

_Martha looked at him once again. __She spotted something unreadable on Clark's eyes, something that was not there the day before. "Son, I am sure she will understand."_

"_No, mom, she will not! It is not something you just bounce out. This is __serious; it is a game changer for her and for me too."_

"_Clark, I love you more than I do myself, but sometimes you burden yourself further than you really should."_

"_This time I have to, trust me." _

_After considering the gravity of the situation, she decided Clark was strong and wise enough to make his own decision. __"What does your heart tell you?" She said and left him alone with his thoughts. _

He gasped and opened his eyes. It was the same dream that haunted him for so long. Technically, it wasn't just a dream; it was part of a memory, the memory of an event that changed his life forever. He shivered thinking about how coward he had been on one end but destined to be so brave on the other. How he turned down the true love of his life over his inability to share with her the acceptance of his fate. He needed to get her back, but how?

Witnessing everything they've lived together in this so called new life, he knew that -even if she remembered him- she would probably never forgive him. And above all, he was still a farmer, well now a newbie reporter, from Smallville.

'No, I am not!' He knew he was not the same guy. He had finally accepted his destiny; he was determined to be the hero he was born to be. He had proven himself, even if the world –and Lois- didn't know it. He just hoped Jonathan was beside him, because he always knew what to say, he always knew what to do. The best advice of his life always came from him – he was his pillar.

\S/

_Smallville –Year 2007_

_It was a somber scene. The sky was full of gray clouds, the air was shady and heavy, and the grass was wet and withered. Not only the weather showed the darkness of the day, but their faces graved from pain of losing a loved one. Everyone wore black –Pete, Chloe, Lana, Martha and Clark. The sorrow of the latest event brought despair, hurt and frustration to those around. Jonathan Kent had died. A fulminant heart attack took him away from his farm, from his friends, from his family. Clark stood immobile in front of his father's coffin. The dark cherry wood case was covered with white flowers, mostly roses and lilies. It was a tragic day, the saddest of them all. _

_He held his tears for his mother beside him, though Clark wanted nothing but to scream and grieve massively his heart out. His father's words resounded in his mind loud and clear as if he was standing before him. '__Over time, son, we learn to work with our limitations. We learn to become better persons, but only if we are willing to.' _

_As the wooden casket downed to the earthly opening, Martha started sobbing. Clark turned and hugged her tightly. She exhausted every tear in her eyes for her husband__ since the moment he had ceased breathing. When the time came to return to the car, Clark stayed behind. Martha noticed and returned to him, lovingly taking his hands on her._

"_Mom, I feel lost without him." He simply said letting a few tears escape to the cold endures. "This is my fault; I should have never challenged him." _

"_Your father and I were married for over 30 years, Clark. All that time I was his everything as he was mine. I ran the farm by his side. I cooked his favorite meals. I bough his clothes and brought homemade pie to the farmer's meetings. When he lost his reading glasses, I found them for him. When he needed a soothing hand after a rough day, I held him close. That's what I did. I took care of him. Can you imagine what am I going to do now?" Her voice was trembling and raspy from crying so much._

"_I'm sorry, mom.__.." He lowered his gaze, trying to compose before his mother. _

"_No, Clark, don't be sorry. That's who I am. If I could bring him back, I would do it, but I can't - it's out of my hands." Her voice broke completely. "It's out of my hands, and there's nothing I can do but hope you understand that __it is out of your hands too." She continued. "He was my whole life and now he is gone. That is not your fault or anybody else's. It just is." _

_His mother words felt like a splash of freezing water to his mind. She was right, they needed to move on. That is what Jonathan would want him to do. _

'_Is not about winning the race, son, you have to live everyday as it is the last. You have to give meaning to you existence, look for the purpose of it and then follow your path.' _

_Jonathan was a wise man, a loving husband and the best father he could ever imagine having. Clark momentarily regretted all those times he defied him with nonsense motivations, but rather understood that all happened for a reason. His father believed in him and he wanted Clark to believe in himself as well. His example was more than enough to guide him. But being human as he was, he could not live forever. Clark will miss him terribly__; there was no doubt about it, but life must go on._

_\S/_

_Smallville – Year 2011_

Clark kneeled in front of Jonathan's tomb. "I miss you Dad. No matter what I did, what I do…" He sighed. "There's something missing. I always experience this numb feeling inside of me. I wish you were here to guide me." He touched the cold stone and lowered his gaze to the humid ground. "I only hope you are proud of me."

The wind blew softly carefully touching his skin. He closed his eyes, sensing the gentle pat of his Dad on his shoulder… the same way he used to do when he was alive. He was not alone; his father had been and will always be with him, watching over him.

\S/

_Metropolis 2011_

She stormed into her apartment. How was possible that Clark could not trust the Blur. For her, The Blur actions were a thing to be admired -and even continued- by others. 'Why is he so invested in my relationship with him? If I didn't know any better I would say he is REALLY jealous!' She chuckled lightly. 'Then that means that my plan is working, not exactly how I intended at first, but…' Then she remembered how they embraced on the sidewalk after the kidnapping, how good it felt to be back in his arms, how secured she felt just being near him. 'Ugh, keep it together, Lane, it s not over yet.'

Trying to calm down, she prepared a warm bubble bath, set some candles and brought a bottle of wine and a glass near the tub. Just as she was about to enter the delicious soapy water, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi, Miss Lane"

"It's you." Her voice was hopeful.

"How have you been?"

"I have had better days"

"That bad!"

She sighed. "Not bad, just annoyingly stressing."

"Oh." He kept quiet. His intention was to say goodbye as the Blur once and for all, to finally cut out what stopped Clark Kent to fully take over Lois' attention. But something in her voice, told him to stop, to wait just a little longer.

"I'm sure you don't get these human troubles we do, huh?" She cut in and interrupted his thoughts.

"You would be surprised, Miss Lane." Maybe this was an opportunity to let her know how vulnerable he could be, to let her know the pressure of meeting her expectations.

"Really? I mean, I could never picture a hero, such as yourself, deciding which tie to wear or trying to impress your boss." She laughed softly.

"I am much more human to those matters than you think, Miss Lane. Certainly, I can't undergo physical pain, but my emotions can cause me as much pain as been shot would feel like to you."

"Oh." Lois analyzed his words. There was something familiar on the tone he used with her, she felt comfortable and drawn to him in more ways than one. '_It is personal and you know it._' And it really was; Clark's words couldn't be more certain.

"I need to serve and protect, but also need a friend to talk from time to time."

"Well then, you have me."

"Yes, yes I do." It was a painful bliss, an incomplete feeling of delight. Just like she said before he trusted the Blur, she offered her friendship. Something she had been neglecting Clark since they met again. He sighed, but far from giving up he seized the chance. "Though I would prefer to have these chats face to face, out in the open."

"Well, you had your chance. Why didn't you show up that night?"

Clark was taken aback by her reply. It was sort of expected from her, but he was not really prepared to address the issue just yet. He needed to confirm his feelings for him, for both of his sides before continue any farther.

"It was a busy night for me."

"I bet hero work doesn't really get done, does it?"

"No, it does not. You are right, but let's just say it was a rather special night for me."

"Hmm… special? She considered, it was a particular night for her as well, even if the Blur was not included in it –at least that she knew about it. "I had a pretty 'special' day too."

"So I have heard." Clark spoke quickly without realizing his disclosure.

"You have?" Lois was taken by surprise.

Recognizing his mistake, he tried to act nonchalantly as if he was a mere observer of the events. "Well, of course, but somehow you and your partner got it all under control."

"Oh… yeah... my partner…" She sighed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked intentionally digging into her now dejected behavior. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just… Why didn't you call me if you were there?"

"I thought you had enough emotion for the night, so I decided to let you wind down a little." He searched for a particular reaction, something to open her heart and make her confess how she felt about Clark, her 'partner', but she didn't give in.

"Is that why you are calling me now?"

"Yes," He surrendered. "I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Oh, so you really care about me." It was a statement not a question. She could feel his eyes over her, but surprisingly it didn't scare or freak her, she felt safe.

"Yes, yes I do." It was the truth; he cared about Lois as Clark and as The Blur.

Her heart skipped a beat. Sudden memories from the weekend flooded her head. The kidnapping, the hug, and the drive home… all were silently making her miss him. She missed Clark, the most special person in the world for her one day and just with a snap of fingers the most unwanted one… at least that's what her exterior showed.

Lois tried to shake out the memory of it and diverted the conversation. "Say, do you have anyone special in your life?" 'What are you doing, Lane? Are you crazy?' She thought rapidly and tried to recover, but it went worse. "A she-Blur, maybe?" She half joked, mostly to hide the nervousness behind her voice. She didn't intent to intrude into his life, but to be honest, she was curious about his life besides the hero work.

He was shocked. 'Where did that come from?' But he was curious to her intentions. "Not really." He tested her. "I am just waiting for the right person to come along. I am a one girl kind of guy."

She kept silent, digesting his words. Those words brought back memories, good ones and bad ones, about her past. Such memories she had tried to burry for longer than she would admit and yet at the most vulnerable moments of her life, there they were.

"How about you?" He asked timidly, cutting her trail of thoughts. This could be the moment she opens up completely to him.

"Me? Not even close," her voice came out calm and sad "though I have to confess that I kind of despise the idea of serious relationships… and even marriage." She slipped.

Her words hurt him; he knew this was truly his fault. 'Wait, what? Had she recover her memory at last? Or had she definitively confessed that she's been lying all this time?' Clark really didn't know what to say, so he tried to explore a bit more.

"Really? How is that possible?" He needed to be subtle or else she could notice he knew about the subject. "I mean a beautiful lady like you, must have a great share of admirers."

"Admirers, maybe, but nothing –or rather no one– that I consider seriously, I am afraid. I just…" The painful memories of her failed wedding, of her lost love, betrayed her voice.

"What is it?" He pushed rather gently. He was curious to her reasons, given the fact she 'did not remember' those years of her life and even if she did, the Blur witnessed none of them.

"Nothing important," She lied. "Let's just say me and weddings do not mix. It sure qualifies as disaster in the making."

"Oh." He was quite disappointed, not because she feared weddings –that was understandable after their tumultuous past-, but to the fact that she had lied to his face, or rather Clark's face about remembering him. He was sure of it now. Though thinking about it, he could not blame her, not even then. Maybe it was her defense mechanism, her walls building against heartache; a pain for which he was responsible, at least in part.

"I need to go now." She said wanting only to take a sleeping pill and forget about the happiness she once had and lost. About how loved and secured she had felt then and how cold and lonely she felt now.

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2008_

_If she ever thought she was happy before, this was a happiness that had no comparison. Words failed to describe how fulfill and joyful she was. The only downside to this day was that her parents were not present, they had declined the invitation. Details that she would not let get in the way of her __happily ever after. _

_Chloe accompanied her inside the car, just before the church entrance. _

"_Here we are, Lois. Are you nervous?"_

"_Are you kidding? I am breaking apart!"_

"_Oh no, no call backs now." Chloe warned._

_She laughed "I mean of nervousness, I am not stepping back, not in a million years__." _

"_Phew, you got me worried for a second there." Chloe sighed in relieve and glanced throughout the car's window only to see a worried Pete, pacing frenetically with an envelope on his hands. 'Maybe those are Clark's vows' she thought. _

"_Lois, I'm going to talk to Pete for a moment. Be right back." _

"_Okay." She nodded and watched Chloe exit the car with a delicately beautiful yet simple bridesmaid dress. _

_Lois sighed. Thinking back, in her college years, she would have never imagined herself hitched to anyone, particularly a farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. Today, her fairy tale had finally come true and, more to rejoice, they will start another phase of their lives together. Clark certainly brought happy memories to her life. With__out noticing, she blushed at the thought of him and displayed her widest, brightest, smile. _

_However, after a while, she started to worry about Chloe and looked through the glass window. All she could see was Chloe and Pete talking, but couldn't make out what were they discussing. _

"_What's up, Pete?" _

"_Nothing." He lied._

"_Practicing your vows?" She said aiming for the envelope. "I thought Clark was the one getting married?" She joked._

_He__ retracted quickly. "Oh no, these? These are not his vows." And then, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. _

"_By the way, you look very handsome in that tux." She pointed, but noted his distraction__ and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Pete." _

"_Sorry Chloe, you look __very gorgeous as well." He said sidetracked._

_She rolled her eyes, exaggerating her disappointment. __"Oh geez, thank you." _

"_Sorry again, is that..." __ He couldn't arrange the words in his mind._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Clark left." He blurted out rather harshly._

"_What?" Desperation marked her tone. 'How come her best friend had left just like that? What were his reasons? Why he didn't say goodbye? What about Lois?'_

"_He left, Chloe, plain and simple!" He was distressed as well. First because he might not see his friend ever again and second because of the task he had bestowed on him._

_Pete searched the inside pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out another envelope, it was addressed to Chloe. He handed it to her and waited for her reaction, knowing well she will be devastated, just as he was when he read his. _

_After reading the short words, Chloe's face turned grave and she left the paper fall to the floor. __"How could he?" She threw her fists to Pete's chest. "How could he?" He grabbed her hands gently._

"_Listen, I want to know too, but first need to talk to Lois. He asked me to give this__ one to her." Pete let her go and lifted the envelope that Chloe asked about first. _

"_Go," She said wiping away some tears that had started to fall. "I can't watch this." _

\S/

_From the car i__t seemed like they were arguing and, suddenly, Chloe entered the church almost running while Pete came to the car. She rolled down the window and, now with a concerned look, addressed the young man._

"_Hey Pete, what's going on?" _

"_Lois, there is…" He was clearly nervous._

"_What?" She gasped and looked at the envelope in his hands. "What is that?"_

"_A letter."_

"_For me?" She asked anxiously. _

"_Yes. It is from Clark." He handled_ the envelope with a huge feeling of guilt.

"Oh." She replied calmly, but a horrible feeling crept inside her. "Is everything okay?"

Pete was not able to answer. He only lowered his gaze to the floor and started retreating form the car. "I'll leave you to it." He managed to say and left Lois alone.

_She opened t__he envelope carefully, curious about its contents. Once she started reading the first lines of the letter, tears flowed like a river down her cheeks. Her makeup ruined, her dressed stained. She couldn't believe this was happening. Lois' life had been changed in a way she couldn't accept yet. She had so many questions running through her mind. _

_How is it that so much time spent loving and caring for someone can suddenly crumble into nothing? How do we recreate joy when so much emotion is trapped beneath the rubble of failure? Where do we find the know-how to pick up all the delicate shards that reflect the beauty of true love? Is there a cloth gentle enough to wipe away__ the blood of my bleeding heart? How can true love end?'_

_Considering the delicate state of her heart, she was like a child made out of glass and losing him just shattered her, completely._

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11 Getting Closer

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

k3josai – OMG! This is the longest chapter so far… This chapter is written mostly by DT. Enid, you're so amazing. This is another rollercoaster ride of emotions. I won't give much details, let's start the journey…^_^

Deliverance Territory – First of all, I'm giving you a massive Thank You for your unconditional support. You guys rock! Second, I have to warn you that I mixed A LOT of back stories to create one unique, though relatable, history. You don't know what I am talking about just yet, but believe me once you get there you will notice. I'll leave more notes at the end, so I won't spoil the good stuff. One last thing, there are also a few nods to some of my favorite movies. :P Okay, recapping the latest events, Clark is sure that Lois remembers him, but he will be very careful with this information because after all he wants her to forgive him and to understand the reasons why he left. Now I will shut up and let you enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 11: Getting Closer**

_Metropolis, __Year 2011 _

The rest of the week and the following were uneventful. Lois and Clark had been assigned a couple of pieces on various crimes and investigations and though Perry reminded them their big Blur expose was still pending, he wanted them –specially Clark- to enlarge their reporter' skills.

"So, this is nice, being away from the office for a whole day." Clark said trying to make small talk. They had gone all day after an anonymous tip they got early in the morning, all part of the drug dealers series chasing. They walked down the sidewalk, on their way back to the Daily Planet.

"It certainly gives some perspective." Lois answered a bit dryly, revising some notes over her journal.

"Hey, I'm just saying it is good just to look at something other than those same walls, isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself, copy boy." She joked and glanced at him.

"Come on Lois, we were trapped in the bullpen for days after Lance's case and been doing the same ever since we started this new investigation."

"That is where you are wrong, Clark." Her tone wasn't harsh at all, but playful and soft. "See? I have done my 'investigative' journalism all around." She showed him a page from her journal with unreadable scribble on it. "One article is hardly the news, Kent. You have to get your butt out there and look for clues, chase down leads. Talk to people that might help." She lifted the collar of her blouse proudly.

"We've been working together all this time but we barely even speak at all." He noticed her smile and decided to play along. "And for your information, I am people too."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean 'other' people, sources… the hot stuff. The ones that get the information first hand."

"Is that right?" He wanted to test her, not to push her about her memory, but to bring details about her last conversation with the Blur. "I bet you are talking about certain 'blurry' person." 'Yes, that would do.' He thought and continued. "Considering all, I guess we should get that information together, don't you think?"

"What? Why? Is not like we are attached by the hip, are we?" She replied teasingly and went back to her notes.

"I'm not saying that, but it's like the only available conversational topic –besides every other article- is the Blur. I mean, we could talk about something else every once in a while, can't we?"

"Who is talking about the Blur?"

This was not going well. It was more like a train wreck in the making, but it was too late to stop now. "You are always talking to him or about him, or even worse chasing him down."

"What is your problem, Kent?" Lois was not angry, but a little annoyed. She thought that he had given the subject weeks ago, since he didn't even mention the Blur lately, but apparently he hadn't. "He is our biggest news yet, not to mention he's the biggest hero in history!" She stated firmly and started walking away.

"I think you are more than doing your job, Lois." 'Don't go there, Kent' his mind screamed at him, but his heart was invested more than he could control. "I really think you are obsessed with this guy." He followed her.

"Clark, Perry gave us all these pieces to work on WHILE we get our big chance with the Blur, not INSTEAD of it."

Clark kept quiet. He realized it was not a good idea to bring up the subject again. Maybe he could change his plan and not make any more bold moves like that one.

Noting his pensive demeanor, Lois raised her hand mockingly and snapped her fingers. "Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea." She suddenly stopped in front of him.

"Those words are never good coming from you." He mumbled.

"Funny, Clark, and if I didn't know you any better, I would say you are jealous." She dismissed him and walked into the Planet's revolving doors with a smirk on her face.

"Jealous? Me? Of Him?" He said to himself and was heard only by the people passing by. Though in twisted weird way he was, his intention was for her to admit she had feelings for him. Obviously, his plan backfired.

As inexplicable as it sounded, Clark was jealous of the way Lois could open up to the Blur, the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about him, or the way he was always on her mind. That's why he wanted to say good bye in the first place. He couldn't get over the fact that he kept delaying that conversation –and the revelation of his secret as well.

Clark took a mouthful of air and after a few minutes entered the Planet's building as well. He took the stairs instead of the elevator trying to put his plan together once again before facing Lois on the eighth floor. As soon as he arrived, he saw her swiveling on her chair and already drinking a hot cup of coffee. 'That was fast!'

"So," Lois addressed Clark as he sat on his desk. "Any more complains about the Blur you want to report."

"No." He said lowly and started reading some of his notes.

"Good, then let's get to work. We have to finish this stinky article by tomorrow evening."

"Okay." He said and observed Lois carefully. She wasn't angry or upset. It was mystery how her mind worked. Was their last heart to heart talk enough to soften her edges? Was the time they spent at work effectively calming the waters between them? He hoped so.

Clark decided to give her a break to warm up to him on her own, to let her reach him when she was ready. It was hard, but not being ready himself to let the whole truth out, he tried this different approach hopefully with better results. Little he knew that the same matter occupied her mind.

Lois was still angry at him, who wouldn't? But she couldn't negate that her heart skipped every time he drew near. She was more angry at herself for being so weak or maybe because her feelings for him were not so dead after all. However, Lois had a plan and she had every intention on carrying on until the very end.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, though these were better than the ones they spent arguing about everything. They both glanced to one another's desk without letting know each other about their actions. Were there more stubborn people in the world? I truly don't think so.

\S/

_The next day_

Clark knocked loudly on her door. "Lois, are you in there? Lois?" He could hear her heartbeat, steady and regular. She was sleeping.

After several minutes, knocking and obtaining no response, he decided to open the door and enter the apartment.

"Hello?"

A grunt was heard from Lois' bedroom. He approached carefully and watched a very messy Lois Lane trying to get up from her bed.

"It's fifteen after twelve in the afternoon. Is anyone alive in there?"

"I'm alive, but I think my brain is dead." She growled slowly, not being fully awakened yet.

"I was…" He trailed and corrected. "Perry and Jimmy and I…We were worried about you."

"I must have gone heavy on the sleeping pills." She grunted again. "That or I slept walk through some massive car wreckage. God, my head!"

"Lois, you should be more careful."

"Oh Lord, here we go again?" She sighed heavily. "And by the way, how did you get in?"

"Door was unlocked." He provided sheepishly, knowing full well that was a lie.

"Weird." She thought, "Unless I have to consider seriously about this sleepwalking."

Clark chuckled a little and lean against the door frame.

"Did I invite you in?" He didn't answer.

"I don't think so. So it's safe to say you can go away. I am not dead, see?"

"We have a deadline to meet, remember?"

"Ugh, stupid article!" She complained reminding they didn't quite finish their work the night before. "I'm awake now, angry and hungry. Can't we do this later?"

"Lois, please… we need to get the article done by tonight."

"Right, right, I knew that." She mumbled and tried to stand up, but she was still dizzy from the effect of the pills. "I think it might be better to work from here, at least for the moment. Don't want to stumble my way to the eighth floor, you know?" Then she whispered. "People might talk."

He nodded and placed his backpack on the floor. Lois reacted quickly. "Not 'here' in my room 'here', 'here' in the apartment." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him. "Go to the leaving room. I have to get dressed."

Clark did what she told him. While Lois was taking a quick shower and getting ready to finish the latest episode on the series of drug dealing exposes, Clark arranged the folders and photos, as well as his computer over the table. He even managed to make toasts with scramble eggs, serve a glass of orange juice and brew some coffee. Yes it was a 'quick shower', but Lois' style.

Lois came out of her room wearing jeans and a pale pink tank top. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she also wore her bunny slippers. As soon as she spotted the fresh coffee and the breakfast on the table, she exclaimed "How considered of you."

"Don't I always." He winked at her instinctively. The homey feeling of the situation was undeniable for either one.

"True." She replied warmly and sipping from her cup of coffee she continued. "I'm more surprised that you found all of these in my fridge."

Clark chuckled and watched her eat eagerly the food he had prepared. When she finished, he was still looking at her. Lois grew a little uncomfortable, but not because he was staring at her, but because she liked it. She cleared her throat and asked. "Ready?"

"Ready." He replied and they both started working on the article.

They spent most of the time reading and writing, arguing about where to put a comma, how to arrange the sentences of each paragraph, what pictures to use, and anything else that came across. After a couple of hours, they were actually working in peace.

When they were almost finished, Clark heard cry for help across the city, so he excused himself. "How about I get us something to eat?"

"What?" Lois was concentrated reading part of the article and didn't really catch what Clark just said.

"I am going for a snack…" Going for a snack might not give him enough time to control the situation, so knowing that Lois would never say no to pizza, he fixed it. "…or maybe pizza?"

"Oh, Ok." She was taken by surprise, something she didn't like, but Lois couldn't deny she was already starving. 'Man, what time is it?'

"I am going for pizza, is that okay?"

"Pizza and coffee, huh?" She smiled widely at him. "It never fails!"

"Never." He smiled back at her and there was that cozy feeling again.

"Maybe we can have some brownies?" Lois asked. "For the coffee, I mean just to mix things up a little."

Clark looked at her terrified.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" He's been working at the Planet long enough to hear stories about Lois' cooking skills and no to mention her failed attempts of edible confections back in college. Yet, he didn't dare to point that out, fearing for her reaction, but she could see right through his alarmed look.

"OMG, Clark, I DID NOT bake them, if that's what you are thinking." She rolled her eyes at him and threw him a paper ball. "Geez, unbelievable!" she muttered and sat back on the couch. "It was only one time. This is all Cat Grant's fault!" Lois continued ranting loudly reminding the occasion she brought a homemade rum cake to Perry's birthday party at the Planet. Needless to say it was a disaster in a baking pan.

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent." Clark turned and exited the small apartment with a smile on his face. He liked to push her buttons every once in a while, since she busted his chops all the time.

As soon as Clark was gone, Lois went to the kitchen and started a new pot of coffee; the third of the day. She popped a box of brownies on the coffee table and then returned to the living room to give their article some final touches.

Almost an hour later, Clark knocked softly and entered the apartment again. He watched Lois, who was so immersed reading on the computer that didn't noticed him. Clark contemplated her dedication and also her natural beauty. She felt his presence and turned to face him.

"There you are. I was seriously thinking on calling the police..." She smiled wickedly. "… or missing persons."

Clark laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, it's still hot."

"I'll be the judge of that." She mocked him and grabbed the box from his hands.

They started eating and ordering the mess of papers around the living room. When they were finished off both tasks, Lois sat on the couch with her laptop on top of her legs and another cup of coffee on her hand.

"Behold news world!" She howled and emailed the final version of the article to the editor.

"You know, Lois, all things considered we make a good team." He spoke truthfully and sat beside her on the couch.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kent. You do work with the best reporter on the Planet." She looked at him and smiled proudly. "Literally!"

"And she is also so modest." He teased.

She made a face and closed her laptop. After reflecting for a few seconds, she added. "You are not a bad reporter yourself, Clark, just inexperienced."

"Hey, I'm just an ordinary guy, you know, plain and simple. I have nothing to do with the one and only star reporter, the ever so special Lois Lane." He joked innocently, not measuring the effect of these words on her.

Something about that statement made her heart ache tremendously. The fact that they were sitting side by side only worsened the situation. She cleared her throat and got up the couch.

"Well, I think we are done here, don't you think?"

He tried to read her expression, but he couldn't. Were there walls again? He nodded bashfully and stood up as well. Then he picked up his backpack and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow?" He whispered.

"Bye." She replied and closed the door behind him.

\S/

An 'ordinary guy', she couldn't erase that expression from her head. Just like the song Clark dedicated to her years ago made her realize how much she loved him back then, hearing the words again made her heart crave that kind of happiness. Being so close to him, having spent such a relaxed time with him made her want to throw away her plan, call him back and kiss him senselessly. 'Get a hold of yourself, girl.' She sighed and discarded the thought almost immediately. 'He's the gorgeous devil, remember?'

Clark's back rested on the closed door. It was not her fault to be so distrustful of her feelings or his intentions for that matter. But thinking about it better and examining it under a new light, it was his fault -but for a greater reason. The only two obstacles their happiness faced were poured into his mind. One, he already started walking on the right path: the acceptance of his destiny, his training and traveling around the world. The other, he could never say a word about it, but he took sane pride on it: the actual chance of Earth's continued existence.

\S/

_Fortress of Solitude__, Year 2008 - 24 hours before the wedding_

"_Welcome, Kal-El, my son." Jor-El's artificial body appeared in front of Clark. It was a mere hologram of his physical form, but it enclosed the very essence of his life. _

"_What do you want, Jor-El?" __Clark spoke unimpressed by the worried look on his biological father's face. "This is a very important day for me." _

"_Son, I __have called you before me with terrible news."_

"_Is this __another one of your trials?" Clark questioned his intentions heatedly._

"_No, this is certainly no trial."_

"_Then what is it about?"_

"_As you know, I sent you to Earth for a purpose, Kal-El, one that can__ not be taken lightly."_

_Clark listened attentively, trying to figure out why Jor-El played the 'purpose' card on him this time. __He openly and repetitively refuted to follow his guidance, to accept his heritage and to believe such purpose even existed._

"_You must go now and fight an epic battle, __one that only those with prodigious strength can sustain." _

"_A battle?" Clark stood still, baffled. "Are you out of your mind?" _

"_You should have knowledge of the majority of these facts. The information embedded in the crystals was already transferred to you on your way to Earth, when you were only a baby." _

"_I don't know what you are talking about." _

"_Naturally you don't, Kal-El. You need yet to unlock this information in your mind." _

"_Why should I believe you?" _

"_This is no time to rebel against your fate__ or your ancestry, my son. It is time for judicious decisions and accurate actions." _

"_It is an impossible request; I know nothing about this battle.__"_

"_It is not__ impossible; either you turn your back now and go on living in falsehood or you embrace your destiny and save the world." _

_Clark stood in complete silence, not sure how to respond to such demand from Jor-El. After a few minutes, he decided to explore the reasons behind this quest. _

"_Save the world? But don't I need some kind of training for that?" _

"_Training is a mere way to __unfasten the knowledge already inside your brain and to channel the use of your abilities in this world… and others as well." _

"_What happen__s if I don't go?" _

"_Then this planet will be doomed, just as Krypton was __so many years ago." _

_His heart started racing and he felt a terrible ache in his chest. As much as he wanted to fight Jor-El on this one, deep down inside his very __nature, he felt the need to take action. _

"_Can I at least go back and tell __my family that I am leaving for this so-called training?"_

"_I__t is not a simple training what you will face, Kal-El." _

"_Then what is this all about?"_

_As Jor-El started __to explain, various crystals from the main console of the Fortress started glowing thought the place. "Billions of years ago, before Earth was known as a planet, there were powerful and immortal people residing in the center of the universe. Their science and technology were far beyond any known galaxy or race, but as advanced as their nation was it became perverted. One mislead soul tried to play god and daring all forces of nature created multiple universes from one."_

"_What does th__at have to do with me?"_

"_In the not so distant future, if my __latest calculations are correct, a crisis will occur on the universe, one that not even you will be able to survive." _

"_So I will… die?" _

"_Yes, you and all of __forms of life within all Earths will cease existing at the same time."_

"_How can you know this from just a calculation?" _

"_Science in Krypton, just like in many planets along the galaxies, is far more sophisticated than the most complex form of equation known to humans. I dedicated a great deal of time and effort to cultivate and expand science, both concrete and ethereal. The same way I did to predict Krypton'__s core behavior and to trace your trajectory to Earth as a child, I am sure these calculations are accurate. The crisis will come and soon."_

"_When?"_

"_It is impossible for me to tell you __an exact day, for what many events will occur on Earth and other worlds to alter its time until you take action." _

_Clark was confused, overwhelmed.__ He couldn't comprehend what was happening, neither why or what it had to do with him. "But how is that I should know about this?"_

"_The same way I coded the crystal__s with the knowledge of the known universes for you, my son, I included my most useful investigations. As the years went by, those equations kept formulating and rearranging given variables until their outcome arose."_

"_So they predicted this catastrophe on their own?" _

"_In a way they did. Just before I discovered Krypton's core situation, I investigated irregularities on different quadrants of the galaxy. There was one particular 'world' that caught my attention." _

"_Earth?" _

"_I started these calculations in my lab so many years ago, before I even started researching Earth. This planet's incidence occurred somewhere between the physical universe and hell itself. Needless to say, evil was –or rather is predominant- though its sins do not come from its master but from the world's core itself." _

_Clark feared for the safety of his family, for Lois and all of his friends. __"Is that what threatens Earth's safety?"_

"_Yes, along with the facts on the beginning of my lesson.__ Somehow, the echo from the crystals inside your ship, travelled across the universe and its transmission was intercepted by one of the inhabitants of this planet. They stole the knowledge and figured a way into the opposite cosmos." _

_Clark was shocked to hear that yet another catastrophe that might affect Earth was tied to his arrival. He tried to alleviate the blame, to search for the tiniest hint that this was not entirely his fault. __"So this information was not inside of the crystals?" _

"_Not until now__ when the disrupted echo returned and signaled directly into the Fortress' main console. It activated the equation once again. That is why I am here today, with this message." _

_No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he realized that he needed to know about this, to act upon this. __"What is this opposite cosmos?" _

"_It is __called the anti-matter universe and it exists because of the earlier creation of multiple universes." _

"_But if this will happen in the future, how come you need my help now?__ Today of all days?"_

"_Time does not occur equally across space. It is measured according to each planet's discipline and it is altered as it travels transversely between galaxies. According to these new calculations, Apokoliptian creatures joined by Daemons from the Shadows interfered with the ordinary timeline; as a result this could take place anytime now." _

"_So you can do the same, can't you? I mean__, reverse the timeline to its original state?" _

"_Tampering with time is an extremely dangerous issue, son. The resulting timeline could turn out even worse than the one before it." Joe-El started to sense the resistance once again from his son. "It is possible for a large number of recurrences prior to this point, but what happens forward depend only on you."_

"_On me? But I am not ready to deal with this!" _

"_Unfortunately, as long as you believe that you are not. Had you started your formal training when time was due, this event would have been easily put away with your abilities. You would have been consciously prepared for the combat and willing to make the sacrifice." _

"_What you ask of me is suicide then. How am I going to survive this if I am not ready?"_

"_All rests in your Kryptoninan heritage, the one you are so determined to obliterate from your existence. Your powers, as you have learned by now, are increased by the light gravity of Earth and the rays of its yellow sun. Outside the planet's atmosphere where there is no gravity at all, you will be able to use your powers and even fly -something you have not been able to accomplish here on Earth and the proximity to the yellow sun will only intensify your abilities. With the awakening of your inherent knowledge and your strengthened abilities, you should be able to confront and even defeat the enemy." _

"_How can you be so sure I will not die in this battle?" _

"_Son, I can not be one hundred percent sure of the outcome. The only thing I can do is base the results on these facts. I can evaluate the input with the data on the console, but the final effects are unknown to me for what I am only a reflection of who I was. Once you enter this dimension I won't be able to make assumptions or tell you the actual consequences." _

"_No, I __can't do it. I CAN'T!" Clark paced back and forth, finally voicing out what his heart screamed inside of him. "I am marrying the woman I love tomorrow. I won't leave her. I WON'T!" _

_Jor-El analyzed the situation and saw the pain in his son's face. These were the hardest words for him to say, because he knew Clark wouldn't understand them. "__It's not time yet, my son. Destiny knows better." _

"_Destiny is what you do with your life… __it is not a set of crazy hypothesis and computations." His voice broke and the anger was suddenly replaced by desperation. He was devastated. It was impossible to choose between his life, his family, his love and the fate of the whole planet. _

"_You cannot fail, my son__, for there will be no second chances this time, not for you nor for the ones you love so much." _

_\S/_

_Kent Farm 2008 – 12 hours before the wedding_

_Clark stared at the dark sky from his loft's window. It had been an outrageous day for him. He was supposed to get married in the morning, but also he was supposed to save the world? 'How could this be happening to me? Why now?' His mind worked overtime trying to figure out how to set things right. _

_Reaching for the phone, Clark dialed Lois' number but before it started ringing, he hung up. Same thing happened with Pete and Chloe. He couldn't talk to them, he couldn't tell them he was leaving without a warranted return. At least Pete and Chloe knew his secret already, but Lois… it was going to be harder for her to understand. _

_Maybe he was being a coward for not telling them what he was going to face, especially Lois. But maybe he was more afraid that at the sound of her voice he wouldn't be able to leave at all. 'I seem to be made to suffer and to make others suffer as well.' He thought and dropped his phone on the couch. _

_He sat down on his desk, one that he hadn't used since he graduated from high school. Taking a pen and a stack of papers, Clark started writing. One, two, five, ten paper balls scattered all around the floor, he couldn't decide what to say to his loved ones. His heart was broken. _

_Tears ran down his cheeks and wetted the papers. It was going to be a long night for him, but he needed to be prepared. He wasn't sure if he was going to accept the serious quest Jor-El proposed, but something inside him told him to say good bye. So he wiped away his tears and resumed his writing. _

_The first letter was addressed to Pete. __His note was brief and to the point. 'Pete: I need you to do me a huge favor before the wedding as if your life depends on it. After you read these brief words, give the enclosed envelopes to Chloe and Lois. I can't explain why, but I have to go far away and don't know for how long I will be out of reach or if I will be able to return. If we never see each other again, know that you are my best friend in the whole world and I am grateful for it. Thank you. –Clark' _

_The second letter was addressed to Chloe. It was even harder to write than Pete's and it made his heart ache a bit more. 'Chloe: You have been my friend and confident for more years than I can count and for that I am thankful. I am leaving Smallville with a quest that I can't disclose at the moment, but with great sadness for departing in so short notice. I love you like the sister I never had and will always treasure your friendship in my heart. Love, -Clark'_

_The third letter was addressed to Lois. If Pete and Chloe's letters were hard to write, this one was almost intolerable. He poured his heart and soul into the paper, literally breaking into inconsolable tears. He folded the letter and sealed the envelope without noticing the sun had started to rise. _

_It was the hardest decision he had to make in his short life. He regretted not telling Lois about his secret from the beginning or at least before he decided to propose. Let's just say that he was so purposefully trying to cut ties with his alien side that he did not fully consider the consequence of his inaction. Now it was too late. _

"_Clark?" Martha's voice startled him a little as he tried to calm just enough hiding his sorrow. _

"_Mom, what are you doing here?" He remained sat on his old desk, facing the recently closed envelopes._

"_Son, it is time for you to get ready, the wedding is in a few hours. There is so much left to do."_

_Clark stood up and walked towards her. She could sense an air of anxiousness, but chalked __it up to the wedding nerves. Without warning, he hugged her tight and sighed._

"_Is everything okay?" _

"_Don't worry mom. I just need you to do something for me, if that's all right." _

"_Anything you want, son." _

"_Just give this to Pete as soon as you get to the church." He handed her the lot of letters tied with a rubber band, the only name readable was Pete's on top of the pile._

_Martha took the envelopes and looked at Clark with concerned eyes. She knew he held information from her and it worried and hurt her as well. She wanted to dig into this secrecy, but didn't ask anything knowing Clark was not a little boy anymore. He was a man, capable of making his decisions, right or wrong, and taking responsibility for them. _

\S/

_Daily Planet, __Year 2011 _

"Chief, I hate social events!"

"I know, but you are the only report feisty enough to get an interview with the District Attorney."

"Ugh, I hate Sacks even more!"

"Stop the tantrum, Lois. You are going and it's final."

"This is just another of his money laundering cover ups."

"Exactly!" Perry pointed out. "I know that and you know that, but we need evidence to let people know it as well. Besides, I thought you liked being a city reporter."

"This is not 'city', Perry. It is torture!"

"Lane!" He warned. "Your 'Blur' story is not near publication yet, in the meantime you better get your hands busy on something else before I move your desk to the basement again."

"Okay, okay" she surrendered, but not before throwing a deadly stare to her boss. Lois took her notepad and headed to the door.

"One more thing, Lane…" Perry's face grew amused. "You need to bring a 'date' to the charity and do not count with Richard. He's repairing the plane tonight."

"What?" She protested. "Come on, Chief, he's the only decent man willing to put off with me all night."

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of that." He raised an eyebrow. "Last time the poor guy couldn't even remember where he left his car."

"That's what happens when you dare Lois Lane with Tequila." She smirked at the memory, but the smile faded quickly at the disapproving look from Perry. So she decided to complain a little more. "Besides, the charity is in three hours, how am I going to find someone 'decent' so fast?"

"Enough with the whining Lois, what are you 6 years old? Take Kent along, he needs the exposure."

"Clark? Oh, no, no…" Lois waved her hands and shook her head vehemently. "That's where I draw the line, Chief."

Perry didn't say anything, but watched carefully Lois' face change colors while she tried unsuccessfully to mask her rush of feelings.

"Partner is one thing, but a date?"

"It's for work and it's done." Perry smiled wickedly once more.

"Done? Chief!"

"Yes, I know you better than I do myself, kiddo. Don't fight it and go find something sassy to wear tonight. And for the love of God, stop calling me Chief."

\S/

Lois waited at the bar, downing her third or maybe fourth glass of champagne. "Charity" she scoffed, looking at the expensively decorated ball room.

Dozens of Metropolis' high society couples mingled around the tables. 'Stop Hunger, be a Hero' read the huge blue and golden banner topping the stage. Lois found it totally ironic for Ray Sacks to be the key person of a charitable trust when he was behind some of the most notable crime lords in the city. It sickened her.

She spotted the Mayor and his wife, a few congressmen and some of the most powerful corporate men in Metropolis. All of them had one common goal, publicity. But she wasn't there to praise their so called noble actions or Sack's façade for that matter. Her mission was clear, to bring out the ugly truth behind the expensive tuxedos.

And speaking of tuxedos, a very particular one wore by her 'partner-date' made her heart skipped a beat. All of the sudden the room stood still. Just like in the movies, everything lacked color except for him. He smiled at her and she had to remind herself to breathe. He looked more gorgeous than ever, not that she ever admit it to him or even herself. How she wished time had frozen before the heartbreak and forwarded to his very moment. She drank from another glass of champagne, feeling the bubbly liquid play down her throat and effectively cooling her now hot insides.

Pretending to fix his cufflinks, Clark approached her. She looked radiant in an intense burgundy strapless dress. Strands of loose hair posed gracefully above her shoulders. He could swear she did it on purpose: the dress, the hair, the perfume. It was driving him crazy. Clark inhaled deeply and stood nonchalantly besides her, leaning towards the bar.

"I insist I should have picked you up." He stated simply.

"Kent, don't start. I own a car and know perfectly how to drive, you know?" She masked almost flawlessly the rapid beating of her heart, but there was no fooling him. He could tell she was nervous and, being so nervous himself, he was silently grateful.

"Perfectly is a VERY relative term when it comes to your driving." He joked.

"Are we here to discuss my driving skills or to work on a story?"

"Right, so where is the infamous Ray Sacks?"

\S/

"Stop squirming, we are going to get caught!" Lois whispered on the corner of the dark corridor, one located on the 'Authorized Personnel Only' areas of the convention center. They hid behind two large and pompous potted plants.

"Lois, aren't we suppose to get an interview?"

"Oh shut up Clark, this is way better than a fake statement for the paper."

"Lois, this is very dangerous. What if someone sees us?"

"Stop Lois-ing me! Be still and no one will!"

A couple of sinister looking men wearing all black –probably bodyguards– approached the corridor examining thoroughly all the hallways. Just behind them, Sacks and another man walked hurriedly looking for a clear spot to talk their business.

"We are screwed!" Murmured Clark, knowing for sure the men would find them. He was flustered; Lois was a magnet for trouble. And though she was anxious too, her excitement surpassed the fear.

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark and placed her index finger over her mouth. Now it was time for Clark to roll his eyes. It came that time again: he needed a plan to get out of there without being seen or heard and without using his powers in front of Lois: another impossible task.

The men drew near quickly and glanced over the corner where Clark and Lois were hidden. Swiftly, Lois rolled next to Clark and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Without thinking about the consequences she kissed him. It started hasty; a mere press of lips, but it grew smoldering ardent very quickly. Lois relaxed her body against Clark's and he took hold of her waist. Both sets of eyes closed, both hearts racing, the short moment seemed to long for hours in each other's minds.

"Hey!" One of the men shouted furiously. "You are not supposed to be here!"

Reluctantly, Lois parted her lips from Clark's and giddily addressed the alleged bodyguard. "Oh, we are so sorry, sir." She looked back at Clark, both of them still hazy and flushed. "Honey, I think we should take this somewhere else." Then she giggled playfully at the man.

"Get out! NOW!" The shady man's patience was non-existent.

Before they got into more serious trouble, Clark took Lois by the hand and, flashing a drunken smile to the pair, walked away swiftly. When they were at a safe distance from the dark crowd, Lois let go of his hand and stared at him.

"We shall never talk about this, EVER!"

"But…" Clark tried to interject, but she was determined to finish her statement.

"Like it never happened, Kent, understood?" With that she stormed out Clark's sight and the convention center all together, leaving him once more confused and overwhelmed.

\S/

_Smallville__, Year 2008 – Wedding day, afternoon _

_Martha sat quietly on the sofa staring blankly at the TV. It was turned off, but she didn't care at all. The hurt of her conversation with Lois just moments ago was fresh in her heart and mind. The only thing that mattered was that her son had left on the most important day of their lives. _

_She couldn't comprehend why he didn't tell Lois the truth about himself or that he was leaving because of it. 'Is only training, isn't it?' Something was off and she couldn't point to what it was. The saddest part was that Clark didn't even say a proper good bye to her. She started crying once again. 'Something is definitively wrong here.' _

_Clark opened the door and found his mom in a mess of tears. He hurriedly walked to her and embraced her in a warm and forceful hold. They both sobbed without saying a word. The moment was painful, stressful and unsettling. _

"_Where were you?"_

"_Mom," Clark started talking as he freed Martha from the hug. "I went to see Jor-El again. I told him I was not going to leave, not now." _

"_Why didn't you tell me? When we talked this morning at the church I understood you had to make a decision, but I thought at least you would let me know." _

"_I didn't want to worry you more than you already were." _

"_You knew I would be worried, anyways." _

"_I was going to leave, so I wrote the letters, the one you gave Pete…"_

"_So they were good bye letters?" _

"_Yes, then after talking to you and thinking a lot about it, I decided not to… that's why I didn't say good bye to you."_

"_Oh, Clark." _

"_But time was all wrong and when I came back from the Fortress there was nobody at the church. You were gone, so were Pete and Chloe… and Lois." He lowered his gaze to the floor; he was frustrated for every choice he made seemed to be wrong, out of step and out of time. _

"_Son, Lois was here just moments ago. She was broken and desperate." _

"_It is too late now, then." He surrendered, a new set of tears forming in his eyes._

"_Don't say that, it is never too late." _

"_It is; she will never forgive me." _

"_Of course she will; she loves you." _

"_No, mom, it's better this way. She will be hurt for a while, but I know her, she is strong. She will get over it and live a full life, something I cannot offer her anymore."_

_M__artha took his face in her hands and gave him a motherly comforting look. "Son, what were you really going to do?" _

"_I can't…" _

"_Why can't you tell me?" _

"_I tried to take up on my destiny and messed things up, then when I turn back and tried to make things right, I end up messing it even more. I don't know what else to do!" _

"_Clark, why does it have to be one or the other? You can be who you are and be with the woman you love, with your family and friends." _

_There was no time for a response from Clark. All of the sudden, a strident sound almost deafened him and he ran to the window. "Didn't you hear that?" _

"_No, what's going on?" Martha stood up too and walked to Clark's side. _

_The day was unusually misty and a massive yellow flare opened the sky. He took his phone, immediately worrying about Lois, but it was dead, so was the house phone. 'What's happening?' Another thunder burst, but this time it was audible to Martha as well. The violent noise was followed by another gigantic bright flare. Uneven static surges disturbed all electronic devices in the house and in the neighborhood. His worry increased rapidly. 'It can't be'. _

"_Clark?" Martha's distressed voice made his heart grow more anxious. _

"_It is starting." He said simply, lost in the thought of Jor-El's lecture. _

"_What? What is starting? What's going on?" __She was desperate now. _

"_Mom, I have to go now." Clark hugged his mom once again. "There is something I need to do. " _

"_Tell me what is happening!" Martha pleaded with an even more worried voice. _

"_I really, really can't tell you. Please, trust me on this one." He hugged her. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, son." Releasing the embrace, she looked directly into his eyes. "Please be careful." _

"_I will." _

\S/

_After driving for a the longest half hour in history, __Lois decided to remove her sunglasses knowing her eyes were now blinded with tears rather than sunlight. 'How Clark could leave Smallville and not even his Mom and friends knew the reason why?' It was so not like Clark to act like that. Her Clark would never do anything like this, leaving everyone important to him without giving any kind of explanation. He was always there for her when she needed him. 'This cannot be happening. It is not him.' _

_Lois did __a lot of thinking and between sobs she finally concluded that Clark wasn't the man she used to love. 'He was just pretending -it has to be.' She sat on the driver's seat and watched her reflection on the mirror. Heartache was unbearable, so anger was the less painful option._

_She could still see Martha's saddened expression __when she saw her on the porch of the Kent's yellow house. Martha hugged her without thinking it twice, making Lois cry even harder. They treated each other as real mother and daughter, that wouldn't change even if things didn't happen as planned. She offered her a cup of coffee and they sat on the dining table, without saying a word. Martha squeezed her hand gently - an unspoken way of telling how sorry she was. _

_Lois started the engine__ again; it was an odd feeling -like if this was the last time she would travel this road in Smallville. "You're a big girl Lois, stop crying." She told herself. "Things will be okay, you're tough, and you will get over it, over him, over everything." Deep down Lois was only trying too hard to convince her own self that Clark wouldn't come back for her, at least not for now. _

_Remembering__ part of his letter she could feel her heart break over and over again. 'You are a beautiful and strong woman, Lois. The last thing I want is to hold you back. You deserve better than I could ever offer you, ever.' _

_She stepped on the gas__, accelerating from 60 to 120 kilometers per hour. She could hear Martha's voice, 'Lois, no matter what happened between you and Clark, I'll always love you as my own daughter.'_

_Lois __increased her speed again, now up to 150 kilometers per hour as she heard Clark's voice, 'I'll always be here for you.'_

_The whole __world crumbled down on her, 'Lois, this is Ollie, don't forget you still have me, Mom and Dad.'_

_She slowly decreased her speed as she passed the Smallville __welcome sign. Looking up, dark nimbus clouds were forming. Soon it would rain as lightning started to strike. How ironic it was, the nature sympathized with her. The big droplets of rain began to pour. She turned on the car's wipers, trying to focus on the road ahead of her._

_Another bolt of thunder and large plasma ejections illuminated they now grayish sky. It was not a simple lighting storm, she thought. Huge flares discharged in every direction and a gigantic blaze soared in her direction; it was going to hit the car. Lois gasped as she stepped on the brakes. _

_Lois' __world spun as she tried to control the car, but she couldn't hold much longer. Her head hit the steering wheel and her car turned upside down, sliding on the asphalt and falling into a deep cliff._

_As she fell down the precipice, __Lois saw a gamma of stunning auroras glowing in the sky. It was beautiful and frightening, but she didn't felt afraid, she felt defeated. Her life could not end this way. There was so much she needed to know, yet time was running out. She closed her eyes, flash memories flooding her mind._

'_What if one day things happen the way they aren't supposed to? Would you still hold me like this? Would you shed tears for me?'_

'_I will Lois.'_

_She opened her eyes__ again, letting herself see the broken glasses and welcome the coldness of the approaching night. Colors in the sky intensified by seconds and then left the firmament flat and gray again. _

'_You have grabbed hold of my love and embraced it like no one ever has. I love you too much and because of that I must set you free. As much as it saddens me, I have to leave.'_

_The words kept echoing on her head and she felt a sudden gush of pain. __Lois could still hear the sound of the engine, the wipers and the breaking glass._

'_Good bye.__' _

_The blinking lights illuminate__d the wet grassy area, but she sensed a force pulling her to slumber. She didn't want to sleep, not yet. 'There is so much I need to know.'_

'_Forgive me.'_

_Finally__, Lois gave up. Her eyelids got heavier. Everything was calm. She felt anything like this before. It was different… like she was fading. She held on for a second, and then her pain disappeared._

_\S/_

_Clark super sped to the Fortress. The sky displayed an odd arrange of lights and shadows he hadn't witnessed before. One thing was for sure, danger was impending. He called for Jor-El, shouted really. Viewing the world, his family and especially Lois' life was in jeopardy… he accepted Jor-El's quest._

_The crystals made some sort of portal and__ Clark was transported almost immediately to space. Suddenly, he felt the surge of power within his body. As he got closer to the sun, the power only increased and he felt invincible, he could do anything. He could fly. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time._

_One thing only kept him focus__ed throughout his journey; he must survive in order to return home to his family, to his friends, to Lois. It depended on him to control his abilities and to use them without hesitation, so he could fulfill this quest and live on. _

_He did not fully understand what was he was dealing against, but one thing was for sure: The fate of the Earth –and all the people he cared about- relied upon on him. __If he wanted to return to Lois, he must survive. _

_\S/_

_The vastity of space overwhelmed him at first. He saw the fury of the sun's blazes lashing acutely everywhere. Clark felt fearful of not being able to complete this 'mission' or at least to stay alive__ long enough to save his beloved Earth. The cosmos was dim, almost too black to see, except for the vortex of fire created by the yellow sun. _

_All of the sudden, a fissure opened on the pitch black surface. An army of faceless creatures materialized and launched towards him. They seemed vicious and rabid, carrying all sorts of bizarre weaponry. 'This is it', he thought. He truly believed he was doomed, but he was not alone. _

_Another crowd stood behind him, like a legion of soldiers ready for combat. He couldn't distinguish their faces, only their vibrant costumes came into sight. Most of them appeared to be human, but others seemed as alien and unfamiliar as the beings he was about to battle. Clark's enhanced judgment advised him they were to fight with him not against him, so he engaged forward. _

_A __disharmony of motion, struggle and blood followed. More evil creatures appeared; these ones looked like shapeless shadows, like daemons dragged directly from the pits of hell. The throe of the wounded heroes smashed his heart, but inexplicably it also improved his will to continue fighting. Jor-El had said it would be an 'epic battle', but his words fell short to what he was experiencing. _

_Catastrophe surrounded them, evil in its purest form, yet no one gave up. Even those injured or on the verge of death itself, fought hard until the end. It was surreal, species from worlds he never even heard of, or imagined, wrestled using the best of their abilities to save their own worlds. He was not the exception. Super strength, heat vision, super breath… all of them came together in a woven strategy worthy of a classic legend told by the greatest historians. _

_Clark's dexterity was unmatched even by the most powerful of the __combating champions. He felt it; somehow he knew they needed him to fight at his best. His invulnerability made him unique, he was wounded in several occasions -but healed quickly- and continued smacking the enemy away. _

_The goal was clear; they couldn't allow the Apokoliptian creatures seal the pact with the Shadow Daemons. How this knowledge stroked him, he did not know, but he was grateful. Finally, Jor-El's lessons didn't seem so puzzling. Evil protected the anti-matter world and it needed to be stopped._

"_I have come too far to let you, wicked creatures, __decide for the rest of you who lives and who dies." He yelled and fueled with purpose and a rush of live he never felt before defeated every single being that came across him, no matter how frightening it was. _

_The currents flowing from the sun were slowly receding, evidently marking that the enemy was out of time to complete its target. The clash of the worlds, the possibility of the end of humanity as he knew it, was almost as inexistent as the breathable air outside Earth's atmosphere. Then a foe from beyond this dimension, beyond the stars he knew emerged as a dark cloud, as a terrifying ghost, and with it a grave and cryptic voice announced: _

"_Enjoy the kiss of this temporary salvation, slaves… as tomorrow when the sun rises again and you think the sky is yours again, it will become utterly clear that your pity victory comes at a dreadful price. I will be back and then the final victory will be mine." _

_The colossal s__moke cloud surrounded both armies, swallowing the faceless creatures and the shadow daemons all together. A yell of pain and commotion transcended across the galaxies, across the universes, and as the last flare of the sun drew back, the enemy retreated. There was a void, silence, peace was palpable. _

_One of the mysterious heroes approached Clark. He was clearly not human. His form resembled a __reptile, dark green skin and red eyes. He didn't speak, but Clark could hear his voice in his head. 'The complete story of heroism and sacrifice lived in this place will probably never be revealed to humanity; however, the efforts of individual soldiers working as a team to preserve life and freedom will surpass all known realms'. The man placed his hand on Clark's forehead and a potent light brightened his surroundings. _

_Clark fell into a deep, deep __sleep. He felt like falling rapidly without control. As he tried to wake up, a voice resounded in his head: 'In the long memory of the worlds, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger. You, Kal-El, are part of them. You, my son, are a hero.' When Clark opened his eyes, he was back in the Fortress. The crystal console glowed intensely and Jor-El's image appeared._

"_Welcome back, Kal-El, my son." _

_\S/_

_Smallville, Year 2009_

_For him only a few __hours passed, though on Earth almost a year had elapsed. When he returned to Smallville, everything looked the same yet the 'home' feeling he knew was gone. _

_His mother peeled apples in the kitchen and a soon as she heard him enter the house, Martha ran and hugged him so tight it was difficult to breathe even for him. _

"_Son, you are back!" She sobbed almost without control. "Please tell me you won't leave again." _

_Clark embraced her as firm as he could without crushing her, for he had missed her terribly as well. "Yes, mom, I am back but__…" _

"_But what?"_

"_I am afraid I will have to leave again."_

"_Why?" She wiped the tears off her face. _

"_I only finish the first step __in Jor-El's plan, I need to undergo my formal training now, so I can be what I am destined to be." _

"_Clark, you have grown so much. The way you talk, you are a man." She reflected happy and sad at the same time. Happy because she knew he was ready to welcome his fate, but sad because this fate was larger than she could understand. _

_In a way he was a new person, one that had witnessed incredible things. He had purpose and hunger to start his life where he left it. He only wanted to run to Lois, tell her his secret and, thought he would have to leave again, hopefull__y she would understand it now, now that her life was no longer in imminent danger. Clark wanted a life without secrets with her, a fresh start, even if it was only as friends._

"_Have you talked to Lois? I need to find her!" _

"_Son," Martha's voice was low and distressing. "After the wedding, __that day… I… we have not seen her." _

"_What? Have you tried her job, her parents' house?" Clark took the phone and started dialing random numbers. "I need to speak to her. What about Chloe or Pete? Haven't they keep contact?" _

"_No, Clark, is like she vanished from the face of the Earth." _

_On that very moment __his world disintegrated in front of his eyes. He surrendered on the sofa and his mother quickly sat beside him. "What you did, whatever the reason for doing it, I know she will understand in time, but you can't blame her for staying away from Smallville." _

"_I need to find her__ now." He started sobbing. "I have to go back to the Fortress by sunset. There is only a few hours left. I need to see her!" Martha comforted him as much as she could with a broken heart for his son. _

"_Son, she does not want to be found." _

_Not Chloe or Pete knew about her location. He couldn't even tune to her heartbea__t. 'How can this be happening?' Then he thought better of the day he had left, 'How could I be so selfish?' _

_It was just like Martha had told __him; he couldn't blame her for staying away from Smallville, from her old life, from him. To be brutally honest, if he ever had the chance to see her again, he wouldn't know what to say or do. And though he had all the means to find her, he opted not to. At the very least he would give her a choice, whether she wanted to see him again or not and apparently the latter was her pick. He just wanted one more moment with her, before going away again. _

_Sunset came and he returned to the Fortress, broken__ and almost faithless. He wished his training would equip him to finally fulfill his destiny, because without Lois, there was nothing left for him. After what he had seen, after what he had done, there was no turning back. He only hoped to come back one day and find her, some day. 'Maybe someday she will forgive me.'_

\S/

_Two more steps awaited on Jor-El's plan: training and travel__ing. 'Time will forward promptly and before you know it, my son, you will be able to continue with your life.' Those words slit his heart like double bladed sword. On one hand, Clark longed to be home, to share the love of his family and friends; but on the other, he only wished to disappear before breaking his heart one more time knowing Lois wanted nothing to do with him –and it was his fault entirely. _

_He felt numb for a moment. A bluish white light engulfed him completely. Kryptoninan symbols appeared in front of him, all around him. His eyes were opened, his mind was cleared. Almost immediately, he comprehended the weight of this fate, the one he avoided for so long. He existed to protect Earth by letting his heritage blossom, not by keeping it a secret. Once again he felt powerful… cunning … special. The knowledge of the crystals, the wisdom of his parents and the enigmas of his home world were transcribed into his nature. Clark fell into some kind of slumber and when it was time to wake up, he barely recognized himself. _

"_Now it is time for you to see the world, the world you are meant to serve and protect. When the time is right, you will know how to return and your trials will be over." _

_As soon as Jor-El spoke the last word, the Fortress vanished into thin air leaving only a blue diamond shape crystal. He took it and placed into his backpack walking through the snow, apparently without a course, but somehow he knew what to do and where to go. He would take pictures of every place he visited, of every new thing he saw. He wanted to remember that at least that he was making a difference in the world, even when his heart was half empty, longing for the love of his soul mate. _

\S/

_Smallville, Year 2011__(few months back)_

_Another two years had passed, but his mom looked as radiant as he remembered. C__lark's heart rejoiced at the sight of her. She hugged and kissed him, he felt loved and needed again. _

"_Clark, it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much!" _

"_I have missed you too, mom, more than you can imagine." Tears ran down his cheeks._

"_Come in. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" _

"_No, mom, I am fine." He chuckled at the eagerness of his mom to give him a plate of food and a glass of juice._

"_So, how was everything?" _

"_Fine, I guess. Did you receive my letters?"_

"_Yes, yes I did. Those were the better days; your adventures filled my heart with hope and joy." _

"_And the pictures?"_

"_Yes, I kept all the pictures you sent and put them in this album." She took the handmade scrapbook and gave it to him. "I thought you might want to hold to it, to remember how much you had grown –how much your life means to the world." _

"_Thanks, mom." He sighed at the memory of each picture. So many lives had been touched by him, yet the one he wanted to have an effect on was still out of reach. _

"_Do you miss her?" _

"_Like crazy, I just can't wait to see her again, to __make sure that she was all right, that she was happy again, but I now that is not possible... at least not for now.__" _

"_Clark…" _

"_I know, mom. I messed up big time. I can pretend that I don't feel anything, but I rather hurt than feel nothing at all." _

"_You have a huge heart, son, and if you ever decide to find her… she will see that too." _

_Martha glanced at the pile of correspondence on the coffee table and her features stiffened a little. _

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_This…" She started and picked an ivory envelope, neatly wrapped with a pearly ribbon. "This came for you."_

_For one second, Clark forgot how to breathe. He thought that maybe Lois had written a letter for him, that she was willing to see him again. But just as fast as the thought came to his mind, it evaporated. It was not a letter; it was an invitation –a wedding invitation. _

_You are cordially invited to be a special part of the wedding of  
>Chloe Anne Sullivan<br>and  
>Henry James Olsen<br>at the Centennial Hotel  
>Saturday, Fifteenth of October<br>Eight o'clock in the evening  
>Come laugh, dance, dine, and celebrate our wedding.<em>

\S/

_Metropolis__, Year 2011 – present timeline _

Driving down the streets of Metropolis, Lois could still feel the touch of his lips in hers. When breathing was short enough to suffocate and tears so abundant that clouded her vision, she stopped the car and stepped down to calm her nerves. Her lungs needed to inhale the cold clear air. She only wanted to get away from Clark, before the effect of the kiss took fully over her, though apparently it was too late for that. Her original intention had been not being caught by Sacks and his band of miscreants, but the outcome of the nigh ended up stirring all kind of feelings inside her.

Lois paced from sidewalk to sidewalk aimlessly until she stopped in the middle of the street and breathed deeply trying to recover her balance. Looking around, she found herself in front of a fancy bakery shop. It was a familiar place, a place full of blissful memories from a blissful life.

'_But if you ever find yourself tired of all the games you play  
>When the world seems so unfair you can count on me to stay'<em>

Quickly and without warning, she felt weak on the knees. Lois realized how much she missed him, how much she loved him. The foolish plan she outlined, not only hurt him, but her as well. Just like when she bet against her friends he could make him fall for her and she ended up loving him unconditionally. The thrill of the kiss ignited that love she once thought was dull inside her.

The cold of the darkness gave her goosebumps, her skin was exposed, fragile, and so was her heart. She walked toward the bakery showcase. It was dark and humid from the mist of the night, but she placed her hand upon the glass and sobbed.

"I can barely see my reflection. I do not know the woman I see. She is not me and though she has my features, I want nothing of her. This part of me is almost as it if was dead, and the rest of it prays not to bend to my hardened will. Please forgive me."

\S/

Clark's heart beat fast. He thought it would jump out of his chest. That kiss was not a cover-up for the escape only. It was full of passion, full of love. 'Those things can not be faked' he thought as he walked out to the balcony, searching for fresh air to clear his head.

There was no need to hide anymore, no need to pretend any longer. She clearly still loved him and he never stopped loving her, so in the end all sacrifices were worthy. He recalled vividly the day he came back and decided to find her. It was the first day of his new life, a new life that finally today began to make sense.

\S/

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

Author Notes: Did you like our made up back story? Be honest. I took elements from different sources besides Smallville, such as Superman, Green Lantern and Superman-Batman's comics. :D It is safe to say that this is one of my favorite chapters. I only wish I knew how to draw, so you could see how I visualize Jor-El's speech and the intergalactic fight. *sighs* I hope you like the way both Lois and Clark realize how stubborn they were not to trust each other and confront their situation. – Deliverance Territory


	13. Chapter 12 Picking Up the Pieces

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

k3josai – Again for so many times, I extend my deepest gratitude to each and everyone who are always been with us and patiently waiting for an update. This chapter may not be as action packed as Chapter 11 (Enid, I wanna say that chapter is one of my favorites, you put so much effort to finish that one and I apologize at the same time for squeezing your mind so much when I put so many comments and suggestions back there. I'm so glad that after all that we've been through to have this fic, they have been paid off by the comments we have from the readers.) To our new readers from Ksite, FFnet and DI, thank you so much for catching up – free Superman/The Blur handkerchiefs/tissues are up for grab for this chapter. I and DT will also express our apologies for any spelling and/or grammatical errors that we did or about to do.

Deliverance Territory – I won't get tired of thanking you guys for the support! You are truly amazing fans! *hugs* (To my writing partner, Josai, all I can say is Thank You! It's been an adventure from the start to say the least. I've cried and laughed with every chapter and even more with every new improvement and now that we are near the conclusion, I don't want it to end.) XD This chapter is incredibly moving, so as my beloved sis suggested, have your tissues on hand. Some of the scenes were inspired by episodes from Season 8 and 9. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**C****HAPTER 12 – Picking up the Pieces**

_Daily Planet, __Year 2011 _

"Mr. White?" The young photographer opened cautiously his boss' office door.

"Yes, Olsen" Perry waved at him, indicating that he could enter and returned to his reading.

"Have you seen Miss Lane?"

"She called in sick on Monday." Perry said, not even bothering to look at Jimmy.

"Sick?"

"Yes, Olsen."

"And Clark, is he sick too?"

"No, he asked for personal time to visit some relatives in Wichita." He rendered his reading and met the young man's eyes.

"Wichita?" Jimmy chuckled thinking about the convenience of this 'visit'. It only took a moment for Lane to be off the Planet, for him to follow.

"Yes, but don't think I am too pleased by that either."

"I'm sorry, Chief."

Perry continued his line of thought, ignoring purposely the apology and the nickname. "I gave her, well, both of them, an assignment and instead of an article what did I get? My raising star reporter-team MIA." He scoffed.

"So you don't think she's sick?"

"I don't think, son, I know so." Perry got up and approached Jimmy. "I've seen her work through storm and fire, through fevers and flu. Of course I know that something else is up, but I better let her or better yet both of them figure this one on themselves."

"Oh. So it does have to do with Clark." It was kind of a confirmation for him.

"You know Clark, right?"

"Yes."

"So you should know that he is as naïve as it can be. I am pretty sure something happened in that charity. Something hit those two and hard." Perry found himself more amused than he liked thinking of Lois' reaction to his previous choice of partner-date for the event.

"It was about time." Jimmy muttered unaware that his boss heard every word.

"You said it, kid. Those two are as stubborn as country mules, it drives me insane sometimes."

Jimmy was surprised at the frankness and openness of Perry's statement. He knew it was true, but he never expected that other people, particularly his boss, noticed too. Chloe often rambled about how happy Clark was before and how he made the worst decision at the worst time, but he never put a face on that person she talked about. Although being honest, after watching the pair banter endlessly for weeks, he deduced it was an old flame sparking on.

"You too, huh?" He replied somewhat bashful.

"Me… and the rest of the world, the only ones that are oblivious to it are them." The man chuckled and patted Jimmy's back. "Remind me of my younger years, especially Lois. She can be harsh and proud –and damn that pride can move a mountain- but I know she has a good heart… and so does Clark."

"Mr. White? I don't mean to be rude or anything… but what am I supposed to do while they get back? I mean, I was working basically full time with Miss. Lane."

"Don't worry, son, they will come around. In the meantime run along with Troupe. I hear he needs a photographer for his police force corruption piece."

"Ok, Chief, I will do that." Jimmy exited Perry's office with a smile on his face. Of course he would have preferred to work with Lois and Clark, but being assigned to Ron was definitively better than to Cat or even Linda. He shivered at the thought.

"Not you too, Olsen." Perry sighed; it was bad enough that Lois' influence got to Clark, but also to Jimmy. He would need to perform a mind wipe for them to stop calling him 'chief'. The truth was that deep down inside –very deep inside- it didn't bother him that much.

\S/

_Metropolis, Year 2011_

After that night, after the kiss, his mind and heart were with Lois, he only wanted run after her, to get her back. Although at one point, just before his formal training, Clark had set her free to decide, her choice was clear for him now: she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Was he ready to put his foolish pride aside, to stop blaming himself about everything and start undoing the pain he had caused? Yes, he was ready.

He went to the Planet, but she wasn't there. He called her, but no answer. He texted her, but the only reply he got was cold and distant. Then Clark tuned to her heartbeat, it was erratic and rushed, but she was out of hazard, at least a physical one. She was at her apartment crying her heart out. Lois didn't have to say anything for Clark to know what she was thinking; he could almost hear every thought she had from across the street. Her heart was broken and so was his. He definitively needed to confront the situation, to apologize and to tell her the truth.

Holding his breath, like he did when he thought he lost her years ago, Clark super sped towards her apartment. There was no point in continuing this charade. He didn't want to live anymore, not without her, at least not knowing that his dishonesty had caused so much pain –and before her eyes all was in vain. He had a purpose –one that he fully understood now- and he needed to share it with her.

Unexpectedly, he heard a cry for help. A young woman and her kid were in danger. He sighed deeply. Like so many times before, his feelings must take a back seat, at least for now, until the lives of those in need were saved. It was part of who he was now, who he was always supposed to be –destined to be. Clark changed into his Blur clothes in a nearby phone booth and hurried his way to the scene.

A man held his gun on the woman's back. The kid cried desperately in front of her. It was a robbery gone bad, really bad. The situation was risky to say the least; lots of people witnessed the details of the robbery-kidnapping as it happened on the street. He carefully hid behind a thick concrete column until a clear shot appeared. All of the sudden, another man -one wearing a green leather outfit- appeared in the panorama. Clark couldn't see his face; he wore a hoodie and some sort of mask.

"Release her!" He yelled from the top of the store building and took out a crossbow.

'A crossbow?' It was a strange situation, yet the experience of his recent battle suddenly awakened inside him. Were there more heroes in this God forsaken town? Were there men brave enough to risk their lives for the helpless, like he was meant to do? Certainly this was the case and he was glad.

"Release her now!" The man shouted again, now aiming his weapon to the thug.

"Well, well, well," the mad man addressed him fearlessly, "if it isn't Metropolis Robin Hood!" He mocked and pressed his pistol to the young woman's back. She yelped and the kid whimpered noisily burying his pale face in his mother's clothes.

"It's Green Arrow for you, ruffian, let her go." His resolute was unbreakable. His hands didn't even tremble a bit at the mugger's words. Clark admired his boldness.

'Green Arrow?' Clark thought, having heard his name once or twice in the Planet's hallways. He kept looking at the bad man, who was retreating with his hostages tightly held. The self-proclaimed Green Arrow followed their direction with his bow, but as soon as they turned around the corner, they were out of reach for him.

Clark took advantage of the current situation and approached the kidnapper. In just a blink of an eye, the man found himself with no prisoners at all. The victims were safely moved to a more secure place nearby. The woman sobbed loudly along her child, which caught Green Arrow's attention. He immediately move toward them and asked if they were okay. After their positive reply, Green Arrow moved closer to where the latest action was taking place.

The man pointed his gun aimlessly around him. He panted heavily. "Don't be such a coward. Show yourself!"

Without delay, Clark punched him forcefully on the chest, effectively throwing the man up against an old billboard and into a dumpster. He took off his gun and using his heat vision scorched it into a million pieces. An instant later, Clark super sped around him, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. He grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and leaped to the police station.

Green Arrow observed in awe the whole display of strength and other abilities. 'Is that Clark?' He thought at the beginning. He moved too fast to be sure, but in one moment that he stood still, Oliver knew it was him. 'Clark is the Blur!' It was like a divine revelation, his most recent ordeal was suddenly lightened.

Oliver turned around and quickly, after changing his leather gear, entered his limousine. "Get me Dr. Hamilton on the phone." He ordered the driver with a content look on his face. On the way home, he couldn't contain the memories from flooding his mind. Maybe he couldn't catch the bad guy, but it was a good day after all.

"_You want to play hard core, sis? You got it!" Oliver Queen talked to himself after being dismissed by his baby sister __at the football team party. "Let's see who has the upper hand." _

_He dialed a number on his cell phone and immediately gave specific instructions to the person on the other side of the line. Apparently, it was not the first time the recipient received such commands; he agreed on his terms and hung up. _

_A few days later, Oliver received a sealed manila envelope. It contained various pictures and printed reports. He carefully scrutinized every document in the envelope. "This is useless!" He shouted and threw the papers furiously on the floor. _

_His original intention was to bust his sister's new lover, but Clark Kent from Smallville K__ansas was clean as a whistle. In fact, the only weird thing about him was how normal he appeared. Except for a few undisclosed details about his birth parents, everything seemed to be in order. 'Why is she so interested in this one?' he thought. 'He's not a rich brat, not a womanizer and definitively not her usual bad boy.' _

_Oliver was annoyed on one end, because his earliest plan backfired, but on the other –if this was going to be a real relationship for Lois- he felt relieved. So he decided to give the guy a chance. Honestly, he only wanted to make sure his sister was safe, because being such a trouble maker herself, the last thing she needed was a problematic guy by her side. Under his tough and indifferent 'Queen' exterior, Oliver really cared about Lois, he loved her very much. _

_Picking up the papers and pictures__ from the floor, he noticed a very small packet wrapped in bubble paper. He opened it carefully. Inside there was a glass lab slide with a blood stain. 'Wow, this Pontius guy was worth every penny.' He thought regarding his private investigator's work. After a few minutes of examining the item with naked eyed, he covered it again. His gut told him to hold on to it, so instinctively he gathered all the documents and the sample and stored them in his personal safe box, but he remained firm in giving this Clark Kent a chance to prove himself. _

After so many years, so many trials and errors, now he had a solid starting point. Oliver almost couldn't believe he had answers with him all along. The driver indicated him that his requested call was ready.

"Emil, I have great news. See you at the lab in half an hour."

\S/

_Metropolis, Year 2011_

Things were spread out haphazardly in Lois's room. Old clippings from her college years, old photos – of her and Clark, those were the days when she was young and in love. She sat on the cold tiled floor wearing her old, loose shirt and pajama bottoms.

She hadn't talk to anyone since she called Perry on Monday and told him that she needed a few days off because she was feeling sick. It wasn't the common cold or flu – those that need vitamin C and enough rest and fluids to be cured. Hers was like a cancer and hopefully after a series of treatments she would get well only to perish again with it in a few years time.

Lois stared blankly at the wall of her apartment, the last good meal she had eaten was the night before, or maybe the night before that, but she didn't care. It felt out of the ordinary; she was not hungry or thirsty though she had a completely empty stomach. All she needed at the moment was to sleep, to forget about everything and everyone, but she couldn't do that either. Her mind swung fully awake even when she closed her eyes tightly. Dark circles drew around her eyes. Clark texted and called her so many times; but she replied only once telling him 'I need space.'

Lois held the iPod Clark gave her years ago near her heart. Somehow, it could still play, but she couldn't bring herself to hear the song, that song. 'Am I really that special to you, like the lyrics of the song told me many years ago?'

After crying for so many nights, she was surprise to feel another batch of warm liquid coming out from her eyes. She needed a pill, just one, so that she could sleep at least throughout the night and tomorrow she would be fine.

She read again the draft resignation letter addressed to Perry White, but tossed it on the trash bin together with all her memorabilia –their memorabilia. Those college things were supposed to be burned a long time ago, but she kept them hoping that someday, when she finally forgot about her past, heartaches and failures, she would be able to see them without any pain or regret – but she was wrong after all.

Lois was about to stand when her phone rang – her 'Holding Out for a Hero' ringtone played against the silence of the night. She looked at her Blackberry, battling between answering the call or not. But then, the first option won over the other.

"Hello!" Her voice was a little throaty. She had barely spoken for almost twelve hours.

"Miss Lane, how are you?"

She kept silent.

Clark was so worried about her. Was it all about the kiss they shared that night? But he couldn't ask her that, it was really obvious that Lois didn't approach the subject – she firmly stated, _'We shall never talk about this, EVER! Like it never happened, Kent, understood?'_ She might not want to comment about it, but still there were other things bothering her. After thinking back and forth, he decided to ask furthermore.

"Are you okay?"

Lois couldn't believe it. Was he really looking after her? How did he know she was going through a tough time? Did he really care that much?

"I can't lie to you." She sighed. "I'm not."

"I know. I can see you from a distance."

Lois stared at her open window, but opted not to stand up. She felt the tiredness of the sleepless nights and foodless days creeping in. "Sorry about the mess. I'm not in the mood to clean up, maybe tomorrow I will."

Clark, as The Blur, chose not to use his micro vision to read what the bits of papers thrown inside her room said – he still wanted to give her a little bit of privacy. She deserved at least that much. He shut off his x-ray vision as well and then he heard her voice again.

"How were your saves tonight?"

He smiled a little. Even though Lois wasn't feeling well, she still managed to ask her about his saves. "I patrolled over the city. Nothing much the authorities can't handle."

She blurted out, "I feel guilty sometimes, you know? For taking so much of your time for myself and all…" It was refreshing to talk to him, the warm of his presence, even at a distance, made her feel comfortable –and that was what she needed. 'How did he know that?' She couldn't understand, but Lois was utterly grateful for it.

"It's okay Miss Lane, I'm here as a friend."

She gulped hearing the modified voice of her 'friend'. How on Earth had he always hit the right timing? 'He is such a busy hero' she thought; she shouldn't be bothering him with her personal turmoil. "I don't know if this is the right time to for us to talk, you just caught me at…" She gulped again. "…at one of the lowest moments of my life."

"Yes, I can say, but I can also guess that you wanted… no, needed someone to talk to."

Clark could sense Lois' walls building up again, higher and higher this time. He also felt sorry for his alter ego –the Blur- because he had to use him so Lois would open up for him. Right at this very moment, he could just grab the opportunity to tell Lois those things that he couldn't say if he stood in front of her as Clark Kent. Maybe this way, he could reach out completely to the woman he loved so much, to the woman he knew will be the love of his life forever.

"Miss Lane, we all experience ups and downs. I can assure you that much." He paused while checking in his own emotions, he was about to show his side as Clark Kent and not as The Blur. He hoped Lois could feel it too -and most importantly accept it-, that somehow, she could still recognize the OLD him.

"I had made my fair share of mistakes and carry the faults from when I was young and especially when trying to find my true destiny. There were things I did that I wish I had never done, things that I am not particularly proud of." Clark added without leaving Lois from his sight.

"You did?" Lois asked in a low tone.

"Yes, I did. Let's just say that though I'm not from here, not human, I'm not a God either. I'm not perfect. I eat; I drink. I can be happy and sad. Like I told you before, I can feel all sort of human emotion, that's the way my parents raised me. I love and want to be loved. Just like you, I can feel pain... I can be hurt."

Lois chuckled a little bit despite the situation she was getting into. Just talking with him lightened her mood. "Isn't that too much revelation, Kal-el? I am a reporter, you know. I can print everything you had said."

Clark was taken by surprise, hearing his Kryptonian name from her lips; it felt absolutely heartwarming. "I trust you, Miss Lane. I know you wouldn't reveal my secrets, at least not the ones people are not prepared to hear."

"Trust me, with all the 'secrets' we have shared so far I can say that despite your god-like caliber, you're like a mere mortal." Her eyes widened.

Clark neither confirmed nor denied it. The seconds of silence were cut by Lois' offer.

"How about, you tell me on of those earthly experiences and in return I tell you one of mine." Lois bit her lower lip, she was about to expose herself even more to The Blur and there was no turning back.

He knew, this was it – the moment he had been waiting for, the opportunity of a lifetime. Wasn't it? "I think I can do that, Miss Lane. Though let me warn you, the things I'll say might shock you."

"Don't worry about that, I've heard so many shocking stories, I think I can handle one more."

Clark stopped for a moment, breathed deeply and drank in his surroundings. The wind blew softly against his dark suit and Lois remained there, sitting on the floor invested in their phone conversation. Wasn't it too ironic? She was so close but seemed so far at the same time.

"Sometime ago, I…" He started almost not believing his own courage. "I fell in love with a woman and to be honest I am still in love with her."

"So you were holding back on me last time we talked, huh?" She teased with a warm tone, reminding her silly 'she-Blur' question. He didn't respond, but she understood that maybe he was protecting this part of his life at that moment. "I'm sorry, please continue."

Clark felt even more bound to reveal himself, his feelings. Lois' attachment to the Blur's words meant she felt something special for him and that could also mean she was ready to take in the whole truth. He took another deep breath and continued. "I love her now more than I ever loved her before, but I made the wrong choice. I kept her behind the shadow of my 'secret' but that was the best or maybe the only choice I had at that time." He paused briefly finding the right words to fit his approach. "I had to protect her. I had to say goodbye to her because I didn't know if I could survive the serious situation I was about to confront."

"Serious? Are we talking a 'life or death' kind of situation?" She interrupted again. Lois didn't really want to butt in, but it was in her nature to question things, to dig deeper into this compelling story. Something about it felt so familiar, so significant to her.

"Certainly, it was a matter of life and death. I went on a decisive quest and fought dark forces from the outside world. Basically, the fate of the whole planet depended on me." His mind was immediately transported to the bitter-sweet combat victory, the 'temporary salvation' as his enemy had dangerously stated. "But it was her who kept me alive, the thought of her smile kept me going. She was my strength, she still is. I wanted to see her as soon as I got back from the battle, before I started my final training…" He trailed. "…but I couldn't. She disappeared."

"So before you started patrolling Metropolis, you already had fought major fights. You're… You're so great…" She stopped in mid-sentence, there was that significant feeling sneaking again. "Were you able to see her?"

Clark held his breath. "Yes, I did. But I don't know how I can fit into her life right now. We are worlds apart, literally. I mean we always were different, kind of the opposite poles of the planet, but now it feels like we are at opposite sides of the universe."

Lois was speechless for a while, still digesting the information The Blur had revealed. Clearly this confession was worth more than a million dollars; the way he divulged his in-depth feelings to her was overwhelming to say the least. In a way he was like Clark, just like him, he made her feel safe and in danger at the same time. But knowing he was there, so close to her, it comforted her in a way nothing else did. Regardless of being 'Mad Dog Lane', someone was there to hear her thoughts and feel what she felt and she was able to do the same for him.

Finally, she found a way around her tongue to say something. "Being a hero comes with great responsibilities." She smiled genuinely. "I know it sound so cliché, but you have a big heart. I think you deserve to be happy as well. I mean, you're courageous and strong, why don't you use those qualities to step up for your feelings, for her."

Lois didn't want to ramble, but simultaneously the words just flowed freely from her mouth. "Let her know the real you. I can feel she would understand you and if, by the smallest chance she didn't, at least you would know the answer. Or do you prefer to leave it wondering the rest of your life? Who knows, maybe when someone is destined to be with you, she will accept you completely."

Clark almost crushed his own cell phone upon hearing her statement. It was so powerful, so poignant, so Lois. How foolish of him not seeing that side of Lois before? Maybe he was too caught of in wanting to protect her, of not getting hurt again, that in the end he wounded her feelings –and his- more than he could ever have if he was just truthful to her.

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I guess I'll follow your advice." Who would have thought she could open like this to him? His hands were a little shaky. "What about you?"

"Are you sure you're not busy tonight?"

"You don't need to worry, Miss Lane. I can still be your good friend tonight – I can listen."

His concerned tone convinced her and she finally decided to break out what she had been carrying for so many years. These things she had buried deep inside her, until tonight.

"I met this man on my senior year in Met U."

Clark's face was shocked at her declaration. There it was his Lois Queen and she was talking about him. If there was any, even the tiniest bit of doubt that she did recognize him and that she had no amnesia at all, it was absolutely erased.

"I didn't notice him at first, but the first time I saw him looking at me, I felt there was something special about him." She stopped for a second letting the happy memories and warm feelings fill her mind and heart. "I was right." His heart ached.

"He made me see the beauty of life. He also taught me that life is not always all about the pastel colors, that there were also bland and monotonous ones. Partially, he made who I am today – I really want to thank him for that."

Lois paused again, but Clark couldn't read her blank expression. It was like the ones she used to have since he met her again at The Planet. He couldn't blame her, because all the time they were apart, Lois built up gigantic walls around her. These walls were purposely constructed to prevent a series of heartaches, to avoid the same pain she had suffered not so long ago. He shook his head. After all this time doubting, he truly believed that she was still his Lois. She really was, was she?

He seized the opportunity to speak. "Where is he now?"

"He came back into my life a few weeks ago. I couldn't trust my heart again. Pity isn't it?" She chuckled at her own remark.

Clark smirked knowing there was a real chance that she still had feelings for him.

"It isn't easy for either of us. I already had so many trials during the past three years of my life." Lois tucked strands of hair behind her ear, but knowing The Blur could see her, she felt odd. After hiding all her feelings for so long, after closing herself to the world, after walking like a zombie – doing this and doing that – now all she wanted was to get back to the life she had before. Wishing she could still feel like a human being again – breathing and living for a cause – she let it all out. Maybe just for tonight, she could expose her true self to someone else, to him.

"What do you want to tell him? What would you say if you had the chance to talk to him?" Clark answered. Half of him wanted to be her friend and the other half wanted to squeeze the real reason behind the previous cruel Lois Lane's behavior. He knew that she wasn't acting like the real her, that she created a facade of an indifferent someone – but it was not the real her. Lois Queen, now Lois Lane, was a great person, warm and caring, better than the best. She was the woman in whose eyes he could see the best of himself. That was the real Lois and he needed to hear her deeper thoughts, her true feelings, her inner most real self speaking –even if it hurt him.

"You can pretend I am him." He pleaded softly.

She did not respond immediately, but stared at the window. Maybe she was looking for him. Maybe she was still undecided whether to continue or not, but finally she did speak.

"What I really want to ask him is why he had to leave me. Why did he leave on the day he was supposed to promise me to hold my hand forever? For the first time in my life, I dreamt of a happily ever after story ending, but in the end it was all a make-believe. In the end this wasn't my dream to keep, he was never really mine. I want to yell at him: Damn you! How do you still have the courage to smile at me every day after all those things you had done to me? You don't have even the slightest idea of all the hardships I had went through before you met me as Lois Lane. Lois Queen was broken into pieces three years ago, you broke it… and it took that long to bring out this Lois Lane today. Do you know that when I read your letter, my world came crashing down on me? Did I deserve a piece of paper after I gave up everything for you? I waited for you in the chapel; I looked for you at your house. I wished you would come back for me, I wished so hard that you would be there for me as you promised… but you never did. You never did!" She stared downward as tears streamed down on her face. She was really wrong after all, the pain wasn't buried, it wasn't gone… the heartache was still there palpating. No pain reliever was effective at the moment.

Clark wanted to step out of the dark to hug her, but things were not the same as before - like the first night he saw the real Lois on the downpour, like the night he promised everlasting love. He didn't dare to speak. She was broken and he had fault in that, but before he started walking the self-blaming path, she spoke again.

"I had an accident that day, you know?"

Clark was taken aback by her revelation, was it true? Was that the reason she disappeared… that nobody could seem to find her… that we couldn't even tune to her heartbeat? He felt relieved and burdened at the same time. Maybe if the accident hadn't occurred, he would have been able to find her that day to say goodbye properly.

"I drove too fast and my reflexes weren't strong enough to avoid the weird thunder storm punishing the sky that day, so when I maneuvered the car it flipped over. I had seen the infamous white light. I truly thought I had already died, but I was wrong. I spent so much time recovering in the hospital and he never showed up. At least my family did. My brother and my parents stood by my side every day. After the chaotic farewell when I ran away from home, they only asked for my forgiveness… and I did the same."

'_Clark.' Lois opened up her eyes after ten months of agonizing coma. She slowly adjusted her vision. Where was she? She expected to see his baby blues staring deeply into her, but he wasn't there. She could feel that something wasn't right. Was nobody there? Was she alone? Fresh tears flowed down her face as she heard the nurse's voice and hurried footsteps coming from the hall._

"_Lois, it's me Ollie." Lois stared at her brother who was holding her hand. She could see the sparks in his eyes as he kissed her hand. 'Lois, this is Ollie, don't forget you still have me, Mom and Dad.' __She remembered her brother's voice through the phone that dreadful. _

_She silently nodded and Oliver grabbed her for a warm embrace. __Lois__ sobbed buried in his shoulders, letting herself feel that there were still other people who love her. She looked up and saw her parents standing beside her bed, waiting. Oliver stayed by her side smiling at her and at the newcomers._

"_Lois?" Robert and Laura Queen said in unison. It was a mutual but throbbing pleading__ for their daughter's wellness__._

"_Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry."_

"_Hush," Laura spoke first. "We know and we are too." She placed one hand on Lois' forehead and the other over her heart. "We were so worried, we love you so much." _

"_Mom…" Lois couldn't speak. Her voice broke at the sight of her beloved mother. She looked gorgeous as always, but also exhausted and pained. Laura spent many nights at her bedside, praying for her daughter's recovery. _

_Robert stood besides Laura, his hand gently rubbing his wife's shoulder. It was really hard for him to show his emotions. Life had hardened him quite a bit, but this was his daughter in front of him, the one he thought was on the verge of death. _

"_Lois, it doesn't matter what happened between us,__" Robert said with a trembling voice. "W__e are so happy that you are out of danger now." He walked closer to Lois' bed and hugged her lovingly. After a few seconds, all of them were a mess of tears. He kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears on her face. _

_It was time to have each other again, they might __have been separated by their differences, but in the gloomiest point of their lives, they still had each other as one big supporting family._

"_Welcome back Lois."_

She chuckled bitterly at the memory. "It was my second chance at life after all. Two months after that, the hospital discharged me and I came back to live at The Queen's Mansion. My parents told me the truth about my birth." Lois struggled a bit with her thoughts. It was the first time that she talked about this with anyone else, but she trusted him the same way he trusted her with his story. "They revealed I wasn't their biological daughter, though they assured me that they loved me as their own. They gave me my father's letter and the clothes I wore the first time they saw me as a baby." The memory of the moment brought tears to her eyes. It was a bitter sweet feeling.

Clark listened attentively, taking in all the details of events that occurred while he was away. It split his heart apart, but also filled some of the empty spaces in it. The overpowering feeling of missing such important moments in her life made him tear also.

"Mom and Dad gave me all the information they compiled from their private investigator about who my real parents were. Their names were Sam and Ella Lane. I remembered how tight their embrace enveloped me that night…" Her voice broke once again. "The next day; they died on a plane crash."

Unable to contain the pain that caused only the thought of loosing parents, she deviated to her original point. "Where was he on the hardest times of my life? I kept on waiting for him to come back. I truly did. I always visited to the places where we used to hang out. I set aside all the memories we had. I kept on waiting until one day I decided that I was too tired of waiting for someone who didn't care about me anymore. That is, if he ever did. I accepted my defeat and moved on."

He was speechless; he used his x-ray vision for the second time that night, but his vision was blurred by his own tears. Clark never expected to take in so brutally how profound her wounds were and it was even more painful since he was the one who caused most of them.

"There were so many things I wanted to ask Clark, but I needed to get over him, over all of this." She unconsciously revealed his name to The Blur.

"I came to the point that maybe he left because he realized he didn't love me enough to forget his past. Maybe he was my best friend, but I gave another meaning to what we had, to what he had done to me. I admit that I have this rebellious side and that he was my exact opposite. Maybe we were challenged by each other because we lived in different worlds. I reached out to him and he did too, he held me but not long enough for me to stay, for us to forgive and forget." Suddenly, Lois found herself as if she was talking to Clark again. "If I was Lana Lang, would you choose me? Why did you have to leave me on our wedding day? I really wanted to know why. Maybe when I did, I could finally move on completely with my life."

Clark struggled fighting his emotions, but just like Lois, he was breaking apart. Things between them were too complicated, but he never loved anyone the way he loved Lois. He put his thoughts together and, in a moment that certainly wouldn't repeat itself, he replied.

"Maybe… maybe… He was too scared of you… of both of you."

Lois raised her tone. "Afraid of me? Of us?"

"Maybe he chose to give you a letter because he was afraid that if he had talked to you in person, he wouldn't be able to leave." It was the reality. Once he had looked into her hazel orbs, he would have kissed the world good bye for her.

"Then he shouldn't have leaved me." She pointed out firmly.

"Maybe so, but what we knew is only a drop of water in an ocean of uncertainty. Perhaps he was afraid that a time would come that he would need to set you free because you realized that your life was not all about the farm and The Planet." Clark didn't measure his words, not anymore. It was time to be as brutally honest as she had been, as she deserved him to be. "Maybe he thought you were destined to do greater than to be a farmer's wife. Or perhaps he wasn't sure about your future with him and because of that he had to leave… for the best of both of you.

She didn't reply. Something about his statement stirred her insides, made her heart clench and beat faster.

"Didn't you ever think that he needed to search for answers?"

Tears were rolling down on their cheeks.

"Do you think he could find the answers now?"

In a bold move, Clark removed the voice modifier from his phone before replying. "He realize now how wrong he was to let you go, because he couldn't live a life without you in it."

Lois stood up, her knees were shaking. 'It's impossible. Clark is… No, it can't be.'

"I'm so sorry, Lois, for leaving you behind." He jumped to her balcony, sending all the scrap papers in different directions. "The stars stand as my witness, this love is killing me inside. You are not the only one that is suffering, Lois, I am deeply hurt for what I have done to you, but it is not over. We still have a chance."

The dim light of her room wasn't enough to see his face clearly, unless she moved forward, but it was his voice. It was him, her Clark Kent. She could distinguish the 'S' crest on his dark suit. She stood still, frozen. Clark was The Blur. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his exposure. He had fooled her, not once but twice.

"I'm so sorry Lois." He moved closer to her, close enough so she could recognized his face fully, the face of the man she loved three years ago. Tears were evident on both of their faces.

Like a flash of light, it was even clearer to Lois that Clark did not belong to her. He belonged to the world. All the pain and sacrifices – they were all pairing up with the truth that unfolded before her. He left not because of someone else, not because he was a coward, not because he didn't love her enough, but because he had to face a destiny, his own destiny. And unfortunately, it was a destiny that did not include her, she finally realized.

"Clark?" She whispered.

"Yes, Lois, I'm The Blur."

They stood still. Clark expected Lois to be mad at him, to slap him or, even worse, to punch him everywhere on sight, but all he could see was that unreadable expression.

She saw this guy in front of her who was a real man. He was solid and strong, yet his heart was bigger and softer than she could ever imagine. He would protect her, but he really got her –he got the whole world. Lois knew all these things when she first met Clark, so many years ago, but in that moment when she realized how much he cared for humanity... that was it. All of a sudden she knew she was ready to move on.

Her cold hands found their way to his cheeks. She was trembling and her heart beat way too fast yet it felt shallow. "Don't have to say much, I understand it now. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She wiped his wet cheeks with her hand. "Just go."

He hesitated seeing how pale she was. "Lois?"

Lois held her forehead as she fainted in front of him. Clark grabbed her at the right time just before she hit the floor. "Lois?" He desperately called her name.

"Lois?" Clark kept calling her and shaking her gently trying to wake her up. He cradled her on his arms and saw a stream of fresh blood coming out of her nostrils. He was terrified at the sight of Lois weak stance. It was so uncommon for her to be so frail and broken. This was nothing like he had seen her before, because she couldn't even hear his words. "Lois, wake up!"

In an instant, he super-sped her out of the room to the hospital, carefully enough not to hurt her, praying she wouldn't give up on him, not now.

\S/

"Hello?"

"Oliver, I need you to come to Metropolis General NOW!"

"What's going on, Tess? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's not me…" Tess trailed a bit, but realized quickly that she needed to deliver the message. "It's Lois!"

"Lois? What happened to her?"

"I don't know yet. I just received a text from Toni. She's been brought to the Emergency Room just now."

"Is she okay? I mean, is it serious?"

"Oliver!" She yelled hastily. "I don't know. I am on my way."

"Sorry, Tess, this is… is so…" He was worried and conflicted. How could life be so unfair sometimes? There was Lois, when she was getting her life together again, back to the hospital.

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay" and she hung up.

\S/

Oliver paced like a maniac inside the sterilized room. The sound of the machines stroked into his ears and into his heart as well. 'It is just not fair!'

"Mr. Queen?" Dr. Emil Hamilton's call startled Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Please, tell me we have something solid."

"I think so…" The man started to talk and tried to explain his latest discovery, but was abruptly cut by Oliver's reply.

"Great!" He unexpectedly hugged Emil and, grabbing him firmly by the arms, addressed him determinedly. "Send me a full report by email. I have to go to the hospital now."

Emil stood flabbergasted with the words still lingering on his mouth. He watched Oliver exit the room without so much of a hesitation hint. Immediately, he went to his temporary office, one that seemed as a permanent one for the past few years, and sat on his desk. Dr. Hamilton typed hurriedly the data into a custom made model in the computer, got the expected results and forwarded them to Oliver as he requested.

A few minutes later, Emil walked back to the uncontaminated room. He looked around holding a small stainless steel rack with various vials. Placing the rack over the counter, he reflected on his life a little. Being a doctor was not an easy career. At the hospital, he had to remain calm at all times, no matter the chaotic situation at hand. He needed to act fast and do a number of things at once. Working with Mr. Queen was quiet and resourceful, things he didn't see often in his profession, but either way he felt a greater purpose was placed before him.

Oliver grabbed his keys and practically ran to his car. He drove as fast as he could in the night traffic and arrived to Met Gen. In the Emergency Room waiting area, Tess awaited with a somber look.

"Tess…" He approached her quickly and she just fell down on him.

After a few seconds of distressed sobbing, she spoke. "Lois is still unconscious!"

* * *

><p>\S

TBC

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	14. Chapter 13 Words Are Not Enough

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

k3josai – During the time of writing of this thank you note, I've seen 65 signed reviewers combined from three sites, FFnet, DI and KSite. Thank you so much for spending some time to let us know what you feel about the story. Each word you typed mean so much to us. The increasing number of views as well gives inspiration to us to make the story better. Hope to have each one of you until the end of RMTFY. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Once again I have to say Thank You! You guys are super! We are almost at the end of our journey and sort of quoting the previous chapter "you are the ones that keep us alive". Seriously, your comments and support mean the world to us. *hugs* This is a very exciting and moving chapter, so be prepared to cry some more and be at the edge of your seat. There are a couple of quotes from some of my favorite books as well. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**CHAPTER 13: Words Are Not Enough**

_Metropolis General Hospital – Year 2011 _

Thump… Thump… Thump…

Sirens… Nurses and doctors running… Blood all over their suits…

A patient fainted after seeing her own blood on her hands just after touching her head.

An old man held his forehead as he softly cried outside his wife's room.

"Time of death 12:40 AM."

Someone whispered in desperation. "Please help me! I'm suffering so much, take off all these tubes; I want to sleep and never wake up."

"Mom. I can't do that."

"Please."

On the delivery room, everybody was rejoicing. "Congratulations, it's a baby boy!"

"Thanks Doc." The man hugged him as if he was part of the family.

Everything was in slow motion.

Each second was vital, it was either letting go or holding on.

Thump… Thump… Thump…

"Emergency! Emergency! Please help me!"

"Check her vital signs!"

"Doctor, she is not responding!"

"Hurry! Take her to Diagnostics! STAT!"

Footsteps… Heartbeats… Cries…

Thump… Thump… Thump…

And there was silence…

\S/

It was the longest night of his life, at least the longest night he could remember. He spent every slowly ticking minute hoping and praying that she would just wake up, just for a second. He wished, but nothing happened. Clark would have given his own life for her at that very moment, but he felt powerless.

This couldn't be goodbye, could be? What was he was feeling? Angry? Desperate? Defeated? Was this really it? Why did it have to happen this way? Why now? Now that he had a real chance to makes thing right?

Clark needed her to wake up because she was the most important thing in the world. Lois was everything to him, but his everything was being snatched away from him little by little with every passing second.

Everything that had happened until now was just too much for Lois to bear; it was obvious by her delicate health state. After hearing her whispering his name a couple of times with such emotion, even unconscious, he finally let go of all the contained feelings inside him. He could no longer hold back his tears. Clark cried for his own pain, for all he had suffered over the last three years. But he also cried for Lois, for the pain he had put her through -no matter how valid the reason was. It was just too much for both of them.

A doctor called his name "Mr. Kent".

"Yes?"

"Are you her husband?"

"No, but I will be. We are..." The words flowed instinctively out of his mouth. "We are getting married."

"You know I am not allowed to discuss any medical details with non-relatives unless endorsed by the patient, but…" The doctor lowered his gaze and flipped a couple of papers on Lois's medical chart. In about a second or so, he looked back at Clark. "Since you brought her here and this is a 'special' situation, I will bring you up to date."

Clark noticed a flinch in the doctor's face. 'A special situation? What did he mean by that?' But to be honest, Clark was more concern about Lois' health than to reason what made the doctor disclose the information.

As Dr. MacIntyre explained Lois' condition, Clark's heart scrunched in his chest. Every phrase… every detail pierced inside him like a kryptonite spear. Life was so frail, so precious, and he had taken it for granted long enough. 'Not anymore.'

"Will she be okay?"

"I can't make any promises yet, but you can see her now, just for a moment. We need to resume observation and full treatment immediately."

He walked in the Intensive Care Unit slowly, beaten in the whole sense of the word. 'This is not real. It can't be!' Clark reached out and took her still and pale hand and holding them in his own, he whispered "I'm here and I'm never going to let you go again. I love you. Please come back to me."

\S/

_Kent Farm, Smallville – Year 2011_

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Chloe, dear, I'm so glad to see you!" Martha was surprised, but truly happy to see her at the front door. She immediately let Chloe into the living room and hugged her affectionately. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Chloe's reply came a little flat.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I am good." She shook her head softly as if jiggling away what troubled her. "I'm really glad to see you too. It's been too long."

"Yes, it has." She smiled warmly. Chloe was almost like a daughter to her and being one of Clark's best and oldest friends, she wouldn't treat her otherwise. "We haven't talked since your wedding. You looked so gorgeous. It was such a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Chloe blushed a little at Martha's admiring comment.

"Oh, dear, how many times I need to tell you to call me Martha." The older woman flashed another warm and loving smile.

Chloe mirrored Martha's smile and sat on the couch beside her. "You will always have to say it once more." She winked and both women laughed.

"So, how is Jimmy? How is the bullpen treating him?"

"He's doing great. The past few days he's been chasing bad cops."

"Oh that is interesting!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yes, he is not too thrilled about it though. He really misses working with Lois as weird as it sounds." She laughed softly and Martha returned the good hearted moment.

"For what I have heard that do sound weird. Lois is very hard working to the point of obsession." She reflected in the numerous stories Clark told her over the phone and over Sunday morning breakfasts.

"You are right, but Clark is not far behind, you know? I barely see him or talk to him anymore, so something tells me it is rubbing off on him too."

"I know, Clark has always been dedicated, but since he returned…" Martha's voice cracked a little affected memory of Clark going into training and traveling. Even though he always maintained contact, it was not the same. She missed her son's hugs and smiles, almost as much as she missed her husband's. "He is so focused, so different." She shook the bittersweet thoughts off her mind. "But enough of that tell me, what brings you all the way to Smallville."

"Awww, you know Smallville will always be my home."

"I know, though I have to admit you were always more of a city girl." She chuckled.

"Yes, you've got that right." Chloe smiled once again, but something still seemed to bother her. She took a deep breath and asked "Is Clark here? I went to his apartment last night but he wasn't there and I have called him like a thousand times but the calls go straight to voice mail. I don't really like talking to machines."

"No, he is not." Martha's smile faded immediately, leaving only a concerned mother's face.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe emulated Martha's unease.

"Don't you know? He spent the night at Met Gen with Lois. I am pretty sure he is still around the hospital somewhere."

"Met Gen? What happened? Is she okay?" She was genuinely worried about Lois, but also a little disappointed because Clark -who always told her everything- was no longer confiding in her, at least not like he used to do. Just like Martha said, he was a different person now and, truth to be told, it was a good thing. It meant that he had grown up; nevertheless she felt a little left out.

"I think she is now, I am not sure though. Apparently she fainted last night."

"Fainted? Gosh, Clark must have been so worried."

"Like crazy! Last time he called me they were trying to find out what was wrong."

"Poor Lois, I wish she gets well soon."

"Yeah, me too, I guess Clark's secret took a pretty big toll on her."

"Wait, what? Did he tell her?"

"Oh yes, he finally opened his heart to her."

"Finally! I hope it is not too late, I mean after all that she has been through… well, they that have been trough."

"It's safe to say that at least they are back on track. There is no turning back on this one."

Chloe was quietly taking in Martha's words. "Wow, I have missed a lot lately. How did they come to it?"

"Haven't you two talked at all?"

"Well, we talked on the phone the other day… or a few weeks ago. I can't really tell. Work has been crazy on my part too and maintaining a household is not an easy thing to do, you know? I have so much in my mind lately."

"Don't I know it, dear?"

"Of course you do, you are an incredibly perfect wife and mother." The statement brought sadness and happiness all together to Martha.

"Thank you, Chloe." Martha reflected again on her husband's memory and she could feel the warmth of his touch. It was just for a moment, but those memories only proved that Jonathan never really left. "But something tells me you came here for something more than complimenting me."

Chloe lowered her gaze. "No, I wanted…" She looked uneasy again and Martha didn't pass the opportunity to reach out for her.

"Whatever it is, honey, you can tell me."

"Well, the thing is after such important news you gave me, mine seem a little trivial."

"Oh come one, honey. Just tell me, I can tell by the look in your face they are pretty important too."

Martha had a way of talking like no one else did. Her welcoming smile and expecting eyes finally convinced Chloe to spill the words. "Lana called me yesterday."

"Really? How is she? I haven't talked to her in such a long time. We barely crossed a few words at your wedding."

"She is doing well. She is now directing a non-profit organization, helping 'special' kids to manage their abilities."

"That is so great. I always knew she was full of potential. She is a good girl, only not the girl for Clark."

"Yeah, we kind of saw that one coming, but that's why I was looking for him." Chloe fidget a little and sat up straight.

"You don't need to worry about telling this to Clark. I am sure he will be happy for her too."

"Yes, I am sure too, but that is not the 'shocking' part. Lana and Pete are dating." Chloe grinned a little, but rapidly inhaled and continued. "She, well both of them wanted me to break the news to Clark."

"Well, that is a surprise. Pete and Lana hitched, who would have thought?"

"Yeah, kind of a big bombshell there, I don't even know where to begin and to think that Pete asked me to tell him." She frowned. "I am going to kill him next time I see him."

"Chloe, Pete knows that you are one of the few people that can 'handle' Clark. I bet he waited until it was serious to tell you."

Her face relaxed a bit. It was not that bad after all. If Clark was turning his life around with Lois, he wouldn't mind much Lana's current situation. In fact he would be even happy for his friends.

"Serious, being the key word! But you are right; if they can make it work it would be great. I mean look at us, six friends and now three couples." She smiled.

"What really surprises me is Pete willing to settle down. He's always been a free spirit."

"I know right? But I am glad for him, for both of them actually. You know, after Clark and Whitney, Lana pretty much put her life together and I am very happy for her too."

"Me too, dear, for all of you." Martha patted Chloe's back gently. Her little babies were growing up. She had seen Chloe, Lana, Pete and Clark mature into remarkable persons. They were forming lives on their own. She was glad and felt proud of them.

"Why don't you give Clark another try on his phone?"

"I will, though I won't mention any of this to him yet. I want to know how Lois is doing and of course how is he holding up first."

"That is a great idea. Please, call me as soon as you find out, okay?"

Chloe kissed Martha's cheek and headed to the door. "Of course, thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Martha!" She warned kindly.

"Always once more" Chloe grinned and exited the house.

\S/

_Metropolis – Year 2011_

Just before sunrise, Lois was transferred to a private room. Oliver arranged every single detail so his sister had the best care available. He even hired two specialists from Star City Hospital to handle Lois' case. Money was no object, not for Oliver Queen, but even his monetary power couldn't bend the rules of life.

It felt like yesterday when Lois came to him, all in tears, because she had broken her necklace. She must have been about seven years old.

"_Lois?" Oliver squatted in front of her. Her face was flushed and she seemed to be crying for quite a while. Even as a kid, he could see she was upset and felt the need to help her. "What happened?" _

"_Nothing!" Lois yelled and sniffled loudly, making him snickered a little. She was the most stubborn, hardheaded girl he knew, but she was also his little sister – one that was not easily broken down – so this must have been a great deal to make her cry like that. _

"_Come on, Lo, I won't tell anybody?" He knew how to convince Lois, so he threw his Queen charmed smile to her. "I promise I won't laugh." _

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise." _

_Lois opened one of her hands and revealed her necklace and pendant. The band was broken in two pieces and the whole thing was covered in dirt and leaves. "The girls didn't want me in their club. They said I would never be a princess." _

_His smile grew wider. Lois was always a tough kid, never the pretty in pink kind of girl. He wondered why she was bothered so much by the girl's comment. _

"_You promised you wouldn't laugh!" _

"_I'm not laughing." He contemplated her face more carefully now. She had a bump on her left cheek. "So you got into a fight for that?"_

"_No silly. I told them that being a princess is lame because you can't do anything for yourself." Lois showed a wicked smile at the memory, but it suddenly faded as she gently caressed her hurt face. _

"_Did she punch you in the face?" _

"_No, one of them pulled my hair, so I bit her… then the big one pushed me and I was about to hit her, but I kind of tumble with a twig." _

"_What! Lois, you will be in so much trouble." He tried to content his amusement._

"_I don't think so. I got up and started yelling and running around like crazy." There was that wicked smile again. "They were so scared!" She looked down at her hand and again the smile washed out. "But my necklace broke when I fell on the floor." _

_Ollie hugged her. She was about to cry again. "Don't worry, Lo, you have a lot more of those back at home." _

"_You don't understand Ollie, this one is special. It is my favorite too. Mom and Dad can never find out… you promised." _

_As soon as Lois finished her statement, Laura approached the couple with a concern look. "What's happening here?" _

_Taking a more detail look on her daughter's face, her voice pitch rose a little. "Lois Joanne Queen! What happened to you?" _

"_Don't be mad, mom." Oliver intervened quickly. "We were racing and Lois fell down her bike. It was all my fault. I am sorry." _

_Laura stared at both of them for a rather long time, but after her scrutinizing glare she decided to believe Oliver. That smile and puppy dogs eyes were really hard to resist. Besides, her baby girl was hurt and needed to be taken care of. _

"_That is an awful bruise you have there, dear. Let's get you cleaned up." _

_Oliver snagged the broken piece of jewelry out of Lois' hand before she left and kept it hidden in his pocket. The following morning, when Lois woke up, the pendant and the necklace were neatly placed over the cedar chest besides her bed. He managed to fix the item, without breaking his promise and making his little sister smile again. _

Certainly, Lois could get under his skin more often than not, but he loved her dearly. Oliver thought about the impact she had on his life, especially during the more recent years. Her strength and determination had developed immensely. They were no more the ones of an impertinent child, but the ones of an extraordinary woman. He only wished she and Clark could figure out their relationship for all to be perfect. Then she would be ready, they both would be.

Oliver also observed Clark carefully during the night. The way he worried about his sister. The way he grabbed Lois' hand previously, it was reassuring. He decided to patrol the city, as he said many years ago, 'give the guy a break'. There was not much he could do at the moment, nothing more that is. Lois was well taken care of by the doctors and eagerly watched over by Clark and Tess. Beside he would be checking in with Tess and the doctors constantly.

Tess had been a champion all night too. She knew her way around the hospital, the labs and nurses. After all this was her second home. She made sure Lois' blood samples and x-ray plates got as fast as possible to their respective analyzing teams, always being careful of other patient's healthcare as well. As soon as results were produced, Tess ran up and down the hospital halls looking for the doctors. There was a friend unlike any other.

\S/

After his third, or maybe fourth, circuit around the streets, Oliver returned to the hospital. The sun was already bright and glistening up in the clear sky. When he walked into Lois' room, Clark was asleep on a chair beside her bed. His head rested by her side, his hand clasped within hers.

"Clark?"

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in a straight position, never parting his hand from Lois'.

"Oliver," He started talking, his voice was low and croaky. The emotions of his last conversation with Lois mixed with the tension of the past few hours were evident in his features. "I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to worry about, Clark. She is out of danger now." Oliver said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, Dr. MacIntyre was here earlier. He told me that she's fully rehydrated and that her pulse is back to normal. She should wake up any moment now." Clark didn't sound too hopeful. Lois lied on that hospital bed; she seemed almost lifeless. No one but Lois knew that the initial shock was caused by him, or rather by the uncovering of his secret. Even if there were other complications, it was him who ignited it all.

"I imagine that is why you are glued to that chair, huh?" Oliver tried once more to comfort him flashing a sympathetic smile, but something more convoluted than he imagined ran through Clark's mind and heart.

He nodded. "Thank you for everything." It was the only thing Clark could say at the moment.

"Lois is my sister, my only family in this world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her." Oliver was caught up in his own statement. It brought joy to his heart that he could help Lois, but also it pained him to see her so weak. "Even if I that means I have to break a rule or two." He smiled consciously of the decisions he had made to protect his sister, his family.

"It was you, right?" Clark whispered a little louder than he wanted to.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Oliver replied, but he couldn't hide his smile completely.

"Of course you do." Suddenly, that 'special' situation the doctor talked about made sense to Clark. It was all him. "You instructed the doctor to disclose her condition to me. It was because of you that the hospital allowed me to enter the ICU, even if I was not family or her emergency contact, otherwise I could have never see her there."

Oliver didn't say a word. He knew his sister very well and he knew that the whole revenge plan was only a pretense for her much deeper feelings. 'Maybe Lois would never forgive Clark, but then again she never stopped loving him.' That was Oliver's reasoning and it appeared twisted and bold, yet it nailed her feelings right on.

Leaving Lois' bedside for the first time since she was transferred to the private room, Clark moved closer to Oliver. "Thank you so much." For a second, he felt guilty and seeing Oliver more as a father figure to her now, he began to apologize. "I know I hurt Lois badly when…"

"Look, Clark, it is not my place. If anything, you should ask for forgiveness to her when she wakes up." Oliver placed his hand over Clark's shoulder.

"No, but you don't understand." Clark talked firmly, but in a low voice trying not to make much noise. "There were decisions, hard decisions – impossible ones - which I had to make, secrets I had to keep to protect her…" Then he mumbled. "…to protect the world."

"I understand it perfectly." Oliver gave a determined look that went from Clark's eyes straight into his soul. Clark felt anxious as if he recognized that resolve from somewhere. Oliver continued his lecture equally firm. "Everyone has secrets, Clark. Some we keep to protect ourselves, others to protect the people we care about, the people we love."

"Oliver, secrets cause no good after all. Even those we hide in our hearts to protect the people we love, as you said, will ultimately find their way out and cause deception." He hung his head. "Like the one I caused three years ago, like the one I am causing now." For some inexplicable reason, Clark felt comfortable talking to Oliver. He didn't know him that well, but he felt like he did.

"I've discovered that we can never hope to protect the ones we love through lies but keeping a secret is not necessarily lying. There are things we can't just reveal at any moment. There are circumstances that we should measure carefully before opening a Pandora 's Box."

Why was Oliver lecturing him about secrets? Why did he seem to know so much about the topic? Was he keeping secrets too? Who was he trying to protect? All this questions seeped his mind. It was uncommon as it was for him to open himself to a virtual stranger, but to relate to him all well was totally overcoming.

"The truth is that we make our own choices, Clark, and you made a wrong one a long time ago. So what? How many good ones have you made ever since? Aren't you now choosing to stay with her?"

"I am and I will. I have realized that is better dying by her side than living in a world without her."

"There you have it. Clark, you are making your choice for all the right reasons. I know you can make her happy, give yourself a chance."

No one, not even his dear childhood friends, had ever talked to him like that, maybe because even if they loved him, they could never understand the burden of a double life. Yet Lois' brother, a person he barely knew, did. 'How on Earth is that possible?' Clark was puzzled and that feeling of determination grew more and more familiar. Oliver stood straight, his hands crossed in front of his chest with a 'my work here is done' appearance and it suddenly hit Clark like a bucket of cold water.

"You are Green Arrow, aren't you?"

"I beg you pardon." Oliver was taken by surprise because he thought his 'we all keep secrets' speech wasn't too much revealing on that end. He was mainly talking about Clark and Lois' secrets, not his, though he had to admit that his emotions got the best of him at one point. Oliver had been carrying such a heavy weight with his double –or maybe triple- life. Sometimes it was good to let go.

"Yes, it was you in the alley the other day. You were trying to apprehend the kidnapper." Clark spoke quickly and excited. Had he met the person behind the mask? Could he count on more men like that to protect his beloved planet? It was a surreal feeling. Like the pieces of a puzzle, things, places and events were slowly clicking in.

Once again, Oliver remained silent processing Clark's words, trying to read his agitated expression. "Clark, I don't…" He started speaking, trying to come up with one of his cover up stories, but after a second thought, he decided against it. 'Clark is the Blur, isn't him? This could be a good alliance.' He nodded.

A minute of awkward silence followed, they both looked at Lois who was still peacefully sleeping in her bed. As an unvoiced agreement, they walked closer to the door.

"Clark, there is one more thing you should know." Oliver's expression grew serious. "I know who you are. That same night, I followed you and saw how you beat the kidnapper and how you sort of flew out of the place."

"I..." Clark's face turned almost white. He couldn't find the right words to say. In a most common term, he was busted. There was no escape from this, but if Oliver was who he appear to be there was not much to worry, was there?

"You don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me." He whispered and looked back at Lois.

"Thanks, Oliver, I don't know why, but I trust you. And you don't have to worry about keeping it from Lois, she already knows."

"Those are good news, but she doesn't know about me. As a matter of fact, there is only one more person that knows besides you, one that I trust with my life. You should meet him too."

"Maybe some other time, I want to stay with Lois now."

"Clark, what you need is to take a decent nap. I know by experience that these chairs can be back killers." He joked openly.

"I really want to be here when she wakes up." This time the words were meaningful to him, more hopeful.

"There is no need, Clark; she will know you have been here for her all of this time."

All of the sudden, Clark heard a big explosion; apparently a bomb had caused train accident near Hub City borderline station. It was not possible to perceive the sound without super hearing, but he was startled by the noise and Oliver noticed.

"What happened?"

"There is one thing I have to do." Clark was dubious at first; the accident was too far away for Green Arrow to cut it and too big for the authorities to handle, especially if there were more bombs ticking, so he knew his abilities were needed. "But first I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, man." Oliver responded eagerly.

"I need you to promise that she will not be alone while I am gone. I hope not to delay much, but you never know with these things."

"I got it covered; besides there is one person that is dying to come in, but she didn't want to bother you." He smirked.

"Thank you, Oliver I owe you one."

"No problem, Clark."

"Oh and another thing, if she wakes up before I return…" He wrote a brief note on a paper and gave it to Oliver.

"I know exactly what to do, go!"

"Thank you, I guess I owe you another one?"

"I'll keep counting."

\S/

"Hello stranger! It's me, Chloe. I am trying to reach you since last night. What's wrong with your phone? Anyway, I talked to your mom this morning, I hope Lois is okay. I am so happy you finally told her. It was about time if you ask me…" *BEEPS*

"Hi! Me again, I forgot this voicemail of yours has a time limit, so I'll try to talk faster this time. I think that Lois is your one true love, and you deserve each other. Don't ask me why because truly you two are the weirdest, but most perfect couple…" *BEEPS*

"I guess I wasn't fast enough for your voicemail, huh? Final note, always remember that I will still be here for you, as your best friend. Just give me a call when you can. I am going to hang up before your devilish phone hangs my call again." *BEEPS*

\S/

"Lois! Thank God you're awake!"

"Tess?" She wanted to sit up but felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." Lois rubbed her forehead gently. She was still groggy.

"Lois, don't do that again! The doctor said you had way too much stress and that you didn't eat anything for at least the last forty eight hours!" Tess let out an audible frustration sight. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Lois eyebrows rose at her best friend. "You're rambling, Tess." She said, feeling a little better already. "And for the record, I did not do that to kill myself. If I ever wanted to die willingly – I would do it in a flash. No pain…"

Tess' eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Tell me you didn't mean that."

Lois laughed, "I was joking. You are so gullible Tess Mercer."

Tess rolled her eyes at her. "What happened last night?" She asked as she sat on a chair beside Lois' hospital bed. "The EMT said you were in shock and we both know that is not an easy thing to accomplish, not if we are talking about Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane." She teased, but was genuinely concerned about her friend.

Lois didn't say a word.

"So?" Tess warned knowing Lois was keeping things to herself. "Oh come on, Clark was here all night, I barely saw you." She recalled the events of the night, the runarounds and even the little bribes she made to her fellow coworkers to get the results first hand. "Well, I saw your blood and your x-rays, but not 'you' you. I couldn't even come in here until Ollie called me this morning."

Another minute passed and Tess was still waiting for Lois' answer. She had won.

"I sort of confronted him last night."

"Sort of? What is that, Lane? Are you trying to kill me now?"

"No, Tess, I am not." She smiled.

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Let's say we talked about everything."

"Finally! What did he say? Is everything clear now?"

Lois nodded. "Kind of?" She didn't want to push through with the conversation, not until everything was really clear between them. Besides, she couldn't tell Tess that Clark was The Blur. That was out of the question, but her head still throbbed a bit and she wanted to sort all her thoughts instead of putting her foot in her mouth.

"Kind of? No, no, no, you definitively want a roommate here, huh?"

Before Tess could complain some more about Lois' limited disclosure, someone knocked on the door.

"Wait here Lois, we're not done yet."

"Mercer, have mercy on your friend. I'm still sick."

"Just wait!"

"As if I could go else where… or do anything else." Lois teased.

Tess opened the door surprised to see a teenage boy, holding a clipboard.

"Special delivery for Lois Lane."

"I'll take it." Tess signed the receipt and smiled at the sight of white and red roses.

"Put them here," She directed him to the nightstand. "I'll take care of them." Then she winked at the delivery boy who blush a little.

"Tip, here it is." She handed him a bill from her wallet.

"Thanks Ma'am."

"You're welcome!"

Tess shrieked making Lois jump as she closed the door. "Who gave the flowers?"

"Hmmm… the initials read 'CK'. Oh, and take note, he gave you five dozen roses."

Lois grabbed the small note on Tess's hand. "Give me that."

_Sorry I can't be there when you wake up,  
>Forgive me,<br>CK_

"So I assume, you're really okay now."

"Maybe…" Lois' short and hesitant reply was the result of her most recent mental sprawling. She knew now that Clark was The Blur. She discovered why he left in the first place, that he longed for her when he returned. Lois learned that he never stopped loving her, that if anything his love grew stronger and bigger each day, just like hers.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" Tess was anxious and excited, but Lois didn't let out any details. "Okay Lane, I surrender. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay."

"Don't be like that, Tess." Lois felt bad for her friend, there were so many things she wanted to tell her, but she really needed talk to Clark first. "You know I trust you more than anyone in this world. Believe me, I am dying to tell you, but I have to finish some details with certain farm boy." She laughed softly, hoping Tess would understand her predicament.

"Awww, you bought me with that. I am too easy with you." Tess mirrored Lois' laughter. She knew Lois wouldn't hold back if it wasn't important, so she held on her friend's words. "Though tell me one thing… The plan, did it work?"

"You have no idea."

\S/

Short after he finished cleaning the mess at Hub City's train station, Clark headed back to Metropolis. Needless to say, the bomber was arrested and though a few people were hurt in his first assault, the cars that actually exploded were freight only. He managed to find three more bombs attached to passenger cars before they detonate. It was broad daylight so he was extra careful not to be seen by the police and firemen on scene.

Before he arrived to the hospital, he turned on his cell phone. He had one text message and four voice mails. He read the text first.

"Lois is awake and doing well. Sent her your note and the flowers. Better get your butt over here and fast."

Clark laughed at Oliver's message. He was a good person and Lois was very lucky to have a brother like him, especially knowing he was a real hero too. He also felt relieved, knowing that Lois was already getting better. He was tempted to call him back immediately, but decided not to. He was already on his way to the hospital and he didn't want to cause any more hassle to Oliver.

He changed the screen and dialed his voicemail. The first one was from his mother. "Clark, it is mom. Please, call me as soon as you have news about Lois. I also have a present for you. I think you will like it. I love you. Don't forget to call me, please." 'A present?' He wondered what his mother could have for him, considering there were no special occasions in sight. Clark decided he would call her after he got to the hospital, so he could give her a full report on Lois' condition.

Clark continued listening to the messages and his spirit was suddenly lightened at the sound of Chloe's voice. He listened intently to all of her words, taking in deeply the meaning behind them. Clark smiled softly. If he didn't know any better, he could swear Lois and Chloe were related. They both talked fast and ramble a lot, but they had the most amazing and caring hearts.

\S/

For the second time, the girls heard a knock on the door, but this time soon after it started opening.

Tess stood up as soon as the door was wide opened. "Speaking of the gorgeous devil!"

Clark stood quietly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Finally, I can meet him now in person."

Lois eyes widened at Tess's remarks.

"Hi Clark, I'm Tess, Lois's best friend." She displayed her toothy grin at the newcomer.

"Hello Tess, glad to meet you." Clark gently shook their hands.

Tess shifted her attention from Clark to Lois, who really wanted to kick Tess' ass if she was only capable at the moment. Lois had a teasingly angry face, but Tess knew they had to talk their business in private.

"That also means I'm out of here. Bye Clark, nice to meet you. Lois, talk to you later."

Lois longed for a moment on her leaving friend. She had been her support for the last three years and, even though pain had been the common factor, Tess and her had shared a beautiful friendship ever since.

\S/

_Metropolis General Hospital – Year 2009_

_She walked into the hospital. Metropolis General's halls were as freezing as Star City Hospital's and she hated it. For years she had tried to forget the many times her stomach was pumped, the many times her mother sat beside her on one of these beds due to her 'wild partying' routines, the endless night after her severe accident. She sighed. Her parents did their best for her after all. Now she was truly on her own. The elevator dinged. Approaching the nurse's station on the fifth floor, Lois felt cold, abandoned and alone. Once there, she spoke with an old lady who kindly pointed her in the right direction. _

"_Tess? Tess Mercer?" She asked the red headed young woman. _

"_Yes, how can I help you Miss?"_

"_Oh please, call me Lois."_

"_Okay, Lois, what can I do for you?"_

"_I have some personal questions for you, if you don't mind giving me a moment." Lois said uncharacteristically timid. _

_Curiosity crept on Tess' mind. 'Who is this woman? A patient's relative?' She glanced at her watch. "I'll take my break in about 15 minutes." She was intrigued by the looks on her. The dark circles around her eyes, the dark clothes, and the flattened demeanor were symptoms of an immense loss, something she empathized with. "How about we talk it over coffee?" She smiled._

"_That's perfect." Suddenly her voice sounded hopeful. "Thank you." _

"_The hospital has a decent cafeteria on the second floor, I'll meet you there."_

_Lois nodded and turned away. Tess observed her walking down the corridor, there was something appealing about her, but she couldn't decide what. _

_At the agreed time, Tess approached an absent minded Lois sitting at a cornered table. _

"_Hey!" She called her attention gently._

"_Oh. Hi!" Lois awakened from her woolgathering or better yet, from the nightmares haunting her mind. _

"_So what is that you wanted to talk about?" Tess started, sipping on her coffee. _

"_Your mother is Pamela Jenkins, right?"_

"_Was." Tess eyes saddened at the sound of the word 'was'. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."_

"_Don't worry it was a long time ago. And if you ask me, it was better that way?"_

"_How come?"_

"_She had cancer, but at the end of her days, she was more dead than alive." She paused, her voice unsteady "She hated being hooked to machines and to be honest, so did I." _

"_Is that why you work on the oncologic center?" _

"_Well, yes, my mom was a nurse too and she got sick very young, before I was born." She noticed Lois' puzzled look. "And yes, before you ask, cancer patients can have children, even after the treatments. Though mom didn't take any of them for years, when the cancer got severe she had to."_

_Lois took Tess' hand and encouraged to continue her story. She had come to the hospital to learn about his father, Sam, but in that moment all she wanted to do was listen to her, accompany her; it made her feel less broken, less lonely. _

"_Instead of giving up she dedicated her life, or what was left of it, to help others with her same condition." Tess finished regaining her stance. _

"_Sounds like a great person." _

"_Yes she was, though after a few years her condition worsened and she became too weak to work." Tess spoke kindheartedly, reliving those significant memories with each word. "So, I decided to follow her example and provide the same compassionate care to cancer patients and their families. That is my motto." _

_Lois smiled warmly, unsure about how to continue the conversation after such an amazingly heart wrenching story, she was awed by Tess candidness. "I'm sure she's very proud of you. I know I would be." _

"_But enough about me," Tess said rubbing out the pained memories of her loved one. _

"_Who are you? How did you know about me?" _

"_Who am I is not that important right now, though I came here hoping to get a glimpse of the woman who took such good care of my father for so many years." Tears escaped from Lois' eyes; they rolled down her cheeks and over to the table. _

_Tess felt a knot in her throat. "Is there something I can do to help?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything?" _

_Wiping away her tears Lois asked "Did you ever hear about Sam Lane?" _

"_Sam?" She pondered for a minute, "Was he a soldier or something like that?" _

"_Yes" A slight ray of hope lightened Lois' face._

"_But of course I did." Tess responded "Although not personally, I am afraid. He died long before I could even walk on these halls." She observed Lois distress once again. It was clear that this 'Sam' meant something to her, something special. "But mom told me a lot of stories about him? He was one of her favorite patients." _

"_Stories?" She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears._

"_Yes, she said he talked a great deal about his wife, how he met her and how they fell in love. Every night she told a different one; it was like my own personal fairy tale book." She smiled. "Mom used to refer to him as an old dog in love." _

"_What was her name? Do you remember?"_

"_Elle or Ella, if I am not mistaken, but mom never met her, she was already deceased when he was admitted to the hospital." Tess couldn't fathom at the beginning of their chat the woman's fascination toward this story, but she was beginning to tie loose ends, so she continued. "And they had a daughter too, but he never told mom her name. She said that he cried every night for her, for both of them." _

_Lois was quietly taking in every word on her departed parents, her biological ones. It was an almost unbearable pain, but one that ultimately brought peace to her heart. She had lost her parents again. The saddest part was that, to Sam and Ella, she never got the chance to say good bye. She sobbed. _

"_Wait?" Tess realized. "You are Sam's daughter, aren't you?_

_Lois couldn't speak, but Tess knew exactly what to do. She had witnessed the pain of loss and illness for enough time, she needed to comfort her. So she embraced her gently, letting Lois vent her ache until it soothed. _

_After a rather long period, Lois whispered softly. "Thank you." She released herself form the hug and let out a relieved sigh. _

"_Don't thank me just yet." Tess replied smiling warmly. She reached for her bag and pulled out her wallet. Delicately, she took a neatly folded paper from one of the inside pockets and handed it to Lois. "Here, I think this is for you."_

_Lois carefully unfolded it, mostly fearing its content. Not so long ago, she had been hurt, or better yet broken, by a letter. She could only take so much pain. To her surprise, this was a goodbye letter as well, but it was written by a father's loving hand, her father._

_My Little Lo,_

_I write these lines today knowing that my life is near its end. Looking at your picture, the one you sure have seen by now, my mind flashes back to when you first entered __my __our lives as a tiny baby and my heart is at once overcome with love and wonder for you. I truly hope you had gotten the courageous and outgoing personality of your mother, Ella, who loved you deeply even without getting the chance to look into your lovely eyes. On my part, I only hope you had gotten the strength and resolve that allowed me to survive until now. _

_I would have given anything to see you grow up and become the beautiful lady I am sure you are this day. I'm thinking you are the spitting image of your gorgeous mother -that is for the better. I would have given anything to hold your hand and tell you how much I love you. However, it just wouldn't have been fair to you. How could I cause you the pain of losing both of your parents to God's will? I could never do that. Today, I thank that same God for letting me have you and your mother, at least for a short time._

_I never wanted to leave you, but I thought maybe that was the only way I could put my heart at peace, and my mind at rest. How wrong was I? Even when I knew you were loved and taken care of, every day that went by without been able to look at you or talk to you, became harder and harder to bare. The only thing I can do now is to share my scarce wisdom with you, certain that one day it befalls useful. _

_We are all looking to find that special person to share our lives with, through the ups and downs and everything that comes with it, and hopefully that person will truly love us for who we are. I found that in your mother and I am convinced that there is one special person for you out there. Go find him, but please consider that you can't have the sweet without the sour as it were. I once promised your mother that I would do my best for you to find true love, for you to be happy, and I meant it. Listen to your heart without paying attention to other's opinions for what matters is that only we can decide where we want to be, what will make us happy. _

_Always remember that no matter how bad you might make mistakes, no matter how much pain and regret they might cause, the people who truly love you will see past them because you matter more to them than you might realize. There is nothing you can't change if you have the will to fight for what you want, for who you love. But most importantly, never settle for less than what you know you are worth. If someone tells you he loves you and you are unsure in your heart, test his love. Let him prove to you that he loves you. True love is there for each one of us, if it's meant to be it will be, but don't force it, let nature take its course. And true love is the greatest, most powerful thing in the world._

_One last lesson I learned confined on this bed is to live each day as if it were your last. One day it will be. Don't wake up one day wondering what might have been. Believe in yourself and in your dreams, always have hope and love will most certainly find you. Never forget that I love you, I always have and I always will._

_Love,  
>Sam<em>

_The handwriting was uneven and faded, but it was the most wonderful letter she had ever read. And it was a gift for her at one of the most difficult times of her life. It was like he could see what had happened with Clark, with her parents, as if he could hear her very thoughts right now. Her face lightened once again, for real this time, because she had been truly loved by his father, even when he was not tangible for her. _

_Lois addressed Tess gratefully "You brought my parents back to life for me; I could never thank you enough." _

"_There is no need, I am happy to help." She smiled back. "Mom gave me that letter on her deathbed, just as Sam had given it to her before he died."_

"_How did you ever get over your mother's death?" _

"_Truthfully, there is no getting over, but to remember her better years." _

"_I had lost my parents not once, but twice. You can only imagine my pain; even so I'm glad I found out this personal side of Sam and Ella. These would be my memories of them, thanks to you, Tess." _

"_I know I barely know you, Lois 'Lane', but you can count on me." _

That was the start of an earnest friendship for Lois and Tess, but also the start of a new life for Lois, Lois Lane. That life was turning around again. Where would it take her? What would happen next? Lois didn't know, but she really wanted to find out.

Lois looked at the person standing a few feet away from her. Clark smiled shyly while staring at her too. She wanted to hide her smirk as he fidgeted. Beyond the glasses and that hero persona, he was still the farm boy she saw three years ago for the first time. The years might have changed him, they might have make him a man – literally and metaphorically – but he was still Clark Kent – the only man she had really fell in love with. And with that thought, Lois freed herself from the heart aches of the past and welcomed him again into her life. This time, there was no turning back. This time she was willing to embrace her destiny, their destiny… together.

\S/

Dr. Hamilton wore a Hazmat suit. He combined and tested different substances in several vials, checking the statistical data and taking numerous notes after each examination.

"Red cells… checked."

"White cells… checked."

"Clotting factor… checked."

"pH levels... checked."

"Radiation levels... checked.

"Ultraviolet rays' exposure… checked."

"Lead compound exposure… checked."

"Reactions from Batch 17, Trial 35, completed and recorded at 14:09 hours."

It had been a long night and morning as well. He had been working almost nonstop, not only because he knew it was important to his sponsor, Mr. Queen, but also because he felt at the edge of a discovery set precedent. Though, it astonished him how Oliver got his hands in such weird but wonderful blood sample, Emil knew how resourceful Mr. Queen was.

Emil also remembered Oliver's words about the sample origins and also his insistence on testing it for all Smallville native material, organic and what not. His fascination with this blood was surreal. To be honest, he was fascinated as well, its properties seemed normal at simple sight, even under a common microscope, but once the results started to come out, a new chapter in the history of the world was about to be written.

"Emil, how are we doing?" Oliver spoke trough an intercom located outside the clean room.

"I think we are ready to test on the subject, Mr. Queen."

"We have to be extremely careful, doctor. We don't want to cause any more damage."

"I am making the final calculations and adjusting the model."

"Good. I have some more inorganic compounds and elements to test the blood with."

"Mr. Queen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but you are familiar with the privacy terms of our agreement, right?"

"Yes, sir, I was just wondering how you found that blood sample. I know you said you had it from a long time ago, but it seemed undamaged, just like it was recently taken."

As Oliver prepared himself to accompany Emil inside the glass-surrounded room, he started to explain. "Pontius, the PI I hired, is well known for his detailed work and flawless confidentiality. He is the best in the industry, give him anything from infidelity to insurance fraud and he will do it as long as you pay him well. Though my original expectations of him were greedy and pointless, he delivered exceedingly well." Oliver recalled the moment he made such life-changing decision.

Oliver continued as he entered the room, now appropriately attired. "At first I thought there was not much to learn about the individual he investigated, but it turned out there was. I didn't know any of this at the moment so I contacted him yesterday, digging a little more in his investigative methods." He scoffed. "The man didn't give me the specifics, but he remembered exactly what item I was talking about. He also told me that a friend of his was a doctor at Smallville Medical Center and that she kept a small amount from a previous sample that was ultimately stolen form the premises."

"Interesting" Was the only word Emil could say at the moment. After spending almost eighteen hours probing controls and assessing this 'sample', he was sure that whoever the owner of that blood was, he was as extraordinary as the blood itself. "No wonder she kept it for herself."

"Emil, what's happening?" Oliver asked as he touched the plastic bubble. "Stop it!"

"Mr. Queen, it's just a small rock from the pile of untested material you brought me just now." Hurriedly, Emil took the substance away and closed the lead sealed storage box.

Oliver followed Emil and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "There is no room for mistakes, Dr. Hamilton.

"I know this, Mr. Queen, there are lives at stake. I will test this new batch at a safer distance."

"Thank you."

Oliver was devastated by the latest results. He needed to act and fast, time was running out. After so many advances, he couldn't believe they moved two steps backwards. There was one last resort though and he might have to use it.

He opened his cell phone. "Hello, Clark? I need to ask you a question."

* * *

><p>\S

TBC

Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	15. Chapter 14 True Love

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

k3josai – Whew, I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to miss you soon guys knowing RMTFY is about to end. Thank you so much for taking the journey with us. Actually I made a video and it's already available via youtube. From that video, you can see me and Enid (through photos) at the same time hear our voices. I'm going to post the link on the epilogue. Of course, if you're excited to see us, the video is on my k3mylois youtube account. *Winks* *Whisper* Chapter 14 definitely beats the first 14 chapters (Prologue included). Enough with the spoiler… I'm keeping my mouth shut. *grins*

Deliverance Territory – First of all, I have to apologize for the delay. I have had an awful week at work and add to that all back-to-school dealings. I am truly sorry and hope the installment is worth the wait. Secondly, I share my partner's feelings. It's been an amazing journey and it's really hard to let go. Thank you all for being such an amazing and supporting crowd. This story has grown so much since we first started writing and it's all because of you. Your encouraging comments, insightful opinions and unique reactions gave us the fuel to keep this baby going for so long. Thank you! *hugs*

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Chapter 14: True Love**

_Metropolis – Year 2011 _

"Hey!"

"Hey, you!"

Clark stood by the door afraid to take a step.

Lois squinted; the Man of Steel was suddenly scared of her? 'I guess, after all, everything is said and done.' She sighed. Now where were they going from this point?

After a few seconds of silence, battling with thoughts, figuring out what to say, Lois spoke. "Thanks for the roses! You didn't need to give me all of these, but thank you."

"I wanted to…" He trailed and looked down at her with glowing eyes. "'It's nothing against everything I've done to you."

"You're kind of cute when you squirm." Lois smiled at him.

Clark was dazed; Lois was a real shocker. She could make him feel the worst and best emotions at the same time. Was she really willing to put the past behind her? Was she really willing to give them another chance?

"Am I forgiven?"

"Forgiveness is overrated." She chuckled nervously.

"Thank you." Clark whispered almost like a soft blow of wind.

"For what?"

"For being here with me, for being who you are, for allowing me to love you even after what I did to you."

Lois' smile faded a little. "Did to me? Clark what you did, you had a reason, a greater purpose. And besides I hurt you too, remember?" She tried to hold back her tears remembering how harsh she had been to him. How different things would have been if only she asked directly for an explanation?

"After you came back to my life, I rejected you time after time, turned my back on you when you reached out to me. I never give you the chance to explain." Then the realization hit her. Her father's word resounded loud in her head '_you can't have the sweet without the sour as it were' _and he was right. "But I am ready to live a life without regrets… with you."

Clark kept still in complete silence. He reflected on the past few years of his life. He felt guilty for the pain this whole ordeal had caused her, for all the time they missed, for the things she would have to do now to be with him. His eyes filled with tears. How different things would have been if only he was honest from the start?

"Lois, the odds will be stacked against us, especially against you. You know now who I am… what I am and, even if I want to spend every second with you…" He hesitated, mostly because he did want to spend the rest of his life with her, but again that need to be protective took over him. "I can't let you risk everything again." Now tears overflowed his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful man! Clark, don't you see?" She sat up straight, clearing her own tears that started to fall. "I would do anything for you. I would do everything in my control to keep your secret safe, to keep you safe."'

Clark couldn't believe his ears. There he was the 'savior of mankind' smitten by the power of one woman; a woman that had swore to protect him when it was in his own nature to protect her, to protect the world. "I…" He couldn't speak, so he moved forward.

"Whoa, that's fast, Smallville!"

'Smallville', she called him again by his pet name. Clark stopped just a few steps in front of her, shocked one more time. He didn't know what to do. Should he embrace her? Should he let her cry? Should he stop crying? It was the most emotional moment since the first time he heard the words 'I love you' from her lips. There was a moment he longed for the past years, a moment that will be treasured forever in his heart.

He breathed out, "You scared me last night. When you fainted, you looked so pale."

"Right, what am I? A damsel in distress rescued by her prince charming?" She smiled and looked straight into his eyes, her face flushed… waiting – yes, the word had been overused between them, but she didn't care. She was still waiting for him to say the magic words, to let him cast a spell over her once again.

"To be honest, Clark, I'm not sure where are we going from here."

Clark stared back at her without a blink and his eyes darkened a bit. "I'm willing to restart my life to the day I met you. There were so many things that happened between us that can't be undone, but we have the present and if you allow me to – we can have a future together." He knew the sacrifices she would have to make, but since she 'would do anything for him' he was ready to take a leap of faith. A leap of faith that he should have taken the first time, a willing trust that was way over due. "I need you in my life, Lois, and during the days I wasn't by your side, you stayed here, in my heart, and in my mind." Tears betrayed him once again and his voice broke a little. "You're the source of my strength, you always were and you'll always be."

Lois watched Clark as he poured out the content of his heart. His feelings, the ones he hid for so long, were now out in the open… unveiled, unhindered. She couldn't help but to respond with a new set of tears.

Clark walked closer and gently sat by her side on the bed. "Don't worry, Lois, it's going to be okay. Everything will be all right." But Lois kept on crying. Clark moved again, this time his back rested against the rough headboard and the cold wall. He drew Lois on his lap and held her tightly against his broad chest. Then he put one arm around her and the other hand caressed her silky dark wavy hair.

He kissed softly the side of her head, just above her ear, and pulled her face deeper against his chest. He was finally where he wanted to be. Holding the woman he loved beyond anything in the world, close to his heart.

One day, three years ago and under the pouring rain, Clark embraced Lois and promised her to always be by her side. Today, in the most poignant moment of their lives and under a river of emotional tears, he cradled her and gave his whole heart to his soul mate.

She vowed silently that whatever future set, no one would ever separate them again. Lois wasn't thinking physically, because of course The Blur's fate was larger than life, but her heart would always be his. She was finally home.

Reluctantly, Lois broke away from his firm grasp and gently turned around to face him. "Tell me something…"

Her eyes cleared up and she focused on his baby blues behind his glasses. Slightly blushed cheeks and wet eyelashes met her sight. Lois reached out, removed his eyeglasses and wiped away the last of his tears. Clark caught her hand and with the kindest gesture, he kissed it.

Words were lost in Lois' mouth and mind, but after looking at such angelic features smiling back at her she felt reassured. "Where were you those times you were not by my side?" She cleared her throat and suddenly felt bashful, something that was not very common for her. "I mean after saving the world." Lois smirked barely believing what she had said. 'Saving the world', it sound so great, so important, and now her previous childish outbursts fell so dull.

Clark smiled wider noting the hint of red on her face. "At first, I went to the Fortress. My biological father had planned a strategic training for me."

"Fortress?"

"Yes, the Fortress of Solitude, it is kind of like ice castle meets high-tech lab." He replied teasingly.

"Wow, training so you can have heat and x-ray vision, super hearing, super speed, and super breath?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, to have them and to learn controlling them too."

"But I read about you… In the Planet's archives there were dozens of articles… Australia, Germany, Ireland, Hungary, Venezuela… that was you, right?"

"Yes it was. After I finish my 'formal' training Jor-El sent me to travel the world. It was a way of proving my abilities to it, to him and to myself."

"Why didn't you tell me all of these before?" Her voice and look showed evidence that she was hurt. It was not easy being left at the altar, with a broken heart and in complete ignorance of such essential events. Although she was willing to forgive and forget, she still needed answers.

"I know how wrong I was for not telling you…" He lowered his gaze. "…and for that I'm sorry."

"Why now? What made you change your mind?"

"Because I can't afford to lose you again… not this time, not ever again. Just the thought of it breaks my heart."

Clark was still holding her hand. Lois was surprised and to be honest she couldn't remember how he got so near.

"I need you, Lois, because I love you." He finished his statement.

"Finally!" Lois sighed and smiled at him.

Clark ogled her and she kept quiet for a while. He waited anxiously, dreading her lack of response.

Ultimately, Lois punched him on the chest. "Damn you Kent, why are you so naïve? You haven't really changed a bit since I first saw you at Met U."

He eyed her questioningly, once again Lois Lane managed to leave him speechless, although, his eyes sparkled in anticipation for her next words. But she didn't say anything, she just smiled. Was she playing games with him? Was she finally ready to move on? He needed to know.

"Am I forgiven?" He repeated coyly.

She put her arms around his neck teasing him greatly. Lois could feel his erratic heart beat. "You know what? You can prove to me how sorry you are for a lifetime." She whispered in his ear. "I'll even seal it in a contract if you want."

Clark flashed a heartfelt smile as he gave her a bear hug. He had waited for this moment for so long. Lois Queen -or Lois Lane – the woman he loved and would keep on loving until the end of time, was his again. 'His' was not in the ownership sense of the word, but in the mutual everlasting love feeling. He closed his eyes in sheer happiness realizing what she just said, a 'Yes, I forgive you' in a very Lois way

He chortled upon hearing her stomach growl. Leave to Lois to make any special occasion even more unique. Clark disappeared in a second and came back with a box of maple donuts and a Starbucks coffee –black, two sugars- just the way she liked it. Within another blink of an eye, he held Chinese foods on his hands.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"Show off, Kent!" She giggled and got her maple donut. "I can absolutely get use to this. Thanks."

He scratch his head, Lois was certainly one of a kind. A few minutes ago, they shared tears of love and forgiveness in the most affectionate moment ever and now she was just teasing and making laugh. Lois smiled at his boyish expression.

Clark leaned down to kiss her which took her by surprise. His charisma never faded since they first met, if anything it kept increasing. Lois decided to lower her walls completely for him once again. In doing so, the burden of her wounded soul was already dropping; the scars of a bitter past were already healing.

Now, let's talk about the kiss, shall we? It wasn't the most passionate kiss they shared, but it was the sweet start of a second chance… the start of another day with him, one that she would never forget.

The seal of lips closed the doors of regrets and hesitations. It was the perfect moment when the past ended and the beginning of their future together just started. Their mouths found their way as if they never parted in the first place. The gentle touch of lips, damp and longing, warmed up their need to be together one more time, a time that would last forever. As they shared out, their eyes were locked on each other… their breathing was delightfully intoxicating… they became one once again with just a simple kiss.

While space took its place between them, Lois felt his sudden change of attention. She frowned slightly, but immediately realized what was happening.

"Sorry." Clark's look turned deep in concern.

"It's okay, Smallville. Someone needs you. Be careful."

"Lo?"

"Yes."

"Before I get back, I have to stop by the farm. Mom wants to know how you are feeling."

"Awww, how sweet is that? Give her a kiss for me, will you?"

"Yes, of course. She also has a gift for me. I wonder what it could be." He reflected briefly in his mother's words. The enthusiasm of her voicemail made him curious.

She nodded, "Very interesting, Smallville..." Lois rolled her eyes playfully and called his attention back to the room. "…the sirens?"

At the reminder, he winked at her and super-sped away.

\S/

A man drove his car like a manic thorough Downtown Metropolis' streets, while half a dozen police cruisers chased him in hot pursuit. Even the tremendous efforts of MPD officers fell short to control the traffic close to the scene. The cars moved too fast and in unpredictable directions until they entered Metro Narrows Bridge. Suddenly, the man lost control of the vehicle and collided with one side of the bridge –and then spun to the other- causing two of the police cars to crash midway.

People watched from the pedestrian sidewalks and from the street at the end of the bridge. By the time the police apprehended the man, finally the transit across the bridge had been halted and the curious witnesses had been evacuated from the area.

Clark watched contently while Metropolis finest officers did justice to their uniforms. The feeling lasted only a few seconds for the danger was nothing near its end. One of the patrolling crews that crashed against the fugitive's car was ejected to the ground and a policeman dangled dangerously by the suspended bridge's edge. Many more police officers, along with emergency vehicles and firefighters, came onto the bridge and a rescue boat navigated in the vicinity of the scene.

The night was starting to fall, but the sky was still clear enough for him to be seen. Clark analyzed the situation carefully, knowing the policeman probably couldn't hold on much longer. As Clark observed the details, the man gripped a railing near the exit ramp, one foot was on a narrow ledge and the other hung in the air. Several feet beneath was the pavement boulevard.

Clark approached the area from the far end of the boulevard, running faster than he ever did. There was no time to lose. In a split second he snatched the man and, cautiously handling the life in his hands, Clark dropped him on a rescue mat that one of the rescue teams set earlier.

Then he leaped to the tallest post on the bridge thinking on how the squads constantly put their lives on the line to save others. Unlike him, they could get hurt or even die; nevertheless they did it gladly. That man he just saved had been given a second chance to live; he probably had a family to come home to. Just today, Clark had been given a second chance to be happy, one he wouldn't take for granted again. He felt complete.

He was right after all, humankind is good in nature and, even if there has to be evil counterbalance, it was in his hands to show human potential to the world. Lois questioned him earlier why he waited so long to reveal his identity to her. All the pain and trouble they went through for the past few years got him thinking that maybe it was time to reveal his face to the world. If one person could love him as he was, an alien, a freak, maybe a million more could understand his purpose in this planet, especially when he asked nothing in return.

\S/

As Clark dashed his way to Smallville, alongside Metropolis River, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He stopped somewhere in Midvale. The night had fallen; dark velvet sky sheltered the mountains.

"Hello."

"Hello, Clark? I need to ask you a question."

"Well, Good Evening to you too." Clark teased Oliver.

"I'm sorry, Clark, it's been a long night followed by an even harder day."

"Tell me about it!" He recalled momentarily the latest events: revealing his secret to Lois, taking her to the hospital and waiting by her side, and even Oliver's speech about keeping secrets.

"I know. Sorry to intrude, but there is something I need to ask you."

"Okay, then, ask."

"I read Lois' article about…" He hesitated for a moment. "…well, about The Blur."

"Oh, that." He felt blushing at the proud memory of Lois' devotion transcribed into words, but he was curious as to Oliver's conversation purpose. What would he want with The Blur?

"Yeah, she talked about y…" He stopped again. Oliver didn't want to reveal any unnecessary information over the phone. He didn't trust commercial lines. "…his home planet. She said it exploded, right?"

"Yes, so what?" It was obvious that Oliver had been researching him, The Blur, that is, but why? Maybe just to relate more with him after their little heart to heart, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Do you think there is any remaining of that here on Earth?"

"What? Why?" Clark was surprised, but nervous about Oliver's question. He knew his secret, yes, but what was triggering this specific question about Krypton? What would he need that information for? He tested Oliver trying to find out. "Are you trying to take over your sister's career?"

"No, no, I want nothing to do with the press." He answered sincerely. "I was just curious about it."

"Hmmm, are you sure there is nothing more. You sounded pretty anxious when you fist called me."

"Well, you see…" Oliver didn't measured Clark's questioning on the matter beforehand. He thought that maybe Clark would dismiss it as mere curiosity. In fact, Oliver was just exhausted and frustrated about the latest lab results. Emil examined the newest batch of material and the outcome was not good. "… I was just wondering if there is any link to your kind, that's all. Something that is, you know, alien… I mean intergalactic traveler like you."

"I don't know, Oliver, I don't like where this is going."

"Trust me, Clark, I mean no harm. You know me; well, you know what I mean." He smirked. After Emil, Clark was the only person that knew his secret identity. "I am just trying to help. Having the right information may save a life or two, you know." He hoped for Clark to give him at least a clue to work on. Clark's blood sample was a great start for his 'research', but at this point he needed more direction. "My databases have proved themselves handy more often than not."

Clark hesitated for a moment. Why was he suddenly interested in finding threads of his heritage? What was he keeping from him? "Oliver, I don't think it is safe to talk about this over the phone."

"You are right. I for one trust only my own satellites, but your signal was out of reach for some reason. We can work on that too." Oliver already planned to establish secure direct connection with Clark. They were not a team just yet, but something told him it wouldn't be long before it happened.

"Look, all I can say is that maybe Smallville archives holds some of the information you are looking for. Go to that fancy database of yours and look for meteor freaks." Clark wasn't at all sure what to do or say, but somehow he trusted Oliver just enough to give him that hint.

"Thanks, man, I think that would do for now." Oliver felt the hesitation in Clark's voice. There was something important in that information, but he knew Clark had a lot more information on the matter. However time was running out fast, forecasts were only more dreadful with every passing second and Oliver needed to use whatever he was given.

"I will contact you later, in a more secure environment." He joked. "Take care." And he hurriedly disconnected the call.

"Bye." Clark replied to an empty line. 'Inquisitiveness must be a common gene in the Queen family.' He thought and resumed his trip to Smallville, but never let go his concern about Oliver's questions.

\S/

After Clark left the hospital room, Lois pulled out a folded paper from her pocket. It was wrinkled and stained, but she unfolded the worn-out piece carefully and read it through tears.

_Dear Lois,_

_Meeting you has breathed life into me. Every day is a new adventure, filled with love and excitement. I look forward with anticipation to each time that I could see you, that I could be with you. _

_In all of my life, I have never really felt so at peace as when I __am in your arms. I am enthralled by the beauty of your smile, bewitched by the twinkle in your eye and overcome by the passion of your kisses. You certainly have immense effect on me. _

_You are a beautiful and strong woman, Lois. The last thing I want is to hold you back. You deserve better than I could ever offer you, ever. You have grabbed hold of my love and embraced it like no one ever has. I love you too much and because of that I must set you free. As much as it saddens me, I have to leave._

_There are too many unanswered questions that will soon become just a part of our life long reflection. Perhaps the answer is still yet to come. Maybe, there's no answer at all. My hope is that destiny bring us back together meant that I never really had to say goodbye today. _

_You will always have the most special place in my mind and in my heart, but it is time for me to seek future someplace else and let you do the same. Something better might come for you and maybe someday we can share those secrets deep inside our lives. My heart will never really be satisfied unless I hold you in my arms, but my soul is fulfilled just by being loved by you. _

_Now my heart aches for you and its pain is unbearable to me. I am writing you for the last time that I truly love you__, but this is not the last time my heart will cry for you. I love you and always will. You are the love of my life, my soul mate. Good bye._

_Forgive me,_

_Clark_

After reading the same letter that broke her heart so many years ago, Lois felt, for the first time in longer than she could remember, that she had been entirely loved by Clark, that all those things happened for a reason, the greater purpose. That reason, that purpose, was completely beyond her control and utterly out of reach at that moment, but now it was crystal clear. Clark had always loved her and she had never stopped loving him either. Destiny had taken the long way around, but just in time, gave them back what was rightfully deserved: their life together, their true love.

Lois looked at the door where he exited. She could feel selfish because whenever he spent time with her someone might need his help, but she chose not to. Instead she smiled at Clark's lingering scent. 'Even heroes need someone to come home to.' Now she knew the real reason why she existed, why they needed to be together. Someone needed her - the hero who was needed by the human race.

\S/

Clark arrived to the farm. It was quiet and comforting, just the way it has always been. He felt content, but missed the peace Smallville gave to his senses as opposed to the never-sleeping and always-agitated Metropolis.

Martha had already prepared for bed, but at the sudden whooshing sound, she knew her son has home. She barely left Clark enter the house, when she inundated him with questions.

"What happened to you? How is Lois? Is she going to be okay? Why didn't you call?"

"Mom…" He tried to calm her, but she was a mess of nerves and excitement altogether.

"God, I was so worried about you! Tell me everything will be fine."

"Mom!" He exclaimed a little louder.

"Uh!" Martha got out of her sudden breakdown. "I am sorry."

"It's okay, mom," he reassured her. "Everything will be fine." Then he leaned to hug her.

She returned his hug and felt the peace irradiating from him. Martha relaxed and finally, in a soother tone, voiced her concerns.

"So, how is Lois?"

"She is doing better. Turns out, she hadn't eaten or sleep in days and thought what tipped the scale was the shock of our conversation…" He still felt bad because of that, but the positive outcome lightened his will. "…I am so glad I finally told her."

"I am too, son. You can't even begin to imagine how much." She smiled warmly and continued. "Chloe was here earlier today."

"I know. She left me a voicemail, well, actually a couple of them." He laughed softly at the amusing memory.

"And?"

"Well, I haven't called her back yet." Clark felt guilty. Chloe had been nothing but a good friend. Albeit he was sure she would understand his reasons.

"What are you waiting for?" Martha raised one eyebrow at him in a 'shame-on-you' kind of way.

"I will I promise, I just need to put my thoughts together."

"You better hurry. I bet she's dying to hear all the details about your redeemed relationship with Lois."

"True. I swear she was meant to keep working as a reporter for the Planet, thought being a researcher is not bad for her skills either." He smiled.

"You are right, Clark. Chloe is very gifted on that end too."

"Speaking of gifts..." Clark stared at his mother's kind eyes. "…where is that 'present' you have for me."

"Ah, come with me." She tied her thick robe and grabbed Clark's hand. Almost dragging him across the graveled path, Martha opened the barn doors.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"You will see. Let's go to your loft."

'Your loft', Martha's words stirred the ache for his father's loss. "You know, dad used to call this my Fortress of Solitude and even thought that name is now being shared with my newfound ice castle, in my heart this place will be my peaceful retreat."

His eyes moistened at the memory of his father. 'He was taken away prematurely', Clark thought. There was so much for him to learn from his father. Although his biological father's advice would always be present, his true father was no other than Jonathan Kent. He missed him so much.

Once they climbed the stairs, Martha handed Clark a large black box with a red satin tie. "Here, this is for you."

Clark took the package and as he opened Martha smiled in anticipation.

"I started working on this a long time ago. It was your father's idea actually. He never got to see the final product, but I am pretty sure he would love it as much as I do."

"A costume?" Clark asked astonish by the bright colors.

"No, not a costume, a more fitting suit to fulfill your destiny."

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Clark, when you went away the first time, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you for things I didn't even know at the moment. I prayed to God every night for your safety and promised every day to trust your judgment and abilities, even in I didn't understand the whys. But when you returned, safe and sound, so grown up and clear, I comprehended that nothing could stop you in becoming a hero."

Clark stood still, quietly taking in every word from his mother's mouth. They seemed as if bottled up for a long time, in fact, it felt like it was her bare heart talking.

"After you left for training, I retook that almost forgotten task. It was not an easy task. I used parts of the blanket and clothes you wore when we found you. Needless to say, my old sewing machine was not match for the sturdy fabric, so I embraced Jonathan's inventiveness and custom-made my own with parts of your ship."

He looked, even more astounded by her story. 'People say mother's love is instinctual, unconditional, and forever and yet those words fall short for mine.' Clark almost sobbed audibly, he had been blessed.

"Thank you." It was the only thing he could say without weeping out.

Martha noticed his excitement and emotion, but also a hit of doubt to present himself openly to humanity.

"I know someday you will need to show your face to the world. People have seen how powerful you are, all the things you can do, and they are probably still somewhat scared. But when they see your face, and see right there in your eyes that you mean them no harm, they will trust you completely."

Yes, he had been completely blessed. Martha had loved him as her own flesh and blood, the same way Jonathan did. They never hesitated in caring and worrying for him, still when he wasn't even human. Without saying another word, Clark embraced his mother in a tight embrace, an embrace that was really meant for both of his parents. He would never get tired of doing that.

"So," she said after a regaining her breath "are you hungry?"

"Yes, very." He laughed.

"Good, there are some delicious mashed potatoes and meatloaf that cannot go to waste." Martha moved toward the stairs as she felt great relief and contentment.

Clark called her attention rapidly. "I have to call Lois first. I said I would go to the hospital, but I didn't realize it would take me so long to get here. I don't want to start breaking promises."

"It's okay, Clark. I am sure she will understand."

"Thanks, mom."

"See you inside the house." And with that she left Clark alone in the barn's loft.

\S/

Clark flipped open his cell phone; it was almost out of battery. 'I better hurry' he thought and dialed Lois' number.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Lois' joyful voice greeted him.

"Hi."

"So, did you talk to your mom or what?" She asked straight away.

"Yes. Look…" Clark didn't know how to approach the subject. He really wanted to be by her side, but it was late and visiting hours ended already. Although he could probably sneak in without being noticed, his heart was split because he also wanted to enjoy the nice dinner his mother had prepared. "…I know I promised to go back to the hospital, but…" He trailed again.

"But what? Spill it already?" Lois replied not annoyed, albeit taking pleasure to be back in their playful banter.

"She's fixing me dinner right now. I didn't have the heart, or the stomach, to say no." He laughed softly hoping she would understand as his mother told him earlier.

"Awww, so you are trading a cold hard chair for a hot delicious meal. You bad, bad man, how could you?" She joked.

"So you are not mad?"

"Of course not, although I would have if you had said no to her." Lois spoke sincerely, as much as she wanted to be with him, she knew his mother loved him more than anybody in the planet. And to be honest, she knew he loved his mom just as much. Lois had all the time in the world to share with him.

"Thank you, Lo. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I am good. Dr. MacIntyre was here a while ago."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That I am as good as gold. If things keep improving at this rate, I get to go home in the morning. How cool is that?"

"I am so glad to hear that."

"I bet you are, lover boy." She laughed teasingly.

Clark blushed. Leave it to Lois Lane to turn the Man of Steel in mush.

"Hey, but aren't you forgetting something?" Lois grew serious.

"Uh…" Clark pondered for a moment. "Like what?"

"Like 'I want to know what the gift was' kind of what."

"Oh, that!" He smiled, but hoped his phone wouldn't betray him. "My phone's battery is dying so all I can say is that it's bright and flashy." Clark laughed. He knew for sure Lois wouldn't be satisfied with such scant answer. And he was absolutely right.

"Oh no, no, no, Mister! You tell me right now, Kent, or I will kick you so hard your phone won't need a battery anymore." She knew Clark was only joking, but she played along.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered humorously. "She made me a suit, a super-suit actually."

"Talk about stealing my thunder, Smallville."

"What? Why?"

"There I thought me leaving the hospital were cool news. A super-suit? That is fantastic!"

"Do you think so?"

"Are you kidding? I know so. If Martha made it, it HAS to be awesome."

"Then I'll show you the tights and cape when you get home tomorrow. I'm not sure if they fit me yet though."

"They will, Clark." Lois shook her head. He was so naïve sometimes.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Don't be late, Smallville."

\S/

Back in his quarters, Oliver did exactly what Clark told him. The answers he needed were not there, at least not all of them. Nevertheless, he found some very interesting information that might help him and Dr. Hamilton's overall knowledge of the situation.

He gave the newfound leads and hypothesis to Emil and, as usual, requested to be updated as frequently as possible. Dr. Hamilton was excited, but took a great deal of caution making the new calculations and measuring the tests. He didn't want to repeat an awful situation, like the one in the clean room.

A few hours later, Oliver headed back to the hospital, it was past visiting hours, but no one would dare to deny access to MetGen's most generous benefactor.

"There you are!"

"Lois, what are you doing awake?"

"I am super bored! There is nothing to do here!" She pouted like a little girl.

Oliver laughed at her childish behavior. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, not that you are too interested…" She answered sarcastically. I saw you, what? Two minutes this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Lois." He really was. Whit all the hospital dealings, Green Arrow's duties and revising Emil' reports, Oliver hardly had time to just sit and talk with his sister.

Lois crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. She was not really angry at him, just a little hurt because she missed him.

"Oh come on, you know I care about you. You are my baby sister." He used his trademark Queen's charm on her.

"I know." She sighed and relaxed her posture. "I am just tired of being here doing nothing."

"Where is Clark?"

"At his mom's house, he called me earlier."

"Tess?"

"She took off the moment Clark came and she is already in the middle of her shift so I didn't want to bug her, although she is been checking in every now and then."

"Awww, aren't you the sweetest thing?"

"Don't start with me, Ollie, I can make you go down hard." She teased him.

"Okay, okay, it's not like I want to start a fight with you." He returned the joke.

"No you sure don't want that." Lois smiled, but suddenly her features saddened a little. "You know…" She looked around and reflected on her situation: a huge private room, a battery of doctors almost exclusively for her, Lois knew it was Oliver's doing. "…thinking about it, I am always causing you trouble, aren't I?"

"Lois." He sat on the chair beside the bed and took her hand on his. "As much as I complain about how I had to keep a watchful eye on you after our parents died, you were never nor will ever be a burden to me. It is my pleasure in fact, to be able to do these things for you. You are my little sister, the baby of the family."

Tears pried from her eyes. 'What is it with me and crying these days?' She told herself.

Oliver squeezed her hand a little harder. He was lost in the memory of their family, their youth. "Who would watch out for you? No one else, but me and if we could turn back time, I would've done the same. Except maybe that I would have stayed closer."

"Thank you, Oliver. You are truly the best big brother in the world." And she hugged him. "And don't worry; I think I won't let you down this time."

"I am so proud of you, Lois, so darn proud of you! You turned your life around with such strength and sacrifice. I know you had it tough after what happened with Clark and then the accident, very tough actually. Sometimes I wish I would have reached out to you more often, so you wouldn't be so sad and alone, so that you never had to shed so many tears. I only want for you to be happy."

"It's okay, Ollie. You have done more than enough for me. You may not see it like that, but I am so grateful to have you in my life. You are my only family. And even when mom and dad were alive, you always supported my decisions." She remembered when her parents cut her off and Oliver stood by her choice and helped her financially. "Besides, everything happens for a reason and the important thing is that we are here now with a huge second chance to do it right. And believe me I couldn't be happier."

Oliver smiled. Lois would never cease to amaze him, but as great things were happening in her life just now, even better things were around the corner for her.

"I've never quite told you this, but I was always secretly envious of you. I still do sometimes."

"You do, really?" Lois slightly raised her brows.

"Yes, but in a good way. Your tenacity and the resilience that you encompass, your intelligence… Sometimes I wish I could have your strength, even if it's just a puny part of it."

"You are totally crazy, Oliver Queen." She punched his arm lightly.

"No, I am not. You made me emotional. This…" He wiped away his tears and showed the wet palm of his hand to Lois. "…this is your entire fault." And then winked at her. "I better go, you need to rest."

"Don't leave so soon." Lois pleaded.

"Sorry, I have to. Actually, I thought you would be asleep when I came over."

"Is that how much you love me?" She scoffed lightheartedly.

"I won't fall for that one."

"It was worth the shot." She threw another laugh.

"Hey, would you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course, anything."

"I need you to give something to Clark."

"Clark? What are you now, best buddies?" She complained, but not truthfully. Lois was glad that Oliver and Clark finally had time to know each other. So she decided to tease her brother one more time before he left. "First Mercer and now Kent?" She feigned distress and placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. "Geez, what a bunch of traitors I have as friends!"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Lane."

"Always, Queen, always! And by the way, Tess was looking for you this afternoon."

"She was?"

"Yes, something about a bet?" Lois raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, that's right!" Oliver smirked and noticed Lois' expectant look. "As much as you are dying to know, Lois, this is between Tess and me." He kissed the top of her head and walked towards the door.

"No fair!" And she pouted again, more prominently this time.

"Good Night, Lois."

\S/

There was still a little life left in his cell, so he decided to give Chloe a call. In any case, she deserved to know the good news. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, Clark decided to leave her a message.

"Chloe, this is Clark. I guess it is my turn to talk to your voicemail, huh?" He laughed. "Lois is doing great; she will be out of the hospital tomorrow. I will call you then and we can talk in more detail. I love you too, best friend, thanks for the support. Bye."

As soon as he hung up, his cell went out completely. 'Talk about luck!' Clark chuckled. Life was turning around wonderfully. For the relevant side of things: Lois was well and back in his life, his old friends were caring as always, he had made new supporting friends, and Martha was the best mom in the world. And for the more human side of things: he had eaten the most scrumptious meal ever. Now, it was time to patrol the city.

\S/

Tess waited outside Metro Coffee Stop. She still wore her scrubs. Her eyes looked tired and they stunk from the lack of sleep, but she was used to it. So she took out a tiny bottle of eye drops from her purse and proceeded to put a few drops in each eye.

"Good Morning!" The familiar voice came from behind her and startled her a little.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Queen." Tess kissed his cheek and smiled nervously at him. It was not the first time they had coffee or shared a meal together, but every time he came so close to her, her stomach turned into a big knot. 'Stupid love!'

"Did I make you cry already?" Oliver said with a huge grin on his face. "I am such a bad boy." This time his tease was more suggestive.

"Watch your words, Oliver, one day will be my turn to show you how much of a bad girl I am." She winked. 'That was better', she thought. As usual, banter would ease her tension and she would be able to eat.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." He played along. Oliver loved spending time with Tess, but he was always caught up between work and his secret life and regretted not seeing her more often just as much as not having enough time to share with his sister.

Tess cleared her throat. "Well, did we come here to eat or what?"

"If I recall correctly, we are here to set a bet, aren't we?"

"Oh, Queen, you amateur businessman…" It was her chance to tease. "Don't you know the best deals are done over dinner tables and bars?"

"I know that, Tess, but I think it is a bit early for either one of them."

"For dinner maybe, but I would definitively go for the alcohol." She laughed.

Oliver scrutinized her face and clothes more closely. "Did you just get off work?"

"Yep." She answered with a sheepish smile.

"Girl, how many hours did you work?"

"Well, let's see. On my day off, my best friend decided to have a meltdown and was sent to the ER, so that is one night and the following morning. Then my usual shift started at 6:00 PM, so that makes the afternoon and the early night. Oh, and Toni called in sick so I covered his night shift. You do the math."

"Definitively, we should have chosen the Ace of Clubs instead of the coffee shop. But since this is what we got, I think some coffee will do you good." Oliver smiled widely and waved his hand to the shop's foyer. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure." Tess made a little curtsy and entered the café.

Once they had been seated, a waitress took their orders. Oliver asked for black coffee and an apple turnover. Tess, on the other hand, ordered a full service breakfast, hot cocoa and a glass of orange juice.

Oliver couldn't help but to smile, just like Lois, Tess had a very hearty appetite.

"So, Oliver, I hear you lost a bet."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe you need to get your hearing check."

"Don't play smart with me, Ollie. I told you she would fall for him again."

"When you first told me about this whole revenge plan, I honestly thought it was just an excuse to call me."

"Don't be so pretentious, Queen." She scoffed. "Like I need an excuse to talk to you."

"You make it too easy to tease you, Mercer." He winked and threw another flashy smile at her. "But you were right; I totally missed my mark with Lois."

"Told you so."

"I mean, Lois is extremely tough and I truly thought she would be able to pull it off."

"I knew she wouldn't."

"You have so little faith in your best friend. Shame on you!"

The waitress brought their drinks. She placed the cups of coffee, cocoa and the glass of juice on the table. Oliver smiled at the young lady and she returned a dally look.

"I don't." Tess sipped her coffee as she waited for the waitress to go away. "And stop flirting!"

"I was not, though she most certainly was."

"Ugh!" She let fall her hands over the table in disdain.

"See? Too easy, Tess, too darn easy." Oliver grabbed her hand and held it for a couple of seconds. The touch electrified his heart and hers too. He let go reluctantly and took a sip of his own coffee.

Tess cleared her throat once again and, placing both of her hands awkwardly on her lap, she shot back in the conversation. "So where were we?"

"The failed plan?"

"Ah, yes, I was about to say that is not that I don't have faith in Lois, but I know her too well. Since we met all I hear about is Clark this, Clark that. It wasn't hard to recognize that she was only protecting her pride against him."

"Her pride, don't you mean heart?"

"That too, but you know Lois: harsh and rough exterior, completely soft inside."

He laughed. "Yes, I guess you know her even better than I do."

"I knew her plan was doomed from the start if you ask me. Isn't it completely obvious? There is not a single hair on her head that is not in love with him." She replied proudly.

"Tess, why didn't you stop her?"

"Don't you think I tried? Time after time she went on and on, that she wasn't going to forgive him and that she had moved on. I guess, all and all, it wasn't my place to decide a course of action. So she ended up realizing it all by herself."

The flirty waitress returned now with their food. She handed the apple turnover to Oliver and two full-scale plates to Tess. This time, Oliver only thanked the girl for the service and started eating. 'Lesson learned.'

Oliver was not the playboy people thought, although maybe for the papers he appeared to be. It was a way to focus the press' attention on that quirky side of him instead of digging into his personal life. Green Arrow, as well as his cautiously guarded lab, needed to remain a secret to the world, especially to Lois. So he gave the reporters what sold newspapers and got his privacy in return. It was a fair deal.

Tess started eating as well. She started with the cheesy scrambled eggs and then moved to the buttermilk pancakes with the fruit topping. Tess didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating.

Between bites, they exchanged a few praises for the food and some inconsequential comments about the coffee shop service. Like so many other times, they enjoyed each other's company. Although after the exhilarating touch of hands earlier, they felt a tad tongue-tied. It felt sort of like a first date.

Tess refused to look head over heels like a teenage girl. So after battling with her heart for a while, she asked. "So, what is going to be my prize for winning the bet, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver was caught off guard and he almost sputtered coffee over the table. He knew Tess was interested in him. Lois had pointed repeatedly every time they talked. Even Tess had hinted it herself a time or two and, to be honest, he felt the same way. Oliver only wanted to wait for the perfect time to take the matter seriously.

"What about a date, a real one?"

"What are you proposing?"

Just as he was about to explain his answer, Oliver's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id screen and excused himself before Tess. "Wait just a moment."

She sighed. "Figures, just when things started to get interesting."

He smiled impassively and moved away from their table. When he reached a safe distance, he spoke.

"Shoot."

He listened attentively to his caller and nodded occasionally, but didn't say a word. When the person on the other line finished, Oliver looked back at the table. He didn't want to leave Tess so abruptly, but he didn't have a choice.

"Okay, see you in fifteen minutes."

Oliver returned to the table, but instead of seating he stood by Tess' side.

"You have to go, right?" She replied to the unspoken excuse in the tip of Oliver's tongue.

"Yes, I will take care of the check." Oliver apologized and took her hand one more time. "I guess I owe you one."

She smiled at the touch. This time, thought the thrilling feeling was there again, Tess was able contain and take pleasure in it.

"No, Ollie," Tess stared at him. "You owe me two; the prize, remember?"

"You never said yes."

"I never said no."

Oliver smiled and looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes. He pulled her so she would stand in front of him. "Then a date it is." He said and kissed her tenderly on the lips, never letting go her hand. Her eyes closed instinctively, but the moment was over too quickly for her liking. Tess returned her smile and watched him as he left the shop beaming.

'Oh My God!' She thought and giggled almost childishly. Tess plopped down on the chair, almost in disbelief of what happened. Oliver Queen just kissed her. "I have to tell Lois!"

\S/

"Lois, you must slow down. You just got back from the hospital. Not Hawaii." Clark opened his apartment for her. When Clark told Lois he would take her home, it never occurred to him that they were actually going to his apartment. Would they finally share their whole life together? It seemed almost surreal, but he was very pleased with the arrangement. This time was going to be better than before, she knew his true nature and they trust each other completely.

Lois smiled at Clark as she signaled 'just a minute' picking up her cell phone. "What? Seriously!" She grinned and almost jumped out in excitement. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Lois kept smiling widely as she gestured a 'hurray' with her hands. "Details, I need details!"

Her excited outburst made Clark jump upon hearing the erratic beat of her heart. 'Who is she talking to?'

"Okay, see you then. I can't wait!" And with that she hung up her phone. "Oh My God," she exhaled. "My brother is in love! I can't believe it!" Her eyes twinkled after hearing Tess' news.

"Tess and Ollie are finally going out on a real date."

"Wow, that's great."

"You haven't heard the best part yet. They kissed!" Lois' smiled again infecting Clark as well. Two of the most important people in her life were actually on the road to happiness just as she was with Clark.

Before Clark could respond, her cell phone vibrated again. 'Seriously?'

"Hello, Oliver. Yes, I am okay." A pause followed. "Yes, Clark and I are more than okay. We're going to explain everything when you get back from Star City." She snorted a little. "Yeah, of course I know. This news tends to travel fast." She laughed. "Don't worry, Ollie, I'm going to help you with Tess." Oliver's confession, even after Tess had told her, only made her happier. Just like her, he was a big softy. "I'll see you in a week. Bye, love you too."

Clark released a sigh of relief after the commotion of calls. If he was human, he would develop a heart ailment because of Lois. 'It's never boring around Lois Lane.'

Lois placed her cell phone in her purse as she finally entered through the door. She grabbed Clark's hand and looked at him directly. "Oliver wants to talk to you."

"Man to man?" Clark stood in front of her, his blue eyes never leaving her hazels.

"Yes, but don't worry, he won't bite. Though thinking about it, he'll give you a couple of punches for making his little sister cry, for sure." Lois smiled genuinely as she gently fixed his glasses. Clark was so thankful that she had come back to her old self, carefree and affectionate.

He pinched her little nose very gently. "Don't worry; I'll gladly receive each beat he throws at me."

She chuckled, "As if he could hurt you." He laughed back.

"Oh and speaking of Ollie," she searched inside her big handbag and gave him a package. It was about half the size of a shoebox and it was covered in brown paper. Lois was tempted all night to open it, but she put her best behavior in action and didn't pry. 'I am such a good girl.'

He unwrapped the package and opened it carefully. Clark smiled reading the note inside the box, '100% Safe.' It was a brand new, state of the art cell phone. Oliver was not joking about providing a secure communication system.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Lois snatched the phone out of his hands, but Clark carefully folded and hid the note that accompanied it.

"Uuuh, trendy." She looked at Clark and giving him back the phone, she whined. "Hey, how come I didn't get one?" Lois pondered for a second and then continued. "What did you do to him? Confess!"

"Me? Nothing! Actually, I am kind of scared of him; he's like a testosterone-filled version of you." He winked and she punched him on the arm.

"So, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The suit! The suit!" She scoffed playfully. "You have a serious memory problem, you know that, right?" Then she laughed openly.

Clark super-sped and brought his mother's present before Lois' eyes. She stared at the package, seeing the red, blue and yellow colors on it. "What's so special about this suit? You're really excited for me to see you wear it, huh?"

He looked at her with his baby blues. "I'm not too sure about the coloring yet, but my Mom made it for me." He said proudly.

"Like I told you, if your mom made it, it has to be perfect." She took the suit out of the box and offered it to him. "That means you must, at least, try it, doesn't it?" Then she held his tie and winked at him.

Adjusting his tie back to it place again, Clark smirked at her. "I don't know if 'I' can handle it."

"Okay… So try to wear it at 'human speed' while I wait here for you." She teased, and then hurried him. "Go!" Lois sat comfortably on his sofa with a huge grin on her face.

She took the chance to look around the place; it was nothing like his bachelor pad from the college years –or what she remembered of her short stay at it. There was a cozy feeling about the whole room. It felt like home.

Lois grabbed his photo album from a nearby table and looked to the pictures on it. Different sceneries from all over the globe were displayed. Along with the photographs were stamps from the place and time they were taken.

She was surprised to see an old photo of them; that moment seemed like it happened just yesterday. Lois wondered if it might have been taken by either Pete or Chloe. It was the moment when Clark embraced her for the first time in front of his friends. Since then, so many things had happened between them and they had sacrificed a lot, but in the end everything seemed so worthwhile. So the old saying was really true. _If you love someone, you must set him free and if he comes back, then it is really meant to be. _She smiled; it felt so good to have his strong arms around her again.

Slowly, Lois turned to another page and agape by one particular baby photo placed on the middle page of the album, her breathing became labored. Her eyes… Her mouth… Her nose… She could remember the baby's smile. She had seen this picture more than once. Lois touched the photo as she noticed a pendant below fastened. It was half of another, she held her own hidden behind her clothes.

"Lois?"

Her heart beat quickened, but she didn't fully understand why – at least for now.

She heard that well-known whooshing sound and with that her trembling hands let the album fell to the ground. Looking pale and still short of breath, Lois rested her head onto the back of the sofa.

"Lois, what happened?" A concerned Clark grabbed the album she held just seconds ago.

"Where did you get the baby photo and the pendant?" She looked at him longingly, searching for answers.

He opened the album on the same page she had it before, the baby's picture and pendant displaying, remembering exactly where, when and why he had put them there. "These?"

"Yes." Her voice was shallow, trembling even.

"I got it when I was four years old from a man named Sam." He caressed the picture as memories of the kind man swamped his mind. "He made me promise to take care of them '_because these things would bring me happiness_' he said." Clark smiled, sitting beside her, and added. "And they did."

Lois stiffened momentarily and Clark eyed at her questioningly. Then she repeated his previous action, stroking softly the album page. A lone tear ran down her cheek and landed on the pendant. She lifted her look and faced Clark who stared at her thoughtfully.

"Did you know the baby's eyes remind me of you?" He said and then paused, still looking at her, and noticed her melancholy, almost teary-eyed. Clark held her face. "What happened, did I say something wrong?"

Lois shook her head, "No, Smallville, you did not." She removed gently his glasses and stared deeply into his eyes. "Sam was my Dad."

He was surprised by her revelation. "Sam was your Dad?" He couldn't believe her words. Even when he cherished the tokens as memories of a hopeful past, he never thought these treasured things were actually linked directly to her.

"Yes." Lois let her tears flow freely now. She gently traced the baby's smile, "I'm her." She sobbed, but mostly because all the things her father had written made even more sense than before '_True love is there for each of us, if it's meant to be it will be, but don't force it, let nature take its course. And true love is the greatest, most powerful thing in the world.'_ It really was.

Clark smiled kindheartedly at her while wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Is it possible that your Dad knew I'll meet you years after?"

"Call it instinct." She said and they laughed together as he remembered an image he had seen constantly in his dream long after completing his training.

He turned the page and drew the Kryptonian symbols on it.

"What does that mean?"

"Destiny knows better." He informed contently her and she returned his smile. "At first, I thought Jor-El was just encouraging me to fulfill my fate of becoming Earth's savior, but after some research I found out that…"

"That is the meaning of my name." She finished his sentence in astonishment.

He took her hand in his. "Yes. Both our biological parents, your father and mine, knew our destinies belonged together as one."

"I'll call it destiny then." They both laughed again as she traced the 'S' insignia on his chest with her index finger. "The suit fits you, by the way." He nodded bashfully.

"It means so much more to me now." She scrutinized his outfit for a moment. "But hey, where's the cape?"

He super sped out the room again and came back with the crimson red cape waving brightly with his family shield in golden color.

"Show off." She beamed widely. "Awww… Kent, now I don't know where to focus my attention to." Lois looked at him from head to toe. The blue suit matched his eyes perfectly and his well-toned muscles were shown so fitted on it.

"Lois?" He regained her attention to his face.

She put her arms around his neck. "Where are you going to take me Superman?"

"Superman?" He repeated.

"Ah-huh, that's what the 'S' is all about, isn't it?"

"I think I can live with that."

"You better, 'S'mallville." She teased.

"Up, up and away!"

\S/

Two people flying through the air, it should feel unnatural, but id didn't. They enjoyed the journey and the freedom of being in the sky. Neither said a word, there was no need to. The clouds, the beads of forming rain, the birds… even the coastal breeze spoke for them. They were safe once again in each other's arms. For they knew that as long as they were together they could handle anything fate could throw at them. The impossible longing had ended; for once again they are one.

_Lois: _Above the ground everything seemed different. The world looked different. She felt like a bird soaring through the sky. It was a majestic scene. The city landscape was so peaceful, but the moment rushed her blood like adrenaline at the same time. Lois reflected on how limited control she had over life, over fate, she needed to let go. But being with him, only with him, she felt free. She felt special. Now Lois could watch down at world and admire it all at once. Her soul unrolled and, as the bird's feathers, rowed her softer to the safety of home. Him.

_Clark: _It touched deep inside his soul the intensity of her love for him. He was an alien, but she didn't care. At the thought, he drew her tighter his arms and stared at her for a while longer. The wind of changes had finally blown in his favor. Since the moment he met her, he had doubted whether they belonged together or not. Today, under the unmistakable shelter of the sky, he knew for sure he could make her happy. Now Clark could save a world in need, because he had been saved by her. He finally found his way back to his soul mate. Her.

\S/

"Come on, Jimmy"

"No."

"Do it for me just one more time, please, and I won't ask you again."

"Would you give it a rest?"

"Just once more, pleeeeeeease?" She made puppy eyes to her husband and he couldn't resist.

"Ok" He took his CB radio handset and placed it over his mouth. "This is Jimmy The Infuriator, over and out."

Chloe giggled and after a few seconds she pleaded again. "Do it again."

"No." Jimmy sighed, Chloe stuck out her tongue.

The playful scene was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jimmy was secretly grateful for whoever visited them. If he had to reenact 'Jimmy The Infuriator' one more time he would rather throw the whole radio out the window.

"C.K.! Jimmy offered his trademark grin to Clark, who seemed slightly stunned, along with a handshake. "Good to see you! Come on in." He let Clark in and closed the door.

Clark walked in the tiny, but vibrantly decorated, apartment. "It's good to see you too."

"Chloe, look what the tide dragged in."

"Hey, Clark!"

"Hi." He kept quiet.

"What happened to you? You look like you have been sent to your room without dinner."

Clark smiled bashfully. "Nothing."

Jimmy intervened. "Exactly how long have you been standing on the corridor?"

He looked at Jimmy and then at Chloe, his face blushed as he spoke. "About four Infuriators ago."

"That explains it!" Jimmy exclaimed in a 'told you so' kind of way. Then he stared at Chloe. "See? I am not the only one who thinks this is weird."

"Oh Jimmy." Chloe walked closer to Clark, but glared to her husband's direction. "Don't be such a cry baby. It is funny." She grabbed Clark's hand and practically dragged him across the room. When they got to the couch, Chloe sat first and Clark followed.

"So, Clark, I hear Lois is okay."

"Yes, she's at my apartment right now, probably chatting with Tess."

"I am so glad to hear that." She really was. The time she shared with Lois was brief, but they grew fonder of each other. They had many things in common.

"Me too." Jimmy interjected. "It was about time. You know, spending a week in police headquarters is not a pleasant experience."

"Ron is not that bad." Clark reassured him.

"Oh no, he is a nice guy. His stories are the ones that kill me."

They both laughed and Chloe looked at Jimmy. "Didn't you have something to do?"

"Ah, yes! I have to pick my new camera, a Nikon D3K. Boy, am I going to land that cover page or what?"

"Still looking after The Blur?" Clark asked seriously as Chloe suppressed a smile.

"That's right and now that Lane is back I am going for it!" Jimmy glanced at his watch. "Seriously, I have to go." He waved good bye but stopped suddenly. "And C.K.?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back!" Jimmy winked and resumed his exit.

"Thanks." Clark's heart lightened. Jimmy was such a cheerful young man. It irradiated in every gesture and he was a hard worker too. Maybe Jimmy's dream was closer than he imagined.

Chloe laughed again. She was happy to find everything she was looking for in Jimmy. One could say it was love at first sight, but then again their love was no fairy tale. It was very real.

"Are you ready to go back to the Planet?" She redirected her look to Clark. "And I mean both of you."

"Yes, we go back to work on Monday."

"That soon?"

"Believe me, if it was up to Lois we would already be there."

"I can imagine that!"

"Mom said you have some news for me."

Chloe carefully explained Clark what she already told Martha a few days ago. Lana and Pete were in a serious relationship and they were happy. Clark only nodded, but was surprised to hear the news, and Chloe thought for a second that he still had feelings for Lana.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am still processing. I can't believe it."

"I thought you had moved on from Lana."

"I have. That is not what concerns me."

"What is it then?"

"I am glad they are happy, even if it's kind of weird imagining them together." He smirked briefly. For Clark, Pete was more into Chloe than Lana, but ultimately one doesn't get to chose who to love, right? "Why didn't Pete tell me?"

"To be honest, he thought you would be upset or at least a bit saddened. But if you ask me, I just think he's a big fat coward."

They laughed together once again. After a couple of hours catching up on the details of Lana's charitable ambitions and Pete's new job at the Senate, as well as the specifics of the 'big revelation' event, they felt content. Clark and Chloe had missed having these conversations; those were soulful moments, without worries or grief. Each one had grown up and a little apart, but there was always a special place in each other's heart for a 'best friend'.

\S/

Eight o'clock in the morning. The conference room was packed with people. Reporters had notepads and pens in hand, veins bursting in thirst for the byline. Photographers had their cameras ready as well, their eyes full of adrenaline. The whole room smelled of caffeine and nicotine.

Perry led the staff meeting, tenacious and determined. He gave directions to every photographer and assigned the articles to every reporter team. It was rushed and harsh, but when was the bullpen any different? News had no mercy and neither Mr. White.

Just when the meeting was finishing, Clark opened the door tumbling with the journalists, editors and gossip columnists who exited hurriedly the room. When he straightened enough to have a clear view, Perry glared callously at him. Lois sat beside him writing the last notes in her journal.

"Kent, where on Earth were you?" His loud voice sounded annoyed.

"I..." Clark stammered.

"Like I told you, Chief," Lois interceded in his favor. "He lost his glasses, again."

"Kent?"

"Yes, Mr. White." Clark cleared his throat. "Had to go back home for a spare pair, sir."

"Thank God that neck of yours works just fine or one day you will need to go back for a spare head."

Lois snickered. "Good one, Chief." Then she looked back at Clark. 'Perfect' she muttered giving him thumb up and a wink.

"Lane, please update Mr. Kent."

"Don't I always." She responded, quickly standing up and smiling at Clark.

"Kent, you have to focus." He sighed. "You are good, son, be better, be the best! I know you can."

"Yes, sir. Thanks, sir."

"Now get out. "

Once Lois and Clark got the elevator door, she punched his arm. "You nailed it, Clark."

"I am afraid will run out of excuses quickly."

"Don't worry, Smallville, that's what I am here for." She smiled. "I can keep going on like this forever. Perry wouldn't know what hit him."

"Thanks." He blushed. "I think."

"You are such a boy scout." She laughed as the elevator's door opened. "Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane and Clark 'King of Plaid' Kent are back in the game."

\S/

"Perfect." Oliver thought as he entered the lab. "Everyone thinks I am in Star City, so interruptions will be minimal." He hated lying like that, especially to Lois, but it was for the best. He also regretted leaving newfound love, Tess, behind but sacrifices would pay off soon enough.

He quickly changed his clothes and sat on his desk. The computer was already on and a series of graphics were displayed. Emil approached with his clipboard on hand.

"Good Evening, Mr. Queen."

"Emil, how long have we been working together?"

"About three years?"

"Exactly and don't you know almost every one of my projects, prototypes and even my secret identity?

"I think so."

"So I think it is time for you to stop calling me Mr. Queen, don't you think?"

"It feels odd not to."

"Odd? I will tell you what's odd. I feel like you are referring to my father every time you call me that." He smirked.

"I am sorry, Oliver."

"See? That is much better. Now let's get to business, shall we?"

"Certainly, there are good news and bad new. Which one would you prefer to hear first?"

"Bad first."

"I tested the green rocks once again, on vial. The results showed that the sample looses both strength and stability to it."

"Hmmm, every time?"

"Yes, each one thousand three hundred forty five times. The concentration of the substance is directly proportional to the damage of the cells. I think we could test again in a more controlled environment."

"No, forget it. On this one, consequences will remain theoretical, are we clear?"

"Clear."

"Now, give me some good news."

"Subject D elements regenerated under sunlight. Even the nearly fatal damage we caused on the last live test is gone."

"Finally, some GOOD news!"

"Just like the other substance, the healing factor is directly proportional to the amount and proximity."

"Good, with that we can work better."

"I will get the hazmat suits right away."

"Emil, we need to stay focused. This has to be finish by the end of the week. Then the next few days I will arrange the appropriate accommodations."

"I am very positive. You don't have to worry, Oliver."

"Thank you."

\S/

Clark observed as Lois tried to reach a ream of copy paper from the top shelf of the Planet's storage room. He inclined towards the doorframe, entertaining himself with the view. She stretched higher, but it was not enough to attain her objective.

"Want some help?"

She jumped in surprise and lost her balance momentarily. He super-speed and grabbed her in his arms. Looking directly into each other's eyes, their faces became flushed and the close contact of their bodies made their breathing a bit heavy. For a second, her eyes twinkled into his. And yet the next moment, she jumped back and out of his embrace.

"Clark, are you trying to kill me?" She yelled, more out of uneasiness than fear.

"Try 'saving' you?" It took one more moment for Clark to regain posture.

"From what? If you weren't stalking me like this I wouldn't have fallen. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I was preparing your 'morning coffee' when I saw there were no stirrers, so I came to fetch a new box."

"God, you are the worst stalker ever… and a very bad liar." She scoffed.

"Stalker?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Kent. I know all about you farm boys."

"You do now, do you?" He moved closer to her again. She fidgeted.

The confidence he felt knowing his effect on her felt good, really good. Now even more when everything was forgiven and forgotten. Clark seized the opportunity and raised his hand slowly towards her. She felt like dying, but in an incredibly amazing way.

"Clark," Lois cleared her throat. "What the hell are you doing? We are going to get fired!" That thought was priority in her mind, too bad her traitorous body thought otherwise. His scent was all over her like a magnet to metal. 'Keep it cool.'

He cut the distance between them and reached out grazing his arm with her. In the meantime, the tip of his nose drew her neckline. The heat was so intense between them, that Clark feared the papers would catch fire.

Then he tiptoed and grabbed the ream of paper from the shelf. Returning gradually to his original position, Clark stopped just close enough to breathe the same air she did. Lois' eyes were closed and she involuntarily bit her lower lip.

"Here, I think you might need this."

Lois leaned a bit more closely, their faces almost touching. "Thanks" her throaty voice sounded more like a whisper. Following, she took the item from his hand and backed up slowly, never taking her gaze from him until she was far enough to think straight.

'Working at the Planet would never be tedious again.' He reached down and opened the cabinet. Clark took the box of stirrers he was in fact looking for and returned to his desk.

\S/

TBC

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

Author's Notes: The name Lois shows up first in a Greek text and the closest verb to the name is _loion_, meaning more desirable, more agreeable, and (generally) better. It comes from the word _lon_, meaning either to seize or hold, or to behold or look upon. Thus the name Lois would mean **Best** or **Most Beautiful** and that is why "Destiny knows better." ;) Although the modern use of the name Lois may have to do with an ancient Germanic word meaning warrior, which is also very fitting for Lois Lane. - DT

The Link to the Kryptonian Symbol: please remove the spaces:

http : / i718 . photobucket . com / albums / ww190 / enidgisella / RMTFY / Destinyknowsbetter600x62 .jpg


	16. Epilogue Light and Shade Meeting You

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

Rating: T

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

* * *

><p>Authors' Notes:<p>

k3josai – The thank you video is right down here. You're going to see our faces and hear our voices. This chapter – the epilogue is composing of two parts. You may choose which will be the end of the story. Isn't it cool? I actually want to write another story out of the last part, but Enid and I don't have enough time to do another story, so we decided to add it here. We're adding a new character, clue – I got his name from Brandon Routh's character in a movie. ^_^

Here's our treat to all of you… After months of following this story, it comes to an end but we'll always remember how sweet and thoughtful each and every one of you:

http : / www. youtube. com / watch?v = zxJE9GYLTiQ (remove the spaces)

Enjoy! Hope to see you again. ^_^

Deliverance Territory – Well guys, this is the final chapter (or is it?) *insert evil grin* lol Now seriously, it's a bittersweet feeling. I hope you like the composed Epilogue. You can either stay with Part A or continue to Part B (*hint* I love them both.) XD I wish to bring many more Smallville stories to life (and of course a lot more Clois) and we are counting on you. Thank you once again for your support. *hugs* I will never forget you guys!

* * *

><p>Remind Me to Forget You<p>

**Epilogue A: ****Light and Shade**

_Metropolis – __November 2011_

Lois entered the Planet's revolving doors at her usual rushed pace when her cell phone beeped inside her purse. She stopped by the elevator door, pushed the button and flipped open her phone. It was a text message from Clark.

[I'm going to be late again.]

In a matter of seconds, at least a dozen people had agglomerated around her waiting for the lift. She typed quickly, trying to avoid the nosy neighbor's glances. [Got it. Glasses again?]

[No. It will take a little longer than that.]

After a short sigh, she typed again. [Ok. Stomach bug?]

[Why not better a 'chasing a source'?]

She smirked. [You are killing me, Kent.]

[I love you too, Lane.]

Lois stepped in to the elevator, took a deep breath and returned the phone to her purse. The place was packed. Everyone looked at her, but to be honest she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. 'Talk about being noticed.'

As she exited the elevator, Jimmy met her with mixture of happiness and concern.

"Miss Lane, Mr. White is looking all over for you."

"Ugh, is not even 9:00 AM? Tell him I am on my way. I just need to drop these files."

Jimmy nodded but then he noted that Clark was not with her. "Actually, he's looking for both of you. Where is CK?"

"You know what, Olsen. Take these to the archive room." She dropped several files bonded by a thick rubber band. "I will deal with Perry."

"Sure, Miss Lane." He took the package and went towards the archive room. It was his least favorite room in the Planet, but he wouldn't dare to decline Lois Lane's orders. Besides, it was way better than to excuse Clark before Mr. White with another lame excuse for his tardiness.

"And Olsen," Lois called his attention which made him turn abruptly and almost drop the files. "Great job, I knew you had it in you." After the last word, she sighed and redirected to the Editor in Chief's office.

\S/

"Perry, what is so important?" Lois stormed into her boss' office.

"I have two words for you: Pulitzer Nomination."

"What!" Lois shrieked at the sound of the most desired word within journalism cycles.

"Well, kiddo, many can say it, but only a few can achieve it." He invited her to seat, but Lois was in shock. A few seconds later, Lois reacted and finally sat facing Perry.

"Wow, I just can't believe it. I mean, of course I believe it, but it's been only a few days! How is it possible?"

"All I know is that if someone in this business deserves it, it is you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Chief." She was excited to say the least. Hundreds of journalists, more experienced ones, worked hard every day with only that prize in mind and there she, basically a young rising reporter, was nominated.

"I hope to see more coverage on Superman, Lane." He smirked. "It is the highest I've seen the Planet sales in years, if not decades." Perry reflected for a moment. In his entire journalist career, he hadn't seen anything like it. "Who knew superheroes would have personal reporters… and photographers. Not that I am complaining."

"I know right?" She laughed nervously.

"Besides, I am very proud of you two…" Perry raised a questioning eyebrow at Lois. She immediately got his message and before he could ask, she replied.

"Clark will be in later today."

"Great Caesar's Ghost, what is it with this boy? Don't tell me he lost his glasses or his wallet again?"

"No, actually, he is investigating a lead." She rolled her eyes, remembering Clark choice of 'excuse' for today's tardiness.

Perry knew Lois well enough to realize that she wouldn't let Clark handle a lead alone, but he let it slide. "The award winner will be announced on January at Metropolis Museum Hall."

"January? But that is more than two months away!"

"Stop whining, Lane. Time goes around quickly, especially when you are busy bringing more paper selling articles." He smirked and pointed at the door.

"Got it." She got up and walked away from Perry. "Hey Chief, you should consider a pay increase, you know?"

"First 'win it' and then we can talk. Now, out!"

"Okay, okay, just saying!

\S/

Tess went through the busy bullpen searching for her best friend. After a moment searching throughout the place, she found her. Lois walked hurriedly across the hall towards her desk. Bunches of reporters, editors and most especially interns greeted her along the way. 'That is Lois Lane, ladies and gentleman.' She chuckled.

"Hey, you!" She hailed at Lois. "I seriously thought I would have to get an appointment to see you." Tess joked.

"Very funny, Mercer." Lois hugged her friend tightly and then sat on her swiveling chair. "Why don't you leave the jokes to me? You obviously still have a lot to learn." She returned the joke and winked.

After Tess sat beside Lois, her smile faded a little. "Not even close Lois, when was the last time we talked? A day after you left hospital? A week ago?"

"A week already? Time sure flies by!"

"Tell me about it. It's been the longest seven days of my life!" Tess sighed. "168 hours… 10,080 minutes… 604,800 secon…" She was about to continue when Lois interrupted.

"I get it! I get it!" Lois smiled widely. Tess had been waiting patiently for Oliver's return after their kiss. Lois and Clark had been busy catching up with work. It was amazing how well life was turning around her, her friends and family. It's only been a week, but it felt like a century when Clark told her his secret. Ever since then, everything just clicked in its place.

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like a teenager in love. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, yes I can." Lois smiled and related to her every word. "Did he call you today?"

"Ollie? No! It's driving me crazy!" Tess started talking as fast as Lois usually did. "I know he's due back today, but he didn't want me to pick him at the airport. So I asked if we should meet back at the apartment, but he said that he will call me. Why hasn't he called? Has he regretted what happened? Oh My God! What if he has changed his mind about me?"

"Tess! He has not!" Lois grabbed Tess by the arms and shook her a little. "Oliver is crazy about you." She stared at Tess, still smiling, trying to lighten her mood. "Keep yourself together, woman!"

"I can't." She sighed again. "You know, I think there is something in the Queen family that prompts them to run away when things get interesting." Tess glared at Lois, with a teasing smile. "I bet it is in the genes."

Lois was glad that Tess smiled again. They both knew Oliver would be back anytime now and 'things', as Tess cleverly had put it, would get interesting once again -this time for real. "Aren't you forgetting that I am actually adopted?"

"Then it must be a learned trait."

"I am going to ignore that for a moment, but only because I am in such a good mood."

"It's hard to miss that one, Lane." She smiled proudly at her friend. "I think congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you." Lois looked down at the paper sitting down her desk. The cover page displayed a picture that took most of the space on the sheet, full color, clear and unmistakable.

_Meet Superman, The Man of Steel  
>by Lois Lane<em>

_Just when humanity had lost all hope, a hero rises from the shadows and steps into the light to save us all. A few months ago, a mysterious blur was spotted helping people, apprehending bad guys and bringing a breath of peace to this tumultuous city. We have called him 'Good Samaritan' and 'The Blur' never catching more than a glimpse of him, but ultimately we had the chance to take a good look into his face and into his heart…_

_Metropolis had welcomed its greatest hero yet, Superman. __Yes, it's Superman, a strange visitor from another planet, with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. Superman, who can change the course of mighty rivers, bend steel with his bare hands, and who fights a never-ending battle for truth, justice and the American way…_

_In a fairly personal interview with this reporter, The Man of Steel had proved his true value to Earth, his noble intentions and his pure goodness-filled heart. Superman lives and walks among men and although he has clearly superior caliber than men, he never looks down on us. He rather embraces the few good qualities left in humanity and teaches us by example to be better…_

_**Why show your face now?**_

_People deserve to know who I am, what I am here to do. If they can't look into my eyes, how are they going to trust me? _

_**People call you a superhero, what do you think about that? **_

_Heroes are not only the ones that leap tall buildings or stop bullets with an outstretched hand. Heroes are the ones that bleed and bruise, and their superpowers are as simple as listening, or loving, or doing something good. They are ordinary people who know that even if their own lives are impossibly knotted, they could untangle someone else's. And maybe that one act could lead someone to rescue you right back._

_**Is that how you see us, humans? **_

_As someone who can look at humanity from the outside, I see your amazing strengths, your stubborn nobility, your greatness and your kindness and your generosity and your willingness to aspire, to sacrifice, to struggle over the mountaintop no matter how big the boulders are coming your way. __ I see you no different than I see myself._

_**What about your suit? **_

_My mother made it for me and the shield you so eagerly refer to as 'Super' is __only a reminder of my heritage, the one that fated me to become part of humanity._

_**What is your ultimate goal?**_

_That is simple, a world of peace, a world with no greed or crime._

_**Don't you think that is a little **__**too ambitious? **_

_No, I think that though at moments the world is __on the brink, good will always defeat evil. It might seem like a never-ending battle, but I have faith in humankind. _

_**But the world can be a pretty rotten and dark place sometimes?**_

_You can stick a candle into the dark, but you can't stick the dark into the light.__ And I am blinded by that light that burns inside every one of you. In that light, one truth emerges: if the word 'super' is to be applied to anyone, it should be applied to all of you, to all of mankind. Against that power, against that truth... I am just a man._

"Well, I have to say you nailed it." Tess said with a genuine smile on her face. "How on Earth did you get that interview?"

"Can't tell."

"But it's me, your best friend?" She looked at Lois with pleading eyes.

"Not even to you, Tess, I have to protect my sources."

"Fair enough, but something tell me you will break sooner or later."

"Never!"

"We, will see about that."

"Keep wishing, Mercer." They both laughed. Tess and Lois missed spending time together. Now that Lois was back to work in full mode, Clark was back in the picture and not to mention her newly acquired fame due to her Superman article, they barely had time to talk. It was good when they did though; 'best friends forever' had a completely unique and precious meaning for them.

"Now that you are here," Lois continued. "Why don't we have lunch together?"

"What about Clark?"

"He is in a solo mission at the moment, I think we are safe." She chuckled at the implications of her comment. Tess was oblivious to the true meaning of her words, so she dismissed it as a typical Lois' remark.

Both women exited the bullpen, talking and laughing together, just like in the old times. They went to their usual hot dog stand a few corners away from the Daily Planet building.

"You know what I will miss the most?"

"What?"

"Having our romantic-movie marathons at your apartment, whining about our disastrous love life and downing a few pints of rocky-road ice cream."

"Awww, Mercy. I think I will too, though my 'StairMaster' won't be missing the next day action." Lois laughed and Tess followed.

"Hey, what did you do with your lease?"

"Ollie, took care of it, as usual."

"It's good to have such a big protective brother, who happens to be a billionaire."

"It is." She laughed once again. "I didn't want him to at first, but you know Oliver Queen, the word 'no' is not in his vocabulary."

"Let's hope for it, more in my direction."

"You are hopeless, Tess."

"Thank you, I learned from the best." She winked.

"Say, we should go on a double date or something?"

"Hmmm," Tess pondered. "For that to happen, Ollie and I have to go on an actual date first."

"Oh, right, I forgot all about the 'kiss and run' incident."

"Very, very funny, Lois."

"See, I am way better with the jokes."

"Noted. We better hurry; I have to go to the hospital."

"But your shift doesn't start for another hour."

"I know, but Toni called me earlier and said there was a package for me in the nurses' station."

"You curious cat!" Lois teased.

"Like you weren't dying to find out what was as well if you were me."

"Guilty as charged." She gestured forcefully with surrendering hands. "But before you go, I have great news!"

"Spill it, Lane"

"My Superman article has been nominated for a Pulitzer, can you believe it?"

"That is awesome. Of course I believe it, you are so worthy of it." Tess glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh man, I really have to go."

"Then go, go! And call me as soon as you know what is it, okay?"

"You are so predictable." Tess smiled once again.

Lois and Tess finished their quick lunch and kissed good bye. Lois headed back to the Daily Planet and Tess went to Metropolis General Hospital.

\S/

"Oliver, everything is set." Dr. Emil Hamilton interpreted the latest results and input the data into his computer. "Subject D is responsive, but not yet completely alert."

"When do we expect full development?" Oliver was worried. They had worked non-stop day and night, but all the sacrifices were finally paying up.

"It's hard to point an exact date, but considering the recovering rate I expect it could happen in a couple of months at the most."

"That would have to do." He felt somewhat relieved. "I couldn't have done it without you, Emil." Oliver patted Emil's back. His eyes showed a bittersweet feeling. He was happy and pleased for the progress outline, but sadness kept showing up for the uncertainty of the final waiting time.

Emil gave Oliver a reassuring smile. "If only we had all of this information years ago, it would have been resolved so quickly." He reflected on all the trials and errors, the ups and downs of their investigations, the less than desirable results at the beginning of the tests.

"Yes, I know, but I think it will happen just in time." It was time for Oliver to reflect on the past experiences at his secret lab. "I have learned not to question fate so much. Something tells me it will all be good at the most perfect time."

"There are only a few more routine tests today and we are done with the lab, at least for now." Emil informed.

"I will begin transport first thing next week, accommodations are already finished. First there is someone or rather some ones I need to see now. Can you handle the rest of the arrangements by yourself?

"Yes, of course, there is no problem."

"Thanks, Emil. Call me if there is even the slightest deviation to our forecast."

"I will."

As soon as Oliver left the one of a kind high technology lab, Emil reset the power grid and started packing. He moved boxes from one end of the room to the other for the next few hours remembering with every item he packed the passion and effort him and Oliver had put in this project. For a moment, he observed curiously the gigantic plastic bubble, secretly happy for not having to wear a hazmat suit anymore. 'Those are the most inconvenient and uncomfortable to work in', he thought. After a few minutes, Emil returned to his schedule and checking out a few items of his list, he turned off the lights. 'Good Night'.

\S/

A small box sat over the nurses' station at MetGen with her name on it. Tess looked around and smiled in anticipation. She opened it carefully, there was an old fashioned key wrapped in a green ribbon and a note.

_Pick you up__ at 10:00 PM. Oliver._

How convenient, she thought. 'Is he really going to make me wait until the end of my shift?' Immediately, she pulled off her cell phone and texted him. [What's with the key?]

[I will tell you all about it tonight.] Came the reply almost immediately.

She giggled softly and typed again. [Can't wait.] Her stomach knotted a bit. She wondered for the first few hours of her shift what would the key could signify. Tess even considered that he would ask her to move in together, though it was a little premature in the relationship for that, if they were in a 'relationship' yet.

Just when her break came up and unable to wait any longer, she decided to call Oliver.

"Hello."

"Hi, Ollie."

"Tess, how are you doing?"

"Good, actually... kind of anxious. You?"

"Well… hmmm…"

"Let me guess, you are working?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No… yes… sort of…" He trailed. Oliver didn't want to reveal just yet what he was doing to her. "Are we still up for tonight?"

"Yes, but let me ask you something. Can you put me out of my misery a bit earlier? Say, like now?"

"Now? Don't you have to finish your shift?"

"Yeah," she resigned. "It's okay, I can wait. I think."

"Can you find someone to cover you, for the next few hours?" He wasn't sure to leave the final touches hanging, but Tess sounded almost disappointed for having to wait more.

"YES!" She almost yelled, and then lowered her voice. "Yes, actually I already talked to Toni to finish my turn."

"Tess?"

"What?"

"You are too much."

"You think?"

"I know! Pick you up in 15 minutes?"

"I'll be waiting."

\S/

"What a day!" Lois exclaimed throwing her purse over the dinning table.

"Yes, it's been pretty hectic, huh?" Clark followed, closing the door of the apartment. "That Pulitzer has you name all over it already."

She nodded. "You can say that again." Lois turned around, taking Clark by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, "So, how was your day today, Superman?"

Clark blushed a little. He wasn't used to be called Superman, especially by Lois. "Incredible. I got to say that wearing the suit gives me much more flexibility to what I can do."

"I can imagine." She replied. "You know, we are running out of excuses too quickly. I hope Perry doesn't dig in more in your perfect tardiness record.

"I leave that to you. You have the best poker face in the world."

"Thanks." She winked at him. "So, did you save anyone today?"

"Fortunately, yes, even some of the rescuers. I would have never been able to go into that mine in the middle of the day without being seen under The Blur's clothes. And wow, now that people can see my face, their own grateful faces are just unforgettable to me."

Lois smiled teasingly at him and kissed his cheek. "Awww, my baby is all grown up." Then she twirled the strand hair dangling over his forehead."

"Quit it Lo," he warned with a teasing smile of his own. Clark embraced her closer. "I guess I have to thank you for that."

"Totally" she breathed out, whispering on the crook of his neck, act that made him shiver. "I have a few ideas that might help."

"Is that so?" Her closeness affected even more his senses, although he didn't mind at all. All he cared is that they were together, that nothing or no one would ever part them again.

"Yes." She continued seeking his warmth, burying her face even deeper within his neck, taking in his manly scent.

"Show me, then." Clark finally said, his heart racing fast and pounding hard against his chest, embracing her even tighter.

"Clark Kent!" She stared at his baby blues. "I like when you get bossy around me." Then she kissed her with all the might and passion she could bare at the moment. And he returned the favor.

\S/

"Fancy!" Tess said displaying a huge grin.

"And this is my work ride." Oliver joked.

"Show off." She smiled even wider.

They looked at each other for a second, and then awkward silence filled the air inside the sport car.

"So," Tess finally broke the tension. "How does it feel being back in 'The Big Apricot'?"

Oliver hesitated for a second. No one, except for Emil, knew he never left Metropolis. "Like I never left." He smirked nervously.

"You are always so mysterious, Oliver. Sometimes I wonder what happens inside that exceptional mind of yours."

"Is that a compliment?"

"If you want to." She smiled. "Tell me something, what was so important that you have to leave me hanging for a week?"

"Just business, you know the usual stuff." Oliver didn't want to lie, but it was absolutely necessary at this point. He wanted to keep his project hidden from everybody, especially Lois, and it would have been too much to tell Tess and then ask her to keep it a secret. It was better this way, besides it would be only temporary.

"Hmm, exactly what I was afraid of?"

"What?"

"Business, the usual stuff, your impromptu and ever so secret meetings…"

"Why?"

"Oliver, you are an incredibly busy man, not to mention the face of Queen Industries."

"So what?"

"Have you ever thought that, if we ever go serious, you won't have enough time for 'us'?

He stopped the car and took her hand in his. "Tess, it took me a long time to realize how wrong I was not to make a move sooner. I didn't take this decision lightly. You are an amazing woman."

Tess blushed, she was at loss for words. For years she waited and longed for Oliver to address their attraction in a serious way. They were always good friends, but as they say friendship is only a balm for the pangs of disappointed love.

"Oliver, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know this is meant to be. I can feel it, can you?"

"Yes, but we both will have to make sacrifices." She thought about her double and even tripe shifts at the hospital. "I don't even know how we are going to work it out."

"Is there something to work out?" He joked, easing the conversation. Tess smiled and he mirrored it. "I am willing to do whatever it takes, but only if you are willing to trust me."

She kept silent, looking at their intertwined hands. It felt so right, she was to the verge of crying.

"This couple of months will be the hardest. There are still important dealings I have to attend, but I promise it will be worthy." Oliver kissed her cheek lightly and then whispered on her ear. "Are you ready for your present?"

"Present?"

"Yes, or did you think I would show my face after so many days empty handed?"

"The key, Oliver are you proposing that we move in together?"

"No, no," he excused nervously. "Unless you want to."

Tess smiled and looked outside the window. Oliver was supposedly a playboy, a heart breaker, but it was so difficult to see him like that when he behaved so sentimental and considerate. Was he possibly as much in love as she was?

Oliver stepped out of the car and, as the gentleman he was, he opened Tess' door for her. "This way, be careful."

"Oliver, what is this place?"

"Pamela Jenkins Oncology Clinic" he said as he turned on the lights of the main entrance.

"I don't know what to say, Ollie, this is…" Tears escaped her eyes. It was a mixture of nostalgia and happiness hard to describe. Oliver hugged her; he knew this meant a lot to her, to her mom's memory.

"It's a nurse-led clinic, though you will have three Oncologists in full service." He looked around; there were boxes and bubble warp everywhere. "I wanted to finish cleaning before you see it, but 'someone' couldn't wait for a few more hours." He smiled staring at her.

"Me? Never!" She managed to tease, even when she was a mess of tears. "This is too much, Oliver, I can't accept it… how will I ever repay you?"

"You can and you don't have to." He grabbed both of her hands. "There is a foundation in its name. People can make donations and voluntary work. I only took the first step, but believe me you will feel the void of a much needed personal health care."

She couldn't speak for another minute or two. Tess was astonished, scared and excited at the same time. They took a tour of the place. Everything was perfect.

"So, do you want to be the first official employee?"

"Yes! Of course I want to. This is amazing." Her face glowed in happiness. His smile couldn't be wider.

"Great, though you will be more like a boss around here." He teased her. Tess responded with a warm smile and another hug.

"And since I owe you a couple of dates, how about I take you to dinner every day for the rest of the week?" Oliver placed his hands on her waist.

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Queen." Tess stroked his chest gently and looked into his big brown eyes.

Moving in closer, Oliver kissed her lips softly and Tess reacted immediately. This time the kiss was neither short nor trifling. They embraced each other for the longest time.

\S/

_Metropolis - December 2011_

"Ugh, not another staff meeting?" Lois complained to the amused expression of Jimmy and Clark. "Perry is seriously overreacting to the sudden boost in circulation."

"Miss Lane is not every day you have six weeks of consecutive record breaking retailing." Jimmy tried to reassure an annoyed Lois who only rolled her eyes at him.

"Superman sure sales papers, huh?" Clark interjected in a nonchalant manner. Lois glared at him and then at Jimmy whose grin was as big as his freckled face.

"It can't hurt that we are such a great team, huh CK?" Jimmy winked at Clark.

"Come on Lois, cut the man some slack. He is the Chief after all." Clark replied. "Besides, he trusts you even when you come with the craziest ideas."

"All right, all right, but he is going to listen to me this time." She scoffed.

Clark shifted in place; something clearly called his attention outside the building.

"Jimmy, as soon as the 'meeting' is over," Lois stood up and started walking to Perry's office. "Get your camera, I have a feeling there is a story in the cooking." She punched Clark on the arm, as she always did, and continued her trip with both men following.

\S/

Clark and Lois arrived to Kent Farm on Sunday. It was part of their weekly routine, except when inevitable catastrophes or inescapable news called for them.

As usual, Martha greeted them from the porch with a candid smile and a wholesome meal. They were undeniably a family and Lois couldn't be happier about it.

"I hope work doesn't keep you too busy during the holidays. I would love you to share Christmas dinner here. I already invited Chloe and Jimmy. And although Lana would be out of the country, Pete will be able to come."

"Are you kidding, nothing will stop me from enjoying your famous Christmas Ham." Lois joked. Martha laughed and Clark stared back at Lois. "Awww, don't worry, Clark, your mom knows perfectly fine that I am just kidding." She kissed his cheek. "We would love to come."

"You can invite your brother if you like." Martha added.

Lois' eyes sparkled. Oliver was as elusive as always, but once she told him that Martha invited him, he wouldn't dare to decline. "That would be great. Can Tess come too?"

"Oh yes, dear. I am dying to meet them both."

"Great! I am going to call the right away." Lois excused herself and went to the living room, while Clark and Martha cleaned the table and moved to the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to ask you a favor."

"You sound serious, son, is everything okay?"

"Yes, more than okay..." He made sure Lois was busy talking with Tess or Oliver on the phone and returned his attention to Martha. "I will ask Lois to marry."

"Clark!" Martha yelped unconsciously. "I'm sorry," she lowered her voice. "That's a big step."

Following another round watching Lois' doings, he continued. "I really don't want to wait any longer. I was thinking that maybe we could do a small wedding, something very personal."

"Son, that sounds perfect. When do you plan on asking her?"

"Friday night."

Martha hugged him tight and a happy tear fled from her eye. "Wait here."

Martha left hurriedly the kitchen and hopped the stairs. When she came down, Lois was still on the phone and Clark admired her every move leaning on the counter. Martha sighed happily at the view; it was like watching her and Jonathan when they fell in love.

"Take this." She gave him a small velvety box. "I hope it will fit."

Clark opened the box. It was Martha's engagement ring. "Mom, are you sure?" He couldn't believe that his mother was giving away her ring.

"Of course I am. Lois is like the daughter I never have and you, well, you are my only son. I wouldn't have it any other way." She wiped away another lone tear. "I hope it brings you as much happiness as it did to me and Jonathan."

"Thank you, mom." They lost themselves in an affectionate and emotional hold.

"Did I miss something?" Lois' voice startled both of them and Clark immediately placed the box in his back pocket.

"Nah, it's just me being a sappy mom." Martha smiled at Lois. "Come here." She embraced both with her loving arms.

After a few moments, Martha cleared her throat and asked. "So, Lois, are they coming for Christmas?"

"Yes, they are. I went on and on about how magical Thanksgiving dinner was and how we haven't had a family occasion in like forever. Oliver couldn't say no." She smirked. "I didn't have to use so many words with Tess though."

"Oh darling, if you think Thanksgiving was magical, then Christmas will be even more special." Martha glanced sideways to Clark who was containing his own smile.

"Thanks Mrs. K. You are the best."

\S/

_Me__et me on the Planet's roof at 7:00PM –Clark_

Lois was intrigued to say the least to the note on her desk. The hours couldn't move slower as she stared at the wall clock. "Finally!" She exclaimed and hastily grabbed her coat and purse and headed to the elevator. On the way up, she couldn't contain her emotion. Clark had been very secretive all week, even more than normal, and she wanted to know what was so important.

When she opened the steel door, a carpet of white rose petals covered the roof's floor. There were candles everywhere and a small round table on the middle of the space. The table had a single red rose and another note.

_Look up._

As Lois looked up, Clark floated down with another rose in his hands. "Clark, what's going on?" She said stunned and excited by the beauty of the scene.

"Lois," he gave her the rose and took her other hand. "I love you. There is no doubt about it in my heart." He moved closer to her and took the velvety box out of his pocket. "I am only happy when you are by my side. I know it will be a bumpy ride, but…" Clark opened the box and kneeled before Lois. "Will you marry me?"

Lois was speechless for the longest time ever, not because she didn't know the answer but because her heart beat so fast that she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. In true Lois fashion, and that meaning that everything had to be out of the ordinary, she kneeled before him as well. "Are you ready to take that roller coaster ride with me? The ride will take a lifetime!"

"Yes I am." He said.

"I am too." Lois replied and both of them rise up from the floor and shared the most loving kiss ever depicted in human or Kryptonian history.

As they embraced each other, rain started to fall. Neither moved an inch away, if anything the pulled in to be even closer together. And although the rain drops extinguished all the candle lights, their love seemed to enlarge every passing second.

\S/

At first, they wanted to get married right away at a mini chapel in Metropolis, but after thinking of it better, they went for a small yet more meaningful ceremony. A winter wedding at the farm was just like a dream come true. Christmas was the natural choice for the theme. Clark and Lois wanted that homey feeling only Smallville could bring.

Two weeks was not a lot of time to plan a wedding, but Martha and Chloe went up and beyond anything Clark and Lois, especially Lois ever wished their wedding would be.

Lois wore a cream and white chiffon dress, simple, elegant and timeless. It was Martha's wedding dress. Her hair was down, wavy and shiny against the softness of her exposed shoulders. It was covered by a thin veil that matched perfectly the details of her dress. Martha had assembly carefully natural cream flowers with red thistle centers for her hand-piece, and similar but smaller arrangements for the girls.

Unsurprisingly, Tess posed as maid of honor as Chloe accompany them as bridesmaid. They wore dark red dresses, long and graceful without being too luxurious. The guys wore the usual tuxedos with a red and cream flower adorning his jacket's lap. Clark asked Pete to be his best man and he gladly accepted.

The barn was festooned with fairy lights, holly and ivy bunches gathered on the wood joists and red ribbon bows on the side walls. Mistletoe arrangements greeted the few guests as they entered the old, yet sturdy building. Home-made candle-and-pinecone decorations served as sparkling table centers.

There were only six guests: Tess, Chloe, Jimmy, Pete, Perry and Martha, the minister and of course the bride and groom. It was a simple yet very solemn ceremony.

Oliver wasn't able attend after all due to 'unavoidable circumstances' at Queen Industries as he had told them a few hours before the wedding. Lois was a little bit disappointed that her brother couldn't walk her down the aisle, but Clark reassured her, holding her hand and marching with her down the aisle. When they stopped in front of the minister, they swore eternal love with their vows.

_Clark:_ I was lost until I found you. Even when things didn't work out years ago, here we are again, together. And this time it will be forever. You will never have to be on your own again, you will never be alone again. I will stand by you. I love you more than I care for my own life. Whenever you reach out I promise I will be there for you. I will fight your fights for you. I will dry the tears of your eyes. I will hold you forever. I will never let you go. We are meant to be together. I love you with all my heart.

_Lois:_ I can't get enough of your eyes, your touch, and your very presence. When I see the sun shining through my window every morning, I thank God because he gave us a second chance. And this time we are making our dreams come true. I love you; it is that plain and simple. Just hearing your voice warms my heart. Your smile makes my days perfect, even the worst ones. And though it was hard and painful, I wouldn't change one single thing about the journey, because it made me found my soul mate, my better half. I love you and always will.

As the newlyweds shared their first dance as husband and wife, Etta James' At Last played on the background. It was a memorable day. And the night was even better.

\S/

_Metropolis – January 2012_

"You don't have to bring me flowers every time, Ollie."

"I know, but I want to." He kissed Tess' lips gently. "Besides it was my New Year's resolution. I have to make up this year what I missed so foolishly before." Oliver sat on the chair across the table, directly in front of her.

"I am getting spoiled by my boyfriend." Tess smiled and Oliver returned the gesture.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, we got to treat a young girl from Edge City. You should have seen her face. She looked like a little angel and she was so happy and full life." She sighed.

"I am very proud of you, Tess." He took her hand. "I know your hard work and dedication will touch the life of hundreds, if not thousands of people."

"You know, I thought I would miss working at MetGen, but the truth is I do not. This experience is so much gratifying. You get to know the patients and spend time with them. My mom would be so happy if she could see this."

"She is, Tess, she is."

"Thanks, Ollie. I mean, for everything."

"There is no need, Tess. We are what we do, what we give to the people we care about, even to strangers. We can't exist in this world without leaving a piece of ourselves behind. I am really glad we get to do this with such an important issue." He stared at their hands, still touching each other. Oliver's thumb caressed gently the top of her hand. Tess drew near her other hand and placed it over Ollie's.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Tess," Oliver cleared his throat. "You make me happier than anything or anyone in this world. I was afraid to be with you for a long time, thinking that maybe I wouldn't be good enough for you or give you the time you deserve." He spoke softly, staring into her eyes. "But I won't let fear win this time. You and me together, we can be anything."

"Ollie, I know what you mean, but you still have your projects and business trips and all that stuff. I grant you have done an amazing effort, and I am very grateful for it, but do you think it has to be so hard to spend time together?"

"My projects, right…" He reflected and in the spur of the moment or maybe because his heart ached for it, he made a confession. "I was talking about secrets with a friend not so long ago. I came to realize that sometimes they do more damage than good."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Usually, we can only hope is that in the end all sacrifices are worthwhile. But in this case, I know they are. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Ollie, I do."

"Then you must know something not even Lois knows yet. Can I trust you to keep this secret just a litter while, until I get around and tell her?"

"You are scaring me."

"Don't be, there is nothing to be afraid of. It will open a new window for us, one that with a bit of luck will lead to a more open and serious relationship." His eyes pleaded.

"Okay, I promise."

"Tess Mercer," Oliver got up his chair and moved it beside her. He drew her closer and whispered. "I am Green Arrow."

She looked at him in the eye and slapped her in the face. "You…" Then she kissed him.

"I would not have guessed in a million years." She smiled nervously.

"I am that good." He smirked and took her hands again.

"How would you like a smack on you other cheek."

"No, it's okay." Oliver surrendered with a sweet smile. "I have one more thing to ask you though."

"I think after this one, I am prepared for anything." She teased.

"Will you move in with me?"

\S/

_Metropolis __– Early February 2012_

Lois fixed his tie which had been part of their morning routine ever since they decided to renew all the things they had before. Clark stared lovingly at his wife – those words warmed his heart. It's been only a little over a month, but he felt like the title always belonged to her. They really wanted to take it slow at first but then after they finally had each other again, what would be the point in prolonging the wait. They waited almost an eternity to have each other again, and now they will have each other forever.

They were inseparable as he heard Perry say after witnessing their vows. She remembered how Clark walked her down the aisle. It was the sweetest gesture he made at the time, thus it made her smirked at the memory.

Clark stared at Lois while she smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and her wedding ring. She shivered at the touch of his lips on her hand.

"I love you Mrs. Kent."

"I love you too Mr. Kent." Her smile grew wider. "And it's Lane-Kent by the way."

He chuckled. His eyes never left hers. Clark could see the slight pinkish hue on her cheeks. Not many things had that effect on her, yet he did.

"My lovely wife is blushing." He mocked.

"I'm not." She pouted a little. But at the piercing stare of his baby blues, she felt her cheeks get warmer thinking about the 'things' they had done last night and the night before that. She blushed, yes, but there was nothing to be ashamed for. It was brought by the power of love.

Clark had been very careful not to release his full power on her. Jor-el was had been really helpful giving Clark the appropriate training on how to control his powers. There was not known record of Kryptonian and human bonding, but they worked the variables together and love did the rest.

In the spirit of complete honesty, he had confessed Lois that the first time they made love; he used blue kryptonite. Clark explained that in order for him to lose his powers and be normal like human, he had to do it. Besides he would never forgive himself for hurting her willingly. Lois reassured him that no matter what, she believed he couldn't hurt her – that they could do it – even it would mean that they had to take it slow and very cautiously which they successfully did.

Lois smiled to herself realizing how powerful, but at the same time how gentle and adorable her husband was, despite of all the women who swooned over him, he had been so faithful to her even when they were not physically together. Clark also admitted that with and without his powers, she was the only woman he made love to and she believed him. There was no reason not to believe him; she knew how high his moral compass was. She secretly thanked his adoptive and biological parents for leading him into the right path.

"Yes, yes you are." Clark return from the lingering memory, he smirked once again meaning he would never give up teasing her.

"Okay, okay, I am." She gave up in the arms of the man she loved.

Clark laughed. "I will never forget this day. The day that I make Mad Dog Lane admits she is blushing. Sounds like a good movie title."

Lois punched Clark on his shoulder. "I hate you Kent."

"You love me, and then you hate me. Those are too powerful words Lane." He cupped her cheeks as he planted a kiss on her lips. It was sweet and tender.

She placed her palms on his broad chest, letting her feel his heart beat. "Are you nervous?" Lois smiled because it was her time to tease her husband.

"A little."

"A little? It's Oliver, the same guy you met at that college party years ago. And if my mind serves me right, he approves our relationship, even when he didn't make it to the wedding."

"Technically, I met him while you were in the hospital. Oliver is a very protective brother. I'm so thankful that you have him."

"Oh, now I remember your little gift exchange." She pondered. "Hey you never told me what was that all about."

"Nothing too important at the moment" he replied timidly. "It was just guys' stuff." He looked at her. "But today is different, Lo." They sat on the couch while Lois eyed his sudden uneasiness with Oliver's visit.

She gently put his eyeglasses on. "Something tells me that there might be 'not-so-good' thing my brother will say to us."

Clark nodded. "Something like that, he seemed so serious and grave." Clark and Oliver had split patrolling duties over the past months. They had even recruited a few more members to the 'hero club' as Oliver jokingly had named it. But there were still things that Oliver kept to himself, some secrets he hadn't been able to share with Clark. He knew for sure that Oliver was holding back. He was afraid that Oliver would be in trouble or involved with the wrong people.

Lois squeezed his right hand as they heard the door bell.

"I'll get it." Lois rose up from the couch. "It's going to be okay." She whispered as Clark stood up to be by her side.

\S/

She opened the door for her brother who was busily instructing a doctor. She thought it was a so because of the way he looked and of course his coat.

"I'll give you a call if something comes up."

"Okay, Mr. Queen." Emil was already used to call Oliver by his first name when they were at the lab or at the newly acquired 'accommodation' as he called it. But addressing so informal in front of people was still somewhat uncomfortable for him.

Oliver glared briefly to Emil, who returned to call him 'Mr' after their many talks about it, and then greet his sister who waited for him at the door.

Lois and Clark watched the doctor go and looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Clark even thought for a second that maybe Oliver was sick and that was shy he kept so secret at times.

Oliver kissed Lois's cheek. "So sorry about that sis, how are you?"

She shrugged a little. "I'm good, we're good."

Oliver nodded, and then he changed his attention to Clark who stared keenly at someone who hid behind him. "Hi Clark, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Clark shook Oliver's hand, but couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. Although before he could ask, Lois interjected.

"Ollie, who's that cute little boy? He seems so shy." She said and smiled genuinely which made the boy smile back at her. The boy seemed so familiar. "Don't tell me you are a father all of the sudden?"

Even before Oliver could reply to her, the boy tugged gently on his pants. The blonde billionaire kneeled down at the toddler. He had dark wavy hair and white flawless skin. "Do you want Uncle Ollie to carry you or do you want to walk?"

His rounded hazel eyes stared at Oliver. "Walk."

"You're not tired?"

He shook his head as he held his Oliver's hand.

'Uncle, huh?' Lois thought at once. What kind of situation was Oliver dealing with? Was that one of the kids from Tess' clinic?

Clark and Lois watched the exchange between the kid and Oliver. Lois smiled at his brother as he entered their apartment with the little one. "Ollie, I never pictured you to be good at handling kids, but I'm surprised and so proud that you really do."

"Thanks, Lois." Oliver helped him sit beside him on the couch. While Lois and Clark sat down on the armchairs placed just in front of the newcomers.

Clark secretly smiled at the kids clothing and rubber shoes. He couldn't help but to voice it out loud. "Do you like Superman?"

The kid nodded with a huge smile on his face.

Oliver chuckled. "He really does."

"What's your name little one?" Lois asked, her smile never fading.

"Dylan Kwistopey." (Dylan Christopher) The boy answered while looking at the 'S' drawing on his shirt.

"I call him D.C. sometimes, but he likes Dylan better." Oliver added excitedly.

Lois grinned at her brother and then back at her husband while confirming the love of Dylan to Superman. "Dylan, you really love Superman." But who doesn't, she thought though she didn't say it out loud.

The toddler moved down from his seat and went to Lois. "Unca Oyi bought Tupeyman toys too foy me." (Uncle Ollie bought Superman toys too for me.)

Lois carried Dylan and let him sat on her lap. "Really? How many?" Lois stared at her brother who was smiling and silently watching the conversation between them. It felt so natural and innate, that it made her a tad scared. She was never good with kids either, not because she didn't want to, but because she was always focused on her career or her love life. Lois never thought of having children herself, especially knowing the 'special' conditions of her husband, but she was glad to find out that if the day would come, she would be a good mother.

"Many." The boy pointed Clark. "Tupeyman yook yike him." (Superman looks like him.)

Clark laughed nervously as he arranged his glasses. "Does he?"

"Uh-huh." The toddler opened his mouth again – this time he let out a yawn. He settled himself on Lois's lap. She held Dylan as he closed his eyes slowly. Clark ogled his wife and the toddler – he couldn't say much but they fitted together. He couldn't help himself but to touch Dylan's hair.

"So Ollie, are you going to tell me what's this all about?"

Lois and Clark shifted their attention at the same time to Oliver. He put his right thumb and index fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to hide the tears forming on his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Oliver?" Lois spoke in a low voice careful not to wake up the kid in her arms.

"Lois, Clark, there is something I need to tell you." He put his hands on his forehead and looked at the couple who waited for his answer.

\S/

Clark stood quietly hugging Dylan close to his heart while the boy was still in deep slumber. A tear fell from Clark's eye and fell over the boy's head. He couldn't believe it, but the living proof was already there. He had a son with Lois. How was that possible? Clark didn't know, but he was grateful. This was one of the greatest gifts he had received. Through his normal hearing, he could hear Oliver and Lois's exchange at the kitchen counter.

"We didn't know at the time how to tell you. Mom and Dad were so worried about you when you were at the ICU lying helplessly. The doctors did their best to save you and Dylan.

Lois didn't say anything. She let her brother speak and explain the truth her own family hid from her.

"We couldn't do anything but to try understanding sufferings you undergo fighting for your rights - your right to love and your right to choose your path, the path that you wanted to take.

The doctors told us that you were almost two months pregnant then. They put all the necessary life support to you. They knew two lives were at stake if you ever gave up. Almost every day, we were there talking to you, to Dylan… telling you that you must hold on for you and for your baby. I am so glad you did. Through a caesarian surgery, the doctors helped you bring Dylan out in this world." Oliver paused for a while. Lois' face was now wet with tears.

"He was so little, so fragile. We waited for the doctors' signal so we could take him to Star City where we could have the most advance technology. We were sure that it would provide him greater chances of survival than in Met Gen. After a few weeks of desperation and frustration, we suspected there was something special about your son, something no ordinary doctors would be able to figure out. That's when I hired Dr. Emil Hamilton, one of the most trusted doctors at Star Labs. Oliver paused again, he couldn't decide if Lois was listening intently or simply in shock. After a few seconds he continued hoping his sister understood what and especially why he did it.

"Dr. Hamilton said Dylan's genetic pattern was somehow different from us. He tried his best to determine what it was and most importantly if there was a chance that he could live a normal life." Another paused followed; Oliver sighed and reflected on his nephew. "I'm really thankful that he does have that chance now."

Lois breathed in and out, taking each and every word he told her. She couldn't get her head around Oliver's words, let alone her heart to the pain of their meaning. "Ollie, there were so many chances you could have tell me – why now? Dylan is already three years, isn't he? He's too young not to have at least one of his parents in his life."

Oliver looked outside the window. "I hope you could understand me, Lois, I was just trying to protect you. Your emotions were so unstable back then – you almost lost everything you had. Our parents included." He turned around to face his sister.

"Seeing you during those times, I couldn't bear to tell you another thing to break your heart even further. Don't think Dylan's home was the hospital, not for a long time anyways. I couldn't stand watching him with so tiny with so many tubes and different life support. I imagined that your pain would be even greater."

Lois kept quiet with an unreadable look in her eyes, but there was definitively angry and hurt inside her heart. All those times she felt empty and void inside, they were not only because of Clark… her body, mind and heart longed for her son, one that was unknown for her until today.

"He developed and grew up inside a lab, a special place I built just for him. I cared for him since the beginning; I stood by his side and spent every available moment with him. I held his hand… He was never alone... I always protected him. Only Emil knew about this and even we wore special suits in his room, afraid that he could get any kind of virus or bacteria from us, afraid it could be fatal to him." Oliver's heart was breaking apart. He never intended to hurt Lois; on the contrary, he wanted to help her, to give her one thing less to worry about.

The more Oliver talked, the less Lois could believe her ears. It was like a bad dream, like the worst nightmare she was into. And the worst part was that it was real. She tried to convince herself that Ollie did the right thing, and she wanted to forgive and forget, but it was the hardest thing in the world.

"Later on we found out that all the previous doctors were all wrong about him. He was not sick, not in the way they thought. Only a few months ago, we came across with real answers to our tests, with results that proved he could improved to the point of being independent, of living a somewhat normal life. We were looking it all wrong too, until I discover who his father was." Oliver looked over Clark who approached them with Dylan still on his arms. He smiled for his nephew, for he was finally home where he truly belonged.

Clark remembered his odd conversation with Oliver while Lois was in the hospital. Was that all about Dylan? Was he trying to get something to relate him to? How foolish of Oliver not to ask directly, he thought, but comprehended the sour moment he was going through.

"When I heard that the two of you were get back together I rejoiced. It would mean that Dylan would have his family again. I swear that kid has a sixth sense, because from that moment on he did nothing but improve." Oliver hesitated for a moment. If he was to tell the truth, he would do it completely. "There was only one episode the day of your wedding. That's why I couldn't be there for you and walk you down the aisle as I would have loved to. His vitals went overboard and Emil called for my immediate assistance." A tear ran down his cheek and Clark patted his back, encouraging Oliver to continue.

"As you can see, Dylan is now almost okay. He can explore the outside world without too much worry. I decided that this was the right time to return him to you. He can feel that you are his parents. I am sure of it, the way he is so carefree and talks so much around you." He touched his nephew's hand. "I'm so blessed to hear him say one whole sentence. When we talked to him in his room, his responses were one or two words tops, a shrug, a nod or shake of his head. We had to study his facial expressions to know what he felt or wanted."

"There are so many things I need to know about my son…" Lois rambled raining questions about her son. "So many things have yet to discover. What's his favorite food? Is he afraid of the dark or thunders?" She sobbed and kissed her son's forehead.

Oliver felt Lois' questioning response as refreshing as it could get in the giving situation. She focused on Dylan, rather than judging Oliver for his decisions. So he tried to fill in as many blanks as he could. "He eats anything, but he loves pancakes and loves trying different toppings. I think he inherited that from you." Oliver chuckled nervously.

Lois snapped out suddenly of her trance. She looked around and saw her husband, her son and her brother. Life was definitively good and getting better. She realized that it was not the time for regrets, grief or condemnation. It was time for being thankful and engaging her fate, no matter what. Lois hugged her brother so tight, he almost passed out. "Ollie, thank you so much."

Oliver returned her embrace in the same way. "No problem sis, I'll do everything for the pretty little baby I saw one night inside the crib. Ever since that night I saw her giggles, I promised that I'll be her big brother no matter what."

Lois sniffled as Oliver wiped away her tears. "You're crying too Ollie."

"Ha… I've been carried away by my little sis." Oliver smiled to her. "Again!"

"Thank you, Oliver, for taking care of my wife and kid while I was away." Clark looked at his brother-in-law with so much respect and gratitude. Lois held Clark's left hand.

"You're welcome Superman. Promise me you won't ever hurt them or I'll have kill you with kryptonite." He patted Clark's shoulder.

"You bet I won't, Green Arrow." Clark answered with a chuckle.

Lois looked at her brother and husband. "Excuse me guys, did I miss something?" Oliver shrugged and looked away.

"Oliver, you're… You are the Green Arrow? And Clark knew all about it?"

Both men lowered their gaze, they were not proud of keeping things secret, especially after the latest events. But then again it was a necessary risk.

"So what you're really trying to say that I was blindfolded for so long? Is that it?" Lois shifted her attention from Clark to Oliver and vice versa. "And PLEASE, don't say it was 'to protect me', because those words are worn and overused."

"Lois, I'm going to tell you, believe me. I just needed the right time to do it and this is the truth." Oliver explained.

"Oh God please, Clark, don't tell me you knew all about my son before me." Lois threw a deadly glare at Clark. "This is so great, really great." She tried to lower her voice because Dylan might wake up.

"Lois, I didn't know about our son, until tonight." It was Clark's time to clarify the situation. "I promise you, I only knew about Green Arrow and it was not my secret to tell."

"You know sis, for being such a cunning reporter, you are kind of blind regarding those around you." Oliver laughed and Clark held his smile fearing Lois' reaction to his witty comment.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because I trust them?" She retorted still staring at both of them. "I think I have tor reconsider that policy though."

Oliver continued his teasing disregarding Lois' sarcastic remark. "Awww, don't be like that. We still love you, blind or not."

She glared at both of them once again. "You guys…" She pinpointed Clark and Oliver, feeling another burst of anger about to be released, and both men shut up, although Clark never said a thing. "I hate being protected! I can protect myself! Oh God, is it a curse or a blessing to have these men overprotecting me? All men in my life are just trying 'to protect me' and make the important decisions for me. Ugh! First my father, no, no, BOTH of them, then my husband and now even my brother!"

After realizing her own words, she decided it was more a blessing than a curse. She didn't share their logic to their actions, but looking at Dylan, she could understand their feelings. Lois smirked having planned already a sweet revenge at least for the two 'overprotective men' in front of her.

Gently, she grabbed Dylan from Clark's arms and whispered to the boy who was still sleeping, "Though, it doesn't hurt that they're gorgeous and gallant, I just hope they can eat all the food I prepared tonight."

She turned around with a huge grin, while Clark and Oliver looked at each other almost horrified knowing they already received the 'death sentence.'

\S/

_Three days __later…_

Carefully, Lois closed the door of Dylan's bedroom behind her and slightly touched her neck – another day had passed for them. It was extremely tiring and yet the most fulfilling sensation at the same time.

She had called Perry right after Ollie's visit and explained him everything about Dylan. He was almost like a father to her and Clark and ever so chivalrous to offer them a week off, so they could spend time with Dylan.

Dylan Christopher. Oliver picked a perfect name for him. Lois thought that she might not be a perfect mother yet for Dylan, but she was trying to fill up the lost years. She wasn't angry at his brother Oliver for keeping the secret and what a secret: being a mother of a three-year old kid. Maybe the difficult circumstances played a lot on that blame department. Despite of all of these, she had Clark and they had Dylan. That was the most important.

As Lois prepared to bed herself, she heard a soft whoosh coming from their bedroom. Clark had entered just after her. Then a pair of arms enveloped her from behind making her smile even wider. She smelled a combination of his after-shave and soap. God, how she missed her husband?

"I miss you so much, honey." Lois heard him said as he placed his chin on her right shoulder. There was an intrinsic connection between them, almost like they could read each other's thoughts, like they could feel each other's hearts.

"I miss you too, Smallville." She turned around and met Clark's baby blues staring at her with much admiration and affection. Lois still felt sparks, those of endearing love, whenever he did that. She was like a teenager before her crush as he passed by on the neighborhood. They stood still in silence while looking at each other smiling all the way.

"How were your saves today?" Lois played with the hair on Clark's nape while he held her much closer. "I saw them on the news." She felt the tension that was building on her husband.

Clark lowered his forehead on hers, "The earthquake and the tidal waves… they covered much of the Asia-Pacific Region. I couldn't save… I couldn't help all of them. I wished I could have stopped it before it happened." She heard the trembling on his voice.

"Sshhh… Clark… You did your best." Lois cupped his cheek and discovered the mist on his eyes. "Lo, it's not enough."

"Smallville, you're not god. You can't take the fate of all the people in your hands." Slowly, he nodded and placed his lips on hers. The contact was passionate and gentle at the same time.

"I love you, Lo." He whispered into her still near mouth. "I haven't told you that for a long time."

"Long time?" Lois chuckled a bit. "It was just two days ago when you went to Japan. And I remember you calling me last night to say those magic words."

"Yes I did, but not holding you like this."

"I know and I understand that sometimes our relationship must take back seat because of certain situations that need Superman." She rested her head on her chest. "Don't get me wrong, I also love that part of you – the selfless hero."

He started to put some distance between them, but Lois didn't let him. She clenched her arms around his neck. "Hear me out this is the best part, what I love even more is this, Clark Kent, the son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, the husband of Lois Lane-Kent and now the father of Dylan Christopher Lane-Kent."

"Thank you, I needed so much to hear that."

"You are welcome." Lois replied sounding as focused and calm as ever. "Superman is what you can do, Clark is who you are… and I love you for that… as a whole."

The embrace lasted a couple more minutes, and then Lois asked "By the way, are you hungry? I know it is past dinner time, but we can still order pizza. Sorry if I can't offer you my best cooking skills tonight." She winked making him laugh.

Clark shook his head as he held her hand. He guided her towards the adjacent room, their son's. He slowly opened the door and turned on a small lamp over the nightstand. Clark placed a gentle kiss on Dylan's forehead and stroked his hair as tenderly as he could without waking him up. He smirked proudly as he saw his son smiling in his sleep.

Lois nudged him a little while whispering, "Let him sleep. He was too exhausted from all the activities we had today."

Clark raised an eyebrow and followed his wife to the living room. He was surprised about how messy and disorderly everything was. Toys were spread out all over the room along with books and DVDs.

She started picking up the toys, a Superman plush went first. Then she heard him with an almost whispered plea "Let me do that, Lo."

Within a blink of an eye, the whole area was cleaned and organized by him, her husband, her Superman.

"Wow! Super speed comes in handy to inexperienced parents, huh?" Lois grinned while she sat on the sofa: she was as exhausted as Dylan. Clark followed her and put his arm over her shoulders. She leaned on his chest, hearing his heart beat. It was so comforting for her moreover it gave her the much needed warmth, his.

"Mom called, she said that if we don't bring Dylan to Smallville tomorrow, she will pay us a surprise visit." Lois felt a tad guilty for not presenting Martha her grandson earlier. In all honesty, she and Clark thought that Dylan was having too many changes and new things too fast. "I apologized and I promised that we'll go there as soon as you came home. Actually, if you hadn't come back tonight, I planned on bringing him there by myself." She smiled. "Though I don't think your mother would ever forgive you for that." Then she grew serious. "I… we really need her parenting guidance. Who could be a better tutor than your Mom?"

"I agree. I also asked Jor-el if there was any information about having a half-Kryptonian, half-human son. If ever, how it would affect Dylan's health… If he's going to have powers like mine or the same weaknesses... If he's going to develop faster or slower than I did..."

"What did he say?" The worry was evident now on her voice.

"His answer was not concrete, as usual, but he suggested we bring Dylan to The Fortress when he is ready or if something comes up."

Lois finally realized that she was holding her breath while waiting for her husband's reply. "Dylan is too active. I almost ran like an idiot when I saw him trip with a toy."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He didn't cry even when his lips were crushed on the edge of the coffee table. Well, I guess he inherited that man of steel trait."

Clark chuckled as Lois continued. "He could grow faster, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"He drinks a lot of milk. I think we have to double our stock, plus he loves ice cream too – double fudge to be exact."

He smiled again. Clark looked at her rolling eyes when he commented, "That sweet tooth, he inherited it from you."

"Do you think so?" She teased. "By the way, he pouted his lips at me when I didn't allow him to see Superman on the late news."

"Pouted? That's a hobby of yours." Clark laughed at her statement.

"Kent! I'm just nervous, I guess. I don't want to spoil him that much giving him everything he wants anytime he wants it." She recalled her own childhood, opulent but in the end kind of meaningless. "I don't want him to develop that rebellious side of me. You know, my Mom and my Dad didn't give much time on their parenting nature."

"Don't worry too much Lois, I'm here to help. Clark spoke sincerely, remembering his younger years. "We'll apply Kent's parenting techniques if you want to."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lois nodded and then smiled mischievously. "They were very effective. Besides I don't worry too much," she sighed and continued. "It's only that can't handle well yet how easy it comes."

"Comes what?"

"Worrying."

"You will learn to handle it and so will I." He caressed her arm. "We are a trio on a learning road."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, plus I keep learning from him." Her voice warmed up, just like mother's does. "Today, Dylan developed love for two new characters aside from Superman and Green Arrow."

"Really, and who are they?"

"Woody and Buzz Lightyear!"

"From Toy Story?"

"Yes! He was very caught up in the story. He just sat there never deviating his attention from the television. I fell asleep on the second half of the third movie, maybe I was too tired." She chuckled. "When I opened my eyes, the movie had already finished, but he was neither sitting beside me nor running everywhere as I first thought. To my surprise, he was sleeping with his head on my lap and sucking his right thumb. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen from a kid like him."

"I witnessed that Lois." Clark's cheeks reddened as he confessed.

Lois looked up at Clark under her lashes, "You did?"

"Yeah, I was here already, but I heard another siren from a nearby block, so I left again. I'm so sorry for not spending that much quality time with you and Dylan."

"Smallville, we have plenty of time ahead of us, believe me. We're all in this together. We're a family. I'll make sure he will understand this special situation we have, in time. I'm sure he will; he has the biggest heart just like his father."

Clark nodded at her and squeezed her hand. "I believe you, Lois. I believe in us."

\S/

_Kent Farm, Smallville – February 2012_

The moment Martha saw Dylan running across the graveled driveway for the first time she fell in love with him completely. Martha already knew that she will love that little stranger, that little bundle of joy, the rest of her life. She only felt love so great for her husband and son, and ultimately for her daughter-in-law, Lois. Dylan just became another of the few people she would be willing to give up her life for -all that after only a few seconds of smiles and twinkling eyes.

"He is so beautiful, Lois." Martha shared a cup of coffee with Lois while Clark showed Dylan the rest of the farm. "He looks just like Clark at that age, but he is as energetic and independent as you were, I guess." She smiled.

"Just like." Lois returned her smile. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble as much as I did though."

Martha laughed and her eyes sparkled as she saw her son and grandson came into the living room. 'My grandson', her heart warmed even more. She never thought it would be possible for Clark to conceive, so she had pretty much resigned to the idea of having grandchildren.

"I hear you two took some time off work to be with Dylan. That is a big deal, especially for you Lois." Martha's motherly caring tone was mirrored almost immediately by Lois' newly found one.

"As important as my career is for me, my son and my family are more important."

"I am surprised, but also so glad to hear you say that. You have grown so much, Lois." She looked at his son. "You both have."

A giggling Dylan ran around the room, from Lois to Clark and to Lois again. They couldn't help but to smile as well. How much can a little person change even the oldest habits?

"Why don't we go for a piece of apple pie and give mommy and daddy a break?"

"Yummy, pie!" Dylan's smile grew wider and he quickly grabbed Martha's hand almost dragging her across the house to the kitchen.

Clark and Lois observed them lovingly feeling as happy as it could be possible, maybe a little bit more. It was a perfect afternoon.

As Martha sliced the pie, Dylan clapped his tiny hands in excitement. She carried him up to one of the kitchen's high stools. They enjoyed the sweet treat just as much as Clark and Lois enjoyed watching them relate.

"Is incredible how fast they bonded together!" Lois exclaimed.

"Not that surprising for me though. It took just about the same amount of time for me to love them both. I was just about Dylan's age when they found me on that corn field." Clark's eyes dampened thinking if only his father could have had the chance to met Dylan as well.

Lois sensed immediately Clark's shift of emotions. "Don't worry, Smallville. I am sure, Mr. Kent is watching over us this very moment."

Clark couldn't speak for a moment, Lois knew him better than anyone. He was blessed, definitively blessed with the most wonderful family. He leaned down and kissed Lois' cheek. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me, Clark?"

"You will see." He said simply gaining a pair of rolling eyes from Lois' end. He cradled her close and super sped into the middle of an open field.

When they arrived, Lois looked around curiously. The spot didn't have a spectacular view or a romantic approach, she thought, but she let Clark explained why he brought them there.

"On the very top of this hill, underneath the shade of this old oak tree, I met your father a long time ago." Clark talked calmly as if reliving the moment he spoke of. "He was the first step on the path that led us here today, together."

"Clark," Lois walked closer to him and held both of his hands. "I never met my father, but knowing that you share a moment with him, makes me happy. It is like I can see him through your eyes."

He drew her closer and, stroking her face with his open hand, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Clark's palms were soft, not as coarse as farmers' hands would be. They were gentle, not as sturdy as superheroes'. This was Clark, simple and ordinary Clark Kent, the man who won her heart over with his greatness. It was a paradox, yet it made perfect sense in her mind. "I love you." She breathed out almost at the verge of crying.

"I love you too, Lois." He responded just as soft. Even in the warm afternoon, almost evening, the closeness of her voice made him shiver. Only one woman in the whole world had that effect on him, Lois Lane. The only woman he had truly loved and would love forever. "Sometimes, I wonder how much more we could want out of life."

"To be honest, I don't need anymore. You and Dylan are enough for me."

\S/

Back at the farm, Clark and Lois gazed at a breathtaking sight. Dylan slept serenely on Martha's loving arms. He was so small, so innocent, and so unaware of what sat ahead for him. He didn't know how to lie or hurt. He didn't know how to destroy or deceive. He was absolutely pure and free, just like a little angel.

Nevertheless, his family would always be there for him. They would always love him. 'Love' something that was not expressed enough in the world that surrounded him, but also something that would feel as much as needed from his parents, his uncles and aunts, his grandmother and even from his grandfather up in the heavens.

Clark hugged his wife and then took Dylan in his own arms. Lois' arms encircled them as much as she could reach. A phenomenal emotion overcame them; meaning that all three hearts beat just as one. The world could be screwed in more ways than one, but they had each other forever. It was enough.

\S/

_Metropolis – May 2012 _

Giggles were heard inside the Kent's master bedroom. A small pair of feet tried frantically to climb the bed with a comic book in his hand.

"Daddy… Unca Oyie gave me this."

Clark grabbed his little boy and sat him on his lap. "A Smallville comic book, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where's Mommy?" Clark asked his son, but at the same time Lois opened the door fully and entered the bedroom.

"There." Dylan suddenly stood up and ran over the bed towards his mother with open arms.

"Mommmmmyyyyy!"

"Hey there, sweetie, did you tell Daddy?"

"Tell me about what?"

"Mommy wants you to wey Tupeyman pajama yike me and Mommy." (Mommy wants you to wear Superman pajama like me and Mommy.)

"Really?" He laughed. "Where's my pair?"

"They are in the cabinet, left drawer." Lois answered.

Clark smiled at them as he stood and gathered the Superman pajama. "How do I look?"

"Super!" Dylan squealed excitedly.

Lois burst in a fit of laugher and took a picture with her phone.

"Hey!" Clark protested!

"This is going straight to my scrapbook."

\S/

Clark stared at Lois and Dylan who were sleeping peacefully. He smiled looking at his family. 'His family', he would never get tired of saying that. They were all wearing the same Superman pajamas. He could still hear his son's voice when he answered his mother's question, just before they went to bed.

"_What do you want __be when you grow up?"_

_The little one__ pouted, that same pout he inherited from Lois. "I want to be a jouynayit yike Mommy and Daddy then I'll help Tupeyman." (I want to be a journalist like Mommy and Daddy then I'll help Superman.) Then he returned to play absentmindedly with his small airplane… "Vroom… Vroom…"_

Clark heard sirens from a distance and tried to get off the bed without disturbing the sleeping pair.

"Smallville?" Lois asked hazily.

"Lo, get back to sleep. I heard sirens. I'll see you later."

Lois nodded with sleepy eyes while she looked at her husband. Clark wore his Superman suit. He kissed her lips and flew away.

Lois almost jumped out of surprised noticing Dylan sitting by her side, completely awake and smiling widely.

"Mommy, Daddy it Tupeyman." (Mommy, Daddy is Superman.)

'Oh no!' she thought alarmed. "Clark, come back her, NOW!"

**End of Epilogue A: Light and Shade**

* * *

><p>\S \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/

Remind Me to Forget You

**Epilogue B: Meeting You**

"Hey cuz, how come she forgave him that easily?" Her blonde cousin looked at her in amazement or maybe in amusement. "I can't believe it; I think she should have kicked his ass first."

"Chloe, it was his sincerity why she forgave him. She couldn't be so selfish." She closed her iPad and placed it on her bag.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Chloe watched her cousin intently. "Though I like the kid. I can easily picture him as a cute little boy shy like his Dad, but sometimes hard-headed like his Mom." She laughed. "Where did you get the ideas about the characters? Clark Kent, The Blur, Superman?"

Lois tucked some loose strands of her curled hair behind her ear. "Didn't I mention it to you before? I have dreamed about this guy since I was in high school."

Chloe smiled widely. "I remember that. You said, at first you never saw his face until lately. Based on how you described him in your novel, he was lusciously hot!"

"What kind of word is that Chloe?" She blushed at her comment.

"Is this guy the reason why you broke up with Clyde?" Chloe raised her left eyebrow at her.

"God, Chlo, of course not, we're not meant to be, that's all." Lois glanced at the people walking in and out of the small coffee shop inside Metropolis Airport. She didn't want to talk about Clyde or any other men she dated before. God forgave her, because it always ended as disaster. Of course, her little cousin would push that button every now and then.

"Not meant to be? You also said that to Ryan, Michael, Iñigo and so on and so forth." Chloe chewed the last bite of her tuna sandwich.

"Geez! Chlo, I'm not that cruel, is that I just happened to attract guys with deep dark secrets." Lois paused as she stared at her warm macchiato. "Seriously, when am I going to meet a well-mannered guy from a decent family?"

"Lo, you will. You just need to wait for the right time, the right guy and at the right place."

Lois nodded in agreement. "And when will that be exactly? I'm already twenty-eight, cuz."

Chloe laughed at her older cousin. Lois was only a year older, but she was always an 'old soul'. "You're not that desperate, aren't you?"

Lois rolled her eyes, because the truth was her patience was kind of running out. Although sometimes she was sick and tired of waiting for the right guy, the right time and the right place, she secretly hoped it would happen the way she dreamed of.

"Aww, Chloe it's so easy for you to say that because you have Jimmy."

"Lo, what if you meet him today? Are you ready?" Chloe put her chin on top of her right hand while she watched her cousin squirmed at her questions.

"If he's like the hero in my novel, I'm more than ready…" She stopped. "…or not." She felt the need to drink her almost forgotten coffee.

"I think I need ice, my coffee is not even warm because of your interview." She smiled at her baby cousin. She knew Chloe hit another soft spot of hers.

"Will you submit or post 'Remind Me to Forget You' on your online blog?" Lois would actually kill her for mentioning her blog, but Chloe kept eyeing her without blinking.

Lois responded immediately, her eyes almost popped out from their sockets. "Of course not! This is for my eyes and yours only."

Chloe giggled at her antics. "I'm just kidding, but seriously, Lois this is sooo good, you can make real profit out of it. It could even qualify for a movie or a printed book."

"Chloe, you only said that because you're my cousin." Lois dismissed Chloe's remark.

"Of course not! You're a really good writer. Plus, you already got into The Daily Planet. You will be not only a talented novel writer, but also a brave journalist." She smiled proudly. Who does that? Only Lois Lane."

She smiled at Chloe's comments. "If I'm that good, why I'm still at the ground floor?"

"Cuz? Remember… the right timing."

"I know, I guess I'm just a little sad because I won't be able to see you in a while. How many months are you staying in New York?"

"Three or four, it depends, maybe even six. But don't be sad, there's internet and besides, we can still chat with each other in real time." She picked up her bag. "Cuz, I'm going inside."

Lois stood up and hugged Chloe. She would definitely miss her, most especially their 'girl talks' like the one they had today. Seeing her personally was too far different from seeing her on computer screen. "Thanks Chloe and good luck with your new hobby."

Chloe smiled widely. "It's a little expensive. Jimmy's influence kicked on me, though I love taking babies and toddlers photos."

"Yeah, but you'll be my photographer when I marry the right guy, remember that." She gently pinched her face, the way she used to do when they were still young.

"Ouch cuz… You always do that, I'm so thankful that you will not able to pinch when we talk online." They laughed together. "And I'll take care of my little nephew's or niece's photos with you."

"Sure Chlo. I'll see you in person soon." She waved at her cousin as she waved back. Lois stayed put until Chloe disappeared out of her sight.

She looked at her watch; it was past seven in the morning. She still had enough time to go to her job on time. She drove at 60 km per hour taking a long sight of the city until she found her way to building where the spinning globe had people looking up to.

\S/

"Kal-el."

Jor-El's voice woke him from the deep slumber. His blue green orbs were exposed as he opened his eyes.

"Father."

"Our heritage, our knowledge and judgment were already passed on to you. The wisdom of my beloved home, Krypton, was planted on you. The time has come. You will be the Earth's Greatest Savior." His voice echoed within the Palace of Crystals.

Kal-el's shiny white costume with the 'S' insignia in the middle of his chest, the soon to be symbol of hope for humanity, was replaced by a three-piece business suit. He put his glasses on and stood up in confidence.

"You're about to meet, the chosen one."

"I'm ready."

A flash of white light spread throughout the Fortress…

\S/

Clark Kent looked up at the spinning globe of The Daily Planet. He clipped on his ID; this was his first day of work as a mild-mannered reporter. He temporarily shut off his super hearing as he adjusted his tie. There must be a clearly established difference between Clark Kent and the hero he would become, so he could still led a normal life aside from saving people. He embraced his fate, his destiny, choosing to have two identities, but at the end of the day, he was still Clark Kent – a farm boy raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent, the one who came to Earth after the doom of Krypton.

He focused his attention on the woman coming forward from a red Honda car. Her long dark brown hair swayed as she moved. Her suit fit her well –a pencil cut brown skirt and canary yellow blouse. He watched her every movement, the change of her facial expressions from cheery to disappointment while she talked on her phone, the way she jostled across the halls, her warm smile and deep eyes. Seeing her in real person paled in comparison to those nights he visited her in her dreams. Unknowingly, he smiled when she smiled – though her smile was not meant for him, not yet.

\S/

"Hi Lois! It's almost time; Perry's waiting for us at the Conference Room."

"Hi Cat!" She smiled. "Just a sec." She hit the 'end call' button on her cell. Her new assignment was the real deal, her ticket to the upper floors. She couldn't stop once she started, even at the cost of her life. Drugs dealings needed to be 'dealt' with, no pun intended. She hated the syndicate who only cared to earn billions of easy dollars at the expense of the young, the poor and the needy. Many teenagers' future were destroyed because of them. Lois was on a mission.

She gathered her things and walked towards the revolving door when another call came up. She answered it. People rushed to get through the door, so she stopped for a minute.

A young teen, a messenger boy, bumped into her making her things spread out on the floor. "Shit!" She muttered. "Lucy, I'll call you back later. Bye!"

She kneeled down to pick the mess of papers up, when she saw a pair of black shiny shoes in front of her. Next thing she knew, a mass of dark wavy hair obstructed her sight. She slowly gazed at him from the strong chin to the dazzling blue green eyes sheltered by thick framed glasses. He smiled at her. The person, no, the man who owned such attractive pair of eyes had gathered the things for her.

She was flabbergasted and that was the understatement of the century. 'OMG those eyes! They are gorgeous.' Was he the literal translation from the man of her dreams? She took a quick look at his ID, Daily Planet's employee too? Very interesting, Clark Kent? Was he the real one? They had the same built, same height, same appearance. Was he the one on her dreams who promised her he would meet her face to face?

"Thanks." She looked at him without blinking. He stood in front of her staring just as much. "My things, Mister."

"Oh." Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "You're welcome Lois – I mean, Miss Lane." He stuttered -part of his disguise.

Lois raised one of her eyebrows, "How do you know my name?"

He pointed that little plastic thing she pinned on her blouse awhile ago. "ID."

"Right, so you're Clark Kent?" She hid her smirk.

"Yes." Clark watched her intently, trying to decipher how she knew his name. He remembered he told her few nights ago, the last time he visited her on her dreams. He flew with Lois and they even kissed before he bid his farewell thinking he wouldn't get to see her again so soon. Now she was standing in front of him up-close-and-personal. Did she remember him?

"Earth to Clark…" Lois waved her hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

"How…?"

She cut him off and she displayed a goofy smile. "ID."

Clark nodded – his face turned a bit of red. "Is this The Planet?"

"Yeah, I work here. Of course I have the Planet's ID."

"Can you tell me where is Perry White's office?"

"The Editor? Yes, of course."

"Lead the way."

"Thanks."

"Do you like coffee and maple donuts?"

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"You're him, aren't you?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Miss Lane."

"Mister Kent."

"I think we should talk about it over dinner."

"What makes you think that I'll say yes?"

"Just a guess."

"Very confident, Smallville."

"Yes, I am."

"Then pick me up at seven."

\S/

"Great Caesar's Ghost! Jimmy, where's Lois?"

"Coming Chief!"

\S/

The busy streets, honking cars and talking people did not matter, not a little bit, not at all. Nothing was important for these two people walking side by side. All they knew was today was the first day of their lives, the start of a new day with Lois and Clark.

"Love is not an equation, a contract or just a happy ending. Love is the line up under the sky, the ground where the buildings rise, and the oxygen within the air. Love is the place where you come back to, no matter where you are headed."

\S/

THE END -For real this time! ;D

Reviews are welcome! ^_^

**Author's Notes:** Lois' article was mostly based on quotes from Superman shows, Superman: Earth One. The wedding vows were inspired by two of my favorites songs from Rascal Flatts, I won't Let go and Everyday Love. There are also a lot of variations of my favorite authors' quotes through the chapter. I hope you liked it! ;D –DT

\S/

* * *

><p>Want to know what are k3josai and Deliverance Territory working on next?<p>

**Y****o-yo and Peanut Butter & Jelly**(Preview)

Kreek… Kreek… I heard the sound of floorboards as I went up the loft. I x-rayed carefully every step of the stair. This wooden stairs may be old, but still each step could withstand another ten to twenty years. I sighed as I put my hands inside the pockets of my worn-out jeans. My barn. My fortress of solitude. It was still the same, I might travel all over the world, but this place of mine… it always provided me the comfort and peace I need, beyond the busy and noisy city surroundings. Here in Smallville, inside my old loft, I could always be myself… not Superman… not Kal-el… just me, Clark Kent.

Along with my high school books and other memorabilia, there was one thing that stood out among the rest. I opened my old treasured chest and there it was as I remembered under the pile of my Smallville Torch's articles. I touched its circular form; the varnish was faded but the string was still attached on the center of two rounded wooden chips. I put the end of the string on my middle finger, let it fall and pulled it back even before it touched the floor. I smiled, yes it was still working. Staring at it, I compared its movement with my life. Letting go… Moving on… Holding on…

Do you believe that if you let go of someone you love, they would come back when the right time comes? How about first love never dies, another old saying. I could say yes to both questions. Though some of you would probably contradict what I believe in, that was the story of my life.

Yo-yo. The word kept on repeating in my mind. Technology might change the things children play with, but yo-yo would never be erased of childhood. It was the one enjoyable past times for children whose parents couldn't afford expensive toy cars, robots or even play stations.

Either way, I believed on both sayings as true. I lost and found. But what we don't always have… the right time. I stood beside the loft's window watching the afternoon sun and the birds flying in the clear sky.

Coming very soon!


End file.
